


Picking up Strays

by Beautiful_Doom



Series: Strays [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Angst, Auras, Ethan Nestor Egos, Family, Fluff, Friendship all the way, Injury, Kidnapping, Magic, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mild Blood and Gore, Mind Control, Nathan Sharp Egos, SO MANY EGOS, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Soft Anti, Swearing, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 115,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: There's been an explosion of egos across the world from several youtubers. Sean has tasked Marvin to track down his egos and bring them home.Marvin's mission is quickly derailed when an ego in a black suit tells him that his other half has been kidnapped and he must be found before their timer reaches zero, or the world will end.Marvin is not alone, but even with the help of several powerful egos, things will not be easy. Dark forces are at work, and some egos must decide if they are their own person, or nothing more than their creators' characters
Series: Strays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108574
Comments: 798
Kudos: 326





	1. The Silent Actor

Marvin entered the building and looked around. It was old, falling apart, and obviously abandoned.

But the trail led here. The signature he’d been chasing all this time was here. And it had actually stayed.

Were they tired of running?

Marvin hoped so, it might make it easier for him to bring them in.

Marvin carefully walked through the building, stepping over debris and being mindful of any spots that he could fall through. He walked down a hallway and paused at the doorway to the room on the end.

He could hear slow jazz music playing on a gramophone, and something had happened to the walls.

The doorway and the wall surrounding it were devoid of color, looking as if it were a set in an old black and white movie. Marvin glanced into the room and saw that it looked the same, nothing but shades of grey and black.

The room itself looked old, out of place, as if taken from another time entirely. It was decorated lavishly with arm chairs and sofas. A roaring fire was in the large fireplace.

Marvin walked in, summoning his magic to shield him. He could feel the magic brushing against his shield, but it didn’t affect him. He kept his color and his voice as he walked further in.

There, sitting in a comfortable armchair next to the table that held the gramophone... was his target.

Jameson Jackson.

Jameson had his eyes closed and looked as if he hadn’t noticed Marvin’s arrival, but Marvin knew better. Jameson knew he was there. He’d probably felt Marvin enter the room and wade through his aura. The aura that had drained all color and sound from the room save for the music playing.

Jameson idly swayed to the music, moving his hand to the beat. He made no other movement as Marvin drew closer, and he only opened his eyes after Marvin stopped the music.

Jameson glanced at the now silent gramophone then looked up into Marvin’s eyes. Even Jameson had no color. He had no sound either, but that was normal.

A flickering screen appeared, and Marvin read it.

**Was that necessary?**

“It was,” Marvin said. “I’ve come to bring you home.”

Jameson gave a silent scoff and folded his arms.

**Home? What home? My home was nearly a hundred years ago. It’s long since gone, probably nothing but dust and rubble.**

“Maybe,” Marvin shrugged. “But I bet this house will be a lot better than the abandoned buildings you’ve been staying in all this time. I bet it’s getting exhausting using your aura to fix it up. Come with me and you’ll have your own room. That means a warm bed, hot food, and security.”

Jameson raised a brow.

**Security? Am I in danger?**

“You might be,” Marvin looked around the room. “There are others out there. Some are from our group and some belong to other groups, but a lot of them are dangerous. If they found you... they would more than likely kill you.”

 **I am an accomplished fighter.** Jameson shook his head. **I can fend for myself nicely. I’d like to see you fight off three muggers with nothing but a pocket knife.**

“That was a long time ago,” said Marvin. “And these people have powers beyond your imagination. One of them is a man who has powers from The Void. He can wipe out a whole room with barely any effort. And then there’s another one who has power in his voice. He can control you and make you want nothing more than to serve him. And let’s not mention the deal maker.”

 **You know I think I met him,** Jameson tapped his chin in thought and wiggled his mustache. **A very pleasant chap he was. Very cultured. I was sad to see him go.**

“You what?” Marvin stepped back in surprise. “He didn’t... did he try to tempt you?”

Jameson shook his head.

**Not at all. We merely enjoyed each other’s company over some lovely tea. He was helping me learn more about this strange world.**

Marvin sighed, running his hands down his face. Why couldn’t this be simple? If Jameson had met Phantom, then that spelled a whole new world of trouble. Phantom was a wild card, never letting anyone know what was going on in his mind, and his loyalties always seemed to shift on a whim.

There would be no telling what kind of problems would come from this.

“Please,” Marvin finally said. “I need to bring you home. I’m trying to get everyone in one place, and I still have four others that I haven’t even found yet. You’ve had me chasing you for months, and I just want it to end. Please just come home with me.”

Jameson seemed to consider it, which Marvin took as a good sign. From what he knew, Jameson was not one to cause trouble, but he was vulnerable out here. Marvin knew his powers, and Jameson was very strong with them. But there were far stronger egos out there with no moral compass, and Marvin couldn’t leave his brothers without protection.

Jameson finally heaved a silent sigh and withdrew his aura. As he did, color came back into the room and Marvin could hear the ambiance outside. The magic from Jameson’s aura pulled away, and the room was revealed for what it really was: a falling apart and full of broken furniture and graffitied walls. The gramophone was missing entirely, having been completely conjured by Jameson.

Jameson stood up from the crumbling arm chair he’d been sitting in and bowed low before offering his hand.

**I apologize for giving you so much trouble. I didn’t know what sort of character you were. Phantom spoke very highly of you, so you much be some sort of upstanding gentleman to receive such praise. I would be thrilled to accept your offer. It does get rather drafty in these old houses. Perhaps a change of residence would be best...**

Marvin smiled in relief and shook Jameson’s hand.

“Thanks,” he said. “I promise, you won’t regret this.”


	2. The Attempts and a Cry For Help

Marvin quite liked having a housemate.

While being alone had been useful in that he didn’t have to worry about others when he did his spells or when he got groceries and made food, it did get lonely.

Jameson had looked at the large house in awe, three huge stories to fit as many rooms as needed for all the egos.

 **Heavens,** Jameson’s slide had said. **I had no idea you were so wealthy, Marvin...**

Marvin had laughed and explained that the house had started small, but he had slowly expanded it with new rooms until he had as many as he needed. He’d also added in a huge backyard, a privacy fence, and a few comforts like a library, a parlor, and a sunroom.

Jameson had looked delighted at that, finally being able to have something from his own time.

Of course, there was the challenge of teaching Jameson about modern technology and how to use it. Marvin showed Jameson where the phone was and the list of important numbers on it. That had been easy enough, but then he had to show him how to work the television, the coffee maker, the dishwasher, and things like that. He decided to wait before showing him how to use a computer or the stove.

He didn’t want Jameson getting a virus on his laptop or burning the house down.

Today he was sitting in the living room with a series of pictures on the table. Each one had a picture of a specific ego as well as information about them and where they might be. Marvin was trying to decide who to go after next.

 **I say the doctor,** Jameson gave his two cents. **Very useful to have in case we need medical assistance. If some of the egos out there are as dangerous as you say... we might need it sooner than later.**

“He’s not anywhere close by,” Marvin mused. “You were the closest one so I went for you first. I can try another spell to see if I can get a lock on his signature.”

Jameson looked over the photos curiously. While he knew his own creator, he did not know the other egos. They were all strangers to him, and it was only through Phantom’s words that he came to learn of Marvin. Had he never stumbled upon Phantom and they had never talked, he might not have accepted Marvin’s offer so easily...

“Problem is there’s so many other egos out there that their own signatures are making things difficult,” Marvin sighed. “I have to sift through each one until I find the one I’m looking for. And there’s no telling what kind of state he’s in. For all we know, he could be dead.”

 **Such pessimism,** Jameson huffed. **Where is your determination? If someone from our family is in need of help, we shouldn’t give up so easily. I’m sure that,** he picked up the picture and looked at the name, **Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein is alive and well. We only have to find him.**

Marvin pursed his lips in thought. The world was a big place, and Henrik could be anywhere. Literally anywhere. Marvin could track him down, but it would take time. And there was no telling what could happen to Henrik.

And so Marvin shut himself up in his room and worked. He cast his spells over and over and slowly went through every ego signature he saw. He made sure to carefully mark a map with each one in case he ever needed to find it again. There was no telling who the signature belonged to, but Marvin would know which one was Henrik’s. Egos born from the same creator were very similar in that way...

It wasn’t until three days went by that Marvin remembered that he was no longer alone...

Jameson!

Marvin had been living off the snacks he kept in his room, but Jameson... what had he been eating?

Marvin rushed from his room and down the stairs.

“Jameson! Jameson, where are you?” He called. He smelled something from the kitchen and went to investigate.

There, looking happy as could be, was Jameson. He was taking a pan of food from the oven and set it on the kitchen island. Marvin watched in shock as Jameson turned the oven off and set the oven mitts aside.

 **Marvin!** Jameson smiled. **You’re just in time. I made us a fine supper of cottage pie. I do hope you like it.**

“H-How...” Marvin shook his head. “How did you cook this? I haven’t shown you how to use the oven yet.”

**The television in the living room has the most delightful little cooking shows. They showed me exactly what to do, even how to use the oven. I must admit, it’s much more efficient than the tiny one I had in my time...**

Jameson carried the pan to the dining table, where he had set it nicely as if at a fine dining restaurant.

**Come eat. You must be hungry.**

Marvin’s stomach rumbled at the smell that came from the pan. It did smell very good, and he was hungry for something other than chips or beef jerky.

“How did you get ingredients?” Marvin asked, following Jameson “We didn’t have the ingredients needed for this.”

 **I found a charming little shop up the road. The lady there was very kind and helped me find what I needed,** Jameson said, scooping out some pie for Marvin’s plate.

“But then how did you buy it?” Marvin asked. “You don’t have money from this decade.”

 **Ah that,** Jameson did look a bit sheepish. **You left your wallet down here so I took some money from it. I heartily apologize, but I did try to ask you first. I knocked on your door for ages, but you never answered and I was rather hungry. I didn’t eat much before coming here...**

Marvin felt guilty. He was supposed to be taking care of Jameson, but he’d let himself get so invested in his work and forgotten him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marvin sat down. “It’s my fault for forgetting about you. I’m sorry, Jameson. I’ll make sure to do better.

 **Nonsense,** Jameson waved his apology away and began serving himself. **I can be quite independent when needed. See? I’ve already figured out how to cook and get groceries and the like. Granted... it did take me a few tries before I got the hang of cooking. Your machines are very different here. Did you at least make any headway in finding our dear doctor?**

“Not yet,” Marvin sighed and rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. “There’s way more than I thought, and most of them are constantly moving. I’ve eliminated some places, but I’m still looking. But at this rate, we’ll need help if we want to find Henrik-”

He froze.

Jameson looked confused, but then he paused too.

They could both hear the ticking of a clock, but there were no clocks nearby...

Marvin stood up and pulled Jameson to stand behind him, calling upon his magic and ready for a fight. He could sense an ego nearby. A powerful one. But who was it?

A portal of swirling black and white appeared and someone stepped out. It was a man in a black suit. He looked at the two, and his eyes paused on Marvin.

“You,” he said. “You’re the wizard Phantom told me about. Marvin?”

“Who’s asking?” Marvin said, not lowering his guard a bit.

The man stepped forward, breathing erratically. He looked very agitated about something.

“I need your help,” he said. “They took him. They took him away from me, and we cannot be apart like this. We must always be together or bad things will happen. Your world will suffer from it...”

“Who did they take?” Marvin asked. “And who are you?”

 **Marvin, have some compassion.** Jameson’s speech slide appeared within Marvin’s peripheral vision.

“Jameson-” Marvin turned to look at him, but Jameson was already moving closer to the man.

 **Good sir,** Jameson gave the man a look of concern. **Who did they take?**

The man’s anger melted away at Jameson’s words, and he gave a heaving sob.

“Annus,” he said. “They took Annus...”


	3. The Whole New Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, everything I write about Unus and Annus will be my own personal ideas and headcanons. Even if Mark and Ethan give us a whole big reveal or tell us all the lore, I won't be using it simply because I feel like it wouldn't be fair since they will be deleting the channel.

Marvin wasn’t sure what to think of this ego.

He’d introduced himself as someone named Unus, and his magical signature was the most powerful one that Marvin had ever seen. And yet... it all seemed blocked off somehow. Unus could not access any of his power, and he looked pale and sick with dark shadows around his eyes.

“Annus and I were created together,” Unus explained. They were all sitting at the dining table, and Jameson had encouraged Unus to eat something to regain some strength. “We are two entities that have always been connected. We maintain a balance that holds the weight of your world.”

“I don’t get it,” said Marvin. “My senses are saying that you have incredible powers, but they’re all blocked off. Why is that?”

“When we were created, our creators unknowingly bound us in a mortal form and cut us off from our powers,” said Unus. “We were created to die in one year. As The Clock ticks closer to the end... our strength wanes. I could not protect Annus, and he could not overpower his attackers.”

 **But if you are as powerful as you say,** Jameson sent up another speech slide, **then why did they only abduct Annus? Would it not make more sense to abduct both of you?**

Unus shook his head, pushing his food around on his plate.

“No, our attackers knew well what they were doing,” he sighed. “We were created together, and we must die together. If we are not both standing before The Clock when it hits zero... then we cannot die, and we will be trapped in these mortal forms forever. If that happens, then the balance will be broken and your world will fall into chaos and ruin...”

Wow. That was a pretty big thing.

Jameson gave Marvin a worried look, but Marvin’s expression was hidden under his mask. He was trying to think of who could have taken Annus. Who would want something like this to happen? There were plenty of egos that had a bit of an evil streak, but who would take it this far?

“Do you know what they looked like?” Marvin asked. “Your attackers?”

“There were four,” said Unus. “Two of them had the same face and the other two were different. The two that had the same face... one had a cane and the other had a notebook. The third one’s neck was bleeding... and the fourth was carrying a strange weapon. Some kind of... chainsaw that could spout flames...”

Marvin’s eyes widened, and he shared a glance with Jameson.

“Anti,” he said. “Well, that solves the mystery of where he is. The other three, though... they’re not one of ours. I only know of two egos that use a cane, but I have no idea who the other two could be.”

 **You’re not suggesting Phantom?** Jameson asked. **He wouldn’t!**

“Chaos could help drive his business and get him a lot of deals,” said Marvin. “Desperate people do desperate things in order to survive. It could be him. The only other one I can think of is Darkiplier. I guess it all comes down to the motive. Unus, did they mention why they were doing this?”

“They said they were dissatisfied with their creators and the ones who brought them here,” said Unus. “They wanted the balance to be broken so that they could take over and get revenge.”

 **Destroy the whole world for revenge against their creators?** Jameson looked angry. **Those brutes! Dotties Men! Scoundrels! We can’t let this happen, Marvin. We need to help!**

“Hang on,” Marvin thought about something.

Unus had said ‘creators’ and ‘the ones who brought them here’. He’d said it in a way as if they were two separate people...

“Unus, what do you mean by ‘the people who brought them here’?” He asked. “Aren’t they just the creators?”

Unus shook his head.

“The creators... created them,” he explained. “The people who brought them to this plane of existence are the people who gave them enough belief and attention in which to do so. That’s why so many of us came about at once. Something must have happened to bring them all here. Perhaps the creators did something to give them more attention. I can’t say for sure, this is more Annus’s thing. I’m not really concerned with life, so to speak...”

Marvin narrowed his eyes at that. Something didn’t sit right with Unus, but he had bigger things to worry about if he was telling the truth. Four egos were trying to bring about the end of the world, and they had kidnapped Annus to do it. There was also apparently some clock that showed how much time they had left...

“So we’re all here... because they gave us attention and that triggered something,” Marvin said slowly.

**What should happen if they stop paying attention?**

Jameson’s question hung in the air, and a chill came with it. Would they die? Vanish? Disappear without a trace? How much power did they have over the egos? Did they still have that power?

“Things just got so much more complicated...” Marvin raised his mask and rubbed at his eyes. “I was just supposed to find our brothers and now there’s a battle going on and the end of the world to worry about...”

 **Things will be ok, Marvin.** Jameson tried to reassure him. **We can still find our brothers. Maybe we’ll find them while looking for Annus.**

“I don’t even know how to find him,” said Marvin. “I’ve never met him.”

“I can help,” said Unus. “I know what his signature feels like. I can tell you which one is his.”

“But we don’t even know where to start,” said Marvin. “They could be anywhere.”

 **Perhaps someone could help us narrow it down?** Jameson suggested. **I know Phantom mentioned that he was staying in a city called Los Angeles. We could try asking him if he’s heard anything. And if you’re really so suspicious of him, you can interrogate him as well.**

“Phantom _does_ have connections,” Marvin mused. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, but it’s the only one we have. I’ll get a spell set up to teleport us there and we’ll leave as soon as we can.”

Unus sighed in relief and gave Marvin a grateful smile.

“Thank you...” he said.


	4. The Talk With The Dealmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your comments. I'm so happy that you all love this story and how I write the egos. Please keep it up, your comments give me all the happy chemicals.

Phantoms residence was nothing short of what Marvin expected. Marvin knew the demon had expensive tastes, and a hunger for the finer things in life. He was a demon of hedonism, after all.

Still, a house this size for just one demon? Anyone who didn’t know Phantom might think he was compensating for something.

“So... how do we do this?” Unus asked, looking at Marvin.

 **It’s simple!** Jameson marched forward. **We do the polite thing and ring the doorbell.**

“Wait, Jameson-”

Too late. Jameson rang the doorbell and then took a step back to wait.

“We could have used the element of surprise,” Marvin groaned. “What if Phantom doesn’t want us here?”

 **Marvin, you have too little faith in other egos,** Jameson shook his head.

“More like I have common sense,” Marvin folded his arms.

The door suddenly opened a crack, and someone peered through it.

Marvin froze when he recognized who it was.

The eye was sharp and outlined in dark eyeshadow that streaked all the way down to his chin. Marvin knew this demon well, and he knew of his explosive temper.

“Natemare!” Marvin stepped back and summoned his magic to attack-

 **Natemare!** Jameson moved to stand in front of Marvin, face splitting with an excited grin. **It’s so good to see you again!**

“Huh? Jaime?” Natemare opened the door wider, and he smiled too. “Jaime! You got those records you promised me?”

A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and handed Jameson a bundle of old records. Marvin and Unus both stared. Where had that come from? Was it part of Jameson’s powers? Marvin would ask him later.

And what was this friendly reaction from Natemare?

 **Do you think I am not a man of my word?** Jameson handed the records over and Natemare eagerly took them.

“Awesome! Wait, why are you even here? And who are these guys?” Natemare’s guard rose when he remembered that Jameson was not alone.

 **These are my friends,** said Jameson. **We’re here to ask Phantom a few questions is all. Is he available?**

Natemare looked at Unus and Marvin, clearly not trusting them. Marvin felt his hope waning. He really didn’t want to get violent, but if Natemare pushed him...

 **Please?** Jameson gave the best puppy eyes. **We won’t be long. And you and I can listen to the records while they chat.**

Natemare sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “Come inside and wait in the parlor. I’ll let Phantom know you’re here.”

Jameson happily clapped his hands and stepped inside. Marvin and Unus nervously followed as Natemare narrowed his eyes at them. Natemare led them to the parlor, which was just as decadent and lavish as the outside of the house was. Leather sofas, rare paintings on the walls, and expensive curios on shelves.

“You sure about them?” Natemare asked Jameson, nodding at Unus and Marvin.

 **Of course,** Jameson nodded. **Marvin is my brother and Unus is just looking for someone. They won’t be any trouble at all.**

“Fine, but you’re responsible for them,” Natemare beckoned. “Now let’s go put these records on and see what we can do with them.”

Marvin wanted to stop Jameson, but he let him go. Jameson seemed to know what he was doing, and Marvin didn’t want to do anything that might get him kicked out. Phantom was not one to tolerate unneeded conflict.

 _“Uuunus...”_ Unus said softly, looking around. _“Uuuunus.”_

“What are you doing?” Marvin asked.

“I’m calling out to Annus,” said Unus. “It’s our chant. But I can’t hear him. He must not be here.”

“Maybe Phantom is keeping him somewhere else,” Marvin mused.

“Who am I keeping?”

Marvin flinched, and Unus let out a yelp as they both noticed they were no longer alone.

Phantom had suddenly appeared and was sitting in one of the arm chairs. He looked as dapper and elegant as always, eyes narrowed at the other two. The black eyeliner made his glare all the more intimidating...

“We’re looking for Annus!” Unus said, steamrolling over everything Marvin was going to say. “Have you seen him? We must find him!”

“Annus?” Phantom looked briefly confused. He then crossed his legs and steepled his fingers. “Who’s Annus? How badly do you want him back?”

“Hey!” Marvin pulled Unus back. “None of that now. This isn’t time for one of your deals, it’s serious shit.”

“How can it be so serious?” Phantom asked. “His friend is missing, it’s not the end of the world.”

Dead. Silence.

“Yeah...” Marvin said slowly. “About that...”

“What do you mean?” Phantom asked.

“Annus and I were created to be a pair,” said Unnus. “Always together. Never apart. We maintain a balance for your world. We're supposed to die soon, and if we’re not together when that happens, we’ll be trapped in these mortal forms and your world will end.”

Phantom stared and blinked a few times.

“Well, that’s a new one,” he mused. “So you need to find Annus to prevent the world from ending?”

“The kitty faced one thinks you know where he is,” Unus said, pointing to Marvin.

“Hey, whoa!” Marvin put his hands up. “He said one of the attackers had a cane and I thought of you.”

“I am hardly the only ego to use a cane,” Phantom growled. “And anyway, did you bother asking who the attackers belong to?”

Marvin opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“I... no. We did not.”

Phantom sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Have to do everything around here,” he mumbled, standing up.

He held his palm out and conjured a picture of Sean.

“Did any of them look like this?” Phantom asked.

“The one with the bleeding throat,” said Unus.

“Anti’s involved in this, I’m handling it,” said Marvin.

Phantom then conjured a picture of Nathan.

Unus shook his head

Matthew was next, and Unus reacted again.

“The one with the strange weapon! The chainsaw thing!”

“Ugh, that would be Madpat,” Phantom sighed.

“Who’s he?” Marvin asked. “I haven’t heard of him.”

“I have a file on him,” said Phantom. “We’ll talk about him later.”

Phantom went through as many youtubers as he could think of before Unus reacted again.

“Him! The one with the cane looked like him!”

“Mark?” Marvin asked, looking at the image.

“Him?” Phantom sounded surprised. “Are you absolutely certain?”

“If he’s one of Mark’s egos, then it has to be Dark,” Marvin mused. “Dark has a cane. But what about the other one? You said there was another ego that shared Dark’s face.”

“Indeed,” said Unus. “The one with the notebook.”

“Which one of Mark’s egos uses a notebook?” Marvin asked. “Phantom?”

“I have no idea,” Phantom shrugged. “I have a few contacts I can ask and get back to you later. Right now, our main concern is to find this Annus guy before the world ends.”

“You’re going to help us?” Marvin sounded surprised. “I thought you’d want the world to end. You could make so many deals...”

“Hell no!” said Phantom. “If the world ends, more demons will come and I’ll be fighting for souls and territory. I don’t want that. I just want to screw some mortals over, reap some souls, and enjoy the hell out of my time here. Earth may be a bit crude and primitive, but it’s full of delights of all kinds. I don’t want to see it end and I don’t want any more demons coming to encroach on my domain.”

“Oh,” Marvin looked sheepish. “Sorry...”

“I have a contact not too far from here,” said Phantom. “He keeps to himself, but he has incredible hacking skills. He can help you find more information. But before I send you off, let’s review what we _do_ know. Knowledge, after all... is power.”

He gave them both an eerie grin and beckoned to them.

“Come along,” he said, walking out of the room. “Let’s step into my office...”

Unus gave Marvin a nervous look, but they followed.


	5. The Chaotic Evil Theorist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story really was just supposed to be about Marvin looking for his brothers, but then halfway through the second chapter, my mind went 'Hey, what if we did something different?'"
> 
> The songs featured in this chapter are 'Love in Bloom' by Bing Crosby and 'Smoke and Guns' by Natewantstobattle

“Oh my god...” Natemare closed his eyes. “This song. I love it.”

 **It is a good song,** Jameson agreed.

“The emotion, the lyrics, the simplicity of it,” Natemare opened his eyes. “It feels amazing!”

Jameson smiled and began swaying to the rhythm of the song. It was one from his own time, a genre that Natemare was new to, but curious to explore.

That was how Natemare functioned. His power came from music. Learning different types allowed him to hone the power in his voice when he sang. Different songs caused different results. Love songs seemed to allow him to control others, rock songs caused destruction, the list went on...

Natemare closed his eyes and began to sing softly.

_“Can it be the trees that fill the breeze with rare and magic perfume?_   
_Oh, no, it isn't the trees, it's love in bloom_   
_Can it be the spring that seems to_   
_Bring the stars right into this room?_   
_Oh, no, it isn't the spring, it's love in bloom_   
_My heart was a desert_   
_You planted a seed_   
_And this is the flower_   
_This hour of sweet fulfillment.”_

He opened his eyes and smiled, but it quickly turned to horror.

Jameson’s eyes were blank and empty, and he was swaying slightly like a puppet on a string. His text box flickered, displaying only a ‘...’.

“Oh, shit! Jaime! Jaime, snap out of it!” Natemare turned the gramophone off and gently slapped the sides of Jameson’s face. When that didn’t work, he shook him roughly. “Jaime!”

Jameson flinched and shook his head, rubbing it with one hand while the other gripped Natemare’s arm for support.

**Huh? What happened?**

“I’m sorry, that was my fault,” Natemare frowned. “I couldn’t help but sing along and it put you under my control.”

 **Oh! You didn’t... make me do anything silly, did you?** Jameson narrowed his eyes slightly.

“No, I brought you right out of it, I swear,” said Natemare.

 **Ah, well then no harm done.** Jameson smiled and slid the record back into its protective sleeve.

“Here, how about we save these records for later,” Natemare said, fiddling with his stereo. “I got a new song I want you to listen to, I think you’ll love it.”

Always happy to hear your music, Jameson beamed as Natemare tuned the music on.

_You’re smoke and guns! You think I’m sick of it? I wouldn’t have it any other way..._

In another room far away from Natemare and Jameson, Phantom was digging through a file cabinet.

“I keep files on all of us,” said Phantom. “As much information as I can. You never know when one of us might start causing trouble...”

He pulled out a file and set it on his desk.

“Sit down,” he gestured to the other seats.

Marvin and Unus did so, Unus fidgeting nervously. He was always nervous when he was away from Annus. The calm and elegant demeanor he usually had was shattered without the comforting presence of his friend.

“Madpat,” Phantom pushed the open file towards Marvin. “His creator is Matthew Patrick, otherwise known as Matpat. He mostly does theories, but he does sometimes play video games with his wife Stephanie.”

“Matpat,” Marvin looked over the file. “I think I’ve heard of him. People say he’s a pretty good guy.”

“He is,” Phantom nodded. “It’s surprising that such a twisted soul could be born of him, but... the brighter the light, the darker the shadow, I suppose.”

He adjusted his music note cufflinks with a sniff.

“This guy is awful,” Marvin looked over the photos and notes in the file. “He seems... chaotic.”

“Oh he is,” Phantom chuckled. “You can never tell what’s going on in his mind, and his whole mood can shift on a dime. On a whim. You can never be certain whether or not you’re safe in his presence. As far as I know, he hasn’t aligned himself with anyone.”

“But he’s aligned himself with Dark now?” Marvin glanced up from the file.

“I don’t think so,” Phantom shook his head. “I think it’s more he wants to cause destruction and welcomes the end of the world. If anyone offered him something better, he’d probably drop Dark in an instant.”

“Chaotic evil,” Marvin sighed. “Great. So we’re dealing with someone who only cares about death and destruction.”

“No, something far worse: knowledge,” said Phantom. “Madpat is a scientist at heart, but his experiments are never pretty. He would want to let the world end to gain knowledge and to have more freedom to experiment. After all... unethical science is much easier to do when there’s no one to enforce the laws...”

“Experiments?” Unus squeaked. “He... he has Annus! What if... what if he’s experimenting on him? What if they’re hurting him?!”

“It’s a possibility,” Phantom shrugged. “Which is why we need to keep you safe. If Madpat is experimenting on Annus, he might want to capture you too. If you two are really what you say you are, then Madpat would let the world die if it meant he could get his hands on you. But... we might be able to use you to sway him-”

“No.”

Unus gasped, hearing the power in Marvin’s tone.

“We’re not sacrificing anyone,” Marvin continued. “We’re not offering him up as bait either. It’s too risky.”

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Phantom raised an eyebrow. “We need to find Annus, but we don’t even know who has him or where he is. We have four egos to choose from, and we don’t even know who one of them is.”

“You said you have a hacker who can help us,” said Marvin. “I want to talk to him first. If it really does come down to a time when we have no other choice... then we’ll plan it to make sure that no one gets hurt. But I don’t want to rush into that. Not if there are other paths we can take.”

“You bleeding hearts...” Phantom rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll give you an address and a password. Make sure you say the password correctly. He's a bit... nervous around strangers. But he’s a good ego... if a bit sad sometimes.”

“Do you have a name?” Marvin asked. “Do you know who his creator is?”

“I swore I wouldn’t give out his information like that,” Phantom grinned. “Only his address and a password. You’ll have to get the rest from him.”

Phantom took out a pen and wrote a few things on the back of a sticky note. He handed it over, and Marvin looked at it.

“Memorize it,” said Phantom. “It will fade in ten minutes. I suggest you get moving.”

“Thank you,” Marvin said, reading over the information. “This means a lot to us.”

“You’re helping me keep my domain,” Phantoms shrugged. “I’d say this is mutually beneficial. And Marvin... I’ll keep an ear out for any information about your brothers.”

“Thanks,” Marvin stood up and pocketed the sticky note. “I’ll pay you back. Somehow. When I can, I promise. Come on, Unus. Let’s grab Jameson and go...”


	6. The Paranoid Hacker

“Is this it?” Unus asked.

It didn’t look like much, just a door in the wall of an alley.

But Marvin knew better than to assume. Assumptions could get you killed. He’d memorized the address, he’d cast the spell to find it, he knew the password.

He knocked on the door three times and then spoke it.

 _“This world is what you need,”_ he said. _“Where the monsters roam and the demons all feed.”_

Nothing happened for a few minutes, then the door slowly opened to reveal a flight of stairs. Jameson shifted nervously, glancing at Marvin as if asking what to do. Marvin took a deep breath, then stepped inside.

The door slammed shut and locked loudly as soon as Unus had crossed the threshold. The poor guy yelped and nearly tripped onto the stairs, catching himself at the last minute. He glanced back and then up at Marvin.

Well, there was no turning back now.

Marvin led them up the stairs to a blank wall. Then a section of the wall slid aside, revealing what looked like a cross between an apartment and a warehouse. Marvin and the others stepped through, looking around warily.

“So you’re him,” said a voice.

Marvin looked over to see someone sitting at a desk that had three monitors running different tasks. His fingers moved in a near blur over two different keyboards, eyes glued to the screen.

“Marvin the Magnificent,” the stranger continued. “Phantom mentioned he would be sending you and a few others.”

He finally turned around, and Marvin heard Unus gasp behind him.

“He’s one of Ethan’s egos!” said Unus.

The stranger raised an eyebrow as he stood up. He walked a bit closer, tilting his head curiously. In the better lighting, Marvin could see that he had mismatched eyes. One was a darker color and scared with black lines while the other was more normal. His hair was short like Unus’s but it was shaved slightly on the side of his bad eye. There were a few wires there that were crisscrossed and disappeared beneath his skin.

“You’re new,” he said. “I don’t have any information on you like I do the others. Are you the one Phantom called Unus?”

“He’s kind of why we’re here,” said Marvin. “Unus has a... partner? I guess you could call him that. Anyway, he has a partner named Annus, but Annus was kidnapped by some other egos. We’ve been able to identify all but one, and Phantom told us you might be able to help us.”

The stranger was silent as he kept his eyes on Unus. Unus felt uncomfortable. He could sense something inhuman about this man, something unnatural.

Sensing the rising tension, Jameson stepped forward and extended his hand with a friendly greeting.

**We are terribly sorry to disturb you like this, but time is quite literally of the essence, it seems. We are trying to stop the end of the world. My name is Jameson. And you are?**

The stranger stared at Jameson’s hand, hissing softly. He stepped back from it, shoving his hands into the pocket of the baggy hoodie he was wearing.

“The name’s Blank,” he said. “If you’re looking for someone, I can help you. I’ve been building up my own database on everyone. You can never be too cautious these days. You never know who might be out to get you.”

He turned around and walked back to his desk. Jameson slowly lowered his hand and glanced at Marvin and Unus. Marvin shrugged and walked closer to Blank’s desk.

“Who does this ego belong to?” Blank asked, bringing up a few things on the center monitor.

“Markiplier,” said Marvin. Blank laughed.

“Well no wonder you can’t identify him,” he said. “Markiplier’s egos breed like rabbits. How many does he have now?”

“Too many,” Marvin shook his head.

Blank began typing at his keyboard, the wires at the side of his head glowing softly. Pictures began to spring up on the monitor, lining up neatly. Each picture had a man with the same face, but there were subtle differences with each of them.

“These are all the ones I’ve been able to get so far,” Blank said, sitting back in his chair. “I got them from camera feeds around the city, so some aren’t the best quality. Take your pick. Which one’s our man?”

“Unus?” Marvin asked, moving aside to let Unus get closer.

Unus squinted at the screen, looking at each picture carefully. It was like trying to pick out which cat was yours out of a group of cats that all looked almost the same. Granted, a few pictures were obviously not of the man they needed and could be easily ignored.

“Him!” Unus said suddenly. “It was him!”

“That would be...” Blank discarded the other pictures and found the corresponding file, “The Author. He’s one of Mark’s most powerful egos, up there with the likes of Wilford, Dark, and The Host. But he’s a complete monster, from what I heard...”

 **What can he do?** Jameson brought up another text slide. Blank swept his text slide aside.

“From what I’ve learned, whatever he writes comes true,” he said. “It’s why he always carries around a notebook. He can kill you in the blink of an eye if he wants to. But... he prefers to play with his food. Tortures them until they’re begging for death. He’s why I moved so far away from that area. I’m not risking running into him...”

“Another chaotic evil?” Marvin groaned. “That’s like... three now.”

 **You don’t count Dark as chaotic evil?** Jameson raised an eyebrow.

“He’s... different,” said Marvin. “He’s not all bad, there is some kind of heart in there. Sometimes...”

“If The Author has your Annus guy, then you might as well go home,” Blank shook his head. “You’ll be dead before you even get close. And that’s if you’re lucky.”

“We don’t need to get close to him,” said Marvin. “We just need to find Annus. Do you know where they may have taken him?”

“I have no idea, and I'm not putting my neck out if it means crossing The Author,” Blank said. His hands were shaking and drumming against his lap. “Sorry gents, but you’re on your own.”

Marvin felt a flash of energy at his side. He glanced over to see Unus’s eyes had gone pure white, and his face had contorted in anger.

“Did you not hear us earlier?!” He suddenly grabbed Blank and lifted him into the air, hands curled into the collar of his hoodie.

“Let me go!” Blank struggled in his grip. His wires flashed again and Marvin could see some kind of black sludge leak from his bad eye.

“If we do not find Annus, your world will end!” Unus continued, not even fazed by Blank’s struggles. “The lucky ones will be the dead ones! The rest of humanity will suffer in agony as whatever’s left slowly crumbles into dust! There will be nowhere that you can hide. No hole or ditch you could crawl into and be safe!”

 **Unus!** Jameson moved to interfere, but Marvin held him back.

“Don’t go near him, it’s not safe,” he said softly.

Blank continued to struggle, and Unus sighed heavily before setting him back on his feet.

“I know you’re scared,” he said in a much gentler tone. “You fear your end. That’s why you live here. That’s why you don’t touch others. That’s why you have no friends. That’s why you’re alone.”

Blank’s eyes widened, sludge now dripping from his chin onto the floor like black tears.

“If you do not help us, you will meet your end,” said Unus. “But if you do help... you will not. We will keep you safe. We will not let them get you. And when I regain my true form, I will help you with your fear. I will help you step back out into that world to use the time you were given wisely. But you must help us now or all hope may be lost...”

Blank was crying real tears now, mouth quivering in despair. Unus had hit every sore point he had, stripped him bare in only seconds. He was terrified of the world out there, and he was terrified about dying. And he hated himself for it. He hated being so scared.

But Unus was offering him help. He was offering him freedom! And Unus was technically his brother. He could be trusted, right? Blank wasn’t getting any bad vibes from him...

“Ok,” Blank finally said. “I’ll help. It will take me some time, but... I’ll see what I can come up with.”

Unus smiled and offered Blank his black and white spiral handkerchief.

“Thank you,” he said. “You will not go unrewarded, I promise.”

Marvin sighed softly in relief. That could have gone badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a few quick words about Blank here. I did some research about him to see what was already canon, but there's not much out there. The only thing that Ethan has confirmed is that Blank represents his anxiety and depression, so I made Blank anxious to the point of being a bit paranoid and he's also depressed about being so alone and holed up in base all the time. There's also not much of a canon look as Blank has appeared in in so few videos. I've seen people write him as a robot or a demon, so I kind of meshed the two together. There's definitely some hardware in his body, but the rest is more humanoid with supernatural powers.  
> I've also never written Blank before, so I hope you guys like this version of him.


	7. The Newfound Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood and slight mentions of gore.

It was late in the night now, but it was hard to tell without any windows.

Jameson and Marvin had passed out on the couches that Blank had in the little area he called his living room. Marvin didn’t snore in his sleep, but Jameson had a speech slide that hung above his head and constantly showed a **‘ZZZ...’**

Blank was back at his computer, glancing between all three monitors. He had hacked multiple surveillance systems in an attempt to find any of Annus’s kidnappers so that he could track where they had gone. Unus had been able give Blank an idea of where Annus had been kidnapped, but the cameras nearby had been destroyed.

No doubt it had been the work of Anti.

But Blank wasn’t one to give up. And while Anti may be talented with tech, Blank could give him a run for his money. Anti made things work for him through destruction while Blank did so through creation. It all just flowed through his fingers for him to twist and weave to his liking.

Unus was nearby too. He'd taken to wandering around the odd residence, switching between worrying about his friend Annus and worrying about the end of the world. Annus was his partner, someone he’d worked with ever since the beginning of this world. Together, they were a whole piece. A yin and yang, so to speak. Unus loved Annus dearly as his friend and confidante, and being away from him was starting to hurt.

He didn’t need to sleep like Marvin and Jameson. He did like to sleep sometimes, but tonight he was too worried. His mind went to Blank, watching him from across the room. Blank was Ethan’s ego, did that make them family somehow? Unus was feeling pretty lonely...

“You’re not human,” Unus said as he dragged a chair over to sit next to Blank.

Blank didn’t even look away from the screen.

“Wow,” he said. “Kind of rude.”

“But it’s true,” said Unus. “I can tell. You’re not human at all. What are you?”

Blank sighed, hands pausing briefly on the keyboard.

“I’m a demon,” he finally said. “A tech demon.”

Unus glanced down to see glowing runes on the backs of Blank’s hands. The hoodie’s sleeves had kept them covered until now since Blank had rolled them back. The runes glowed different colors as Blank incorporated whatever magic he needed into the computer. No doubt, this was how he had such incredible hacking skills.

“Phantom found me,” Blank said. “He always seems to know when a demon is nearby. He asked me to work for him, and I accepted. He’s not like the others, he does have a heart. It’s really buried under there, but if you find it he will treat you right. He’s been very good to me so far, helped me find a place to call my own, supplies me with all the technology I could want, things like that.”

Unus thought over his words for a moment, watching Blank cycle through numerous camera feeds on his monitors.

“Have you met our Creator?” Unus asked. “Ethan?”

Blank was silent for a moment, hands pausing on the keyboard. He looked away this time, glancing over at Unus.

“I did,” he said. “I was angry at him for making me this way. For making me so scared, for... making me some living reminder of his mental health problems...”

Unus stayed silent, curiously watching Blank fiddle with one of the bracelets he was wearing.

“But he apologized,” Blank continued. “He was... crying. He was so sorry about how he had created me. He wished he could change me so that I was happier, but... too late now. In his defense, he couldn’t have known this would happen. No youtuber did, but... a lot of egos are angry at their creator for one reason or other.”

He went back to typing at the keyboard, eyes carefully watching the new camera feeds that came up, pausing a few to see if he had a match or not.

“Are you... still angry at him?” Unus asked.

He’d yet to meet Ethan, but he knew that Ethan was his creator. When he’d appeared, him and Annus had found a place to hide out until their end. The Clock was constantly ticking in the back of his head, signaling the time getting closer and closer to his death.

But now Annus was not there to comfort him against the impending end...

“I’m not anymore,” Blank finally said. “Ethan is a good man. He cares about us. He wanted me to find the others so that he could make sure they’re all safe.”

“There are others?” Unus asked. “Ethan has other egos?”

“A few,” Blank smiled. “They’re as nutty as we are. One of them runs an ice cream stand.”

Unus wanted to ask about the other egos, but Blank suddenly gasped and leaned forward.

“I think... I think I found them! Hang on, let me just...” He pulled over the other keyboard and began typing away at both of them, glancing between the monitors. The runes glowed even brighter now, flickering between different colors.

“That’s them,” Blank smiled. “Let me see if I can track them...”

He pulled up window after window, watching the figures in the camera feed move around. Unus frowned when he saw that they were carrying an unconscious Annus. Blank leaned closer, trying to find clues to where they were going. He’d already made note of the location where they were carrying him-

The screens suddenly glitched.

Blank’s hands stilled as his eyes widened. The screens glitched again, static and odd green streaks flickering over them again and again.

“What’s happen-”

Unus didn’t get a chance to finish as a pair of clawed hands suddenly sprouted from the computer monitor and wrapped around Blank’s throat.

Unus cried out and grabbed at the arms that were choking Blank, but whatever it was, it was strong. Blank struggled to breathe as he and Unus tried to break the thing’s grip.

“Marvin!” Unus called. “Marvin, help!”

Blank cried out in pain as green electricity began to arc around his body, electrocuting him and making his muscles tense and freeze painfully.

Unus was hurting too, but he refused to let go. He continued to pull until a head and a pair of shoulders came out of the monitor too.

“It’s Anti!” Marvin said as he rushed over from the couch.

“Little worms like you shouldn’t be sticking their nose in our business,” Anti hissed, green and black eyes glowing brightly.

Marvin tried to think of what to do. It would be difficult to attack Anti without hurting Blank too. He had to get Anti to let go first.

Jameson looked at Anti for a weak spot and quickly found one. This would not be pleasant, but he needed to help Blank.

He lunged forward and shoved his hand into the gash in Anti’s throat as far as it would go, curling his fingers and digging his nails into whatever he could grab.

Anti suddenly coughed loudly and wheezed as he struggled to breathe. Blood dripped from his mouth, and he finally let go of Blank to turn his wrath on Jameson instead. He grabbed Jameson’s wrist so tightly that he nearly broke it.

“You pathetic puppet!” Anti shouted. “How dare you turn against your master!?”

“Back to where you came from, Glitch Bitch!” Marvin said as he cast his banishing spell.

It took a lot of energy for a spell like this, but Marvin had no other choice. Anti screeched in pain as he was forced back into the monitor. He vanished, and the monitor screen cracked, shattering and sending sparks and smoke everywhere.

Marvin fell to his knees, feeling weak for using up so much magic. Jameson was cradling his injured wrist, and Unus was helping Blank.

“I was... I wasn’t able to track them completely,” Blank said, finally getting his breath back as bruises formed around his neck. “But... I did get an address for something else...”

“Blank... don’t worry,” Marvin sighed. “I’m just glad Anti didn’t kill you.”

“Don’t worry about the glitch,” Blank shook his head. “He couldn’t kill me if he tried. He’s powerful, but not that powerful. Anyway, the address was for a property that was technically doesn’t exist. There are no listings, no documents, nothing. It’s like it just appeared one day. The only thing it does say is that its owned by a Mr. Mark Fischbach.”

“Wait...” Marvin’s eyes widened. “You mean...”

“Yeah,” Blank smiled. “I’m pretty sure I found where Mark’s egos are living. If Dark kidnapped Annus, he might be keeping him there...”


	8. The Chaotic Household

Leaving the next morning wasn’t too awkward.

Blank gave Jameson the handshake that he was owed, but Marvin respected Blank’s personal space and gave a simple goodbye. Unus, on the other hand, gave Blank a big hug, causing the demon to freeze.

“Even if my time in this life is short... I am glad to have met one of my brothers,” said Unus.

That filled Blank with a warm feeling that he didn’t quite recognize, and he slowly reciprocated the hug.

“Um... Marvin has my number,” he said as they broke apart. “Call me if you need anything. Phantom and Natemare are willing to help too.”

 **Jolly old Natemare,** Jameson smiled. **Such a grand friend.**

“Thanks for everything, Blank,” Marvin said. “You’ve been a really big help. And hey... don’t be afraid to call us too. For anything.”

Blank nodded, fidgeting with his bracelet again. He'd rolled up his hoodie sleeves, leaving the runes on display.

“Thanks,” he smiled softly. “And thanks again for saving me last night. Anti sure is a bitch.”

Marvin knew that well...

The address that Blank gave them led them deep into a forest. They weren’t exactly sure where it was exactly in terms of known landmarks or other addresses, and Marvin was sure that was on purpose. Dark was a creature who loved his privacy, and Marvin was sure that he would be here. Dark wasn’t the type to live alone. He liked having people nearby to do his bidding if needed.

Jameson more or less looked like he was in his element, happy to be back in nature and away from the noisy hustle of city life. He looked around curiously as if trying to find a trail to follow, but Marvin had already traced one with his magic.

“It’s this way,” he beckoned to the other two.

They walked on in silence... or mostly silence.

“Uuuuunus,” Unus called out. “Uuuuunus!”

He frowned when there was no answer.

“He’s not out here,” he said. “What if we never find him? What if this is all useless and this is the True End? What if this world is the fated to end instead of Annus and me?” His eyes began to fade into pure white. “Perhaps we are foolish in our attempts to stop what is already in motion- ow! Ow!”

Jameson began to lightly smack Unus’s face with his hands.

 **None of that now,** the speech slide said. **That’s enough. Nihilism is not allowed on this journey.**

Unus stared at the speech slides.

“But- ouch!”

Marvin couldn’t help but snort in amusement. Jameson was hardly hitting Unus hard enough to really hurt. Unus was just being dramatic.

 **We say no to nihilism,** Jameson said, finally lowering his hands. **Try to think positive. We may have lost Annus, but you have gained so many new friends because of this.**

“Even if we succeed, I’m still going to die,” Unus pointed out.

 **Then let’s focus on enjoying things while you still can,** Jameson said, sliding his arm around Unus’s shoulders. **How about we sing a jolly ditty to pass the time and raise your spirit?**

“A song?” Unus thought for a moment. “I only know one.”

 **Well, then let’s hear it,** Jameson encouraged him.

Unus cleared his throat.

 _“Hey now, don’t try it at home,”_ he sang. _“Hey now don’t try it. Don’t you dare try it...”_

As the others were distracted by the song, only Marvin noticed something making noise in the trees. He caught a flash of red as something moved around between the branches. Whoever it was, they seemed harmless enough, and Marvin couldn’t sense any threat.

Just focus on getting to the house. He’d worry about them later.

If Jameson thought the Septic House was big, then the Iplier Residence was absolutely _huge._

It made sense, Mark had way more egos, but it was still incredible to see such a massive place just tucked away in a random forest somehow. They even had a pool. Marvin made a note to put in a pool when this was all over.

The place wasn’t manmade, though. It practically hummed with magic. Obviously someone powerful had created the place, probably Dark. Jameson was certainly staring, awed by such extravagance.

Marvin said nothing as he led them through the gate and up to the front door on the massive porch. He rang the doorbell and waited.

It took a short while (no doubt because of the size of the house) but someone eventually opened the door. The ego looked like Mark and had a black tank top and black sunglasses. A bright orange B glowed softly on his front.

“Are you like... collecting money for the local theatre or something?” the ego asked, looking at how they were oddly dressed. Marvin frowned as he pushed his mask up.

“We’re egos,” he explained.

“Oh!” The ego smiled brightly. “Sah Dudes! Are you looking for shelter too? We still have some space left.”

“Shelter?” Marvin repeated, sounding confused.

“Yeah!” The ego beamed. “This place is totally huge, but not all of Markimoo’s egos live here so we have like tons of room here. Some other egos have come here looking for a place to stay.”

“Do any of them have green hair?” Marvin asked. Maybe some of the Septics had made it here.

“No one’s got green hair, but there’s a dude with purple hair and a few with blue,” said the ego. “Anyway, why don’t you come in? The name’s Bing.”

“I’m Marvin,” Marvin gestured behind him. “That’s Jameson and Unus. We’re looking for someone, is Dark here?”

“Ha!” Bing chuckled. “That old fart is always here. Probably still in his office. Come on in, dudes!”

He stepped back and let the others inside.

The inside was just as nice as the outside, and it was very noisy. Marvin could hear the sounds of video games, loud movies, or shouting in any direction. Bing closed the door and let them further in.

“So Dark’s office is on the top floor,” said Bing. “Big black doors, you can’t miss it. But I wouldn’t go up there just yet. He’s been really busy ever since he got here and he gets a bit... angry if you disturb him. Maybe wait for him to come down for food later...”

“Uuuunus,” Unus looked around the foyer and called out softly. “Uuuunus.”

“Um... is he ok?” Bing asked.

“He’s one of Ethan’s egos,” said Marvin.

“Oh. That makes so much sense, brah,” Bing nodded.

“I can’t hear him,” Unus said. “He’s not here.”

 **We can still talk to Dark, though.** Jameson’s slide came up.

“Whoa, vintage!” Bing said. “Haven’t seen that in like _ever!_ Pretty cool, little dude. If you guys want to have a look around, you can. Just be careful where you go.”

He gave them a shaka sign and wandered off to another room.

Marvin sighed, but froze when he heard shuffling footsteps. Looking over, he saw someone carefully walking down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly. They were very pale with skin that was almost gray. Their eyes were white, and their hair was purple. Marvin recognized them, striped shirt and all.

“No way,” he said. “Robbie?!”


	9. The Zombie, The Yandere, and the Laptop

_It was strange to suddenly be alive._

_To suddenly gasp and fill a pair of dead lungs with air._

_But for Robbie, he’d already experienced it once. He knew death well, and he had escaped from Death’s icy grip before._

_But now, it was almost a new feeling. Somehow, more vibrant. More... alive._

_That was the strange part._

_And stranger still, Robbie had no idea where he was. The only thing he knew for sure was a man named Sean. His creator. The rest, he’d have to figure out for himself._

_It was a lonely existence for a while. People didn’t seem scared, telling him what a great Halloween costume he was wearing. One night, some people even gave him candy. But Robbie knew that he needed help. He needed to find someone who could help him._

_Well, he didn’t have to wait too long. Someone found him one night._

“Homo Necrosis!”

_Robbie jumped and spun around, hearing someone shout behind him. It was a man with a pink mustache that was pulling a gun out of thin air. Robbie wasn’t stupid, he knew what a gun was and what it did. While he couldn’t really die, gunshots were still painful._

_“Now just hold still,” the man slowly approached him, speaking softly as if to a wild animal. “I’ll make it quick. You won’t... feel... a thing...”_

_Robbie weighed his options. He could run and get shot. He could attack and get shot. He could stand still and... get shot._

_Ok, so his options weren’t the best right now..._

_“Wait,” the man narrowed his eyes. “You look familiar. Let’s see...”_

_He reached forward and gathered up Robbie’s long purple hair, holding it back from his face so that he could see it better._

_“Oh dear!” the man’s eyes widened. “Oh, you belong to that Irish fellow. What’s his name? Steve? Sam? Sharon? Ah, whatever it is. I can’t be bothered to remember everyone’s name.”_

_“Seeeaaaaan,” Robbie said slowly. It was a bit hard to speak with atrophied muscles in his jaw and tongue, but he managed._

_“Oh,_ Homeo Sapio Zombifus, _” the man said in surprise. “A smart zombie! Well, I can’t very well play shooty games with you or Dark will have my hide. Plus, I doubt you’d have much fun. You don’t look like you can move very fast. You’re in luck today, my plum haired friend. Dark is offering shelter to egos in need, and I can always use more people to interview. Never had a zombie on the show before, it should be fun I daresay. Don’t you think so? Of course you think so. You should still have a few braincells rattling around that head of yours. Let’s be off!”_

_And that was how Robbie was technically kidnapped and brought to the Iplier Residence..._

“Robbie!”

Marvin couldn’t believe his luck. One of his brothers was right here and safe and sound. Well, as safe as he could be in a house full of murderers, but he looked ok. His stitches looked neat and clean, his clothes had relatively few stains on them, and his hair was washed and braided.

“Seeeeeannn?” Robbie stumbled forward, looking at Marvin with wide eyes.

“Oh... no, I’m not Sean,” said Marvin. “I’m Marvin, one of his egos. Like you. And this is Jameson, he’s another one.”

“Mmmmmaaaaarvvvv,” Robbie said slowly. “Jaaaaammmee... Jammmmmm... Jaaaaaay.”

 **Please to meet you, Robbie,** Jameson smiled. **You may call me Jay if it’s easier for you.**

Robbie smiled with gratitude. It was really hard for him to speak sometimes.

“Bing told us that there’s no one else here with green hair,” said Marvin. “But did you see any of Sean’s other egos? Maybe they don’t have green hair...”

Robbie thought for a moment. There were a lot of people here, but no one else had Sean’s face. Robbie rather liked it. There were lots of people to help him if he needed it and most of them were really nice to him.

Robbie shook his head and grabbed Marvin’s wrist. He started leading him into the next room, revealing it to be a massive living room with several couches and a huge tv.

There were a few people scattered around. On one couch, Marvin recognized another of Ethan’s egos by the blue hair he was sporting. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt and white apron. He was also drinking what seemed to be a homemade milkshake, but it was impossible to tell what flavor it was since there seemed to be several mixed together. Marvin watched as he tossed the straw aside and chugged the rest of it in one go.

“Brain freeze!” The ego cried out, throwing his head back in what seemed to be ecstasy. “Yeah, baby! That’s the good stuff...”

By another couch, another of Mark’s egos was sitting on the floor, watching the tv. Every now and then his gaze would move to the ego sitting next to him on the couch, and cartoon cherry blossom petals would appear and swirl around him before disappearing. This ego had Mark’s red hair and was wearing a Japanese school uniform.

The final ego was one that Marvin didn’t recognize at all and had no idea who his creator was. This ego was wearing a black polo with a blue striped tie and had glasses. He was tapping away at a laptop, seeming fully absorbed in his work.

“Mmmiiiiiiike!” Robbie called.

The blue haired ego looked over at him and smiled.

“Robbie! Oh, who’s this?” He got up and walked over, looking at Unus with great interest. Unus moved forward too, happy to meet another of his new family.

“My name is Unus,” he said. “Are you Ethan’s ego?”

“One of them,” the ego, Mike, shrugged. “The name's Mad Mike. Another one is around here somewhere. Probably doing his afternoon prayers. You guys here to take shelter?”

“Bing mentioned that,” said Marvin. “But we’re actually here to talk to Dark.”

“What?!” Mike jerked back. “Are you... are you high? Cuz if you are, you gotta tell me what you’re taking. I need some new stock, you get what I mean?”

“What?” Marvin narrowed his eyes.

“What?!” Mike nervously said loudly. “What? I didn’t say anything. Don’t know what you mean. Hey Robbie! How about we go to the kitchen and I’ll make you a sundae?”

“There better not be any unsavory toppings on that sundae,” the other ego on the couch glared at Mike.

“Shut up!” Mike said in a loud whisper. “You’re gonna blow my cover! And you know Robbie’s ice creams are clean. Come on, Robbie!”

He beckoned and the zombie happily followed him out, mumbling about ice cream.

“Mad as a box of frogs...” Marvin shook his head.

“Apologies,” said the unknown ego. “He can be a bit... much.”

“He’s always bothering Logan-Senpai...” Mark’s ego growled, cartoon flames appearing over his head.

“Yan, I asked you to not call me that,” the ego, Logan, said. “I am not your Senpai. I am merely Logan.”

“No, Senpai!” Mark’s ego jumped up dramatically. “Senpai, you mustn't put yourself down like that. No one else here is as smart or as handsome as you! No one else deserves to be my Senpai more than you!”

“I’m just staying here until I can find my family,” Logan said, not looking up from his laptop. “I cannot be your Senpai, Yan...”

Mark’s ego then stiffened and his face contorted into an angry glare, hair blowing in an invisible wind.

“If I can’t have you...” a katana suddenly appeared in his hand. “No one can!”

“Oh shit!” Marvin rushed forward, already casting a spell to push Mark’s ego back. Before he could finish it, Logan stood up and placed his hand on the other ego’s head.

“Yandereplier,” he said in a very firm tone. “You are not thinking logically.”

Yandereplier stiffened again, but his eyes changed to a dark blue. He slowly lowered the katana, staring off into nothing.

“Think... logically,” he said slowly.

“You do not know me,” said Logan. “What you are feeling is not love. It cannot be love. You are merely obsessed with me for some strange reason. You should find someone else. Someone who will return your feelings and make you very happy. It’s not logical to keep pursuing me when I have expressed my disinterest in you numerous times. Now... please leave before you scare the others.”

He removed his hand, but Yandereplier’s eyes did not change. He faced the others and bowed low.

 _“Hontouni Gomenasai”_ he said. “I am not... thinking logically. I will go find... another. Another senpai...”

The katana vanished, and Yandereplier slowly shuffled out of the room.

Logan sat down and picked up his laptop again.

 **What... the... devil...?** Jameson’s speech slide summed up the atmosphere pretty well.


	10. The Man of Red and Blue

Logan actually turned out to be a pretty decent guy.

He was in the same boat as Marvin was, he’d been separated from his creator’s other egos (though they were apparently called Sides instead of Egos) and was trying to find them again. Also like Marvin, he was a long way from home. His creator apparently lived in Florida.

Logan explained how he represented his creator’s logical thinking. This was something new to Marvin. While egos could be considered parts of their creator, they were never advertised as such. Egos were considered completely separate personalities, and in some cases, other people entirely. But Logan stated that his creator’s sides all represented different parts of his creator’s personality. And that was how they were always shown as. Pieces of a whole, so to speak.

“As Thomas’s Logic, my job is to help him maintain a healthy and productive lifestyle while keeping him grounded to the realities of life and his environment,” Logan explained. “The others all have their own roles and are just as important.”

 **Fascinating,** Jameson smiled. **I wonder... if it were the same of us, what part of Sean would I represent?**

“Probably Sean’s etiquette or sense of manners,” Marvin mused. “How many are you looking for? Do they all look like you too?”

“With a few differences,” said Logan. “But there are five others that I am seeking. When I gained a physical form, I was in Northern California. I quickly learned that I kept some of my abilities and even gained a few. But I did not have any means to get home, and even though I can conjure items, I could not conjure money to buy a plane ticket. I was later approached by a gentleman who said he knew what I was and that there was a shelter I could stay at. Apparently, he’s been roaming around and gathering up homeless egos...”

“Did you ever see anyone who wears a pure white suit and has black hair?” Unus asked.

Logan thought for a moment, but then he shook his head.

“Apologies,” he said. “I have not.”

Unus wilted, looking sad.

“We’re looking for someone too,” said Marvin. “I’m trying to find my family, and he’s looking for his friend Annus.”

“Annus?” Logan sighed. “Oh dear, are you referring to the gentleman from that absurd channel that Remus watches?”

“That’s him!” said Unus. “We need to find him so that we can prevent the end of the world.”

“That does sound rather important,” Logan mused. “Well, I suppose we could help each other? I’m currently trying to find any traces of my family, but I will agree to keep an eye out for any clues as to the whereabouts of your friend if you agree to keep one out for my own family when you leave here.”

“Sure,” Marvin agreed. “I’ll remember your face.”

“Many thanks,” Logan smiled. He took tore a bit of paper from a nearby notebook and scribbled a number on it. “This is my phone number. Call or text if you find anything.”

Marvin put the number into his phone and then sent Logan a text so that he would have his number too. Another set of eyes was always helpful...

**Are we sure about this? Bing and Mike did say this was a bad idea,** Jameson looked nervous, staring at the black doors in front of him.

After talking with Logan, Marvin had decided that it was better to confront Dark sooner rather than later. Especially when Unus reminded them that they had a time limit.

“I know you’re worried, and you have a right to be,” said Marvin. “From what I know, Dark is one of Mark’s most powerful egos. But he doesn’t kill people just for annoying him, or Mark wouldn’t have any living egos left. Just stay calm and polite and he shouldn’t hurt us.”

He reached up and knocked on the door.

“I’m busy,” he heard Dark call from within the room. “Go away!”

Marvin rolled his eyes and just went ahead and opened the door, leading the others into Dark’s office.

“I said that I’m-” Dark looked up, figure glitching slightly in anger. “Who are you?”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Marvin said, taking a step forward, “but this really is important. My name’s Marvin. I’m one of Sean’s egos, and I’m looking for someone.”

“Everyone is looking for someone,” Dark sighed, still looking peeved. “Whether it be another ego or their creator. I don’t have time to look for every single youtuber who ever put on a wig and spoke in a funny voice. I have my household to look after.”

 **Sir,** Jameson stepped forward. **Begging your pardon.** He gave a slight bow. **But we are not looking for our creator. While we are looking for our family, we are looking for another of Mark’s egos. It is imperative that we find him.**

Dark glanced from Jameson to Unus and frowned.

“Let me guess,” he said. “You’re looking for Annus. That oaf is hardly one to be called an ego, and I’m surprised that little channel had enough power to bring these two into existence. Well... I’m not exactly sorry to say that I have not seen him.”

Marvin narrowed his eyes, trying to tell if Dark was lying or not. It was difficult as Dark was a very good liar. Even Marvin’s magic was having trouble telling him anything...

“Dark-”

“You...”

Marvin suddenly felt electricity in the air that made his hair nearly stand on end. Dark stood up, form splitting and then reforming, staring at something behind Marvin.

Marvin spun around and saw Unus glaring at Dark with an anger that Marvin had never seen before. His eyes had gone pure white, and his power crackled around him. It was immense! Marvin was sensing power that put Unus on par with a god, and even though he had said that he all but was a god, it hadn’t sunk in until now.

But as powerful as Unus was, it was like watching a contained tornado. The power raged and thrashed, but it couldn’t be released as Unus was still blocked from it. He could not use it, so it only swirled around him uselessly.

It still made for a terrifying sight, especially since Dark didn’t know that Unus was blocked off from his power...

 _“You!”_ Unus shouted. “You stole someone else’s time! How dare you?! You pathetic mortal! Only Annus can give time! When you meet your end, only he can grant you more! You stole someone else’s time to extend your own existence, you selfish little worm!”

“Unus!” Marvin seized him by the shoulders. “Unus, calm down!”

He pulsed his own magic against Unus’s, hoping that it would work since Unus was blocked off from his own. Unus slowly seemed to calm down, eyes changing back to their usual color.

“When I get my power back,” Unus growled at Dark, “I’m coming back here to claim you again and you will have no more time to steal. You’re just as bad as the man who helped kidnap Annus! He stole time too!”

“Wait, what?” Marvin’s eyes widened. “Unus...” he pointed to Dark. “Are you saying that this man didn’t kidnap Annus?”

Unus looked between Marvin and Dark before shaking his head.

“No, not him,” he said.

“The guy with the cane!” Marvin said. “The guy with the cane wasn’t him?”

“No, but he did look like him,” said Unus.

“He looked like me?” Suddenly Dark was standing in front of Unus, his form splitting a few times. “And he used a cane? Unus... listen very carefully. What color... was his suit jacket?”

“Um... it was red,” Unus said. “Yeah, it was definitely red. And he had a flower on his lapel.”

Dark’s eyes widened, and his form split again, showing fear on their faces.

“Dark?” Marvin asked. “Who is he talking about?”

“I had hoped that he hadn’t been brought here too. Nothing good would come of it,” Dark said. “If he’s here... then we are all in danger. I won’t be able to stay uninvolved. It’s... it’s my duty and my fate to bring an end to him...”

“Who?” Marvin asked.

Dark splintered again, but this time the forms resembled the blue and red forms of a man and a woman. They screamed before vanishing again.

“He is known as The Actor...”


	11. The Nameless

Things had calmed down relatively well.

Dark was sitting at his desk again, and he’d even let the others sit in front of it in the comfy chairs. He looked tired, rubbing his hand down his face while the red and blue outlines went crazy behind him. The outlines’ expressions changed between rage, sorrow, and fear with each manifestation as if they couldn’t choose which to feel more.

Unus kept staring at Dark, but Marvin felt as if Unus was seeing something the others couldn’t.

Jameson was the only one who had stayed calm during the whole thing, looking more curious than anything. It made sense that he would be calm. Marvin had no doubt that he had seen plenty of supernatural things when hanging out with Phantom or Natemare.

Speaking of, Marvin was going to need to tell Phantom that they had been wrong. Maybe he had information. And Marvin would need to talk to Blank too...

“It was him, wasn’t it?”

Marvin glanced at Unus, eyebrow raised in confusion. Dark looked at him too, but he seemed shocked.

“You both stole someone’s time,” Unus continued. “It can’t be coincidence. When I saw him... his Clock was broken, but it was leaching off of another Clock like a parasite. Much like you.”

He looked up, angry again.

“Much like _both_ of you,” he said.

Dark’s outlines flashed again, looking clearer. The man and the woman staring at Unus with wide eyes.

“But it was _your_ time that he stole, wasn’t it?” Unus concluded. “And then you two turned around and did the same thing. Stole someone else’s time... and now you’re leaching off their Clock...”

 _“Shut up!”_ Dark slammed his fists into his desk, the high pitched ringing increasing in volume to the point that poor Jameson was covering his ears in pain.

“You know nothing about us!” Dark roared. “You have no idea what he did to us! What he did to our friends! He was the one who started this whole cursed existence for us!”

“I know that I had you both in my grasp,” said Unus. “I would have brought you both the peace that you deserved and wanted so badly. I would have brought you both to a place that you would have loved... but you two struggled and fought until you freed yourselves and then... what happened to the other? What happened to the one you stole from? I didn’t claim them...”

“Y-You... you didn’t...” all the rage fled from Dark’s form, and the outlines blurred and twisted until only the blue one remained. For a moment, Dark’s entire form flickered, suddenly looking more human, but then it flickered again and Dark was back.

“They... they’re still there?” Dark said softly. “After all these years...”

Jameson was digging in his ear, trying to get it to pop. He glanced between the two and then stood up.

 **Why don’t we talk like the gentlemen that I know we are?** He said, carefully pushing Unus to sit back in his chair. **Darkiplier, if you please... let’s be civil.**

If Dark had been in any other state he would have done something that only proved Jameson wrong when he called him a gentleman, but for now he sat down in his chair and sighed heavily.

Jameson glanced between them again, nodding in satisfaction.

 **Now then. Whatever happened in the past is done and gone. There is no reason to be digging up skeletons,** he said. **Let’s try to move forward. We are all involved now, and sharing our information with each other will only prove to be beneficial.**

No one spoke for a moment.

“Who are you?” Dark finally asked, looking at Unus. “Who are you really? You speak as if you are some powerful entity, but the channel showed you two as being nothing more than a pair of morons who had a penchant for bodily injury and erotic culinary skills. Who are the real Unus and Annus?”

Unus glanced at Marvin, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

“Unus and Annus are not our real names,” he said, looking back at Dark. “We have no real names. Any name given to us was given to us by the mortals of this world. Our names have changed over thousands of years, but... they always translated to the same words.”

He stood up and looked unsure of himself. Like he was having an internal battle. But then he sighed and held his hands out. Shadows swirled between them, shifting and changing into... a large and mean looking scythe.

“Death,” he said. “I... am Death. And Annus... is Time.”

“Time?” Marvin repeated. “Not Life?”

Unus shook his head.

“Time is what you are given,” he said. “Life is simply what you choose to do with that time. Whether you choose to waste it... or spend it wisely. When you are born, you are granted a certain amount of time from Annus. When your Clock reaches zero, then I come and claim you and you leave this world.”

He banished his scythe and shakily sat back down. It had taken a lot of energy to summon his scythe like that. He longed for the days when he could do it without a second thought and with minimal effort. He could only hope he could get his power back. Him and Annus both.

“When your Clock reaches zero, sometimes Annus will grant you more time,” Unus said. “And when that happens, your life continues. Sometimes he grants it after I have claimed someone... much like your brother Robbie. He was granted time after I had claimed him, which is why he looks and acts the way he does. Only Annus can grant you more time, but there are dark and black magics that will let you steal the time granted to someone else. It’s a horrible crime, one that is unforgiveable... but some still do it. And when I get my hands on them... I make sure to punish them greatly.”

Dark actually shuddered at the glare that Unus was giving him, feeling an icy finger run down his spine. He glared back at the other.

“We were not going to let him just walk away after what he did,” he said. “After all the lives he’d taken and ruined... we were not going to let him walk away. We deserve justice!”

“And look what your desire for justice did,” Unus raised an eyebrow, his eyes turning white again. “To your friends... one seems to be trapped between worlds and unable to be claimed and put to rest, and the other... was it not your miraculous rise from the grave that caused him to break?”

**“SHUT! UP!”**

There was a flurry of movement, and then suddenly Dark’s desk was flying across the room and shattering against the wall. Marvin grabbed Jameson and pulled him away, watching the two glare at each other, both sets of magic wavering around them. Unus looked amused, but Dark look practically _murderous._

Marvin braced himself, ready to teleport away, but then the doors to the office opened.

A wave of pink mist flowed into the room, smelling sickeningly sweet. Marvin coughed, trying not to breathe it in, but it was no use. He slowly fell to the ground, feeling the energy leave his muscles. Jameson collapsed next to him, looking dazed and paler than usual.

Unus and Dark were affected too, hitting the ground with a thud, and things finally quieted down again. Marvin looked at the door and saw another ego standing there. One that had a bright pink mustache and wore a smart yellow shirt, khakis, and bright pink suspenders.

“Oh dear,” he looked around the office, not seeming surprised in the slightest. “Did I interrupt something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unus and Annus's lore was never fully explained, so I'm creating my own backstories and histories for them. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, the reason why Unus knows about what happened to the DA and Wilford is because they're events related to Damien and Celine's deaths. Unus can see the events of people's deaths, but not their lives.


	12. The Man in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood and injury and references to torture and electrocution, but nothing too graphic.

Despite what some people thought, Wilford Warfstache was no idiot.

He may be childish at times, eccentric for sure, and even a bit naïve...

But he was no idiot. He’d simply decided that reality was not actually reality. There was a hidden corridor that stretched like a maze behind the scenes of everything. There were other dimensions and other planes of existence that he could slip between as easily as opening a door.

Some thought it was his power, and in a way it was. But not completely. Belief was a power all in itself, and if focused strongly enough, it could do many things. And that was the pivot that a lot of Wilford’s actions tilted on. His belief that life and the world around him was deeply rooted in madness and mayhem, and one only had to look hard enough to see that.

Even Darkiplier couldn’t explain how Wilford did the things he did, and he’d been there for Wilford’s ‘birth’. He’d been there when the walls of sanity slowly crumbled and fell away from Wilford, and he shed his identity like an unneeded skin and embraced the madness of the world around him.

After all, if a corpse that had been dead all night could suddenly spring back up and walk around, then surely the world was not as it seemed. Surely the laws of the world were just as breakable as the flimsy laws of man were.

As such, Wilford was no idiot. His eyes were simply open much wider than most.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Wilford said as he strutted into Dark’s office. “I heard some rather loud voices and thought perhaps you were in trouble, Dark. And I came just in time, it seems. Things were getting a bit heated, weren’t they? Oh... oh dear,” he caught sight of Jameson.

Jameson looked sick. He was covering his mouth as if trying not to vomit, and looked very dizzy and disoriented. Wilford quickly walked over and looked him over.

“Terribly sorry, old sport,” Wilford summoned a bright pink folding fan and used it to fan Jameson’s face. “Some people have a bit of a stronger reaction to that trick than others. Take a few deep breaths... there we are. Is that better?”

Jameson sighed in relief, looking much better. He signed a ‘thank you’ to Wilford, hands still shaking slightly.

“Is he going to be ok?” Marvin asked, looking worried.

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Wilford swiped Jameson’s bowler hat and plopped it on his own head.

Jameson pat his teal hair, looking confused as to what had just happened. He looked at Marvin and pointed at Wilford with an expression that reminded Marvin of a child telling their mother that someone had just stolen their toy.

“What’s got you all hot and bothered, Dark?” Wilford asked, walking over to the other two. “I haven’t seen you like this since Yancy clogged the toilet downstairs and flooded the bathroom. Still think you were a bit harsh on him, he’s just young lad. A bit of rebellion is only natural...”

“Nothing that you need worry about, Wil,” Dark slowly stood up and gestured at his desk. It swiftly reformed and moved back to its original spot. Papers and other office supplies flew into the air and took their place on the desk, looking as if they hadn’t just been thrown across the room.

Dark leaned against the desk and sighed. He was used to whatever it was that Wilford had just filled the room with, but it still wasn’t a fun experience. He cracked his neck back into place.

“Excuse me... you wouldn’t happen to have seen a man in a white suit?” Unus asked, trying to get back to his feet and falling back over with a yelp. Maybe this ego had seen something. He seemed like an observant type. “He’s one of Mark’s egos.”

“A white suit?” Wilford asked. “Well that’s just terribly impractical. White clothes are impossible to keep clean... and blood stands out on it like a sore thumb...”

Still, he took a minute to think about Unus’s question.

“You know, speaking of white,” Wilford held his hand out to help Unus stand again. “I did happen to see a white top hat just sitting out in the middle of the street when I was out having fun the other night. I brought it home because, who’s just going to walk by a free hat? Not me. And it was a rather lovely one, very good quality. You could tell it was loved very much...”

Dark rolled his eyes when Wilford mentioned being out and having fun. Marvin didn’t want to think about what Wilford did ‘for fun’. But the mention of a white top hat made Unus’s eyes widen.

“Where was it?” He asked. “Could you take us back to where you saw it? Please?”

Wilford looked at Unus... and he knew.

Unus was like him. Unus was someone who cavorted around behind the scenes of the world. And who was Wilford to deny a fellow madcap?

A warm smile spread across his face, and for a moment, Dark could swear he was looking at his good friend William again. But then the moment was gone when Wilford loudly laughed and slapped his hand onto Unus’s shoulder.

“Of course,” he said. “I remember where it was. But I’ll have to take you later, I have an interview soon and I can’t be late again. Eh... Dark?” Wilford caught sight of Dark’s expression. “Are you ok? You’re looking a bit blue...”

Dark panicked as he checked himself over, fearing that Damien had shined through in that painful moment of seeing his old friend, but then he remembered that word was also just a euphemism, and he calmed down.

“Of course. I’m fine,” he said, adjusting his tie and smoothing back his hair. “Please see these gentlemen out. I have a lot of work to do, and our talk... is _over._ ” He gave Unus a hard look and then moved to sit behind his desk. “Have a _wonderful_ day, gentlemen...”

Wilford gave Dark a questioning look, but then he shrugged and walked back over to Marvin and Jameson. He helped them up and then ushered everyone out.

“Oh!” He said, pointing at Marvin and Jameson as soon as the office doors closed. “I thought you two looked familiar. You’re Robbie’s brothers, aren’t you? Oh, he’s such a delightful lad. A bit short on words, but a very good listener. A shame he doesn’t interview well, I think the viewers would really like him.”

“You interviewed Robbie?” Marvin asked. “Why?”

“Well, because I’ve never interviewed a zombie before,” Wilford said as if it should be obvious.

Marvin raised an eyebrow as he followed after Wilford. Unus followed silently, and Jameson was busy trying to decide what was the most polite way to ask for his hat back.

**ELSEWHERE...**

A scientist hummed to himself as he walked down a hallway. He stopped before a room and used his thumbprint to open the heavy door. The door opened to reveal a large room that was dimly lit. Another man was inside, chained to chair and head bowed in pain. He had several bruises and injuries, blood staining his white shirt and slacks.

“Good morning,” The scientist giggled, shutting the door behind him. “How are we feeling? Still thinking about resisting? You know that you could stop all of this if you would just... _obey.”_

He reached down and tilted the prisoner’s head up. One eye was still swollen, but the other slowly opened and glared at him.

“Granted... I really hope you’ll keep fighting,” The scientist smiled, looking down at the prisoner with a mad glint in his eyes. “I’ve been getting some... _very_... interesting data from you from my experiments. You may be a god, but your flesh is as weak as any mortal’s. Why keep doing this to yourself? Just submit... and I’ll make everything better. You’ll _feel so much better_ afterwards...”

The prisoner inhaled slowly... then spat a glob of blood at the other.

“This is what it means,” he smiled with bloody teeth, “to go even further beyond...”

The scientist laughed loudly, wiping the blood away.

“You know, I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this...” he said. “Are you a masochist?”

He walked over to the side of the room and pulled on a pair of long rubber gloves. He took a moment to choose... and then wheeled a machine over to the prisoner.

“If you are, I won’t judge,” he said. “We all get our kicks somehow...”

He attached a few electrodes to the sides of the prisoner’s head and his grin grew.

“For instance... I’ve _really_ been enjoying our experiments,” he said. “So much so... that we’re going to be ramping them up. I’ve quite a few lined up, and if you enjoyed the ones from before, then you’ll _love_ these. Just remember... you can make this stop at any time. It’s only continuing because you’re choosing for it to. Now then... try not to choke on your own tongue.”

He pushed a few buttons on the machine, and a scream of agony soon filled the room...


	13. The Blurred Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of rushed, I know. I'm sorry, but I was losing steam near the end and couldn't really fix it up any better. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

Marvin was on the phone with Blank while they waited for Wilford to get done with his interview.

“We were wrong,” he said. “It’s not Dark. It’s someone called The Actor. You ever heard of him?”

“The Actor?” Blank repeated. “Nope. Is he another one of Mark’s?”

“According to Dark and Unus, he is,” said Marvin. “The only information I could get is that he has a history with Dark. Apparently, he was the one who killed Dark, or something like that. I couldn’t really understand what they were talking about.”

“Wow,” Blank said. “So what’s Dark gonna do?”

“He said he was going to get involved, but he didn’t elaborate on that,” Marvin said, sitting down on a nearby couch. Unus was sitting with Logan, trying to find information on The Actor and Jameson was trying to brush pink glitter from his hat.

“Of course not, guy keeps his cards close to his chest,” Blank chuckled. “It drives Phantom nuts. Look, any more info you can get, you let me know. But there’s something I need to tell you. I think they’re onto us. I went back to try to find the footage I’d found before Anti attacked, and it had all been deleted. I think he’s having Anti delete any digital evidence to cover their tracks. But if so, then he knows that we’re looking for him. He might try to strike back.”

“Damn,” Marvin pushed his mask up and rubbed at his face. “I didn’t think they’d catch on this quickly.”

“Well, it looks like they did,” said Blank. “So watch your backs.”

Afterwards, Marvin called Phantom to update him.

“The Actor? I don’t have a file on him, and I’ve never heard of him,” Phantom said. “But it’s interesting that Dark has some personal vendetta against him. I always thought that Dark was just another demon like me. Guess it’s a bit more complicated than that...”

“No kidding,” Marvin said. “But whoever The Actor is, Dark made it sound like he’s very powerful. If he’s got Annus, there’s no telling what he’s doing.”

“We don’t need to know what he’s doing,” said Phantom. “We need to know where he is. You said you might have a lead?”

“Wilford mentioned finding a white top hat in the street and Unus asked to see where he found it,” said Marvin. “Maybe Annus wore one and it fell off when they were moving him.”

“I don’t know,” Phantom mused. “If that was the case, they would have taken it with them. That group is way too smart to leave evidence behind like that.”

“True,” said Marvin. “But it’s all we got, and I want to at least try it before we move on. I don’t even know where to go from here. It wasn’t Dark, so we’re back at square one.”

“Could you try locating him with magic?” Phantom asked.

“Not if I don’t know what I’m even looking for,” said Marvin. “It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack when you don’t even know what a needle looks like.”

“I see,” said Phantom. “Is there anyone there who can help you?”

“I don’t know who I could ask for help,” Marvin chewed on his thumbnail in thought. “There are plenty of magic users here, but their branches of magic are different than mine.”

“They can’t all be different,” said Phantom. “Your magic is based on light and order. You’ll need to find someone whose magic is the same. I know that crosses out Wilford and Dark, but there has to be another ego you can ask. Especially if the egos there don’t all belong to Mark.”

“I’ll try,” said Marvin. “Let me follow this lead first and then I’ll ask around.”

“Very well,” said Phantom. “Keep me updated.”

Marvin sighed as he hung up his phone.

Wilford finally came back later, fresh blood splattered across his shirt. Marvin hadn’t even bothered asking, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer. Wilford lamented how his guest had mysteriously collapsed during the interview, but made good on his promise.

He teleported the others to the spot he’d found the hat and wished them luck in their search before leaving. Marvin sighed again. He could have at least stayed and helped them.

“Uuuuunus,” Unus called, walking around in a small circle. “Uuuuunus!”

There was no one around, the spot was by a building that looked abandoned. Some kind of warehouse. It did look like it would be a good place to hide a god, but Phantom’s words rang in the back of Marvin’s head. Was it all too good to be true?

And where were they even? The weather was completely different here than it had been at the Iplier residence. They had to have traveled a good distance, maybe a few states or so...

Who knew?

“I don’t hear him,” said Unus. “He’s not here.”

“Are you sure?” Marvin asked. “Would he be able to hear you? Even if he was unconscious?”

“He would,” Unus insisted. “He would hear me and answer back. But I don’t hear him at all, so he can’t be here.”

Marvin glanced at the building, humming slightly.

 **A dead end, I’m afraid,** Jameson said, shaking his head. **Should we go back? Seems a shame to come all this way for nothing.**

“Maybe this was where they were keeping him,” Marvin said. “Blank told me that he thinks they know we’re looking for Annus. Maybe they had him here and moved him to make it harder to find him.”

 **And the hat fell off while they moved him?** Jameson wriggled his mustache in thought. **It seems possible.**

Marvin tilted his head and sent out a pulse of magic. From it, he could see...

“Someone’s inside there,” he said, eyes glowing softly.

“Annus?” Unus rushed to Marvin’s side. “Was I mistaken? Please tell me I was!”

Marvin shook his head.

“I can’t see them well, but I don’t see any white, so it’s not him,” Marvin blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

 **Could be another victim,** said Jameson. **Perhaps we should at least look and make sure it’s not someone who needs our help. If it’s really nothing to concern ourselves with, then we’ll go back and try to think of another plan.**

“Hmm...” Marvin didn’t like it, but Jameson did have a point. If he at least checked, he could at least write this location off as a bust.

Summoning his magic, Marvin put his hands together and split the air in front of him, pulling his hands apart as if parting a set of curtains. A portal stretched into existence, revealing what was on the other side of the building’s wall. It was definitely a warehouse of some kind, old crates and shelves falling apart and scattered around the room.

“Stay close,” said Marvin. “If it’s dangerous, I’ll protect you.”

He didn’t want to leave them alone in case someone else was hiding and waiting to capture them when Marvin left.

Jameson and Unus each held onto Marvin’s cape as they followed him through the portal. It slid closed behind them and they were thrown into the dim light of the room.

Marvin looked around, but didn’t see anything too suspicious. He carefully walked forward, letting his magic sharpen his vision to see better. He sent out another pulse, letting it locate who he had seen earlier. They were upstairs and down a hall...

Marvin silently gestured for Jameson and Unus to wait at the foot of the stairs. He used his magic to silence his footsteps as he climbed the stairs and looked around. What looked to be tables of lab equipment were strewn around as if someone had tried to destroy it all to hide something.

Was Marvin right? Had The Actor kept Annus here before moving him? Then who was at the end of the hall? Was someone still destroying evidence?

Marvin moved a bit quicker, wanting to not give the other person a chance to run off and escape. Peering into the room, Marvin barely kept himself from gasping. A man was there. A man that wore a red suit jacket, but had his back to Marvin. He was looking over some papers, hurriedly sorting them into stacks.

But then he paused.

And then he turned around.

Mark’s face stared at Marvin from across the room, dark hair neatly smoothed back and flower on his jacket lapel. He grabbed a cane that had been leaning against the table nearby and struck it against the floor.

A fire burst into existence and spread in a wave of heat, pushing Marvin away from the doorway.

“Who’s there?!” The Actor shouted.

Marvin moved down the hall as The Actor moved towards him. Marvin watched him slowly smile, tilting his head in amusement.

“Ah... so the glitch was right,” he said. “Someone is trying to find us. Well, you’re too late. There is nothing for you here. Not anymore...”

The fire continued to burn behind him, leaving him cast half in shadow. One of his eyes glowed gold, and Marvin could swear he saw a flash of fangs in his smile for a second or two.

Before Marvin could think on that, The Actor was moving again. He lunged forward and swung his cane, forcing Marvin to move again as he dodged. The Actor barely gave him time to recover as he swung again, bringing up another wave of flame. Marvin could feel the intense heat on his face as he moved back again. The fire grew as The Actor laughed at him in a mocking manner.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Can’t take the heat? Pathetic...”

Marvin responded with an angry shout as he conjured water to extinguish the flames. But the flames didn’t so much as flicker, still burning intensely. Marvin looked back at The Actor and noticed something odd.

His cane had changed to more resemble a shepherd’s crook.

“What?” Marvin said softly.

The Actor noticed where he was staring and the crook shifted back into his regular cane.

Something... something wasn’t right here.

Dark had described The Actor as extremely powerful, but Marvin wasn’t sensing a power level like that here. Plus, this Actor looked a bit... blurred at the edges, as if he were fading into smoke. He was also moving strangely, favoring one of his legs and twisted slightly as if he was injured on his side.

Marvin had stared for so long that he didn’t notice the fire was touching him. When he did, he discovered that the fire was hot, but... it wasn’t burning him.

An illusion?

There was only one explanation.

Marvin walked forward determinedly, striding through the fire and dispelling it for the illusion that it was. The ‘Actor’ suddenly looked nervous, backing away slowly and shaking.

“You’re not him,” Marvin rushed forward and grabbed the ‘Actor’ by his jacket. “Reveal yourself!”

He sent a spell through the other, and The ‘Actor’ struggled as he began to change. The red jacket changed to a torn and ragged black shirt that had yellow accents, and the cane that fell from his hands was once again the shepherd’s crook from before. His face changed to someone else’s entirely, one half covered in scales, and one eye a bright gold.

Whoever this was, they were also covered in old injuries and a few more recent ones, including the one on his side that looked to still be bleeding.

Their look of fear shifted into one of relief as they collapsed into Marvin’s arms.

“Please,” they whispered. “Please h-help m-me...”


	14. The Unplanned Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a non graphic panic attack and vomiting.

“I need a doctor!” Marvin shouted as soon as he stumbled through the portal.

He’d returned to the Iplier residence with the barely conscious new ego being held up by him and Jameson. He was still bleeding, and Marvin wasn’t skilled enough to produce proper healing magic. The living room had a few egos in it, including Wilford.

“What happened?” he asked. “Who is this? I leave you alone for less than an hour, and you come back with a corpse! Sounds like you lot had quite a bit of fun...”

“He’s not dead yet,” Marvin and Jameson laid the ego on the couch while Bing rushed from the room.

“Dr. Iplier!” He called. “We need you!”

“This is stressful...” Mad Mike said. He dug something out of his ice cream and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it quickly.

“Someone get Logan too,” Unus said. “This... he’s one of those Sides, right?”

“He has to be,” Marvin said, wiping some blood from the side’s face. “They look alike.”

The Side’s eyes widened at Unus’s words.

“Logan?” He asked weakly. “Logan’s here? He’s ok?”

“He’s fine,” Marvin assured him, keeping pressure on the other’s wound. “And you’ll be fine too. You’re safe now.”

“Safe...” The Side said softly. “Safe...”

His eyes fluttered, and then he passed out.

Logan moved quickly through the halls. Unus had found him and told him about the Side they’d found. Logan was relieved to hear that they’d been rescued, but it quickly turned to horror when he heard about the other’s injuries.

“Where is he?” Logan asked, coming to the living room and seeing that the other Side was no longer there.

“Relax,” Bing said, holding up his hands. “He’s gonna be ok. But he can’t have any visitors now. Dr. Iplier says he needs rest.”

“I need to see him, where is he?!” Logan raised his voice, causing Wilford to perk up and look over.

“The doc said-”

“Where is Janus?!” Logan shouted, calm façade cracking under his own emotions.

_“Where’s Celine?! Where’s Damien?!”_

Wilford’s eyes slowly widened as an echo that he had long since forgotten rang through his head. He’d been like this before. He’d once searched for... for...

Wilford stood up and grabbed Logan’s arm. There was a flash of pink and then they were suddenly gone from the living room. As Logan blinked pink spots from his eyes, he noticed that they were in an infirmary of some sort.

And they were not alone.

“Get him out of this house!” Dark roared, pointing at the injured Side. “He could be working for The Actor! I am not taking risking the lives of everyone else here!”

“He’s injured!” Marvin said, standing between Dark and the other Side. “I don’t think he’s working for The Actor. He was probably forced somehow-”

“Janus!”

The others looked over as Logan rushed past them and knelt by Janus’s side.

“Logan?” Janus looked up. “Logan!” He clung to the other. “Logan, please help. He’s going to kill me. It’s him! He captured me, he tortured me, he wanted to me to tell him about the others, but I didn’t tell him anything. I swear!”

“Janus,” Logan placed his hand on Janus’s head. “Think logically.”

Janus’s eyes turned blue, and he fell silent.

“This man is not who captured you,” said Logan. “They’re like us. We all resemble Thomas, and they resemble their creator as well, but they are not the same man. You are safe here, I promise. No one is going to let you get hurt again.”

“Not him...” Janus whimpered. “Not him... safe... safe...”

“Breathe with me Janus,” Logan said. “I’ll count for you.”

He led Janus through their usual breathing exercise, and Janus slowly calmed down a bit. He still shook, and he was still tense, but at least he was breathing better now. Logan quickly grabbed the nearby bedpan and pushed it into Janus’s lap just in time for Janus to vomit into it. Logan rubbed his back until he was finished.

“Dark, you are making him worse,” Dr. Iplier growled. “Get out of my infirmary!”

“Get _him_ out of this house!” Dark roared back. “He’s a danger. What if the Actor is tracking him somehow? What if he leads The Actor right to us? Are you powerful enough to fight him off?”

“Dark!” Wilford walked over and stood between Dark and Janus. “Dark... let me talk to him. I’ll get to the bottom of this, I have plenty of interview experience.”

Dark sneered, but said nothing as Wilford knelt down in front of Logan and Janus. He put on his most charming smile, and slowly began to trace a spiral in the air in front of him. The spiral began to glow pink, and Janus’s eyes were stuck to it.

“Let’s calm down now,” Wilford said. “You can’t do an interview with the jitters like that. Makes for bad television.”

Janus sighed softly as his own eyes began to glow with bright pink spirals.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, waving his hand in front of Janus’s face.

“Just a little something to take the edge off,” said Wilford. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry. This has never had any negative effects on my other guests...”

Janus chuckled, eyes taking on a slightly dazed look. He settled down into Logan’s arms, seeming content and at peace.

“There we are,” Wilford stopped moving his hand, and the spiral vanished. The spirals in Janus’s eyes dimmed until you could barely see them, but they were still there to show that Janus was still under Wilford’s magic.

“Now then,” Wilford cleared his throat. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being! My name is Wilford Warfstache and I am joined tonight by...”

“Oh,” Janus blinked, looking less dazed. “M-My name is Janus.”

“Janus!” Wilford repeated. “And Janus, you are an ego like us, correct.”

“Not quite,” said Janus. “I represent a part of my creator’s personality. I am not a separate being like you are. Well... I suppose I am in this form, but those are my origins.”

“Interesting,” Wilford slowly stood up and gestured for Logan to help Janus back into the hospital bed he’d been lying in before Dark came in. “And speaking of origins, let’s hear about how you came to be in this world, so to speak.”

“Oh...” Janus settled down on the bed and Wilford sat on the edge of it. Marvin took a seat nearby, but Dark was still standing and glaring at them.

“Well, I just sort of... appeared,” said Janus. “I didn’t know what to do, but I was soon approached by a man who claimed to be Markiplier. I knew he wasn’t as I can sense when people are lying, so I tried to get away. But he overpowered me and I woke up in an empty room and chained to a wall. I was not the only one there, I could hear the cries of other people. They were being held prisoner too...”

Marvin gasped softly. The Actor had captured other egos? He hoped The Actor didn’t have any of his brothers, but he knew there was a good chance of it. He’d have to find them before The Actor did. He looked at Logan, and he could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

“Why did he capture you?” Wilford asked.

“He said that he’d been watching me,” said Janus. “He knows that I can change my form as a sort of glamor. He thought that I could change my actual body, and he was angry when he learned that all I can do is cast illusions. I overheard him talking to a scientist, saying that he needed to find someone who could copy someone’s body and power. That was why he had other egos. He was trying to find someone he could use. He started experimenting on me... trying to augment my abilities so that I could change my form too."

Dark narrowed his eyes, walking a bit closer as if to hear better.

“Why does he need someone who can copy someone’s powers?” Wilford asked.

“I don’t know,” said Janus. “He never said. But whoever he was trying to copy... that ego was captured later. I overheard him mention it. They were trying to weaken that ego. They were trying to...to... make him submit...”

Janus’s breathing began to tremble, and he looked like he was panicking again. Wilford once again traced out a spiral and kept it there until Janus calmed again.

“And then what happened?” Wilford asked.

“He said he had what he needed,” Janus said. “He didn’t need us anymore. He didn’t need to experiment on us anymore. The scientist kept us there to continue his experiments, regardless. Then... then one day The Actor came to me and told me to cast an illusion to make me look like him. He was going to send me somewhere, and I was to play my part, or... or he would kill my family. He... He knows where the others are.”

Logan let out a slow breath, rubbing his hand down his face. Marvin couldn’t help but feel bad for him. This was not news that one would ever want to hear.

“Why did he send you to that warehouse?” Marvin asked. “Why did he make you act like him?”

Wilford looked annoyed that Marvin had interrupted, but Janus still answered.

“He said someone was trying to find them,” said Janus. “I was supposed to be a decoy. I was supposed to be captured by you and distract you all long enough so that he can complete what he’s trying to do. But... I was so weak. I was in so much pain. I couldn’t maintain the illusion well enough, and... and you saw through it.”

“Shit,” Marvin said. “So he’s not trying to end the world. He’s... he was trying to find someone who could copy Annus? But why? And why did he stop now that he actually has Annus? What is he trying to do with him?”

Dark’s eyes slowly widened, and he quickly made his exit. Marvin narrowed his own eyes and rushed to follow him.

“Well, I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for today,” Wilford reached forward and seemingly pulled a bright pink light from Janus’s eyes. Janus shook his head and looked around in confusion.

“I... what happened? What did you do?”

“Thanks again for joining us today, Janus,” Wilford smiled and pat Janus’s shoulder.

“Um... you’re welcome?” Janus said. “Logan, what did he do? I felt as if I was floating and I couldn’t stop myself from talking...”

Marvin couldn’t hear anymore as he closed the doors to the infirmary. Dark had nearly made it all the way down the hall, but Marvin ran after him.

“Dark, stop!” He called. “You know something, don’t you? What is The Actor trying to do?”

Dark paused, but kept his back to marvin, not saying a word.

“Dark, please,” Marvin said. “We’re all stuck in this boat. We need to work together. Please tell me what you know.”

Dark was silent for another moment.

“There is only one thing I can think of,” he finally said. “An ability of his that requires weakness or submission...”

He turned around, and his form splintered again, the ghostly red and blue man and woman flickering at his sides.

“He’s trying to do to Annus... what he did to me...”


	15. The False Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think, this was supposed to just be a story about Marvin looking for the other egos.  
> Then my brain said 'Hey how about we add plot and make this something completely different?'  
> And I said 'That sounds like a crazy idea. Let's do it.'

There was a big difference between acting goofy and being stupid.

Annus loved to act goofy with his friend Unus, but he wasn’t stupid. Sure, he might do wacky stunts or cook with highly questionable utensils or have someone paint his naked body gold... but he wasn’t stupid.

He could constantly hear the clock ticking in the back of his mind. He could see it counting down if he focused enough. He knew he needed to escape and find Unus soon so that they could die and reclaim their true forms and true powers. Annus couldn’t do much in this state, but he did have one power under his belt that would be useful. He’d been gathering energy for it for a while, waiting until he had enough to start his escape plan.

He’d get out of here, and he would find Unus.

_“Come take a peek, cuz nothing else compares. There’s no fee, so feel free to stop and stare...”_

The scientist was back, and he was singing again. He always seemed to do that when he was happy. He must have gotten good results from another ego.

_“From the spout to the sprockets, and the bits in between. I’m in love with my ink machine...”_

The door opened and the Scientist entered. Annus had overheard the man in the red jacket call him ‘Madpat’. Well, he certainly was a mad scientist, so it fit. He still didn’t know the names of the others, though. The weird green gremlin with a botched tracheotomy and the man in dark clothes who had a bat and a knock off Death Note...

“Hello Annus!” Madpat said as he came into Annus’s view. “Are you ready for another round of testing? You did so well on your last one. I thought we could... go a bit harder today. I’m sure you can handle it. After all, I swear you’re really starting to enjoy yourself...”

“I’m not a masochist,” Annus huffed. “But, before we begin, I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Oh, a question?” Madpat was tinkering with some tools on a nearby table. “I love answering questions. Almost as much as I like asking them...”

“You’re here because you want knowledge, right?” Annus asked. “I overheard you mention that to that Light Yagami guy once.”

“Light Yagami?” Madpat raised an eyebrow. “Oh... the notebook. His name is The Author, just so you know.”

“Is it?” Annus asked. “Apologies. Anyway, am I right or not?”

“Why so curious?” Madpat narrowed his eyes. “You don’t usually ask questions.”

“I have an offer for you,” Annus said. “I can give you knowledge that no one else can.”

He needed Madpat’s attention and knowledge seemed to work. Madpat was a regular Faust sometimes...

Madpat turned around at that, looking curiously at Annus. He slowly walked over and stood in front of him, clearly interested.

“What knowledge is that?” He asked. “I know an awful lot, and I can learn more from literally anyone else...”

“I can tell you when you’re going to die,” Annus played his ace.

Madpat’s eyes widened slightly, and Annus knew he had him. Madpat tapped his chin as he thought it over. If Annus was correct, Madpat had no loyalty to the others whatsoever. He was here for himself, and he’d join anyone who could offer him what he wanted.

“What’s the catch?” Madpat asked. “Why are you offering this?”

Annus sighed and wilted slightly.

“I just... I need a break. I’ll tell you when you’re going to die, but you can’t run any tests for... three days. Just three days, and then you can continue,” he said. “I’m desperate...”

Madpat seemed to be weighing the offer in his head. Annus held his breath, hoping that Madpat would accept. He didn’t know if he would still have the energy for his power after another round of testing...

“How will I know you’re not lying?” Madpat asked.

“You know what I am,” said Annus. “You know I cannot lie about these things. If I choose to reveal a date, I have to say it honestly. Come on... don’t you want to know? Imagine being the only mortal to know when they’ll die...”

Madpat slowly inhaled, a glint of madness in his smile.

“Deal,” he said. “Three days of no testing. Now tell me what I want to know.”

Bingo. He had him! Now for the tricky part...

“I’ll need your help first,” said Annus. “Just repeat after me, and keep saying it until I tell you to stop.”

“What do I need to say?” Madpat sounded guarded. Annus would have to be quick.

“Say Unus... Annus,” Annus explained. “Say it over and over with me. It’ll help me summon your clock.”

“Unus Annus?” Madpat repeated.

There was a slight pulse of energy in the air...

“Just like that,” Annus said. “Say it with me. Unus Annus. Unus Annus.”

“Unus Annus. Unus Annus.” Madpat fell into step and they both began to chant it together.

As they did, the air grew heavy with something that felt like static or electricity. Annus’s magic was finally striking, connecting with Madpat’s mind. After a few minutes, Madpat began to falter as he sensed something was wrong. He tried to move. He tried to stop speaking. But it was too late, Annus had him now.

“U-Uuuunus An-n-nus...” he choked out, struggling to stop. “Unnnnussss Annusss.”

Black and white spirals appeared in Madpat’s eyes, and he was completely under Annus’s spell. Breathing heavily, his voice strengthened until he was nearly shouting the chant with Annus.

**“Unus Annus!”**

And then they both fell silent. A sort of dust settled over the two, and the spell was complete.

Annus watched as Madpat’s struggles diminished into small twitches, and then he was completely still. Annus sighed in relief and pain. That had taken nearly everything he had, but it had been worth it. He disliked this power, it wasn’t even one of his own. It was one that Mark had given him upon creation. An idea Mark had kicked around but had been solid enough to carry over into this world...

Madpat was now under Annus’s control. A slave to Time...

“Speak your name,” said Annus.

“My name is Madpat,” Madpat’s eyes swirled with black and white, and his voice was even. He was deeply under Annus’s magic. That was good.

“Speak the creed,” said Annus.

 _“Memento Mori,”_ said Madpat. “Remember Death.”

“And who does Death come for?” Annus asked.

“Death comes for us all,” Madpat said.

The spirals faded from his eyes, but Annus could still see the magic connecting them. Madpat was not going to be able to shake it off without a lot of help. In fact, Annus had to wonder if it was even possible, but he’d worry about that later.

“I want you to act like nothing is wrong,” said Annus. “You will find a way to get me out of here without the others knowing. You will not speak of what happened here. Do you understand?”

“I understand, Annus,” said Madpat. “I will not fail you.”

“Good,” said Annus. “Now... leave me here to recover. Come back and take me to my cell later.”

“Yes sir,” Madpat nodded.

He blinked a few times, and then his usual smile was back.

 _“Such simple work, it’s practically obscene,”_ he sang. _“That I choose not to use my ink machine. Twice the speed, half the work, in a third of the time...”_

Annus could still hear Madpat singing as he left and the door closed behind him. Once again, he sighed in relief. That could have gone badly, and he was very glad it had worked.

“We’re not a cult,” he said, glancing to the side. “Really... we’re not a cult...”


	16. The Puppet Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really not good at writing fight scenes, but I tried.

“So... let me get this straight,” said Unus.

They were back in Dark’s office: Marvin, Jameson, Unus, and Dark. Logan had stayed behind with Janus to make sure he was ok. Dr. Iplier said that the wounds were pretty bad, but Janus would recover with lots of rest and care.

“You think that That the Actor is trying to steal Annus’s body?” Unus continued. “But why?”

“I can think of two reasons,” said Dark. “One is more likely than the other. I don’t believe he wants to destroy the world as we thought. I believe he wants to take Annus’s body so that he can die with you and then absorb Annus’s true powers.”

“So then he’d be the new Time,” Unus said in horror. “But why steal his body? Why not try to control him like most villains do?”

“He may be megalomaniacal,” Dark sighed, “but he’s also a huge narcissist. He’d want to have the power for himself. No doubt he’ll try to control people and get them to worship him. It sounds like something he’d do.”

“Plus, I think he’s already tried that,” said Marvin. “When I think about it, I’m almost certain. I mean... look at who he’s recruited. They all have powers of control. The Author can control people with his writing, Anti has his puppet strings, and I bet Madpat either has or is working on some kind of mind control technology. He may have first tried to control him, but he either changed his mind or it didn’t work.”

 **And then he tried to have someone copy Annus instead,** Jameson glanced at the door, thinking of Janus back in the infirmary. **Even worse, Mr. Janus mentioned that The Actor has captured others and they’re being held hostage. We must rescue them!**

“It’s just a little hard to do that when we don’t know where they are,” said Dark. “But... if we find where they’re being held, I’ll rescue the ones that belong to Mark.”

“What if there are others?” Marvin asked.

“I’m not interested in them,” Dark grinned. “Only Mark’s.”

Unus huffed.

“Well aren’t you pleasant to be around?” He said. “If The Actor is trying to control Annus, it won’t work. We can’t be controlled, though many have tried. Besides, they’re not the only ones with control powers. Me and Annus have them too.”

“You what?” Marvin’s eyes widened. He had not known that.

“Yeah,” Unus shrugged. “It was a video idea that Ethan came up with. They were going to do a skit playing on the joke that the channel is a cult. They were going to stand in front of the spiral and pretend to hypnotize the viewers into ‘joining them’. The video was never done, and the idea was dropped, but apparently it was strong enough to stick. The only problem is, it takes a lot of energy to use it in these forms. If Annus is being tortured, he’ll be too weak to use it.”

“Interesting,” Dark said, tilting his head at Unus.

“Back off,” Marvin growled. “He’s supposed to die.”

“He could still be useful while he’s here,” Dark mused, eyes not leaving Unus.

A disembodied hand suddenly rose from behind Dark’s desk. It grabbed his tie and yanked it so that he was facing Marvin and Jameson again.

“Ack! What was...” Dark looked around, but the hand was gone.

 **It’s impolite to stare,** Jameson narrowed his eyes at Dark.

Dark glared back at him, and Marvin sighed.

“We need to focus,” he said. “Dark, do you have any idea where The Actor could be? Any kind of place he would stay at?”

“Well... he was a big hedonist,” Dark adjusted his tie. “He’d want to stay somewhere luxurious. Somewhere big and fancy and close to entertainment. But he wouldn’t have Annus there. Annus would be kept somewhere else.”

Unus let out a cry of frustration, sending books leaping from the bookcases with his magic. Dark rolled his eyes and paused when he saw one of the lights flicker slightly.

“This is a nightmare!” Unus said. “We have no idea where to find Annus, and The End will be upon us sooner than we think. We _have_ to be together or else all hope is lost-”

“Hush!” Dark suddenly stood up from his desk.

Unus fell silent as Dark slowly looked around his office as if trying to find something. One of the lights flickered again, and Dark whipped his head towards it hard enough to crack his neck. With a snarl, he reached out with his aura and latched onto something.

“What the-” Marvin stood up and pulled his mask down, readying his magic for a fight.

Dark’s shadow-like aura twisted and pulled at the light fixture on the ceiling before the lightbulbs shattered and the aura pulled a figure from seemingly thin air. The figure hit the ground and quickly jumped up with a hiss.

“Anti!” Marvin pushed Jameson behind him.

Anti summoned his knife and giggled, glancing between Dark and Marvin.

“So it’s you then,” he said. “We knew someone wasn’t minding their own business, but I never thought it would be a couple of weaklings like you. We thought it was just Blank. Maybe Phantom...”

“Tell us where Annus is and I won’t break your arms,” Marvin growled.

Anti laughed.

“You think I’m an idiot? Why would I tell you?” He said. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me, you can’t stop what’s already in motion. And besides... it’s too much fun listening to Annus scream to just let you take him.”

He was suddenly tackled by a very angry Unus.

Marvin actually paused in shock as he watched Unus attack Anti. Unus was not pulling any punches or playing by any rules. He scratched, punched, kicked, even bit. Anti twisted and turned, trying to stab Unus, but Unus had Ethan’s agility, allowing him to dodge.

Anti finally got a hit on Unus, slicing his arm with the knife. He threw Unus off of him, and stepped back, holding his knife up threateningly. He needed to leave. He needed to get away. He was powerful, but he couldn’t beat them if Dark was here.

Dark seemed to realize that Anti was going to run for it, and he stretched his aura to cover the light fixtures, blocking Anti from using them to escape. Anti growled and looked around for something he could travel through.

Marvin cast a spell, trying to restrain Anti with anything he could summon. Anti dodged and jumped, grabbing onto the walls and moving too fast for him. Dark used another part of his aura to try to grab Anti again, but the glitch demon was fast, moving in a flurry of pixels as he tried over and over to escape. Dark’s aura kept blocking him from anything he could use.

Anti finally saw his chance with Dark’s computer. He could use that to get to the electrical system and then escape through the powerlines. He lunged, hands stretched forward and smiling wide-

CRASH!

Anti crashed into the desk and toppled over it with a painful thud. He glanced at the computer and saw... a typewriter. He noticed that the ground around it had lost its color, and he glanced back to hiss at Jameson.

He had used his aura to change the computer into a typewriter and prevent Anti’s escape.

No matter, he could use a hostage instead.

“You pathetic puppet!” He raised his hands and several bright green strings burst from his fingers to wrap around Jameson’s neck and wrists. “I’ll remind you who your master is!”

“Jameson!” Marvin shouted, already moving to help.

He was pushed back when Jameson’s aura suddenly exploded, stripping the office of its color and sound. Marvin's own magic formed a barrier to protect him just as it had last time.

Jameson grabbed the strings that were wrapped around him and pulled hard. Anti gave a silent cry as the strings were ripped from his fingers, causing them to bleed from several cuts. The strings moved in Jameson’s hands, wrapping around his own fingers and turning black and white.

**I am not your puppet!**

Jameson raised his hands and the strings once again came alive, but this time they shot towards Anti. Anti was too surprised to dodge in time, and the strings wrapped around his wrists and pulled him into the air.

Marvin watched Anti struggle and kick, mouth moving as he no doubt cursed and swore, but the strings held strong, and Jameson’s aura finally withdrew, bringing back color and light. Marvin rushed forward as Jameson collapsed, looking pale and exhausted. The gentleman glared up at Anti and smiled in triumph.

“Jameson... what the hell was that?” Marvin looked at Jameson's hands and could see the invisible strings moving around his fingers.

 **Marvin... I promise I will explain,** Jameson sighed. **But first... make sure that monster is properly restrained.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know these powers are not canon, but secretly powerful JJ is my jam.


	17. The Character Change

“What should we do with him?” Marvin asked.

Anti had been thoroughly restrained. Jameson’s strings were still wrapped around his wrists, Dark’s aura had provided chains, and even The Host had narrated a special room to contain Anti while they spoke about what to do.

“Kill him,” said Dark.

Marvin gave him a deadpan stare.

“We’re not doing that,” he said. “Sean trusted me to gather everyone.”

“And what else shall we do?” Dark snarled. “If we let him go, he’ll run back to The Actor and tell him where we are. Then The Actor will come here and murder us all. I am not letting that little bitch in there be the reason that we all die! If you won’t kill him, then I will-”

“If The Host may interrupt...”

Dark and Marvin jumped, spinning around and noticing that they were not alone. The Host was there behind them, face impassive, but Marvin sensed that he knew something that they didn’t. Which... The Host probably did. He always seemed to know things that others didn’t...

The Host had been kind enough to conjure a room with a window for them to watch Anti through. The room was also heavily reinforced far more than was needed, but The Host had just smirked and mentioned that there was a reason behind doing so.

“The Host senses that something is wrong with the glitch demon,” The Host said, walking forward to stand next to the others. “Something is smothering Antisepticeye’s aura...”

Marvin blinked when he realized that Anti had indeed not used or showed his aura at all in both times he had fought them. That... was unusual. Marvin had looked over Anti’s file while at Phantom’s house and read that Anti used his aura quite a bit. It could be used to manipulate technology or corrupt data in computers. It could also be used to manipulate electrical signals in the human brain, causing hallucinations or disorientation...

Anti had those abilities, but he had not used them. Only his strings...

 _“...Marvin then realizes that The Host is correct,”_ Host was softly muttering his narrations.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” Marvin asked.

“The Host is unsure,” said Host. “He requests to examine Antisepticeye for more information.”

“No,” said Dark. “I want him dead. You can go in there, but only if you are going to kill him.”

“The Host insists,” said Host. “Darkiplier’s fears are understood, but such extreme measures should wait until The Host is finished.”

Dark frowned, but he seemed to be thinking it over.

“Fine,” he finally said. “Do what must be done. Afterwards, you will tell me if there is any reason to keep him around. If not... I’m calling Wilford.”

The threat hung heavy in the air.

“The Host thanks Darkiplier,” Host smiled.

Marvin opened the door into the room and the Host looked back.

“If Marvin the Magnificent will please accompany The Host,” he said.

“Oh... uh, sure...” Marvin followed him into the room and stood back. He pulled his mask down and readied himself for anything that might happen.

Anti looked up as Host approached him. He sneered, eyes glowing bright green, and baring his fangs.

“What do you want?” He asked. “Come to see me? Oh... but you _can’t_ see, can you?”

“You sure something’s wrong with him?” Marvin asked.

“The Host is certain,” Host said, tilting his head curiously.

Marvin could fee magic in the air, no doubt coming from The Host. Marvin wondered what the extent of his abilities were, but... maybe it would be rude to ask. Still, The Host took a deep breath, weaving his magic through Anti’s trapped aura. Something was there. Something that The Host recognized.

“Allow The Host to show you what he can see,” Host said, putting his hands out.

He began to mutter under his breath, letting his magic flow through his words. As he did so, Marvin noticed the air was shifting around Anti.

“What are you doing?” Anti asked, looking around. “Stop it!”

Marvin gasped softly when he saw Anti’s aura struggling against something. Black words shimmered in the air around Anti, fading in and out, forming almost a barrier around the glitch and trapping his aura.

“It is as The Host feared,” said Host. “Antisepticeye has been rewritten...”

“Rewritten?” Marvin asked. “What does that mean?”

“Yeah, bitch... what does it mean?” Anti hissed.

Host turned around and left the room without another word. Marvin followed and shut the door even as Anti yelled at them to let him go. Dark glanced at Host, waiting for the verdict.

“The Host recognizes the magic that is plaguing Antisepticeye,” said Host. “It belongs to The Author. It is a magic The Host has not felt for a very long time.”

“What did you mean when you said Anti’s been rewritten?” Marvin asked.

Host sighed, reaching up to adjust the bandages over his eyes.

“The Author’s ability revolves around the magic in his written words,” he said. “Whatever The Author writes, it happens. But he has another power that can be far deadlier. As an author, he has the ability to... rewrite certain characters in his stories. If he makes you a character, he can rewrite you anyway that he pleases. He can make you into a completely different person.”

Marvin paled, feeling a bit sick. He’d never heard of a power like that, and to hear that an enemy was wielding it... it was terrifying. It was terrifying to imagine being rewritten and changed against your will with nothing to stop it...

“So... that’s not really Anti in there?” Marvin asked, clearing his throat.

“The Host is unsure of how much The Author has rewritten Antisepticeye,” said Host. “He will have to do a more thorough examination. Until then, The Host recommends that Antisepticeye is kept here for everyone’s safety.”

Dark sighed heavily, looking annoyed.

“Very well,” he said. “I trust your judgement. But he is not to leave this room for any reason. Am I understood?”

Marvin nodded.

“Good. If there’s nothing else, I have more important things to be doing,” said Dark. “I’ll be in my office.”

Marvin watched Dark go and glanced back at Anti again.

“The Host tells Marvin the Magnificent to not despair,” said Host. “The changes can be reversed with the right magic, but it will be tricky. The Host will research what will be needed. Marvin the Magnificent should go and have his talk with Jameson Jackson. He is in our garden.”

“Thanks for everything Host,” Marvin smiled and left to find Jameson.

Jameson had wandered off to find a place where he could be alone. He figured his best bet would be outside since he couldn’t see many people out there. Someone was moving around in the trees of the nearby forest, but Jameson followed a path around the house that took them in the opposite direction.

He briefly stopped when he walked by the swimming pool. A merman that resembled Mark was lounging on the lip of the pool while another one resembling Ethan was happily swimming around, splashing his blue ombre tail around. Jameson paused for a few minutes to watch them before shrugging and continuing down the path.

Mermen were not the strangest things he’s seen lately...

The path eventually led to a garden. Jameson sat on one of the benches and sighed. He looked at his fingers and could see flashes of the puppet strings that were still wrapped around them. He hadn’t meant to reveal his secret ability like that, but he’d done so out of desperation. Now he had to deal with whatever consequences may come from it.

He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard someone else coming down the path. He looked up and saw Marvin.

“Are you ok?” Marvin asked, sitting down next to Jameson.

 **I... I’m so sorry, Marvin.** Jameson looked miserable. **I did not mean to scare anyone.**

“You didn’t scare us,” said Marvin. “I just... I need to know why you have puppet strings like Anti does. And why you can use them.”

Jameson gave a silent sigh.

 **I’m afraid it has to do with my conception,** he couldn’t bear to look Marvin in the eye. **Anti tried to possess me during my debut, but he was only able to do so for a few minutes. But... it was enough to... corrupt me. I was still being formed, I was not complete yet, and so... I inadvertently stole a piece of Anti’s aura and mixed it with my own. I swear I’m not evil, Marvin! I dislike using those strings, but I had no other choice!**

“Jameson, calm down,” Marvin pulled Jameson into a hug as the other’s eyes welled up with tears. “I don’t think you’re evil or corrupted.”

Jameson shook as he cried silently against Marvin’s shoulder. He hated having a part of Anti make up his aura, but he could feel that there was no way to purge it. It was buried too deeply within him...

“Sharing an ability with Anti doesn’t make you evil,” Marvin continued, rubbing Jameson’s back. “I never once thought that you were. I was worried that Anti may have some kind of control over you is all. I wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Jameson pulled back and wiped at his eyes with his handkerchief.

 **I-I fear... that I may not have fully explored these abilities,** Jameson frowned. **I fear that I may have more abilities that will corrupt me and I will end up like Anti, or... or that he may find a way to control me through them.**

“You will never be Anti,” Marvin said. “And if he ever does try to control you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I won’t let him use you. I swear on my magic...”

Jameson managed a small smile at that, but his eyes showed very clearly that he was still afraid.


	18. The Proposed Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for some religious references

“Rewritten?” Father Ethan crossed himself. “That sounds horrible.”

“It is,” Host mused, reading the braille in his books. “Imagine having your entire being twisted and warped at the desires of someone else. One could say it’s a fate worse than death...”

“How are we to reverse this?” Father Ethan asked, looking through his own book. “Is there a spell we can use?”

“The only way The Host knows of is to destroy the writing that The Author created,” Host said. “That will undo the changes that have been made to Antisepticeye. But as the location of The Author is unknown, it’s not an option. But there may be another way... it’s just not as easy or pleasant.”

“You said there’s a... magician here?” Father Ethan asked. “Could he help?”

“Marvin the Magnificent is powerful, but his magic alone cannot undo what The Author has done.” The Host closed his book and opened another, fingers running over the page. “And The Host cannot use his own powers either. The Author is immune to them, just as how The Host is immune to The Author’s magic. Perhaps if Father Ethan were to combine his might with The Host and Marvin the Magnificent, the chances of success will improve.”

“Hmm...” Father Ethan closed his own book and tucked it under his arm. “I should like to speak with this magician first. I would feel better if I have an idea of his talents.”

The Host gave a small smirk.

“Make no mistake,” he said. “Marvin the Magnificent does live up to his name.”

“You’re a wizard!” MerMark was saying to Marvin. “You have to have some kind of spell that can get me out of here. Send me to the ocean or something, I can’t stay here any longer. He's annoying as hell!”

He gestured at MerEthan.

“But _Maaaaark_ ,” MerEthan whined, giving a small pout. “I thought we were friends.”

He reached out to touch MerMark, but MerMark smacked his hand lightly with his red tail.

“Don’t touch me,” he said. “You see? I need to get out of here.”

“But where will you go?” MerEthan said, floating on his back. “You’re terrified of the open ocean. You gonna stick to the shores like a Jaws reject?”

“Shut up!” MerMark splashed MerEthan. “You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!”

“Besides, doesn’t the Gongoozler live out there in the ocean?” MerEthan mused, righting himself. “I don’t think they ever really said...”

Jameson had pressed his hand against his mouth and seemed to be trying to stifle his silent laughter. Marvin just shook his head with a smile.

“Look, I want to help,” he said, “but if Dark found out I teleported you to some distant ocean, he’d probably kill me.”

“He probably would,” MerEthan suddenly looked scared. “I splashed him last week and got that suit of his super wet, and he... wasn’t happy.”

He held up his tail, revealing a long jagged scar that marred the shiny blue scales. MerMark sighed.

“Yeah, that guy is kind of a dick,” he said. “Guess I’m stuck here.”

“With me!” MerEthan threw his arms around MerMark, hugging him tightly. “Your bestest best buddy!”

MerMark rolled his eyes, but Marvin could see a smile hiding under his annoyed expression.

“Marvin the Magnificent?” A voice nearby asked.

Marvin looked over to see another of Ethan’s egos. His hair was dyed bright blue, and he was dressed in the traditional dark robes of a priest. He glanced at Jameson, but it looked as if the gentleman didn’t know him either.

“My name is Father Ethan,” said the ego. “We have not had the pleasure of meeting, but I was hoping to speak to you about your possible assistance with your... associate.”

“Not the word I would use,” said Marvin. “But yes, I can help.”

“Wonderful,” Father Ethan smiled. “Please come with me, I’d prefer a bit more privacy.”

He glanced at the mermen who both suddenly looked away and tried to make it seem as if they weren’t just listening in.

Marvin followed Father Ethan to another part of the yard. The place was absolutely massive. Much bigger than the place he’d managed to conjure for the Septic Egos. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the level of power Dark had used in order to create this place...

“The Host was saying that you might be able to help us,” Father Ethan said. “While you are certainly not the most powerful person here, you do possess a powerful level of magic. The Host is hoping that if we combine our efforts, we will be able to help save the demon.”

“Wait, you have magic too?” Marvin asked. “Isn’t that kind of... taboo?”

Father Ethan smiled.

“The demons that were created are not traditional demons,” he said. “As such, I was granted a magic all my own to help combat them. A magic that is steeped with love and warmth and light. And when need be... a magic that can be my righteous sword to defend those whom I care about.”

“Cool,” Marvin said. “Is that... is that your book?”

He could barely hide his excitement, looking at Father Ethan’s spellbook. He was always wanting to learn more about magics that were not his own. Especially magic that was pure light since his own magic walked the line between light and dark.

“It is,” Father Ethan held it up. “You may look at it if you wish. Such knowledge is meant to be shared, after all.”

Marvin giggled excitedly as he took the book and began to thumb through the pages. It was an amazing book, the spells and magics it held were definitely a style and type that Marvin had only ever heard of in other books. It was a rare type that was nearly dead and very few still practiced it.

“Amazing,” Marvin was in awe. “These spells...”

He mumbled to himself as he wandered off, following along the length of the porch that wrapped around the side of the house. Jameson went to follow, but Father Ethan’s shot out to stop him. Jameson flinched, looking from the arm blocking his path to the man who possessed it. Father Ethan was giving Jameson a calculating look.

“You have the mark of a demon upon you,” he said. “The mark of the demon we are currently containing.”

Jameson paled and took a step back. His aura flashed, reacting to the fear that was growing within him. Why was Father Ethan looking at him so intently? Why was he blocking his way to Marvin?

 **F-Father, I... I fear that I may be damned. Antisepticeye has corrupted me and he is a part of me, though I wish that he was not,** Jameson shook slightly. **Please... have mercy on my soul...**

“Do not despair, Child,” Father Ethan said. He could see Jameson’s aura, see the green pixels that were mixed in with it. “You will not fall prey to any corruption.”

He made the sign of a cross, blessing Jameson.

“Your heart is a pure one, and the mark will not taint it,” he continued. “But you must choose if you will use the abilities that were granted to you in the name of goodness... or if you will renounce them. If you should choose, remember... The magic does not determine if it is good or bad, it is the intent of the caster that does.”

Father Ethan gave Jameson a smile and pat his shoulder, reaching out with his aura to help Jameson calm down. Jameson gave a silent sigh as he began to feel much better, feeling a warmth wash over him, and realizing that Father Ethan’s words had a truth to them.

Maybe... maybe having these abilities weren’t so bad. Maybe he could use them for good...

**ELSEWHERE**

The Author sneered at the ego he was currently torturing. His pen hovered over the page of his notebook, trying to decide what he was going to do next. He liked this one, the ego was very vocal with his pain, and he didn’t want to kill him so quickly.

Maybe he should stop for now to make sure that doesn’t happen...

He wrote out a passage that narrated the ego standing up and walking back to his cell, and then turned to pick up the pens he’d brought in with him. His brows furrowed, counting the pens on the desk. He could swear he’d brought in four, but only two were sitting on the desk.

Eh, he was probably just mistaken. Madpat was probably stealing his pens again, he had lost a few now...

He finished the passage and the ego in front of him grunted in pain as his body was forced to its feet. The ego’s body walked out of the room and down the hall while The Author followed behind with an sadistic smile. He loved forcing his victims walk back to their cells. It was like a nice cherry on the top of the bloody sundae he’d just enjoyed with them.

The ego entered their cell and fastened the chain back around their ankle, still working through the passage The Author had written. He locked the heavy padlock and then gave the key back to The Author.

The Author grinned as he took it, seeing the hatred in the ego’s eyes. He then left, locking the door behind him.

The ego groaned in pain, curling in on himself. He reached into his ragged pants and pulled out his prize: one of the Author’s pens. He broke it open and then held his hand out, waiting for something. The ink within the pen slithered out and gathered in the ego’s hand, causing him to chuckle. He then held his hand up higher and ink slithered from where it had been hiding in the cracks of the wall, gathering in the ego’s hand as well and causing the small puddle to grow.

“Not long now,” the ego said softly. “Just a little more, and you’ll be able to form the key that I need to unlock these damn shackles. This place makes working for Mr. Drew look like paradise...”

The ink trilled softly, rubbing itself against the ego’s thumb as if trying to comfort him. The ego then lifted the dirty mattress slightly and shoved the now empty pen under it... where he kept the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I'm not particularly religious, so I'm trying to keep the religious references to a minimum with Father Ethan because I'm not very educated on priest stuff. Also, I changed his look because I thought the pope costume he actually wears was a bit too silly and wouldn't fit the story. I also gave him magic because as he said, the demon egos aren't really traditional demons so I figured crosses and holy water wouldn't work against them.


	19. The Two New Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for innuendos, mild blood and gore, and mentions of genitalia

As everyone was trying to figure out how to fix Anti, Unus was busy missing his dear friend Annus.

It was so strange to be away from him like this. They had always been together. Always, ever since the beginning of this world. Annus giving the living creatures time, and Unus reclaiming them after their Clocks hit zero.

And now they were apart. It felt wrong. It felt unnatural. It made Unus’s skin crawl, especially when he thought about how Annus was being tortured. Anti had mentioned it, and Unus was almost certain that he hadn’t been lying.

Unus felt guilty. He should have done more to protect Annus. He should have kept him safe. He should have fought harder against the egos who had kidnapped him, but the mortal form he was stuck in left him without most of his powers, and his looming End sapped his strength. He would be powerless when The End came. Him and Annus both. Powerless against The End as all beings were.

Unus flinched slightly when a bowl was suddenly placed in front of him.

It was a banana split, and it looked very appetizing. Unus glanced up to see Mad Mike nervously standing there, fidgeting with his apron strings.

“It’s just ice cream, I swear,” Mike said. “I did think about putting something in there to help take the edge off because you really look like you need it, but I’m sure your friend wouldn’t like that. There’s also no nut toppings because I don’t serve nuts with my ice cream. I dunno if we have Ethan’s allergies or not, and I don’t really wanna risk it...”

Unus couldn’t help but feel touched.

“Sit with me,” he said. “And help me eat this. I won’t be able to eat it all.”

Mike blinked in surprise, but he dug out a second spoon and sat down.

“You ok?” He asked. “Cuz you look awful.”

Unus had taken off his suit jacket and hung it on the chair next to him. He’d also rolled up his sleeves, revealing the pale skin of his arms. He felt awful, certainly.

“I just miss him,” Unus said, taking a bite of ice cream. “We’ve been together for so long and now he’s out there somewhere and I can’t help him.”

“Sounds harsh, man,” Mike slowly nodded. “Um... are you two... a couple?”

“What?” Unus asked. “Oh! No, we’re not a couple. We’re very close, but there’s no... romantic feelings. We are powerful entities that have been here for thousands of years.”

“Whoa,” Mike’s eyes widened. “Really? And I thought Father Ethan and Blank were impressive. Thousands of years? I couldn’t even imagine- wait... no, I might have an idea. There was that one time I tried out my new mushroom stock and saw the Bing Bang...”

Unus snorted in laughter, and Mike smiled.

“There’s a smile,” he said. “It’s good to laugh sometimes. Even when we’re down. I know I’ve had my share of bad days...”

“I imagine so,” Unus took another bite. “Your job seems a little... dangerous.”

“Tell me about it,” Mike groaned. “but it’s the customers of the cover job that really make me mad. If I get another woman screaming to speak to my manager, I swear I’ll commit a hit and run. And those little kids who throw rocks at my truck or do those stupid ‘Fire in the Hole’ challenges... they’re lucky I have rules against hurting kids...”

He huffed, shoving a large bite of strawberry banana into his mouth.

“An ice cream truck that is a cover for a drug dealer,” Unus mused, shaking his head. “However did our creator think of that?”

“I have a song too,” Mike said proudly. “You know how many egos have canon songs? Not many, but I have one. Makes me feel better about myself...”

“Oh?” Unus sounded interested. “How does it go?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything that can help you.”

Marvin groaned, holding his phone to his ear. He gave Father Ethan and The Host a thumbs down to relay the message to them.

“But it sounds like you might be in over your head,” Phantom continued over the phone. “Perhaps I should come by to help. I can bring Natemare with me. Even if I don’t have any spells that can help, we might be able to put our heads together and think of something. Who all is helping?”

“Well, there’s me and Father Ethan and The Host,” said Marvin. “And now you and Natemare.”

Marvin heard a rustling noise and the creak of a metal drawer. Phantom mumbled to himself for a few minutes and then fell silent.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh my. The Host is high tier ego and Father Ethan is pretty impressive as well. Yes, I’m sure we can combine our talents and think of something. But I thought you were looking for Annus.”

“I’m hoping Anti will give us information in return for fixing him,” said Marvin. “He may not be nice, but he’s gonna be pretty pissed at The Actor and The Author. Hopefully pissed enough to rat them out.”

“Oh, that’s very true,” Phantom mused. “I’ll need to gather a few books first. Give me a little time and I’ll be right over.”

“Tell Jaime to put the kettle on!” Natemare shouted in the distance. Phantom sighed.

“Please have Jameson prepare some tea,” he said. “Natemare likes peppermint tea the most, but I’m sure Jameson already knows.”

“I’ll pass that along,” Marvin said. “Thanks again for your help, Phantom. We really appreciate it.”

“Think nothing of it,” Phantom said before ending the call.

Marvin sighed as he pocketed his phone.

“Phantom’s coming over,” he said. “With Natemare. He’s hoping we can work together.”

“Phantom should be able to provide valuable knowledge,” The Host said. “His presence will be highly beneficial. The Host thinks if he can see how Antisepticeye was rewritten, he might be able to find a solution faster.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Marvin asked.

“Marvin the Magnificent has a spell in his repertoire,” said Host. “A spell that allows the caster to see the memories of whomever it is cast on.”

“That one?” Marvin’s eyes widened. “But... I’ve never cast it before. We could end up doing more damage if we use it.”

“It is a risk,” Host agreed. “But it is a necessary one.”

“I will be there to help in any way I can,” said Father Ethan. “My aura is naturally calming. Perhaps if we keep Anti calm, it will better our chances.”

“I don’t like it,” Marvin shook his head. “Isn’t there anything else we can do?”

“The Host apologizes, but-” Host suddenly felt silent, brow furrowed.

“Host?” Marvin asked. “Are you ok?”

“Two people have entered our home,” said Host. “Two people that we do not know...”

“You’re sure he’s here?”

“I’m positive, Emo! This where the thingy led us. He has to be here!”

Marvin came into the foyer just in time to see Dark step out through a portal of his own. Indeed, there were two new people standing there and arguing over some... Marvin didn’t even know what it was.

It looked like a deer skull, but it’s eyes were glowing, and a number if entrails were hanging down and making a mess on the floor. One of the unknown egos was holding it in front of him by the antlers.

“Excuse me!” Darkiplier said loudly. “Who are you and why are you here?”

One of the egos, a man dressed in black and green, gave Dark an annoyed look. He reared his arm back, and then he was suddenly throwing a live octopus across the room. The octopus landed on Dark’s face and wrapped its tentacles tightly around him.

Dark’s shouts were muffled as he fought against the octopus, trying to rip it off his face.

“As I was saying,” the ego turned back to the other, a man dressed in purple and black.

“Hey!” Marvin said. “What the hell?!”

“Huh?” The green ego squinted at him. “You again? Did you follow me here or something? Well, at least you got rid of that tacky bondage gear... but you have a different mask now. Trading one kink for another? I’m always up for experimenting...”

He waggled his eyebrows at Marvin, mustache twitching as he smiled.

“What do you mean?” Marvin asked. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Oh, but I’ve seen you,” said the green ego. “You scared my friend here. And we were only trying to find a dear member of our family. According to my trusty seeker (he pat the top of the deer skull), he’s here. Maybe you’ve seen him. Tall, dresses like an old vaudeville villain, and has two penises.”

“Remus!” Purple ego smacked his shoulder hard.

“Well, I can only speculate,” the green ego, Remus, said. “I mean, snakes have two dicks, Virgil.”

“Still,” The purple ego, Virgil, huffed. “Why do you have to act weird around new people? It’s awkward enough.”

“Do you mean Janus?” Marvin asked. “Wait... you guys look like Logan!”

“Oh, Logan’s here too? Great, now we have two brains as well as two penises!” Remus cheered. “Soon we’ll have the whole family back together!”

“You hardly have a brain in your head,” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I do, it’s just in my _other_ head,” Remus winked. “Anyway, Kitty Cat... where is Jannie?”

“Um... you guys might want to sit down,” Marvin sighed. “It’s a long story.”

Dark finally got the octopus off his face and pitched it out a nearby window.


	20. The Discovery of an Old Hero

To say the new egos were angry when they saw Janus sleeping in his hospital bed was a bit of an understatement.

Marvin had explained all that had happened and then taken them to the infirmary where Janus was still sleeping. Remus and Virgil stared at him, not saying a word. Soon, shadows began to form and writhe at their feet, and their eyes glowed green and purple.

Remus’s shadows resembled tentacles while Virgil’s were clawed hands.

“Murder?” Remus said, looking at Virgil.

“Murder,” Virgil agreed with a nod.

“Get in line,” said Dark. “You’re not the only ones who want to kill The Actor.”

“Yeah, but you hardly hold the monopoly on murder,” Remus said, his shadows finally settling down. “This man is a valued member of our family, and anyone who hurts a member of our family has effectively committed suicide. Suicide by our hands.”

“...Remus, that’s just murder,” said Virgil.

“Shhh,” Remus pressed a finger over Virgil’s mouth. “Not right now, Virgie...”

“Have either of you seen any other Sides?” Logan asked. “Patton or Roman?”

“Not a hide nor a glimpse of glittery gay,” Remus shook his head. “Took us long enough just to track Janus down. Lucky for us, I haven’t lost my talents of creativity and I was able to construct a device that led us right to you guys.”

“You mean that weird deer head thing?” Marvin asked. “That’s what led you here?”

“Of course, I’m rather proud of that one,” Remus grinned. “What, you never seen magic before, Kitty Cat?”

Marvin chuckled.

“You’re talking to a magician,” he said. “I’ve just never seen anything like that. How did you learn how to make it?”

“That’s the beauty of creativity,” said Remus. “I can create many things with just a few dirty thoughts and a perverted dream.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.

“He’s supposed to represent Thomas’s dark creativity,” he explained. “Intrusive thoughts and murder and sex and all the gross stuff you can imagine... and probably some you can’t. He’s like our own little loveable trash man.”

“Thank you, Virgie,” Remus giggled. “You say the nicest things.”

Then he suddenly turned serious.

“So, does anyone know where to find the guy who hurt our Jannie?” He asked.

“We’re trying,” said Marvin. “But we have no leads. He’s very good at hiding, and he has a lot of powerful people on his side.”

“Oh goodie!” Remus beamed and clapped his hands. “More murder! I love it when I have more chances for murder.”

“Marvin, he is not staying here,” Dark said. “If he’s this bloodthirsty, I don’t want him around the others.”

“Oh relax, Emo 2,” Remus gave a dismissive wave. “I have no desire to murder anyone in this house. I just want to kill the people who hurt Jannie is all. Nothing wrong with that.”

“He really is mostly harmless,” Logan said. “He may scare some people with his... creations or words, but he won’t hurt anyone unless given a very good reason to.”

Dark glanced at Logan before glaring at Remus again. Remus simply smiled at him and waggled his eyebrows. In truth, Dark had come to trust Logan a bit more than the others. His blunt way of saying things and immense knowledge of the world around him made him valuable. If he said that Remus was harmless, then Dark would listen to him.

For now, at least...

“Fine,” he said. “You two can stay for now. But If I hear you two are causing any problems-”

Virgil pulled a pair of oversized purple headphones from his hoodie pocket and slid them over his ears. He then tapped at his phone and put some music on before walking off to sit in the waiting area.

“I think he’s gonna do just fine here,” Marvin smiled. “Remus, could you craft something to help us track down The Actor since you were able to create the other tracker?”

“Sorry Kitty Cat, no can do,” Remus said. “I know Jannie very well, so I knew what to program the tracker to look for. I don’t know who The Actor is, so I can’t do the same.”

“Damn,” Marvin said. “I was hoping you could.”

“You know, you’re a lot nicer than the last time we met,” Remus mused. “Did you have a change of heart? Did you pick up on my animal magnetism and wild pheromones and now you just can’t resist me? You know, a lot of people think tentacles are sexy, and with that mask you’re wearing-”

“Wait!” Marvin perked up. “That’s right, you mentioned meeting me, but I’ve never seen you before!”

“Well, then it was someone who looks almost just like you,” Remus shrugged, pulling a file from nowhere to run across his long nails.

“What was he wearing?” Marvin asked. “He must be one of Sean’s egos. What did he look like?”

“He was wearing the tackiest orange jumpsuit thing with some blue gloves and boots,” Remus said. “And he had this weird bondage belt and a blue mask.”

“Jackieboyman!” Marvin said excitedly. “That had to have been Jackieboyman!”

“You know, I think that was his name,” Remus mused. “He’s a superhero. I scared a few people with my tracker, and he thought we were committing some kind of crime, which we were not! I checked, there’s no law against carrying a deer skull and entrails down the street. So he can speak to Jannie about that when Jannie feels better, and we can start the legal process for emotional damages since he scared Virgie so badly with his flashy superpowers-”

“Please,” Marvin interrupted. “Where is he?”

“Oh,” Remus shrugged again. “He’s in New York. That’s where Virgil and I appeared. It took us a while to leave because they were showing that new Beetlejuice musical and we just had to see it a few... dozen times. But yeah, he's probably still there if you want to go find him.”

“Marvin, we’re supposed to be focused on finding The Actor and Annus,” Dark growled. “We don’t have time to spare for a silly quest like this.”

“Sean entrusted me to find the others,” said Marvin. “And if we don’t get Jackie, then The Actor might get him instead. And Jackie is a superhero, imagine how powerful he might be. You want The Actor to have his own personal controlled superhero?”

Dark mulled over Marvin’s words and saw his point. Maye they could spare some time after making progress with their current objective.

“Don’t leave now,” said Dark. “We’re in the middle of something, and your friends are going to be coming over to help. When we have time and more progress under our belts, I’ll allow you time to go retrieve Jackieboyman. Sound fair?”

“Yes,” Marvin smiled. “Thank you, Dark.”

**ELSEWHERE**

Annus had taken his three days to recover from his injuries, but he was still not at a hundred percent. He doubted he would be until he found Unus, but he had to escape if he wanted to do that.

He’d been keeping a careful ear out, trying to gauge when would be the best time to escape. He had to leave soon or the others might discover what he’d done to Madpat.

It was now or never...

“Madpat,” he said softly. “Come here.”

He didn’t have to wait long before the door to his cell opened and Madpat strode in.

“I’m here, Sir,” he said. “What do you wish of me?”

“Unlock my shackles,” said Annus. “You’re going to help me escape.”

“At once,” Madpat pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked Annus’s chains.

Annus stood up, but a wave of dizziness washed over him. He hadn’t been able to have Madpat sneak him food or water lest the others get suspicious, so he was still feeling weak.

Madpat quickly helped Annus stand, holding him up and looking at him with devoted concern. Annus felt rather proud that he’d been able to pull Madpat this deeply under his control even in a weakened state.

“The Actor has already completed his daily check in with us,” Madpat said softly. “It’s just me and The Author here.”

“Whatever happened to the fourth?” Annus asked. “The... the glitchy one?”

“I don’t know,” said Madpat. “He left a few days ago to follow a lead and hasn’t come back yet. We should leave before he does...”

“Right,” Annus looked around. “Let’s go.”

Madpat led Annus from his cell, looking around to make sure The Author was not nearby. He closed the door and helped Annus down the hallway. He knew where the exit was, but it was too risky. He wouldn’t be able to lie and say he was doing anything besides leading Annus to freedom. But there was another exit underground that they could take instead.

Annus glanced at the doors to the other cells as they passed by them. He knew others were here, and he hated it. None of them were set to die soon, and they could not use the Time he had granted them at their births...

“Before we leave,” he said softly to Madpat, “I want you to-”

“What are you doing, freak?”

Annus inhaled sharply as they both froze. Madpat’s eyes widened, but he moved quickly. He spun them around, Gripping Annus’s wrists in a way that hid the fact that they were not bound. He put on his best smile and giggled at The Author.

“Testing,” he said. “I had such promising results last time, I wanted to spend more time with my favorite little friend here. I’m just taking him downstairs to a testing room.”

The Author sneered and turned to leave.

But then he paused.

He turned back around and squinted at Madpat in suspicion. Annus looked away to hide his fear. Why was The Author looking at them like that? Had he figured it out?

The Author walked closer and stood in front of Madpat.

“Have you been stealing my pens?” He asked.

“Maybe,” Madpat giggled. “I’ve stolen a lot of things.”

“Have you?” The Author smiled. He then grabbed the collar of Madpat’s shirt and pulled him close.

“Don’t touch my pens,” he snarled. “Or I’ll make you gouge out your own eyes. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” Madpat beamed, seemingly not fazed by The Author’s actions at all.

The Author let Madpat go and glanced at Annus.

“Let me know when you’re done with him,” he smirked. “I want some fun with him too.”

Annus couldn’t help but shudder as The Author finally left. That had been way too close.

“Let’s go, Sir,” Madpat said, continuing down the hallway. “What were you saying?”

“I want you to help me release the others here,” said Annus. “All of them.”

“But Sir,” Madpat said. “That will take time. You might get hurt-”

“Madpat,” Annus growled.

Madpat gasped and looked down at the floor.

“Of course, Sir,” he said softly. “Please forgive me.”

“You are forgiven,” said Annus. “How can we-”

He fell silent when the door next to them suddenly opened. A rather bruised and battered ego stumbled out and froze in terror when he saw who was outside his cell. He was holding something in his hand that resembled a ball of some kind of thick black liquid.

“Do not fear,” Annus said quickly. “He’s under my control and will help us escape.”

The ego looked at Madpat and then sighed in relief.

“Thank the Ink Demon,” he said. “The name’s Shawn. Can you take me with you?”

“Sean?” Annus’s eyes widened. “The... the youtuber?”

“Different spelling,” Shawn shook his head. “Can I come with you?”

“Of course,” Annus said. “You can help us free the others."

“Sure, but before we do that,” Shawn looked at Madpat again. “Ask him where The Author keeps the ink for his pens.”

“What?” Annus sounded confused. “Is that really important right now?”

“Yes,” Shawn insisted. “It’s very important. That ink is not natural ink. It was stolen from Joey Drew Studios and I need to get it back!”

Annus blinked, but slowly nodded his head.

“Where does he keep it?” He asked Madpat.

“In the basement,” said Madpat. “We can find it on the way out. This way, Sir.”

They all moved on down the hallway.

“Why is that ink important?” Annus asked Shawn. “It’s going to slow us down.”

Shawn sighed.

“Listen,” he said. “The Author has the power that whatever he writes comes true, right? He’s powerful by himself, but he recently stole special ink from my old boss’s studio. That’s how he captured me, I had gone back to get the ink myself. That ink has power all on its own, and The Author’s been using it in his pens. He told me that it’s been making his powers stronger. Bastard actually thanked me for leading him to it. That’s why we have to get it back, or he’ll just write something and completely undo our whole escape!”

Annus paled slightly.

“Madpat,” he said. “That ink is priority number one. We have to get it before we leave.”

“Understood, Sir,” Madpat said. “I will not fail you...”


	21. The Ink Demon's Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at writing actions scenes, but this was still fun to write.

“Nothing,” Marvin sighed, closing the book he’d been thumbing through. He leaned back in his chair and yawned, stretching stiff joints and cracking his back.

“As much as I hate to say it, I think you guys are beating a dead drum here,” Natemare said from his seat.

Marvin looked over at him and had to stifle a snort. He'd seen it for the last few days they’d been researching, but the image still made him want to laugh. Natemare, the music demon, the one who played drums and electric guitars, the one decked out in dark colors and ripped jeans and gothic makeup, the very image of teenage rebellion...

...daintily holding a floral printed ceramic teacup and saucer.

Jameson leaned over with the matching teapot and poured more tea into Natemare’s cup, to which the demon smiled.

“Thanks, Jaime,” he took a sip.

 **I still have plenty more,** Jameson beamed. **It would appear that some of the Ipliers are rather fond of tea too.**

“Can’t relate,” Marvin downed the rest of his coffee, grimacing when he discovered it had gone cold.

“Perhaps Marvin the Magnificent's palette isn’t as refined as The Host thought,” said Host. He mumbled to himself and then his own tea began to stir itself with a nearby spoon.

“Tastes aside,” Marvin yawned again. “I’ve gone through my entire stack and haven’t found anything that can help us fix Anti.”

“We cannot give up,” Father Ethan was nursing his own cup of coffee in one hand and reading a book from the other. “Surely we’ll find something. There is always an answer.”

“Sometimes that answer is murder,” Phantom said. He was sitting at his own table with numerous files and documents spread out. “I might could reverse it, but he’d have to make a deal with me to do so. And I’m pretty sure that glitch has no soul.”

“We’re not killing him,” Marvin rolled his eyes. “How many times have I said this?”

“This has been your forty second time,” Host said, fingers running over a new page in his book. “But perhaps Phantom is right. We might need to accept that Antisepticeye is a lost cause. The Host saw what they did to him with Marvin the Magnificent’s spell...”

Marvin flinched, feeling sick at the memory of that.

Marvin, Host, and Father Ethan had entered Anti’s cell. Father Ethan had spread his aura and managed to keep Anti calm and content with his magic. It had been fascinating to see Father Ethan’s bright gold aura settling over Anti, filling his eyes with gold light and watching Anti relax and gaze dazedly at them.

Then Marvin began his spell and pulled The Host into Anti’s memories with him.

What they saw had been hell...

_“Let me go! Don’t you dare touch me! I’ll KILL YOU!”_

_A grinning face with cruel eyes. The click of a cane on the floor. A blood red jacket..._

_“A dog that bites its master should be put down... but lucky for you, I’m just going to give you a bit of... retraining. Those strings of yours will prove to be useful...”_

_A horrible pain spearing through his head, a terrible static that buzzed in his ears, pixels being forced to move and rearrange themselves..._

_“N-No! NO! S-STOP!”_

_The scratching of a pen on paper, ink writhing and forming words, the pain and static growing stronger..._

_And then it had all stopped._

_And then he was someone else entirely..._

Marvin had passed out during the spell, unable to handle what he had seen and felt and heard. The Host had been the one to carry him out of the cell and help him recover. Anti had been especially pissed at them for what they’d done, if his colorful words were anything to go by.

But it had been worth it. The Host had seen what he needed to.

That had been two days ago. And they had been researching since then with not much to show for it. Host had maintained that the best way was to destroy the words The Author had written, but it was still an option unavailable to them. Phantom had asked if The Host could overwrite The Author’s work, but The Host had once again said that he could not affect The Author’s work. Phantom had then asked if anyone else’s powers of control could overwrite the Author’s work, thinking to call in another ego to possibly help.

Marvin’s eyes, ashamed as he was to think about it, had gone to Jameson at that question. When Jameson realized what Marvin’s silent thoughts were, he had flinched so badly that he nearly dropped the teapot he was holding and spilled hot tea down his front.

Marvin still felt guilty about that...

Marvin slid his mask all the way off, setting it on the table and running his hand through his long hair. There had to be something they could do, something they could use to fix Anti.

He glanced up to see Jameson silently yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He went to pour himself some tea, but the pot was empty.

“Jameson, you ok? You look exhausted,” Marvin asked.

It was true that Jameson had been running himself ragged the last few days. His energy was already being drained immensely by maintaining the strings that were restraining Anti, especially the more Anti fought against them. But Jameson refused to stop helping them in any way he could. He provided them with coffee and tea, cooked for them and made sure they ate, organized the books they were reading, read a few himself, fetched new ones for them, and other things.

 **I’m fine, Marvin,** Jameson gave a tired smile. **Just a bit tired is all. I’ll go put the kettle on again, our tea has run out. I bet the coffee has too.**

He walked past Marvin to the kitchen, and the magician watched him go. He turned back to his book, but paused when he saw Natemare watching Jameson leave. Natemare made eye contact with Marvin... and then he winked. Marvin smiled as Natemare got up and followed after Jameson.

Natemare pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and walked inside. Jameson was carrying the now full kettle to the stove.

But then Natemare began to softly sing.

Jameson paused. His back was to Natemare, but the demon could see Jameson starting to waver on his feet. Jameson dropped the kettle to the floor and began to fall, but Natemare was there to catch him.

Natemare stopped singing and looked at Jameson’s face, happy to see it looked peaceful. Jameson’s speech slide began to pop up and fade one after another, each one displaying only a **‘Zzz..’**

“We don’t deserve you, Jaime,” Natemare picked the other up and carried him from the kitchen to put him to bed. “None of us do...”

**ELSEWHERE**

“You sure it’s down here?” Shawn asked, glancing at Madpat suspiciously.

Madpat gave Shawn an offended look.

“Of course,” he said. “I’ve seen it. He keeps it in a large vat. It’s just though... here... Aha! There!”

Sure enough, it was a vat of ink. There was already a box of pens sitting next to it, ready to be used by The Author. Shawn growled when he saw his precious ink in those pens. He began breaking them open, and the ball of ink in his hand grew more and more with each one.

“Stupid... bastard...” Shawn was angrily muttering to himself. “Steal my ink... Mr. Drew’s turning in his grave... Bendy will strike him down...”

He finally broke the final pen and sighed in relief. Now he just had to reclaim the ink in the vat. He raised his hand and opened his mouth to call the ink to him-

Suddenly he couldn’t move or speak.

Shawn choked, trying to form words, and his hand twitched as he tried to move it, but no matter what he did, he was frozen.

“Shawn?” Annus asked, looking concerned. “Are you ok? What’s happening?”

Next to him, Madpat gasped and stepped back. Annus spun to face him, seeing his black and white spirals being overtaken by black words. Madpat wavered in place, mind fighting between two forces: Annus’s magic... and something else.

Annus looked at Shawn again to see those same black words appearing over him and his inky aura. What was happening?

“Now this... is quite the twist...”

Annus paled as he turned to see someone enter the room. Smirk in place, hand still writing over his notebook pages... it was The Author.

“I’ll admit I didn’t see this coming,” he said, finishing his passage. “But it makes for a great story, doesn’t it? The little ink freak joining forces with a fallen god and a deranged idiot who likes to torture people. The fight to reclaim the ink that was stolen from him...”

He walked closer to Shawn, chuckling low at the look of hatred Shawn was giving him.

“But you all forget... no one knows the story better than the author,” He said. “No one can _change_ the story like the author. I don’t really like where this story is going, the ending is not to my taste. So excuse me while I make a few revisions...”

He went back to writing, and Annus could feel his control over Madpat slipping. The Author was overwriting his magic and bringing Madpat back to his right mind. Annus moved to stop him, but then he was frozen in place too. The Author laughed.

“How easy it is to manipulate you all,” he said. “You’re nothing but characters for me to control and do with as I please. You’re all powerless weaklings!”

Shawn tensed with a choked cry, expression one of agony. Black ink began to leak from his veins, and it moved to join the ball he already had in his hand. The Author then took the ball and easily tossed it into the vat with the rest of the ink.

“I’ll deal with you later,” Author wrote something else, and Shawn finally fell to the floor, twitching and gasping in pain.

The Author then began to work on Madpat, carefully writing out a passage to return him to himself.

Annus growled, anger surging through him. How dare this mortal think he could control an entity as powerful as he was! He wasn’t Annus, he was Time! He was the reason The Author was there in the first place! He was the one who granted people their existence! The one who determined how much time everyone had.

He was not going to let himself fall to an arrogant mortal who thought himself a god...

Annus’s anger bloomed within him, and he felt a surge of energy come with it. With The Author focusing on Madpat, his control of Annus was not as powerful as it could be. With all the effort he could give, Annus forced himself forward and out of The Author’s control.

The Author didn’t have time to do much before he was being tackled to the ground by an angry Annus. The notebook slid across the floor, knocked from The Author’s hands. Annus saw it and scrambled after it, but The Author grabbed him and pulled him back with a growl.

Annus had only been able to grab the most recent page The Author had been writing, but he crumpled it and quickly stuffed it into his mouth. The Author hissed and tried to force Annus’s mouth open to retrieve the page, but Annus sunk his teeth into The Author’s hand and choked the page down.

With the notebook page destroyed, The Author’s words faded from Shawn and Madpat. Shawn quickly got back up at the same time that The Author rushed for his notebook. The Author picked it up with a sneer and began writing something to put them back under his control...

But no words were forming.

The Author’s eyes widened when he saw his pen had broken in the struggle and the ink was gone. He looked up to see Shawn’s furious eyes glaring at him. Shawn held his hand out to reclaim the ink, but it was more than just the ink from the pen. The dried ink that formed some of the passages in The Author’s notebook leapt off the page and returned to Shawn.

The Author looked around, trying to find something to write with. A pencil, another pen, anything.

“Madpat, help Shawn!” Annus cried.

Madpat shook off the last of the Author’s words and rushed to obey. He pushed his jacket sleeve back to reveal a hi tech gauntlet on his wrist. He pushed a few buttons and fired a blast at the vat, busting it open and drenching Shawn in the ink it held.

The Author finally found a pencil and began scribbling on his notebook. Without the special ink, he wasn’t powerful enough to undo what had happened. Shawn’s power was growing stronger and stronger as he absorbed the ink, and now Madpat was back under Annus’s control, his electric green aura flaring around him with the black and white spiral. He had to leave. He had to tell The Actor what had happened. He finished the passage and vanished from the room.

A loud hiss filled the air as Shawn stood back up.

His veins were dark and flooded with ink, it dripped from both of his eyes and the side of his mouth, it swirled around him like an angry ocean wave.

 **“Those who steal from the Ink Demon,”** he said in a warped voice, **“meet a gruesome end at his hands.”**

Annus sighed in relief... and promptly collapsed into Madpat’s waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the reason why Natemare's favorite tea is peppermint tea is because peppermint tea is very good for your throat and vocal chords.


	22. The Green Pixels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, every time I read a comment on this fic, it give me more motivation to write more of it. I'm so glad you guys like it so far!

Jameson awoke to the feeling of pins and needles. It felt as if static was moving through his body, and he curled in on himself as if to stop it.

“Jaime?” Natemare pocketed his phone and earbuds and stood up. “You ok? You look a little... green?”

Indeed, Jameson’s aura was manifesting, and it had glowing green spots. Jameson felt a tug. A tug at his fingers. He felt invisible wires pulling taught as something on the other end struggled. What had once felt muted and dulled now felt alive.

Something had happened to Anti.

“Jaime?”

Jameson flinched, realizing that Natemare had been shaking his shoulder. He glanced at the demon, unsure of what to tell him.

 **I-I... I feel rather strange,** his speech slide shook and glitched. **I think... Natemare, will you please accompany me? I need to go see Anti...**

“Anti?” Natemare repeated. “Why do you need to see him?”

**Something has happened to him. I can feel it. Please, Natemare.**

Natemare looked as if he wanted to push Jameson back into the pillows and put him back to sleep. Jameson looked even worse than he had before Natemare had brought him to bed. But Jameson was begging him, and Natemare couldn’t bring himself to decline.

“Fine,” he finally said. “I’ll come with you. But the minute he threatens us, we’re leaving.

 **Thank you,** Jameson sighed in relief.

Jameson led Natemare to Anti’s cell, but Natemare pushed Jameson behind him when they got closer. Natemare was not about to let his friend go jumping into possible danger. Jameson wasn’t as powerful as he was...

Natemare slowly approached the door and tried to look through the window, but it was like looking at snow playing on a tv screen.

“Well that’s not normal,” he said.

 **Open the door, Natemare,** Jameson said at his side. **I need to see him.**

Natemare glanced between Jameson and the window before steeling himself and opening the door. He quickly stepped through, ready to attack if need be.

But he didn’t have to. Anti was still restrained.

But something had indeed happened. Anti’s aura was now moving freely, taking the form of green pixels that glitched and warped the reality around them. Jameson swallowed heavily, looking upon the other in fear. Anti’s eyes were glowing a bright green, and he was sitting up straighter against the wall. Jameson’s strings were still tied around his wrists, but now they glowed green against his flesh.

“You came,” Anti sounded surprised. “I didn’t think that would work. Here I was, happy about my aura being released... and then I sensed that part of it was not where it was supposed to be...”

His aura flared, and Jameson’s responded, green pixels glowing even brighter in response to Anti.

“You thief!” Anti jumped up and struggled to get at Jameson. “You stole a part of my aura! I should kill you for that!”

Jameson reigned in his aura and moved to step back-

Wait. No. Anti was restrained. He couldn’t harm anyone. There was no reason to flee...

Jameson instead moved closer to Anti, letting the green parts of his aura touch and interact with Anti’s.

Anti blinked and gasped in surprise as new feelings flowed into him through Jameson’s aura. Feelings of silence and colorless rooms. Feelings of wanting to scream but having no voice. Feelings shaking hands and confusion and fearing oneself for what they could do, and... oh, there was a power to it all. A power that Anti had never known Jameson to possess.

A power that soothed Anti instead of scaring him. A power that felt familiar. The pixels in Jameson’s aura melded with Anti’s and completed a connection that had been broken long ago. Jameson was no puppet. The strings that Anti had used against him were the same ones wrapped around Jameson’s fingers. He was a puppetmaster like Anti was, but he did not revel in his power...

He feared it.

“Why would you fear such a thing?” Anti asked, looking at Jameson curiously. “Is this power not what you wanted?”

Jameson let out a silent breath.

**I wanted the power to protect my friends if needed. I was given it, but at what cost? What effect will your influence have over me? Am I doomed to become you?**

Anti sneered, flashing his fangs.

“If you’re really that scared... I can help you. I won’t have you insulting me by misusing my aura,” he said. “I’ll teach you how to use these powers of yours. But in return... you gotta let me go.”

Jameson’s eyes widened at the offer that was given to him. Natemare stared between the two, already thinking he should go get Phantom or Marvin.

“The choice is yours,” said Anti. “You can either be the one holding the strings... or the one dancing on them.”

 **I...** Jameson looked unsure. **I...**

Anti continued smirking at him as Natemare inched closer to the door...

ELSEWHERE

“How many victims do you have here?” Shawn asked, staring at the wall of monitors that showed a different cell with each one.

“We took as many as we needed,” Madpat shrugged, tapping at a keyboard. “I installed this system myself. In case we needed to leave because someone had found us. We could get everyone out at once. No sense in letting good test subjects go to waste, I could just find them later.”

“How so?” Shawn asked.

“They all have tracking devices implanted in them,” Madpat giggled. “Made them myself!”

He tapped at a few more buttons and an alarm sounded in the distance. Shawn watched the cameras as the egos’ chains were unlocked and their doors opened.

“I left the front door open for them,” Madpat said. “They’ll be able to get out of here unless they’re all idiots.”

“And then what?” Shawn asked. Madpat shrugged.

“And then nothing. Annus only told me to get them all out. He’s the one who commands me,” he said.

Shawn huffed and shook his head. It was better than nothing.

Annus was still unconscious, leaning against the wall in a nearby chair. Madpat had set him down so that he could do what he needed to.

“Mission accomplished,” Madpat stood up. “Now we need to go. Annus needs help, and I am not letting my god die before he is meant to...”

“Your god?” Shawn asked, watching Madpat pick Annus up again.

“My god,” Madpat confirmed. “Unus Annus. Unus Annus. Unus Annus...”

Shawn shook his head again. The man reminded him too much of Sammy...

“How are we going to get out of here?” He asked as he followed Madpat out.

“I was developing a teleporter,” Madpat said. “It’s in the one of the back labs. If I can get it, then I can teleport us out of here.”

“Where would we even go-”

“HALT!”

Shawn and Madpat stopped running and glanced back at who had yelled at them. It was another injured ego. This one had dark hair and wore a tattered shirt that was probably once white. Frayed gold threads hung off front of the shirt, and he was holding a sword.

“Where did he get that?” Madpat wondered.

“You fiends are not escaping on my watch,” The ego said, limping closer. “You shall pay for your crimes and for the pain you have caused so many.”

Shawn and Madpat shared a glance, trying to decide on what to do...


	23. The Unsettling Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write 'evil' characters, so Anti's gonna be a bit of a challenge for me. I hope I get him right.

“Jameson!”

Jameson flinched and looked behind him to see Marvin entering the room with Natemare.

“Jameson, step away from him,” Marvin said, pulling his mask down. Natemare’s eyes changed into a deep purple, and he hissed. They were both acting as if Jameson were standing in front of some kind of wild animal...

But Jameson felt no fear.

Jameson didn’t fear Anti anymore. While he still feared the strings that were wrapped around his fingers, he could feel Anti tugging them on the other end. It was almost... comforting in a way. Perhaps it was Jameson’s own sense of loneliness and mourning of his past life, perhaps it was his feelings of being incomplete and disconnected from the world around him. Feeling out of place as if he were tethered to some other time and world...

Or perhaps Anti was worried that harming Jameson would harm himself in some way because of their connection...

Either way, Jameson did not feel like Anti was a threat to him anymore.

“Jameson!” Marvin said again, moving forward to pull him away-

Jameson pulled his arm away from Marvin’s grasp.

 **He’s not the same,** Jameson’s speech slide was still glitching slightly. **Look at him! Look at his aura! Look how it’s no longer bound! I think... I think he’s free of The Author now...**

“Huh?” Marvin looked at Anti with narrowed eyes. Anti sneered back at him.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty...” he mocked. “I have some strings you could play with-”

 **Anti,** Jameson gave the other a firm look. **Please be civil. You are not helping your case at all.**

Anti glanced at Jameson and hissed... but he fell silent again.

Marvin cast a spell to look for any other traces of magic. Everyone’s aura appeared around them: Jameson's black and white, Natemare’s purple, Marvin’s bright blue... and Anti’s bright green.

The black letters Marvin had seen before were gone. There was nothing controlling Anti now.

“How did this happen?” Marvin asked. “Host said The Author’s writings would have to be destroyed.”

“Maybe they were,” said Natemare. “Which... could be either a good or bad sign...”

 _“Don’t speak his name in front of me!”_ Anti roared, aura flaring angrily. “When I get my hands on him, I’ll make him beg for death for what he did to me! I’ll cut his fingers off one by one and then his hands and then his arms and then I’ll carve that smug little smirk of his from his face-”

 **Anti,** Jameson’s aura intertwined with Anti’s connecting the pixels once again. **Calm, Anti. Calm...**

To Marvin’s great surprise, Anti’s aura actually began to settle down and the glitch demon let out a deep breath. Marvin stared in shock. What the hell had Jameson done?

“Point being,” Anti was still glaring. “I have a big grudge against those assholes. I may not like you very much, but I hate them far more. If you’ll let me... I’ll help you bring them down. I know where they’re keeping the weirdo in white. I can take you there...”

“We can’t trust you,” Marvin shook his head. “This could be a trick. I wouldn’t put it past you to stage this whole thing so that you can gain our trust and then betray us all. I’m not buying it!”

 **Marvin, I think he’s telling the truth,** Jameson’s aura was still connected to Anti’s.

“Jameson, I think... I think your head’s not exactly clear,” Marvin glanced at their auras. “I think you need to step away from him. Now.”

Jameson didn’t want to. He didn’t want to break this connection. He didn’t want to break away from something that he felt was anchoring him. But Marvin had asked him to...

Jameson began reeling in his aura, and Anti’s own chased it, refusing to let it disconnect.

“JJ,” Anti said, looking at the gentleman. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to listen to him. Remember what I offered you. I suggest you take that offer before those strings turn against you and strangle you...”

“What?” Marvin said angrily. “What are you talking about?”

Anti laughed.

“You’re such an idiot, Kitty...” he said. “You all claim I’m a glitch... but I’m more like a virus. My strings are an extension of me, and what do viruses do? They devour memory and data. JJ’s strings are the same as mine, and since they’ve connected with me, they’ve been activated and brought completely to life. They have to be kept fed or else they’ll get their food from anywhere they can... even if it’s the one who’s wielding them. It’s why I’ve always come back to bother you guys again and again. Well... that, and because I enjoyed hearing your screams.”

Jameson’s eyes widened and he looked at his hands.

The strings that weren’t holding Anti were writhing around his fingers, twisting and turning as if looking for something. Was... was Anti telling the truth?

“So... you’re saying that...” Marvin couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

“If JJ doesn’t learn how to control his strings... if he doesn’t keep them happy... they’ll turn against him and devour the data and memory in his own brain. I’m sure you can imagine what that will do to him,” Anti’s grin was practically predatory.

ELSEWHERE

“We don’t have time for this shite!” Shawn growled, ink leaking from his eyes again. “Just get out of here!”

“I have no quarrel with you,” said the ego with the sword. “My battle lies with that monster there. On my honor as a prince, I must bring an end to his reign of terror- AH!”

Shawn’s ink had sprouted from the floor and engulfed the ego’s sword, ripping it from his hands. The ego held out his hand and concentrated as if waiting for something. A large morningstar appeared in his hand from nowhere.

The ego looked at the morningstar with confusion... but he shrugged and held it in a battle position.

“You won’t defeat me so easily, foul fiend!” The ego said.

Madpat rolled his eyes and raised his own arm, revealing his gauntlet again. He pressed a trigger, and a feathered dart shot out and lodged itself in the ego’s neck. Shawn jumped in surprise, not expecting that at all.

The other ego barely had time to say anything before he was crumpling to the ground. Madpat shook his head and adjusted Annus in his arms.

“Grab him and let’s go,” he said, turning to walk off.

“Wait, what?” Shawn said. “Why?”

“Annus told me to get everyone out of here,” Madpat growled. “He won’t leave by himself, so we’re taking him with us. I will not disobey my god.”

“You have problems,” Shawn huffed, ink rising around the ego’s body to pick him up and move him along the floor. “You have so many problems.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I’m very good at solving problems,” Madpat cackled.

Madpat led Shawn to the labs in the back. He carefully set Annus down and began digging through the mess on the enormous desk.

“It should be here...” he mumbled. “I left it right here... Aha!”

He held up a small device with a grin. Shawn watched as Madpat began fiddling with the gauntlet on his arm, carefully connecting the device to a blank spot.

“There,” Madpat said, tapping at the device. “Now... I haven’t tested this yet...”

“You haven’t?” Shawn shouted. “Then why are we using it? It could be faulty, and then we’ll end up spread across the world in pieces.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Madpat said, not looking up from where he was programming the device. “It’s been correctly assembled, and now I’m programming it, so it will take us from here to one of the other safe houses we have, and we will arrive safe and sound and in one piece. Come over here and hold onto me so that I can take you with me.”

He picked Annus up again, carrying him over his shoulder so that he could use his other hand for the teleporter. Shawn quickly ran over and grabbed Madpat’s elbow, reaching down to hold the other ego’s hand.

Madpat hit the button on the teleporter, and it whined as it powered up.

“Are you sure that this will go smoothly?” Shawn asked. “You’re really sure?”

“Well...” Madpat slid his goggles over his eyes, grinning broadly. “It’s actually just a theory...”

_“WHAT?!”_

Madpat laughed as they all disappeared in a flash of light.


	24. The Black and White Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler as I'm still working on the plot.

Remus looked around the living room, careful to check behind the furniture.

“Hey Virgie?” He asked. “Have you seen my morningstar? I know I left it in here, but now it’s gone.”

Virgil looked over from he was sitting on the couch and sharing earbuds with Yancy. They were busy listening to _Pitiful Children_ and bopping their heads along. It was quite a sight, considering how Virgil rarely willingly shared his earbuds with anyone.

“I haven’t seen it,” Virgil said. “Hey Yance, have you seen his morningstar?”

“Huh?” Yancy looked confused. “I don’t even know what that is.”

“It’s a big spikey ball on the end of a big stick,” Remus said helpfully.

“Nope,” Yancy shook his head. “Only spikey balls I’ve seen around here were Chica’s toys. Sorry I can’t help youse more...”

Remus groaned loudly.

“Where could it be?” He said, moving on to look elsewhere. “Who took it?”

He’d only been there for a few days and he’d quickly learned that some of the egos had major sticky fingers and would steal your things if you weren’t careful. Case in point, Wilford had stolen his very stylish fish net stockings. Normally Remus would have given him a good beating for stealing from him, but... Remus had to admit that Wilford had looked very good in them. Plus, he had grown to like the pink man. He was just as wild and random as Remus was.

Remus moved on to the kitchen, saluting Captain Magnum who was cooking what looked like some kind of seafood stew over an open fire that definitely had not been there yesterday. But even the giant hadn’t seen his prized morningstar.

Remus growled in frustration as he kept looking. He made it up to the second floor common room, taking the time to check under the couch and between the cushions. Surely, it had to be here somewhere.

Remus gave another look around and opened his mouth to voice his frustrations... but then something very pointy and very heavy suddenly landed on his head. Remus hit the floor with a yelp, but he surprisingly wasn’t hurt. He glanced at what had hit him, and his face lit up.

“My mornigstar!” He picked it up and looked it over. “What’s this stain on it?”

The morningtstar had some kind of black stains all over it. Remus licked at one of them and his brows furrowed.

“Ink?” He said. “But it’s not _my_ ink...”

What had happened to his morningstar?

Remus was too distracted to hear the metallic footsteps behind him. He did feel it when someone crashed into him, however. Green tentacles sprouted from Remus’s back, grabbing onto whomever had run into him and keeping them from falling. Remus saw it was another of Dark’s family, an ego who wore a black and white shirt and was clutching a yellow handkerchief.

“Ah!” The ego got his balance back, and Remus could see prosthetic feet. “I-I’m so sorry. I... I was just... I was trying to get away from-”

“ERIC!” A voice roared in the distance. “GET BACK HERE!”

The ego panicked harder, tugging at Remus’s tentacles.

“P-Please let me go,” he begged. “I-I need to get away!”

Remus narrowed his eyes, glancing back at where the voice had come from. Oh no... not on his watch. He was normally the first to swing a morningstar, but he did have some standards given to him from Thomas. And this was one of them.

He put his hands on his hips and held onto the panicking ego, watching someone walk quickly down the hallway and come closer to them.

It was another ego who looked very similar to the panicking one, but he was wearing a scowl and a more patriotic looking shirt. Remus could see the scowl was directed at the other ego.

“Eric, how dare you run off when I was talking to you,” the new ego practically snarled. “You know better than to do that.”

“I’m s-s-sorry, Dad,” the panicking ego was practically sobbing, no longer trying to get away.

“Hey!” Remus interrupted. “Excuse me! Hi... the name’s Remus. You know this kid?”

“Derek Derekson,” the ego turned his attention to Remus. “And he’s my son, Eric. So if you could just let him go, we’ll be on our way.”

“Your son,” Remus’s tentacles pulled Eric until he was standing behind Remus. “Interesting. Do you... _always_ treat him this way?”

Derek narrowed his eyes and got into Remus’s face.

“I don’t need my parenting judged by some freak who looks like Tim Burton’s wet dream,” he growled. “Get out of my way. _Now!”_

Remus tilted his head so fast it cracked loudly. His gentle smile built into a full on manic grin of jagged teeth as his eyes glowed a bright green. Derek suddenly looked a bit nervous and tried to back away.

But Remus was already grabbing him with his other tentacles. The slimy appendages lifted Derek into the air, and Remus shoved his morningstar under his chin, forcing Derek to hold his head back.

“Let’s get something clear,” Remus said in a voice that was entirely too calm. “I’m not a righteous man by any means. I’m always the first to break out the popcorn when someone’s getting murdered, and I’ll take a good swing at my brother every now and then... but my dear Tommy did manage to instill a few beliefs in me. And while I do like to fight with my brother, I don’t go so far as to reduce him to a panic attack, and my brother can actually defend himself. We’re on even ground. I don’t attack those who are weaker than me like you do.”

Eric stared at his father, clutching the puffy fabric on Remus’s shoulder as well as his handkerchief.

“So listen closely,” Remus moved his morningstar and grabbed Derek tightly around the neck, pulling him closer. “Your son belongs to me now. I’m going to be keeping a _very_ close eye on him. If you talk to him, if you get anywhere near him, if you hurt him... I am going to string you up by your dick and then beat you until either candy comes out or your organs flop out. I think we both know which one will happen first, don’t we?”

His was still grinning, looking absolutely deranged, and Derek... found himself absolutely scared. He’d never been this scared before, and he couldn’t do much but quickly nod his head at Remus’s threats.

“Good. I’m glad your creator didn’t make you a _total_ idiot,” Remus laughed and tossed Derek backwards. The ego crashed into the couch and knocked it over with a cry of pain. He scrambled against the floor and ran off as fast as he could.

Remus giggled at the display before turning to look at Eric.

“You ok?” He asked, removing his tentacle from Eric’s arm. “Did he hurt you? I’m no good with first aid, but I know a few people who are...”

“I... I-I...” Eric’s shaking had stopped, and he seemed almost shy. “I’ve... no one’s ever stood up for me. Not against Dad. Th-thanks.”

“Eh, it was nothing,” Remus shrugged, setting his morningstar to rest on his shoulder. “I don’t like people like that. Makes the rest of us look bad. You hungry? I’m starving and I saw Magnum cooking something downstairs. Let’s go bother him.”

Eric followed after Remus as he walked off, an actual smile on his face.

**ELSEWHERE**

Annus slowly woke up, finding himself to be somewhere very different than the stained walls of his previous prison. He was in a bed, and someone was touching him, pressing something against his injuries. He grunted in pain and tried to move, but someone held him down.

“You’re awake,” it was Madpat. “I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up for a while. You really overdid it back there, going against The Author like that.”

Annus looked down to see he was only wearing clean pants, and someone had bathed him. His long hair no longer felt greasy, and the grit and blood had been washed off of him. Probably Madpat who did it.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Ohio,” Madpat taped a piece of gauze into place. “I had brought us to a safe house originally, but I didn’t want The Actor to find us, so I teleported us here instead. We’re far away from any other safehouses, and the place is pretty remote. We should be safe here.”

“I see...” Annus slowly sat up with Madpat’s help. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well... for now we’re waiting for everyone to recover,” said Madpat. “You, Shawn... and our new friend.”

“New friend?” Annus asked.

“Calls himself Prince Roman,” said Madpat. “He’s a bit dramatic, if you ask me. Shawn managed to convince him that I’m no longer working for The Actor, so he’s calmed down a bit. He’s looking for his own family, so... we decided to let him tag along.”

“Where will we go next?” Annus asked as Madpat wrapped bandages over his chest.

“Well... I’m trying to find where the rest of Mark’s egos are holed up,” said Madpat. “Anti had found a good lead, but he hasn’t come back yet. If you want, we can follow it and hope for the best, or we can throw a stick into the air and go in the direction it lands...”

Annus snorted, grimacing slightly when that hurt. He could appreciate Madpat’s sense of humor sometimes.

“I think that lead is our best bet,” he said. “If only because we have no other plan. If we must... we’ll figure something else out.”

“I’ll get a travel plan going for us,” Madpat beamed. “You should rest. I’ll bring some food up later.”

“Thanks, Madpat,” Annus settled down with a smile. “You’re a good follower.”

“Memento Mori,” Madpat giggled, gathering up his medical supplies.

Annus squinted until he could see the black and white spiral overlaying Madpat’s green aura. Good, he was still under Annus’s spell. With his prison behind him, Annus could now recover and gain his strength. He won’t have to worry about the spell failing.

He pulled the blankets up higher and closed his eyes to sleep.

He didn’t see the black and white spiral flicker as Madpat left.


	25. The Scientist Made of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this later in the story, but I feel like it would be better to do it now and add another layer to the story. Also... can anyone figure out the easter egg about the safehouse?

When Annus woke up the next morning, he was feeling much better.

He left the bedroom and found Madpat washing dishes in the kitchen and singing softly to himself.

 _“Falling asleep... and now the phone is ringing, six inches deep beneath the mess on my desk. Why would they keep... A rotten cupca-_ oh! Good morning, Annus,” Madpat smiled as he noticed Annus’s presence.

Such irony that he was singing about falling asleep. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in months. Annus has always wondered if he had sleeping problems or was badly sleep deprived...

“Where are Roman and Shawn?” Annus looked around curiously, wondering why it was so quiet.

“They left to get more groceries,” Madpat said, setting a cleaned plate aside. His smile looked forced. “It’s just us for now. Are you hungry? I think there’s some leftover eggs and bacon in the fridge...”

Annus glanced at Madpat and squinted his eyes. Something was off. Something was different. He used his magic to look at Madpat’s aura.

The spiral was completely gone.

Annus’s eyes widened as he realized that Madpat was no longer under his spell.

“Here,” Madpat turned around. “I just washed this plate, so you can use it if you-”

He paused when he saw Annus take a step back.

“Annus?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

Annus said nothing as he took another step back. Madpat’s expression changed to one of realization, and he sighed.

“You figured it out, didn’t you?” He asked. “I had hoped you would still be too weak to see through the illusion.”

Neither of them spoke... but then Madpat suddenly threw the plate at Annus. Annus ducked, and the plate shattered against the wall.

“What are you gonna do now, Annus?” Madpat asked, looking angry. “Tie me up? Kill me? What will you do now that I’m no longer under your control?”

“How long?” Annus asked, moving so that the kitchen table stayed between them.

“You were too late with The Author,” said Madpat. “He was able to remove your spell... and you didn’t recast it afterward. I’ve been free from your magic since then.”

“I don’t understand,” Annus shook his head. “If you’ve been free all this time... why are you still here?”

Madpat sighed again, running his hand through his hair and gripping it tightly. His other hand twitched and fidgeted on his hip.

“It was cold when I first appeared on this earth,” he said. “And it was storming. The sun was going down, and I was losing light fast. I actually appeared not far from here. Right out there in those woods. Sounds scary, huh? Not knowing where you are, lost out in the woods. I knew so little about this world. I knew even less about myself. But I made it here to this house.”

He held his arms out and gestured to the room.

“It was abandoned, but I managed to fix it up...”

He began to pace, keeping his distance from Annus.

“Did you know that I don’t actually have a whole lot of... well, anything?” He giggled. “It’s true! I have no story, I have no look, I have nothing! I’m just... I’m just countless ideas and suggestions. I’m just... just theories! So many theories just haphazardly sewn together and given a brain and a body. Theories and ideas created by all of my creator’s fans. No one could agree on me. No one could agree on how I should look or how I should act or anything really. They couldn’t even agree on my name.”

He laughed.

“My name! My name, Annus! They couldn’t agree on it!” His laughter died down to more giggles. “I have so much to me... and yet, I have no identity for myself. I am... only theories.”

He looked tired now. Defeated. But still buzzing with a manic energy that Annus didn’t like.

“The only thing I knew when I came here... and still know now... is an insatiable hunger,” said Madpat. “A hunger for knowledge. I wanted to know how the world worked. I wanted to satisfy my curiosity and my desire for information. I killed, I maimed, I stole, I tortured, I did so many horrible things in the name of learning and gaining knowledge. My mind is always active, always buzzing like a hive of angry bees. Never giving me a moment’s peace. I’m constantly wanting to do more, wanting to _be_ more. Wanting to fill this empty space with something! This emptiness... this missing piece...”

“Is that how you met The Actor?” Annus asked.

“He came to me,” Madpat’s tone began to sound more and more hysterical. “He promised me knowledge... much like you did. He promised he would help me figure out who I am and what my purpose is. If I would just do as he said... he would help me be more than just the ideas of others. I would be my own person. I would be me and I would have all the knowledge I wanted to feed this relentless hunger! What else was I to do? I had no one else to help me!”

Madpat’s eyes took on an almost feral look.

“He never did help me. He gave me other egos to play with and then let me entertain myself while he went off and did other things,” he said. “The only thing I learned? Hurting people makes me feel _better._ It makes me forget my own pain by inflicting it on others. I kept hurting the others over and over and as I did, my sanity slipped more and more. Then again... maybe I was never sane to begin with. Maybe I was doomed to be this way from the start. I am nothing but chaos. Made from chaos. So I embraced it. I accepted it and let it rule over me.”

He finally stopped pacing and glared at Annus.

“Then you came along. You cast that spell on me. Do you know what happened when you did?” he asked. “What if felt like? I thought you had killed me! I thought I had died! Because... because when you cast that spell on me... it... it was the only time... that my mind was quiet.”

Annus did not expect that. He took another step back, watching Madpat carefully.

“My mind... was _quiet,”_ Madpat repeated. “The hunger... was _quiet._ I was... I was at peace. I felt... calm. But more than that, I felt whole. Like the final part of me had just slotted into place and I could understand myself. I could understand the purpose that I finally had. I was scared at first because you had me under your control, but... you didn’t hurt me. Not like The Actor did. You could have... but you didn’t.”

He shook his head, smiling sadly. His hand went to his neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt and scratching at a heavily scarred area of his shoulder.

“Imagine being stuck on a boat during a raging storm,” he said. “Something keeps telling you to sail further into it. To embrace the giant waves and the sickness from being tossed around. You can’t help but listen because... you don’t know anything else. You don’t have anything else. You only have the storm and the voice telling you what to do. You hate it. You want to go home. You want to do anything else... but you can’t. And then... the storm stops. The clouds open and the sun comes out. The waves settle down, and... everything is finally peaceful... Am I really so bad... for not wanting to go back into the storm? For wanting more than just the storm itself?”

Annus looked at Madpat with pity in his eyes. He’d always thought that Madpat was just some heartless monster. He was actually just a victim of his creator, much like other egos were. He’d played the hand he’d been dealt in the only way he knew how to. But he could be so much more...

Annus slowly walked forward, moving closer to Madpat, even as the other glared at him again. When he was close enough, Madpat lashed out and grabbed Annus by the shirt.

“I could take you back right now,” he grinned. “I could take you back to The Actor and forget how what you did to me felt. I bet The Actor would be so happy with me. He’d be so happy that I brought his little project back. I could track down the egos and capture them again. I could paint the walls with their blood like I did before!”

His aura flared to life, knocking pictures off the walls and overturning the kitchen table, and Annus finally saw what Madpat meant. He was a being of pure chaos. Created from the chaos of having no identity, from the multiple ideas that had stemmed from others. His mind was probably broken from the strain of it all. The strain of being pulled in a thousand different directions.

Annus reached out and laid his hand on Madpat’s head. He could only hope what he was about to do would work...

Madpat’s eyes narrowed, baring his teeth in his anger. He looked like he wanted to rip Annus apart with his bare hands, and Annus briefly wondered if he was capable of that. But then a loud ticking noise filled Madpat’s head, and his other thoughts quieted.

He gasped as everything else seemed to fade away except for the ticking.

“Do you hear it?” Annus asked. “Do you know what that is?”

The world around them faded to black, changing to a dark void that held only one thing: A large hourglass that was running out of sand while a clock ticked down above it. Madpat stared, shaking hands letting go of Annus.

“That’s The Clock,” Annus moved to stand next to Madpat and give him a better look. “It does not stop. It does not slow down. It counts down to zero, one number after the other. Always in perfect sequential order. Look... five, four, three, two, one... and then the next minute starts. It’s never out of order.”

“It’s... it’s beautiful,” Madpat softly.

“This is the very center of Unus Annus,” said Annus. “What our whole creed revolves around. The idea that we only have so much time in this world. When this clock hits zero, Unus and I will die. All that will remain of us... is the memories that people will carry. But what people don’t know... they are never the same after coming into our fold. They change. For the better or worse, it’s up to them. But you can change too. And you can choose how you will change. If your creator did not give you an identity, then create one for yourself. Cast away all the ideas that you are supposed to be and mold yourself how you please.”

“But...” Madpat gripped his hair. “I can’t get it to stop.”

“I’ll help you,” Annus said.

“How do I know you’re not lying?!” Madpat suddenly yelled and they were back in the safehouse once again. “The Actor was just as convincing and he lied to me.”

“Because you’re a smart man, Madpat,” said Annus. “Incredibly smart. You wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice. You know I’m not lying.”

Madpat looked away and began to fidget with the gauntlet on his wrist, powering up various devices over and over to the point that Annus was worried the system would crash or catch fire. Madpat finally lingered on one device, the pulse canon that he had used to free Shawn’s ink. He powered it up and glanced back at Annus, an internal debate written across his face.

Annus didn’t react. He calmly watched Madpat even as he panicked inside. Madpat kept moving his arm as if to aim the canon at Annus. No! He couldn’t die now. He couldn’t die now. He couldn’t die now!

Madpat finally powered off the device and slid the gauntlet off his wrist. He set it aside, wavering on his feet and nearly collapsing into the nearby wall.

“I’m tired,” he said, the dark shadows under his eyes standing out against his pale skin. “I’m so tired...”

He slowly walked past Annus, disappearing down the hallway. Annus watched him go and eventually heard a bedroom door open and close.

He slowly let out the breath he’d been holding, pressing a hand to his chest. The playing field had changed now, and he could only hope it had changed in their favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really hope I didn't just ruin Madpat's character. Like I said before, I'm bad at writing 'evil' characters. Especially when they're evil just for the sake of being evil. I try to give them a bit more depth by giving them a better reason to be the way they are or give them a redemption arc. For Madpat, since Matpat really hasn't used him for anything, and he seems almost entirely fanmade, I figured being created by the fandom would have some pretty bad repercussions on his psyche. Please tell me if this just ruins everything and I'll change it if need be.


	26. The Chained Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now a chance to catch your breath after that emotional last chapter...

“I don’t care what that glitch says,” Dark glared at Marvin. “He either stays in that room, or he dies. I am not letting him out to roam freely and risk the lives of the others here.”

“Dark, this is serious,” Marvin didn’t back down. “Anti says the strings need to feed or they might turn against Jameson and hurt him.”

“Yes, well...” he glanced at the gentleman who stood off to the side. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t care. If it comes down between him and the rest of this house, you know what I’m going to pick. I owe nothing to any of you, and the only reason why I’m letting you stay here is because we need to find Annus. Beyond that, you have no power or standing here. And you are really starting to test my patience.”

Marvin growled and slammed his fists against Dark’s desk. The other simply folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the other’s antics. Marvin looked over at Jameson, who was nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“Dark, Jameson isn’t the only one in danger,” Marvin said, getting an idea for how to proceed. “Anti says the strings will turn against Jameson, but what if they don’t? What if they go after the other egos here first? He needs to learn how to control them before that happens.”

“Hmm...” Dark steepled his fingers. “So you’re saying that Jameson needs Anti to teach him how to control this dangerous new power?”

“Yes,” said Marvin.

“And if he doesn’t learn control, he could hurt my family or the other egos in this house?” Dark continued.

“Yes,” said Marvin. Finally, Dark was getting it.

“So... Jameson is just as dangerous is Anti and letting him roam free is a risk to everyone else?” Dark gestured at Jameson, summoning his magic.

“Yes!” said Marvin. His eyes widened. “Wait, no!”

He looked over just in time to see a shadow wrap around Jameson. Before he could do anything else, Jameson vanished.

“In that case, Jameson will be kept in a cell like Anti,” Dark said. “My word is final.”

“You can’t do that-” Marvin choked as Dark’s aura wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air.

“I really think you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to,” Dark said, form splitting. “I am Darkiplier. I am the master of this house. I am the protector of the egos who inhabit it. I will not risk any of them for one of your own. He is _your_ problem. _You_ find a way to deal with it.”

Dark’s aura then dropped Marvin, and he fell through the shadows into darkness.

Wilford was outside with Robbie, braiding the zombie’s hair.

He’d grown to like Robbie. While the other may not be able to talk, he was a great listener. And he didn’t shoo Wilford away whenever he tried to run some new ideas for his show by him. If anything, Robbie always seemed supportive, giving him a smile and a crooked thumbs up.

“You know, it’s funny,” Wilford mused. “I know how to do this braid, and yet... I can’t remember where I learned it. I could swear... that I used to braid someone’s hair. Someone... long ago...”

In his eye he could see a head full of dark hair and a painted lipped smile. But when he tried to remember more, the details fell apart like dust.

“Well...” Wilford shrugged and tied Robbie’s hair off. “I’m sure they appreciated my braiding skills as much as you do, dear chap.”

Robbie made a happy sound, smiling at Wilford as he played with his new braid.

Wilford moved to stand, but then... something landed on him, knocking him to the ground.

“What the bloody hell?” He groaned, sitting up to see a body had fallen on him.

Well, that wasn’t _too_ unusual. Bodies always seemed to fall around him. It was a bit strange that this one fell from the sky though...

The body groaned and rolled over, revealing it to be Marvin. Wilford stood up and looked down at him in confusion.

“It’s raining men,” he mused. His face suddenly lit up as a bright pink afro appeared on his head. _“Hallelujah! It’s raining men...”_

He started dancing along with his song, Robbie clumsily trying to dance with him.

“Oh, will you just shut up!” Marvin stumbled to his feet with a growl.

“You cannot silence the voice of the revolution!” Wilford said, still dancing. “We will not stop until The Man has heard us!”

“Well right now, 'The Man' just threw me out of his office,” Marvin rubbed his back, hoping he didn’t bruise anything too badly.

“Dark threw you out?” Wilford’s afro vanished and he finally stopped dancing. “Well, that’s just rude. Why did he throw you out?”

“Jameson’s in trouble,” Marvin sighed. “He needs Anti’s help, but Dark won’t let Anti help him. Says it’s too dangerous, that _asshole!”_

“There’s no need for such language,” Wilford admonished. “But a gentleman never hesitates to help another gentleman. Come with me, I’ll talk to Dark.”

He led Marvin inside while Robbie wandered off to find something else to do.

In their haste to get to Dark’s office, they nearly knocked Phantom over.

“Oh, terribly sorry,” Wilford said, keeping the other from falling over. “We’re on a mission, you see.”

“No harm done,” Phantom said, brushing off his vest. “I was just helping my valet with these boxes. I asked him to bring over some books from my personal collection. They might be able to help us.”

“This is the last one, Sir,” the valet was a tall, posh sounding man who was as impeccably dressed as Phantom was. He froze when he saw Wilford standing there.

Wilford’s eyes widened, looking as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Benjamin?!”

Anti, meanwhile, was sitting in his cell. They’d at least taken the strings off of him, not wanting him to ‘corrupt’ Jameson any further. But he was still chained to the wall by a manacle on his ankle. He'd tried to glitch through it, but it was created by both Host and Dark. That meant that he wasn’t getting out of it without a key...

He sighed, annoyed at everything...

His head whipped around as he suddenly heard a commotion across from him. Through his window, he could see a new room was forming, loaded with all the magical protections of his own. A shadow formed, growing bigger as the room finished forming. Then the shadow spat something out.

Or rather, some _one_ out.

Anti was shocked to see Jameson appear in the cell with his own chain connected to the wall. Jameson looked as confused as Anti was, looking around the cell and tugging at the manacle on his ankle. When the manacle held strong, Jameson fell still, curling up and hiding his face in his knees. Anti could tell that he was crying.

He felt a swell of anger.

“JJ!” He called out to him. “JJ!”

Jameson looked up and saw Anti through the window of his own cell. He moved as close as he could, pulling against the chain.

“What the hell happened?” Anti asked. “Why did they put you down here?”

 **They have determined that I am a danger to others,** Jameson’s speech slide popped up. **So they are keeping me down here for everyone else’s safety.**

Anti growled, feeling his anger grow.

“Are you kidding me?” he snapped. “Dark decides to toss you down here instead of helping you? That bastard-”

He paused when he saw that Jameson had summoned his aura and was trying to reach out to Anti with it. He looked like a child trying to reach out for comfort, and Anti... he felt something else replace his anger, but he wasn’t sure what it was...

Jameson’s cell kept his aura from leaving, but Anti might be able to...

Anti focused on his aura, making it glitch. It took a lot of effort, but he finally created a glitch that he could shove his aura through and into Jameson’s cell. Jameson’s aura immediately latched onto Anti’s, and Anti could feel... he didn’t like what he was feeling. It made him angry again.

He didn’t know what to think about Jameson. Part of him just wanted to torture the gentleman and play with him like he had before. But another part of him... felt differently.

Jameson had parts of Anti’s aura. That meant that Anti had technically helped create Jameson. That meant that Jameson _belonged_ to Anti.

And Anti was going to murder Dark for hurting something that belonged to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to decide on what I'm gonna do with Anti without making him too out of character. I think I'm doing well so far. He does have a very complicated relationship with Jameson that he's still trying to figure out, so to speak.


	27. The Actors

“Madpat?” Shawn knocked on the bedroom door. “Dinner’s ready. You’ve been in here all day, are you sick?”

There was no answer.

Shawn frowned, slowly opening the door. The bedroom was dark save for a lamp that was giving a bit of light in the corner. There was a suspiciously Madpat shaped lump under the blankets of the bed, and Shawn walked closer.

“Madpat?” He tried again. “Mads? Maddie? Mad Hatter?”

Still no answer.

He wasn’t dead, Shawn could see that he was breathing, but he wasn’t moving otherwise.

“Maaaaaddiiiieee...” Shawn carefully peeled the blankets back, revealing Madpat beneath them. He was staring at the wall the bed was shoved against. His eyes looked almost dead, full of so many negative emotions that Shawn could hardly name them all, and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in months...

“Maddie?” Shawn slid his hand over Madpat’s forehead. It didn’t feel warm, so maybe he was just tired? It would make sense. Madpat had hardly stopped moving ever since they escaped The Author. He would just smile and say he was just going to stay up a bit, but he was always awake when Shawn went to bed and when he woke up.

“Hey, you need to eat,” Shawn said, brushing Madpat’s hair back from his face. “Come on out. Annus made some chicken and dumplings. They smell amazing. Come eat some.”

Madpat still didn’t say anything.

Shawn huffed and looked around the room. It was gloomy as all hell in this room, and a bad energy hung over it. Shawn had felt an energy like it back at Mr. Drew’s studio. One that had quickly killed the morale of the workers and made everyone feel depressed.

“Ok, you need to leave this room,” Shawn grabbed Madpat’s elbow and started tugging, trying to get Madpat out of bed. “Come on, or I’ll drag you out of here.”

“You’ll hurt yourself trying,” Madpat finally said. “I’m a very heavy man.”

“Yeah, well I have something you don’t,” Shawn said, letting go and stepping back.

Madpat yelped as he was suddenly being lifted up by a wave of ink. Shawn directed the ink out of the room and then followed behind as Madpat protested. The ink carefully put Madpat down in the living room and he sighed.

“Oh, Sleeping Beauty has awakened!” Roman said. “No kiss required this time. I guess Disney was wrong...”

“Sleeping Beauty was originally a story about a married king who forced a sleeping princess to bear him two children and then claimed her as a mistress when one of her children woke her up by sucking out a flax splinter that was embedded under her nail,” said Madpat. “When he brought her home, the queen tried to make the chef cook the children and feed them to the king. That didn’t work, and then the queen tried to burn Sleeping Beauty alive, but ended up on the fire herself after the king found out.”

He looked up at Roman.

“So yes, Disney was very wrong,” he said, getting off the floor.

Shawn looked a little disturbed, remembering that there had been a Bendy short called ‘Sleeping Bendy’ that was supposed to parody that story.

“You must be feeling better,” Shawn said. “If you could say all of that.”

Madpat sat down at the table, noticing a crack in the side from where he had flipped it earlier. The reminder did nothing for his mood, but he pushed it away. Annus set a bowl of chicken and dumplings in front of him with a reassuring smile.

Madpat looked down at the food, feeling nausea roll through his stomach. He didn’t feel like eating right now. He didn’t feel like doing much except going back to bed.

“Eat,” Annus pushed Madpat’s bowl closer, his magic washing over the food within it. “You look like you need it.”

Madpat wanted to protest, but it would have been too much effort. Instead, he picked up his spoon and took a small bite of the hot broth. He felt a sudden wave of energy jolt through him, and a hunger followed. He took a bigger bite, savoring the food. It was like heaven, and it was satisfying his newfound hunger. Back with The Author, they didn’t have food like this...

Annus smiled in relief when Madpat started eating. The poor guy really was in bad shape, and Annus couldn’t help but wonder how much of it was accidental and how much of it had been deliberately caused by The Actor. Madpat had hinted at The Actor hurting him, and then there was that patch of scars on his shoulder...

“Roman, you said you’re looking for your family?” Annus said as he sat down, trying to break the silence.

“Indeed,” said Roman. “We were all separated. I was trying to find them when I was captured by that villain with the notebook. I was in that cell until you helped me escape. There are five others that I am looking for. One of them is my twin brother.”

Shawn and Annus gave Roman a confused look.

“You all have the same face,” Shawn said slowly, “but only _one_ of them is your twin brother?”

“Yes,” Roman didn’t sense the confusion behind the question. “His name is Remus. I was glad to see none of the others had been captured too, but I worry about where they could be. Why had we even been captured in the first place?”

Madpat was drinking down his last bit of broth, and he lowered the bowl with a sigh.

“Huh?” he asked, noticing everyone’s eyes on him.

“Do you know what The Actor’s plan was?” Annus asked, taking Madpat’s bowl and refilling it. He didn’t add magic to this one. He could see that he didn’t need to.

“I know the gist of it,” Madpat said, picking up his spoon again. “It changed so many times. At first, he wanted us to find egos who had powers of creation. Egos who could create something from nothing. He told us he wanted a... a body created. A body that could mimic another ego’s powers. We couldn’t find an ego who could do what he wanted, and our own talents couldn’t do it either. After that, he wanted us to find egos who could change their form. He wanted them to change into the body he had originally wanted, and once again mimic someone’s powers. We only found one, but he cast illusions instead. The Actor was very angry about that. He ripped off a few of the ego’s scales in his anger.”

“Scales?” Roman nearly choked on his food. “Scales? Was he... was he wearing black and yellow?”

“He was...” Madpat nodded. “Do you know him?”

“Janus...” Roman breathed, eyes wide. “He was... he was there the whole time and I didn’t know...”

“The Actor sent him off,” said Madpat. “He didn’t come back. I’m sure he’s fine. He probably managed to get away...” He shrugged. “Anyway, at that point, the plan changed again. We were to capture a specific ego. That was you, Annus. The Actor said he wanted you weak and compliant. I was supposed to torture you to get you to that state...”

“Why did he want me so badly?” Annus asked.

Madpat was silent as he chewed his food, brows furrowed in thought.

“I’m not sure,” he finally said. “But... I remember hearing him say something strange one day. He said... ‘Why be a hero when you can be a god?’ I don’t know what he meant, and he never explained further. He just kept yelling at us that you weren’t as broken as he wanted you to be. Kept telling us to do more and more and more. I think... I think he knows that there’s a time limit, but I don’t know how much more he knows. He would punish us if we asked too many questions...”

Madpat once again reached up to rub at his shoulder.

“How could you work for such a monster?” Roman asked. “How could you hurt so many just because someone told you to?”

Madpat was silent for a moment as he stared at his bowl. He slowly lowered his spoon and then pushed the bowl away. Annus opened his mouth to stay something, but Madpat was already standing up and then walking out the front door.

“Roman,” Annus gave him an angry look. “Believe me when I say that things are far more complicated than you think. You don’t know anything about Madpat or what his situation was, so if you could please refrain from passing any judgement until you are properly informed.”

Roman shrunk a little under Annus’s glare.

Shawn looked at the door that Madpat had closed behind him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

**ELSEWHERE**

Jameson watched Anti from his cell. Anti was getting restless, twitching his fingers and frowning. Jameson could see the strings at Anti’s fingers were starting to move, and he remembered what Anti had said about needing to feed on... feed on what?

Data and memory.

Whose memories? Did it have to be a specific memory? How did he feed on a memory?

Jameson looked at where their auras were still connected. Maybe he could help somehow? But how was he supposed to get his memories to Anti?

Jameson sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on some of his happier memories from his past.

Across the way, Anti suddenly felt something through the connections in their auras. Data was being exchanged, and he was too surprised to decline it. His eyes became unfocused as images flooded his mind.

_He was standing on the railing of a ship, looking up to see the Statue of Liberty. He was excited. A new life! A new start..._

_He was working the projector at a movie palace. It was hard work, but he got to see silent pictures for free from it. He rather liked watching them..._

_He was auditioning for his first silent picture. The director was arguing with someone in his heavy accent._

_“He don’t speak!”_

_“We don’t need him to speak, we need him to act. Give him a chance, he’ll work for cheaper than the others.”_

_“Fine,” the director sighed. “You got the job, kid.”_

_He jumped up and down in his happiness, signing ‘thank you’ over and over._

_He was reading a review of his first silent film in the newspaper. It was a good review. He’d been mentioned in a few of them, all of them saying that the people loved his acting._

_Another director was asking him to be in their silent picture._

_Then another._

_Then another._

_His happiness and excitement grew with each one. He loved acting. He loved being in front of a camera. He was gaining popularity, he was even being invited to the prestigious parties he used to dream of, dressed in fancy suits and with his beautiful costars hanging off his elbow-_

Anti flinched and broke the connection between their auras. He reeled his back, curling up in a corner of his cell.

What had happened? Had Jameson done that? Were those his memories? Anti... he’d never fed off memories like that before. He’d only been able to feed off of bad memories. He’d feed off them and then bring them to life for his victim, taking pleasure in their fear and pain.

He’d tortured Chase that way several times. He’d tortured the good doctor that way too.

But this... this felt different. This felt... warm? Tingly? He hesitated to say that it felt pleasant. It was like dipping your freezing cold hand into hot water. A real shock to the system, so to speak.

Whatever it was... Anti didn’t like how it felt. Anti didn’t like the warmth. It was... no, he shouldn’t think about it. Don’t think about it at all. He’d be back to bad memories soon enough...

Jameson watched Anti curl up and frowned. Had those memories not been happy enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to not make Anti too soft too quickly. He's a stubborn demon born of bad things, and he wouldn't go all puppies and kittens right away. He's not quite sure what he's feeling, and he doesn't know if he likes it or not.


	28. The Unlucky Butler

Benjamin had been through a lot.

He'd been a butler almost as soon as he’d been old enough to leave his childhood home. He’d served a few families here and there, but then he’d moved on to serve the great Mark Iplier.

Although... it was less serving and more like babysitting.

Mark loved parties. He had them constantly, dancing and drinking his nights away and sleeping wherever he fell. It was Benjamin who always cleaned up the mess and then carried Mark to bed. It was Benjamin who held Mark over the toilet bowl while he felt the consequences of his drinking. It was Benjamin who made sure none of the party guests made off with some precious family heirloom that Mark didn’t appreciate.

Then Mark married the lovely Celine, and Benjamin began to serve her too.

Unlike Mark, Celine was a bit tamer with the parties. She kept them from going all night except for special occasions, she kept the mess to a relative minimum, and she took care of Mark when he was drunk. And that meant that she just let him sleep where he fell and learn his lesson by suffering the consequences.

Benjamin liked her... at first.

As the years passed, Celine began to study the occult. Mark would read with her, seeming interested in some of her books. Benjamin personally didn’t like the occult. Call him superstitious, but he felt that some things should be left alone.

Still, he smiled and ignored their new hobbies as butlers were meant to do. He just made sure to clean around the little relics and bones and other unsettling things.

Then one day Celine left and didn’t come back. Benjamin was back to babysitting.

Mark sunk into a deep depression, refusing to take care of himself and turning to his liquor cabinet for relief. Benjamin did all that he could to help Mark, but there was only so much he could do. Mark threw out or burned all of Celine’s possessions... except for her occult items. Mark went back to reading her books, and Benjamin could only watch as Mark slowly changed.

When Benjamin came into this world, he was found by Mark. Mark went by a new name now, but Benjamin could recognize his old master. Mark took him back into his service, and Benjamin was happy to be of use again.

But then he met Mark’s... associates.

The green one was vulgar, the one in the black jacket deeply unsettled him, and accidents always seemed to happen to him when he was nearby the one with the notebook. Benjamin didn’t last long in the employment of Mark, or The Actor as he was now known. One night, Benjamin walked out the door and then ran away as fast as he could.

He didn’t stop until he found his new master: Phantom.

“Colonel Barnum?” Benjamin asked, staring at Wilford in surprise. “What on earth are you doing wearing such ridiculous garments?”

“Barnum?” Wilford tilted his head like a confused puppy. “I think you got me mixed up. The name’s Wilford Warfstache. And you are?”

“You literally just said his name like five seconds ago,” Marvin said, squinting at Wilford. “Remember?”

“Did I?” Wilford. “I don’t recall...”

He leaned in closer to Benjamin, crowding his personal space until Benjamin was pressed against the wall behind him.

“You do look familiar,” Wilford said softly.

“Colonel Barnum, I apologize if I was never important enough for you to remember,” said Benjamin. “But I was once under the employment of the famous actor Mark. You were his best friend, surely you remember?”

“The Actor Mark?” Marvin pulled his mask down and took a step back, gathering his magic. “He worked for The Actor!”

“You never told me that,” Phantom glared at Benjamin, slamming his cane against the ground in a shower of red sparks. “You just said you worked for a famous actor!”

“Begging your pardon, Sir,” Benjamin put his hands up in surrender. “I did not know there was a distinction!”

“Was this your plan?” Phantom’s dark magic started to swirl around him. “To gain my trust and then spy on me? Have you been reporting everything back to him?!”

His aura flared out, causing a shockwave to go through the house and making it shake. Phantom raised his cane at Benjamin, the jewel at the top glowing-

“What is going on?” Darkiplier appeared nearby, looking angry at his house being threatened.

“Mayor Damien!” Benjamin rushed forward, grateful for a friendly face. But then he blinked in confusion. “Madame Celine...?”

Darkiplier’s eyes widened at the sound of those names. He swirled his aura around everyone, and when it faded only Wilford was left standing. He looked around in confusion. What was going on?

“How can you possibly recognize us?” Dark snarled at Benjamin as they all reappeared in his office. He dropped Phantom and Marvin carelessly, letting them crash to the ground.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” said Benjamin. He at least was set down gently. “I can see you both as clear as day. It’s just... it’s sort of... flickering between the two of you. Perhaps my vision is failing...”

“Asshole!” Phantom glared at Dark as he stood back up and rubbed his back. “See if I put you down gently next time I teleport you.”

“Same,” Marvin huffed.

“Both of you shut up!” Dark snapped at them. “Why are you here, Benjamin?”

“I am under the employment of Master Phantom,” Benjamin said.

“Not anymore!” Phantom growled. “He might be working for The Actor!”

“I was under his employment for a length of time, but not anymore,” Benjamin said. "I... I could not work for him any longer in good conscious.”

“What do you mean?” Dark asked, form splitting slightly into red and blue as the twins recognized their old friend.

“I... He has changed,” said Benjamin. “He is not the man I once I served. There is a darkness in his heart that has poisoned him. He is... he is evil. He and his associates.”

“He _died_ ,” Dark said. “Why were you still working for him?”

“Begging your pardon, Sir... and Madame,” said Benjamin. “I did not have much of a choice. I had no home, no funds, no other help. And... well... if Master Mark was alive then I was technically still bound to him by contract as he never released me from his employment.”

“That... that’s messed up,” Marvin said, pushing his mask back up. “But what made you leave?”

“Mas- Mark and his associates were torturing people,” said Benjamin. “I was afraid to leave because I feared I would end up in a cell along with the others. But... eventually I could no longer stomach being there, so... I ran. I relied on the kindness of strangers for food and transportation for weeks. Eventually I saw an ad for a valet that Master Phantom had posted, and I answered it. I swear to you, I have no interest in serving Mark anymore. He is not my Master, he has changed.”

Marvin and Phantom shared a glance.

“If you really don’t work for him,” said Marvin, “you won’t mind telling us where he is or what he plans to do.”

“I...” Benjamin’s hand went to his throat. “I am afraid I am unable to do so. I think that Mark knew I would run one day. The one with the notebook... Mark had him curse me. I cannot speak about Mark’s plans or location.”

He loosened his tie and opened the collar of his shirt. The others could see black letters flickering over Benjamin’s neck.

“They said that if I should attempt to... my throat will close and I will suffocate until I lose consciousness or die,” said Benjamin. “Begging your pardon, but I am not inclined to try.”

Phantom moved closer to examine the black letters. They were the same letters they had seen on Anti’s aura, but less powerful. For someone like Benjamin who had no magic, they would be enough to silence him.

“It checks out,” Phantom said to Dark. “He’s not gonna be able to say a word.”

“Sir... and Madame, if I may please ask,” Benjamin nervously redid his collar and tie. “What happened that night? At... at the manor? I’m afraid I left when things became too dangerous. But what happened to... to change everyone so?"

Darkiplier sighed. This was a story he did not want to tell, but perhaps... it was time to tell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification: Benjamin technically does not have magic, but he does have an aura and two special abilities. In WKM, he tells us 'There is not a single detail of this house that I'm not privy to, and not a single guest that I have not personally vetted.' So I gave him a sort of sixth sense that allows him to find hidden things or secrets easier than others. His other ability is if you are ever introduced to him, he will always be able to recognize you even if your form has changed or if you're wearing a disguise.


	29. The Half without His Whole

Unus was no longer wearing his suit. 

While he’d never thought of it before, the suit was a big part of him. It was his image. His brand so to speak. But it felt wrong to wear it without Annus’s white suit next to him. As such, he’d handed it in to be washed and put on some regular jeans with a Cloak shirt. 

He didn’t much like it. The clothes were too thin, there weren’t enough layers, he felt exposed and vulnerable. He didn’t feel like himself. He didn’t feel like the entity of Death that he was. Granted, he hadn’t felt that way since he’d been stuck in this body... 

Currently he was lying on the couch. He'd just been sort of wandering around the past few days, trying to find something to distract him from what was going on. He could hear The Clock counting down, sounding almost angry at him that he wasn’t ready for The End. 

He wouldn’t be ready until Annus was by his side again. 

He felt something rub against the back of his head, and he looked up to see who was bothering him. It was a large fluffy dog that was dressed in some sort of security uniform. She had a satchel that said ‘My Mommy says I’m special’ and she was holding a stuffed dog toy. When Unus didn’t move, she pawed at him again, whining softly. 

Unus couldn’t help but smile, reminded of his creator’s dog Spencer. Spencer would always bug Ethan to play with him no matter what time it was. Who was he to deny a dog some play time? 

Unus took the toy from the dog’s mouth and threw it across the large common room he had been lying in. The dog boofed and tore off after it, tail wagging a mile a minute. Unus couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

Unus played with the dog until he heard heavy thudding footsteps. He looked over to see Captain Magnum duck under one of the doorways and enter the common area. He sat down heavily on the couch, launching Unus into the air with the force of it. 

“The lads sent me to check in on ya,” Magnum said, helping Unus back up. “They say ya’ve been acting a wee bit sad.” 

“I just miss my friend is all,” Unus sighed. “We’ve never been apart like this before.” 

“I can understand,” Magnum said. “I left many a friend behind when I started my life at sea. They couldn’t come with me, tied down by various things. Seems I was the only one fated to spread me flippers and swim off to the bright horizon.” 

He glanced down at Unus and thumped his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. 

“But there can be some good in your loneliness,” he said. “Instead of thinking of what ya lost, look instead at what ya gained. The lads all think the world of ya, they love ya like a valued crewmember.” 

“They do?” Unus asked, sounding surprised. 

True, he’d been rather social with the others while Marvin had been holed up with his research. Unus had the same charisma as his creator, quickly making friends with some of the egos. He’d never thought he’d made that much of an impression to where they would send someone to check on him. 

“Aye,” said Magnum. “And while I may not be out terrorizing the seas with me crew, there is a certain happiness to be found here.” 

“I know,” Unus sighed. “But it’s hard. It’s just... we’ve been through so much together, and now... now I can’t find him. And it’s not like I have anyone else to talk about weird stuff like the Gongoozler with-” 

“The Gongoozler!” Magnum cried out. 

“You know about the Gongoozler?” Unus asked. 

“Of course I do,” said Magnum. “Twas the Gongoozler what took me legs. I was thrown overboard during a raging storm and the Gongoozler grabbed me by me toes and drug me down to the abyss...” 

Unus smiled, eagerly listening as Magnum told his tale. 

**ELSEWHERE**

Annus looked at Madpat curiously as he typed away on a laptop. He did not remember seeing Madpat with a laptop before... 

“Where did you get that?” He asked. 

“From a store in the city,” Madpat answered, not looking away from the screen. 

“Did you steal it?” Annus asked. He certainly didn’t have any cash on him, and he doubted the others did. 

“No,” Madpat said. “I bought. With the money I stole.” 

Annus frowned and opened his mouth to scold Madpat about theft... but then he remembered that he had shoplifted toys from a sex shop and tried to commit insurance fraud, so... perhaps he didn’t have much room to talk. 

“How did you get money?” Annus asked. 

Madpat grinned and held up something that looked like a credit card. 

“I’m quite the hacker,” he said. “Not as good as Anti, but good enough to quietly drain a few bank accounts.” 

Roman and Shawn shared a look. 

“Could you please... maybe... float some of those funds my way?” Roman asked. 

“Roman!” Annus gave the prince a look. 

“Hey, a prince has got to slay, and I am slaying nothing in these rags,” Roman said. “I’m just saying some new clothes would be very appreciated.” 

“I do kind of miss my suspenders,” Shawn agreed. “And my hat.” 

“I can give you my card and you can go get new clothes,” Madpat said. “As long as you get some for me too. I need to stay here and do some research.” 

“What are you researching?” Annus asked, leaning over the couch to look at the laptop screen. 

“Anti’s lead,” said Madpat. “Before he left, he told me that he found an interesting bit of property when he was navigating through some public records. He didn’t tell me where exactly, so I’m trying to narrow it down. I think that would be the best place to go first.” 

“Why’s that?” Roman asked. 

“From what I know, a lot of egos are attaching themselves to the more powerful ones,” said Madpat. “And some have opened shelters for egos that need them. If this property is a big one, it might be one of those shelters. Even if your friends aren’t there, we can at least ask if anyone’s seen them.” 

“Where is this place?” Shawn asked. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Madpat said. “Give me a little time, I should have it pinpointed soon. In the meantime,” he held up his card again, “take this and please get me something practical. PIN is 1115.” 

“1115,” Annus repeated, taking the card. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find something for you.” 

“And there’s no limit, so don’t worry about cost,” Madpat said. 

Roman’s eyes lit up, already thinking of the stylish clothes he was going to get.


	30. The Unwelcome Guilt

“So you ran,” The Actor glared at The Author. “You ran like a coward and you let them destroy everything.”

“There wasn’t anything I could do-” Author cried out when Actor’s cane struck him across the face.

“It shouldn’t have gotten that far in the first place!” Actor roared. “You assured me over and over that everything was fine and that no one could escape you. Now we’ve not only lost Anti, we’ve lost Madpat, Annus, and all of our test subjects.”

“I can get them back,” Author groaned. “I can get Madpat and Anti back.”

“How?!” Actor growled. “That Irish worm took your ink.”

“I’m still powerful!” Author snapped.

“Not as powerful as I need you to be,” Actor argued back. “You said yourself that it was the ink that allowed you to rewrite Anti. You said those writings were destroyed, so the magic is undone. That means that Anti is now back in his right mind and you don’t have the means to rewrite him again!”

Darkness began to swirl around him as he got angrier and angrier.

“Anti didn’t want to help us in the first place,” he growled. “We had to rewrite him to get him to be loyal to the cause. There will be no way to get his help otherwise. Madpat was easy enough with a few nice words and his own lack of a brain. I’ll have to see if I can bring him back.”

“I can-”

“No,” Actor interrupted. “You will stay here. Our time is running out and I can’t risk letting you ruin everything again.”

Actor turned away with a sigh, and Author’s hand slowly moved to the notepad on the table next to him. He quickly pulled it over and began to write on it. Magic swirled around Actor, and his eyes widened in surprise.

But that magic was quickly crushed by Actor’s own.

A shadowy hand reached up and grabbed the notepad from Author, ripping it to shreds. Author yelped when other hands grabbed him.

“Did you... just try to use your power on me?” Actor asked, turning towards Author slowly.

His eyes darkened, and the world around them faded until they were in some kind of void. Author looked around in fear, seeing more hands grabbing at him from the shadows. Demonic faces with glowing eyes snarled and screeched at him.

“You think I’m some chump who acts for pennies?” Actor snarled. “I’m a star! A god among men in Hollywood! I choose who my director is!”

He stood before Author, hands settling over the top of his cane.

“Such arrogance to think that you could possibly control me,” he said. “Perhaps... you should be taken down a peg or two. I really think a little attitude adjustment will work wonders for our relationship. Well, it will if you manage to survive...”

Author paled, eyes going wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but a hand lashed out grabbed his tongue. Other hands spread his fingers and held them all in tight grips, squeezing and pulling as if taunting him with how easily they could be broken.

“I’ll come collect you when I feel that you’ve learned your lesson,” Actor said, turning away. The hands drug Author into the shadows with a muffled scream.

**ELSEWHERE**

“This place is _huge,”_ Shawn said, looking around. “Is this Macy’s?”

“What?” Roman looked at him. “No, this is just a superstore.”

“A superstore...” Shawn repeated. “Doesn’t look like the supermarkets I know. Must be another one of those future things.”

“Huh?” Annus asked, but Shawn was already wandering off.

“Is that Gucci?” Roman began to wander off as well.

Annus sighed and gestured at both. They were both pulled back to him and he gripped them by the shoulder.

“Let’s not go crazy,” he said. “Remember that whatever you get, you have to carry with you. Just get a few things and a bag to carry it in. Ok?”

“Princes require the finest of silks and leathers,” Roman said.

“I aint looking like a hobo,” Shawn said. “Mr. Drew had a strict dress code.”

“You know what?” Annus sighed. “Why don’t we just shop together?”

That proved to be a very good idea. Roman would try to grab anything expensive and high end, always coming up with some flimsy excuse as to why he needed it. Annus had to be the one to remind him that they were trying to blend in, not stand out. Roman pouted, but he chose a few tamer options instead.

“Why are you buying so much white?” Roman asked, looking over Annus’s choices.

“It’s my color,” Annus shrugged. “I always wear it.”

“Well... if we’re trying to blend in, you need a different color,” said Roman. “If white is your thing, they’ll be looking for that.”

“I guess,” Annus said as Roman set his choices aside. “How about red? I like red.”

“No, red is my thing,” said Roman. “Let’s see...”

He tapped his chin in thought, looking the other over.

“Can you take this damn thing off now?” Shawn growled.

Annus had found one of those child harnesses and put one on Shawn when he wouldn’t stop getting distracted and wandering off. Annus glanced at the other with a wry smile.

“Are you going to stop wandering off?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ll stop wandering off. Wandering is a terrible sin- ooh, what’s that?” Shawn was soon distracted by something else, and began to struggle against the leash that Annus had wrapped around his wrist. Annus snorted in amusement. It was like trying to keep Unus reigned in...

“Blue!” Roman held a shirt up against Annus. “Blue can be your color. Here, let’s find you a few things...”

They eventually paid for their purchases, even wearing a few out of the store. Outside, Annus finally removed the harness from Shawn, and he scowled at them from under his flat cap.

“So where to now?” Roman adjusted his backpack. “Lunch?”

“Maybe,” Annus said. “I’m trying to think if there’s anything else we-”

He suddenly fell silent, brows furrowing. Roman shared a look with Shawn.

“Annus?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

“Something’s wrong...” Annus said.

Back at the safehouse, Madpat was getting close to what he needed. He finally loaded the page he needed. It was information about a strange bit of property that was owned by Markiplier. Madpat cross referenced it with Mark’s twitter, and saw a post mentioning that they had secured a small new filming location. Indeed, the page said the purchase was for a very small property. It might be nothing, but this was enough for Anti to go hunting, so Madpat figured it was worth a shot.

He closed his eyes and stretched, a bit stiff from all the time he spent hunched over the laptop.

“Madpat.”

Madpat froze and opened his eyes. The Actor was standing right in front of him.

“Oh, Madpat...” Actor said sadly. “I am so disappointed in you.”

“H-How... how did you...” Madpat looked around, noting that Actor was blocking his path to the exit.

“I thought we were friends,” Actor ignored his question. “You said that you would help me. And now I find out that you’ve run off with my enemy. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?”

“I...” Madpat shrunk back, “I-I didn’t mean to...”

“There there,” Actor reached out and rubbed Madpat’s hair. “I know, Madpat, I know. He confused you, didn’t he? He got into that tiny little brain of yours and he made you believe his lies. You didn’t really want to leave, did you? We’re still friends, right?”

Madpat felt guilt crash over him. Where was it coming from? Why was he feeling so guilty?

“I... I’m sorry,” he finally said.

“I know you are,” Actor nodded. “And I am too. I’m sorry because you make me punish you. If you would just obey, then I wouldn’t have to. You make me hurt you, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Punish?” Madpat’s eyes widened. The room was being swallowed by darkness. “N-No! Please-”

“Don’t beg, Madpat,” Actor stepped back as those damn hands grabbed Madpat. “You were the one who made me do this...”

Madpat clenched his eyes shut, opening his mouth to scream-

But then he heard a familiar ticking noise.

He opened his eyes, and saw Actor looking around.

“What is that sound?” Actor asked.

Dimly, Madpat heard a chanting.

**“Unus Annus. Unus Annus...”**

The chanting grew louder and louder as did the ticking. People started appearing all around them. Dozens of people. Hundreds of people. More than Madpat could count. They were all wearing black and white clothes. Some clothes were decorated with skulls, some with hourglasses, some were split right down the middle with their colors. They were the ones who were chanting.

The hands’ grip on Madpat loosened, and then let him go when the people pounced on the Actor, chanting in a near deafening tone. Madpat felt something else grab him and pull him back, out of the darkness and into the light.

“Roman!” It was Annus. “Teleport us now!”

Madpat heard the teleporter power up, and then they were gone in a flash of light. He collapsed when they reappeared, mumbling to himself.

“How did he find me?” He said. “How? How did he...”

“Madpat, are you ok?” Annus reached out for him.

“Don’t touch me!” Madpat scrambled back. His thoughts had been thrown back into disarray, trying to sort out which ones were born from the guilt The Actor had made him feel. “Don’t... don’t touch me. H-He found me! I need... I need...”

How could The Actor have found him? Could he find him again? Madpat needed to figure it out before he did anything else. He needed to figure it out.

He started mumbling again as he stood up and started to pace. He could hear the others talking, but it all sounded so far away. He scratched at the scars on his shoulder again. That had been far too close. The Actor had nearly had him again. If it hadn’t been for Annus-

He stopped, fingers pressing into his shoulder. There was a lump there. A lump that was under his skin. That lump was not normal...

Madpat’s eyes widened. Oh, that sneaky bastard.

Madpat pulled a knife from his pocket and unfolded it. Without a single hesitation, he plunged the blade into his shoulder.

“Madpat!” Annus tried to stop him, but Madpat pushed him back.

Madpat dug around with the blade, opening the gash further until... something popped out. Madpat grabbed it and held it up with a hysterical giggle. It was some kind of tiny device, a little bigger than his thumbnail.

Still giggling hysterically, he dropped the device and stomped on it until it was crushed under his boot. The others stared at him in horror as he turned around and snatched his gauntlet from Roman’s shaking hands. His fingers slipped over the buttons, slick with his blood, but he had the teleporter powering up again with a whine. He grabbed Annus, and the other two quickly grabbed ahold as well.

This time, they reappeared in an alley of some sort. The gauntlet slipped from Madpat’s grip and he soon joined it on the ground, still giggling softly.

“What the hell just happened?” Shawn shouted.

“I’ll explain later,” Annus said, picking Madpat up and leaning him against his side. “We need to find a place to rest first. Madpat’s in bad shape...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, quick rundown of The Actor: I based most of his abilities off of what we saw in the Damien video. Since he's possessed by that house demon, he has a few demonic powers up his sleeve. The rest of his abilities revolve around acting. He can mimic anyone's form or voice, because that's what actors and actresses do: they play roles. He can also disguise himself very well. He also has a lot of charisma which he can use to manipulate people, but his manipulation powers also lie in his ability to skew the emotions of whomever he chooses. He doesn't create new ones, he just messes with the emotions that are already there. Because let's face it, how many times has an actor or actress made you cry or feel angry or scared with their acting?


	31. The Indecisive Mind

Benjamin stared at Darkiplier in horror.

Dark had just finished the story of what had happened at the manor, and Benjamin had turned pretty pale during it.

“Begging your pardon,” he said. “I... I need to sit down.”

He did just that, sinking into one of the chairs that sat in front of Dark’s desk. He looked as if he was going to be sick, eyes full of horror and shock. He covered his face with his hands and was silent for a few moments.

“So..” he finally said, straightening up and lowering his hands. “So... Madame Celine summoned some sort of... demonic entity. It... it killed her and Mayor Damien... and then M-Mark stole Mayor Damien’s body. That is what he is... in... inhabiting right now.”

“That’s right,” Dark nodded. Marvin and Phantom stared at him. This was a story they’d never heard before, but they were just as disgusted as Benjamin.

“And then... Colonel Barnum... shot and killed the DA,” Benjamin continued. “And Mayor Damien and Madame Celine... took that body for themselves, and... and that’s what you are. You are Madame Celine and Mayor Damien living in the deceased DA’s body.”

Dark had left out the part about him imprisoning the DA in the mirror. Best to not overcomplicate things...

“The poor DA...” Benjamin said.

He hadn’t really known them, but he remembered them as a good person. They had treated him nicely, used good manners, they’d seemed genuinely concerned about the goings on in the manor. They had even helped Benjamin clean up in their half drunken stupor. Even after they had gotten a nosebleed after the Detective’s assault on them, they had kept their hands under their nose as they stumbled to the bathroom.

“Don’... don’ wanna make a mess,” they’d slurred. “You work hard enough, Benji...”

And now they were gone. Gone and this... decrepit demon was all that was left of them.

“How... could you have taken the poor DA’s body?” Benjamin said. “How could you!? Madame Celine, I understand you didn’t know them, but you worked with them, Mayor Damien! Were they not your friend? I remember you talking about them that night. You had thought the world of them!”

He shook his head as Dark stayed silent. Benjamin finally stood up and cleared his throat.

“Master Phantom,” he said. “With your permission... may I please be excused? I... I’m afraid I may need some time to... digest all of this.”

“Of course,” Phantom nodded. “Take as much time as you need. I’ll come check on you later.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Benjamin said, walking stiffly from the room.

Marvin turned his attention to Dark. His red and blue forms had split and looked different. The blue one looked guilty while the red one was glaring. Dark then cracked his neck, and the forms were gone.

“Wow,” Marvin said. “I... that’s a hell of a story.”

“I cannot believe you used that spell,” Phantom frowned. “I would never use it. To just steal someone’s body... And I know you didn’t tell the whole story. You would have had to cast out the DA’s spirit to steal their body. What did you do with their spirit?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” Dark growled. “And you are hardly a saint yourself. Did you tell Marvin what you did to your _last_ magician?”

The jewel on Phantom’s cane glowed softly, and he quickly hid it. Marvin looked between the two and sighed. Was nothing going to get done now?

**ELSEWHERE**

“I forgot to get sock garters,” Shawn groaned. “Dammit...”

“Sock garters?” Roman asked from the couch. “What do you mean?”

“Sock garters,” Shawn repeated. He was going through his purchases. “You don’t wear them?”

“No...?” Roman looked confused.

“Then how do you keep your socks up?” Shawn asked.

“They just... stay up by themselves?” Roman pulled his pant leg up to show Shawn.

“Oh wow,” Shawn said in awe. “You don’t need garters at all? That’s amazing!”

“You’re too easily impressed,” Roman said. He picked up a nearby menu and looked over it. “You hungry? I’ll order some room service.”

“Do it,” Shawn said. “Get some steaks and lobsters, I want to live like the rich did in my time. This hotel suite is bigger than my apartment was!”

In one of the bedrooms, Annus was changing Madpat’s bandages. They had lucked out with Roman’s powers, the prince able to conjure the medical tools they needed. Shawn had been the one to do Madpat’s stitches since he was the only one with any sort of sewing skills.

Still, it looked ok. As long as it didn’t get infected.

“Just rest up,” said Annus. “I’ll get you some food soon. Then, if you feel like it, I’ll help you shower later.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Madpat asked, sounding very tired. “After what I did to you... to all of you...”

Annus sighed.

“I used to think you were a monster,” he said. “I thought you were... some sort of deranged serial killer who took pleasure in hurting others.”

“Rude...” Madpat said softly.

“But as time went on, I realized that... you’re not a bad as I thought,” Annus said. “You were dealt a bad hand. Several bad hands. You got mixed up with the wrong people, and they manipulated you. I think deep down, you’re a pretty decent guy. You just... need better company.”

"Am I not a monster for killing people?" Madpat asked.

"I technically kill people," Annus raised an eyebrow. "Am I a monster?"

“I guess not," said Madpat. “Those people... when The Actor had me... who were they?”

“Our followers,” Annus smiled. “Last I checked, we had over four million of them. We get more every day, and we take care of our own. We protect and defend our own. To be a follower is to never be alone. You are a part of something great, and there is a community there for you if you need it. You may have joined under dubious circumstances, but I do still consider you one of my followers. Unless you don’t want to be-”

“No! I-I...” Madpat sighed and drug his good hand down his face. “I just... I don’t know...”

“Do you regret what you did to us?” Annus asked. “All the pain you caused?”

“I don’t know,” Madpat said. “I don’t know how to feel about all of this. Part of me wants to go back to The Actor and start hunting down the egos who got away. The other part of me just wants to stay here with you and Roman and Shawn. I’m being pulled in two different directions.”

“Maybe you’re thinking too hard,” said Annus. “Mortals tend to do that. But sometimes the more you think, the less you understand. Don’t worry about it so much. Just... live your life. You only get one, and you never know when it will end. May as well just enjoy the ride while it lasts.”

“What if you don’t like the ride?” Madpat asked.

“Then get on a different one,” said Annus. “There’s plenty more out there...”

He helped Madpat settle back against the pillows of the bed and pulled the blankets up.

“Get yourself some rest, you need it,” he said. “You’ve been through enough crap today. Call us if you need anything.”

Madpat watched Annus leave and gingerly poked at his bandaged wound. Just another scar to add to the others...


	32. The Old Friends

“Why aren’t we ordering coffee from the hotel?” Shawn asked as he followed Roman down the street.

“Because no matter how fancy a hotel is, their coffee is going to be subpar,” said Roman. “It’s just how hotels work. They put all the money in the flashy finery and forget about the coffee, and my taste buds will not stand for it.”

“So we’re going to a café?” Shawn asked. “I used to go to those little cafes during my lunch break. Anything to get out of the factory. The noise was enough to drive anyone insane...”

“You worked in a factory?” Roman asked.

“Yep. I helped make the toys,” said Shawn. “But... I tended to get distracted, so they moved me off the machines and had me paint the dolls instead. Mr. Drew was always griping at me about painting the smiles crookedly. Like that was going to affect anything. I could have painted whatever I wanted, and those dolls still would have sold.”

“Sounds like a good job,” Roman mused.

“It was! Until the market went to shite. Mr. Drew never quite recovered from that,” Shawn frowned. “He lost all his money and went crazy. I got out of there while I could, and from what I heard when I got _here_ , it was a good idea to do so. Lots of strange disappearances happened after that. People think Mr. Drew got tangled up with the mob...”

“The mob?” Roman repeated. “What, were you in some kind of gangster movie?”

“Hey, the mob was a big thing back then,” said Shawn. “My apartment was in one of their neighborhoods, I had to pay a tax to them every month for protection. Put a big hurt on my wallet, but... you do what you have to do if you want to survive.”

“Back then?” Roman paused. “Wait, what are you talking about-”

“Oh my god! Roman?!”

Roman spun around to see who had spoken. It was a man with dark hair who was wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket.

“Remy?!” Roman rushed over. “Mufasa’s great mane, it’s really you!”

“It’s good to see you, Babe,” Remy smiled. “Never thought I’d ever say that.”

“Remy, they were out of blueberry, so I got you a cinnamon roll,” a man had walked over, clutching a small paper bag. Roman’s eyes widened as he saw who it was.

“Emile!” He smiled. “You’re here too!”

“Roman, how wonderful to see you,” Emile beamed. “How have you been?”

“Oh it definitely could have been better,” said Roman. “But that doesn’t matter. Have you seen the others?”

“We haven’t seen anyone,” said Remy. “It’s just been us. We tried to get back to Thomas, but we haven’t been able to find him.”

“Really?” Roman asked. “I wonder where they could be...”

“Who’s your friend?” Remy nodded at Shawn, taking a sip of his coffee.

“This is Shawn,” said Roman. “He’s like us! Well, kinda... They’re called ‘egos’ instead of ‘sides’.”

“Top of the mornin’ to ya, laddies!” Shawn tipped his hat.

“Awe, he’s adorable,” Remy smiled. “Where have you been, anyway?”

“It’s a long _long_ story,” Roman said. “We’re staying at a hotel down the street with a few others. Come back with us, I’ll introduce you and treat you to some room service. We got the Royal Suite.”

“Ooh, gurl... lead the way,” Remy said. “I’ve been living off pastries and junk. I’d kill for some real food.”

Madpat was feeling better today. Annus had kept his word and helped him shower yesterday, washing away all the blood and dirt that had caked on parts of his skin. Madpat was now dressed in clean clothes with fresh bandages. They had respected his wishes and gotten him practical clothing: black jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. Madpat rather liked the color green.

He heard the door to the suite open and his brows furrowed when he heard new voices. Who was here?

His bedroom door opened, and Shawn stepped in.

“Hey Hatter,” he said. “I got you an icee. I wasn’t sure if you prefer diet coke or regular coke, so I just went with blue raspberry.”

“Regular coke,” Madpat took the icee. “Diet coke is gross. Wait... what did you call me?”

“Hatter,” Shawn said. “You know... like the Mad Hatter? You’re both mad... I tend to give people nicknames, but I can just call you Madpat if you want-”

“No,” Madpat shook his head and smiled. “I like it. I just... I’ve never had someone give me a nickname before. Hey, who came in with you? I heard other voices.”

“Oh, some of Roman’s friends,” Shawn shrugged. “Other egos from his creator. They’re not bad, come meet them if you’re feeling up to it. Roman’s going to order some food. Or you can stay in here and keep resting.”

“No, I want to get out of this bed,” Madpat said. “You said it yourself, staying cooped up in a room isn’t good for me. Makes my thoughts louder...”

Shawn helped Madpat out bed and they walked to the living room of the suite. Roman was on the phone ordering room service while Annus was talking to the new egos. The one with the black leather jacket looked over at Madpat and raised his eyebrows. He gave a flirty wink, and Madpat responded with a look of confusion.

Emile looked at Madpat too, but his look was very different. The smile and eyes were very warm, but Madpat couldn’t help but feel as if Emile was looking right into his mind. He stepped back, feeling vulnerable, and Emile frowned.

“They’ll have it up here soon,” Roman said, hanging the phone up.

“Awesome,” Remy said. “Now... spill the tea. What happened to you?”

ELSEWHERE

“Annus!” Unus jolted awake with a cry.

He tried to catch his breath as he looked around the room. It was very late, but a few egos were still sitting around the common room. One of them, dressed as a security guard and hunched over a laptop, gave Unus a worried look.

Unus stumbled to his feet and left the room. He opened one of the nearby balcony doors and walked outside to lean against the railing. The air felt cold, but he didn’t go back inside.

He’d heard the chanting in his sleep. The chanting of their followers. Annus had called upon them, but for what? Was he in danger? Had someone attacked him? And even more important, was he ok now?

Unus whimpered as he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He was losing his mind, he swore he was. He couldn’t stand being away from Annus for so long. He just wanted his friend back, but he still had no idea where Annus was.

Unus summoned his scythe, feeling the comforting weight in his hands. It wasn’t Annus, but it did help him feel a bit better. It reminded him who he was, and at least that hadn’t been taken from him.

 _“Memento Mori,”_ he said. “Remember Death. Remember... me.”

“Excuse me.”

Unus’s scythe vanished as he turned around. It was the security guard ego.

“It’s a security risk to keep this door open,” he said. “Why don’t you come back inside?”

Unus sighed and did as he was told. He hoped Annus was safe.

Down below, Jameson was starting to get a bit twitchy.

He could feel the strings around his fingers start to move and writhe on their own. He pressed his fingers together as if trying to stop them, but they continued to twitch. He winced with each muscle spasm, some of them painful. His aura prickled and felt like a bad scratchy blanket. The green pixels were affecting it somehow.

Jameson didn’t know what to do. Anti was ignoring him now, and he remembered the demon’s warning. His strings needed memory, but there was no one else there. No one else to feed off of...

Jameson’s hands suddenly jerked and wrapped themselves around his throat. He struggled against them as their grip tightened, but trying to pull them away only showed that the strings were wrapped around his neck and getting tighter and tighter.

Jameson struggled to breathe, but it was impossible to. His vision started to darken as he heard someone pounding on a door and yelling his name. He fell to his knees, choking silently, and saw Anti’s pixels and glitches going wild in his cell.

Jameson dizzily fell the rest of the way to the floor, eyes slowly closing. He felt someone’s hands on him just as he lost consciousness.


	33. The Wayward Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of dismemberment

_“Jameson! Dear god... he’s not breathing! Those strings are-”_

**Someone named Sean was talking to him.**

**“I’m worried about them,” Sean said. “I want you to go out and find them and bring them here. That way they’ll be safe and we won’t have to worry anymore. But please be careful. Mark told me that his egos are popping up too, so it’s not just your brothers out there. Some of those egos are bad news...”**

**“Don’t worry,” he grinned. “I’ll bring them home. You can count on me! But, do you maybe have any pictures of-”**

_“-vin! Grab the strings! Careful, don’t let them-”_

**“So you’re saying if I sign this... I can put on the perfect show?”**

**The young magician seemed hesitant, but he knew that he all but had him. His hand tightened on his cane as he put on his friendly persona.**

**“Kid, if you sign... you’ll give them a show they’ll never forget,” he said.**

**He rolled out the contract across the table.**

**“Sign here,” he said, pointing to a spot. “Initial here. Last four of your social here-”**

_“Let me out! I can save him! You don’t know what he needs or what to do-”_

_“Natemare, hold him!”_

**“Now don’t worry about a thing,” he crooned to his victim.**

**The man was tied to a chair with a painted bandana over his mouth. The man looked terrified.**

**He chuckled as he strummed his guitar.**

_“-got them! Damn, these things are strong! Marvin, what do we do?”_

_“I don’t know, but hold them! I should be able to-”_

_“Jameson Jackson’s strings freeze in midair. He feels his breathing slowly returning to normal. The strings withdraw and settle down, wrapping around his fingers again.”_

_“He’s bleeding! This looks bad.”_

_“I think it looks worse than it is. I have no healing magic. Host, could you...”_

When Jameson woke up, he was in Dr. Iplier’s infirmary. His neck was sore, but a quick feel told him that it was no longer bleeding. It didn’t even have a bandage so someone must have at least healed that. It still felt tender to the touch, though.

“This is exactly what I was warning you about!”

Jameson turned his head towards the yelling. It was coming from behind the door.

“He needs to learn control, Dark! He almost died because of those things. They were wrapped around his neck and strangling him!”

“And from what I heard, they attacked almost everyone in that room! I don’t care what you say or do, but Jameson is leaving! I want him out of this house as soon as he wakes up! He’s too dangerous to keep here!”

“That’s a gob of shite, and you know it, Dark! He needs our help!”

Jameson tuned out the arguing as he looked down at his fingers. The strings were still there, but they were moving more sluggishly. Had their needs been sated?

Jameson clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to be rid of these strings. He wanted to go back to the way things were before. Before he had activated them...

Jameson slowly got out of the bed and looked around. He needed something sharp. Something to cut these strings with. His eyes fell on a pair of scissors, and he walked over to snatch them up. He tried to cut the string wrapped around his index finger, but the scissors would not close around the string.

Jameson blinked and then tried again. He squeezed the scissors as hard as he could, but they could not cut through the string. He tried again, really putting some muscle into it-

The blades snapped.

Jameson silently gasped and held up the now broken scissors. The string was still there. He set the scissors aside and looked around for something else. He began opening drawers and cabinets until he found a scalpel. He tried to use it to saw through one of the strings, but that eventually broke too. He tried another scalpel. Then another. Then another. Each time, his panic grew and his movements became more frenzied.

The strings could not be cut.

Jameson felt a nauseating chill run through him. He had to get rid of the strings. He had to do it quickly before they lashed out again. If he couldn’t cut the strings... then there was only one option left. He didn’t like the idea, but he had no other choice.

The cabinet had one last tool in it, but it was just what Jameson needed. He reached in and pulled out a bone saw, swallowing down his dread as he adjusted his grip. He laid his arm out flat and brought the saw down to hover just over his wrist.

He hesitated.

No, he could do this. He could do this. He had to! He saw what had happened, did he want that to happen again? Did he want to endanger his friends or die from being strangled by his own strings?

“Jameson Jackson is terrified, but determined to remove his hand,” said a voice. “But he suddenly drops the saw and steps away from it.”

Jameson’s fingers opened without his permission, and the saw fell from his grip. His legs moved him away from the cabinet, and he turned to see The Host sitting nearby.

“The Host and Jameson Jackson need to talk,” he said. “Come sit down.”

“You are a completely heartless bastard!” Marvin growled. “And now it makes sense that you screwed over your friend!”

“Don’t you dare!” Dark roared, red and blue outlines flaring. “I am trying to keep the people in this house safe, and sometimes that means making sacrifices-”

“Bull!” Natemare snarled. “Jaime isn’t someone you can just lock away-”

“And he is also no longer welcome here!” Dark said. “Marvin, Unus, and Jameson are no longer welcome here! I want all three of you gone! Right now! You can carry Jameson out if you need to.”

“Then I’m leaving too,” said Natemare. “I’m not abandoning my friend because some asshole with a superiority complex kicked him out.”

“I’ll be withdrawing my services as well,” said Phantom. “You are playing with fire, Dark. If you would just listen to us and let us help, we can fix everything-”

The door to the infirmary opened and The Host stepped out. Every eye went to him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

The Host walked over to Dark and whispered into his ear. Dark’s aura flared, and he seemed to get angrier and angrier with each passing word. Host finally stepped back and turned to Natemare.

“Jameson Jackson is in need of comfort. The Host recommends Natemare see to him,” he said.

Natemare didn’t need to be told twice, rushing into the infirmary.

Down below, Anti was practically crackling with his anger. His aura whirled around his cell, and he was repeatedly punching and slashing the walls with his claws.

How dare they?!

How dare they take what belonged to him?

Jameson was his! He belonged to no one else! And Anti knew they were going to hurt him again. They were going to hurt him because they didn’t understand what he needed. And that made Anti very angry.

A memory of Jameson’s crying eyes popped up in his mind, but he pushed it away. Jameson belonged to him, and Anti was going to get him back.

**ELSEWHERE**

The Actor walked through a dark void, face impassive. His underling had been suffering long enough, and it was time to retrieve him.

The Author’s body was still strung up in the painful grip of the demonic hands that had dragged him away. Several gashes and bruises covered his body, but his hands had been left alone. After all, he was useless without them, and Actor wasn’t ready to let him go just yet.

The hands released The Author, and he fell to the ground with a pained cry.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Actor asked.

“Y... Y-Yes,” Author choked out.

“Are you going to fail me again?” Actor asked.

“N-No,” Author wheezed.

“Good,” Actor smiled. “Then there may be hope for you yet. I’m sending you back out to find Annus. Ignore Madpat and Anti for now, we don’t have time to worry about them. I want you to track Annus down and bring him back to me. If you fail again... you will not like what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little history between Jameson, Phantom, and Natemare: When Jameson appeared in the real world, his desperation to get home drew Phantom to him. Phantom offered Jameson a deal to send him home, but Jameson refused to sell his soul. Jameson instead offered his services as a maid/assistant to Phantom in return for a spell to get him home. Phantom agreed because he really had a heavy workload and he hadn't hired Benjamin yet. Jameson worked for Phantom for three months, and he quickly grew on both Phantom and Natemare. They couldn't help but become friends with the jolly gentleman, his positivity a nice breath of fresh air.  
> Phantom did end up casting a spell to send Jameson home, but Jameson hadn't been specific enough. He was sent to the correct address, but not the correct time, and his home had long since been torn down. This led to him taking shelter in abandoned buildings until Marvin found him.


	34. The Shift in Power

They had relocated back to Dark’s office.

Dark was at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose while his blue and red outlines flickered in a distorted way behind him. Marvin was still seething over what Dark had said, and Phantom didn’t look much happier.

“Darkiplier’s headache increases as the war within him grows in volume,” Host narrated. “The two spirits that pilot him are arguing again. Darkiplier can feel his very form splitting into two...”

Marvin looked at Dark with wide eyes. Indeed, his form was flickering more than usual. The red and blue outlines became more and more solid each time they flashed. Dark finally slumped over on his desk, and the red and blue outlines reappeared as full figures. The blue outline looked like Dark with slicked back dark hair and a dark suit with a ribbon and flower. The red outline looked like a woman with a veil and a dotted dress.

“Celine, we have to think about this!” said the blue figure.

 _“You_ were the one who wanted to stay here and protect the others, Damien!” the red figure snapped. “I told you we should have known he would appear! We should have gone after him!”

“We don’t know where he is!” Damien argued. “We may as well have gone into the forest and run in a circle for all the good it would have done!”

“Better than sitting here like a coward!” Celine growled. “And now you let these bastards insult us!”

Marvin glanced at Phantom with a look that clearly said ‘are you seeing this’? Phantom nodded, looking curious at what would happen.

“I’m in charge of this body!” said Celine. “And I say we leave now and go kill The Actor before he can do any other damage!”

“We need a better plan than that,” said Damien. “We need help to do it, too. The last time we went up against The Actor, he nearly killed me and your attack didn’t do much damage against him.”

“My magic has grown since then,” said Celine. “We can both wield it. We can defeat The Actor and make him pay for what he’s done!”

“It was your magic that started this!” Damien suddenly roared. “It was your pride and your stubbornness and your insistence to channel whatever damned entity was in that manor that led to our deaths!”

Celine actually flinched as if Damien had struck her. She didn’t seem to be able to choose between looking sad or looking furious.

“And it was your magic that doomed my friend to a fate worse than death,” Damien said, much quieter and sadder than before. “These so called bastards were right, Celine. We were wrong for what we did to the DA. We were wrong to imprison the demon, and we were wrong to imprison that poor gentleman. You aren’t thinking clearly. Your rage and your need for revenge are making you act just like the monster we’re trying to defeat. I wanted to stay here and keep everyone safe, but it’s far too late for that. The Actor is moving, and we have to do something. But we can’t just run out there with our fists swinging and no plan. I want to work with these men. They all seem knowledgeable and they can help us.”

“We don’t need their help,” said Celine.

“Yes, we do!” Damien shook his head. “We don’t know what we’re doing. We don’t know what we need to do. But they do, Celine. We should listen to them, and if you’re not going to... then I’m taking control of this body.”

“What?” Celine stepped back. “B-But Damien-”

“Go to sleep, Celine,” Damien said. Both him and Celine started to flicker and fade. “I’ll wake you up when this is over...”

Dark suddenly gasped loudly, jerking up as if he’d suddenly come back to life. He breathed heavily for a few minutes, head still looking down.

“Dark?” Marvin asked. “Are you ok?”

Dark looked up at Marvin, and the red and blue flickers of light changed, the blue overpowering the red. Dark sighed, smoothing back his hair and straightening his tie.

“I’m fine,” he said. His tone was a little different. It was a bit smoother, a bit richer. “I... apologize for that. They don’t usually argue so strongly.”

“How does that even work?” Phantom asked. “Is it like possession?”

“Not quite,” said Dark. “They both do possess this body, but it’s not just them. It’s also me, I am my own entity. They influence me, but I still make the decisions. But... that’s neither here nor there. It would seem that a change of plans is needed, and we’re going to have to be a bit more... proactive. I am open to anyone’s suggestions.”

The Host smiled, seeing many more possibilities for the future open to them.

“You sure you’re ok?” Natemare asked as he sat with Jameson. “I mean... that was pretty bad what you went through.”

Jameson nodded his head.

 **I’m fine, but thanks for your concern.** He fidgeted with the hem of his vest. **But... I did want to ask...**

“About what you saw?” Natemare asked.

Jameson nodded, and he sighed.

“That was my debut,” he said. “But that guy wasn’t the only victim I’ve had before. I’ve mellowed out a bit thanks to Phantom, but... I know I can't erase what I did in the past.”

 **I never fooled myself into thinking that you are without blood on your hands,** Jameson smiled softly. **But I have seen too much of this world to think it’s naught but sunshine and daisies. I know there is a darkness that dwells... but good and evil are far too complex and far too vague to label...**

Natemare gave Jameson a sympathetic look. He knew what Jameson meant, Jameson having told him about his past long ago.

“Well... I do have some better memories,” he said. “If those would help...”

Jameson’s eyes widened.

**You... You would let me... willingly...?**

“Sure,” said Natemare. “Anything to help out my best buddy.”

Jameson glanced down at the strings that were moving sluggishly. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but the strings seemed to know. They wrapped around Natemare’s wrist, and-

**“I like him.”**

**He looked over to see Phantom’s confused face.**

**“You hate _everyone,”_ said Phantom. “Why do you like this guy?”**

**He looked back to watch the dapper gentleman dust off Phantom’s books.**

**“I don’t have to take my headphones off to talk to him,” he shrugged.**

And then the memory changed.

**“These look like they’re falling apart,” He said, looking at the old records. “And I don’t have a record player.”**

**The gentleman tilted his head and placed a hand on Natemare’s stereo. The stereo warped and shrunk until it had changed into an old gramophone.**

**“What the hell?” He looked at the gramophone in shock while the gentleman placed the record. “You better be able to change this back..."**

And then it shifted again.

**_“Well folks, I’m going down to Saint James infirmary,”_ he sang along to the gentleman playing at the piano.**   
_**“See my little baby there.** _   
_**She’s stretched out on a long white table.** _   
_**Well, she looks so good, so cold, so fair...”** _

**He liked this song.**

Jameson finally let go of Natemare, feeling much better than before.

**ELSEWHERE**

“We got everything?” Annus asked as he looked around the hotel suite.

“I do,” Madpat was holding his backpack in one hand, unable to wear it around his shoulders.

“You need some help, Hatter?” Shawn asked. Madpat shook his head.

“If this lead turns out to be a bad one, can we please come back here?” Roman asked. “These are the only lodgings fit for royalty.”

“We’ll have to see,” Annus did one last sweep of his room. “We’ll let your friends know what happens. If this place is a safe one, we’ll see if they can stay there. I know you’re nervous about letting them walk around in the open like that.”

“I just don’t want them to fall into the evil clutches of that villain,” Roman said. “Nothing wrong with that. Disney always says you should protect your friends.”

“Disney also says that necrophilia and bestiality are ok,” Madpat mumbled.

“What was that?” Roman asked.

“Nothing, just talking to myself,” Madpat said as Shawn tried to hide his laughter.

“Madpat, you were able to figure out where this place is?” Annus asked.

“Yeah, thanks for grabbing my laptop... when you were also grabbing me,” Madpat said. “Anyway, I’m 96% sure that I have the location correct. If not, we’ll just leave and figure something else out...”

“Then let’s go,” Annus nodded.

They all held onto each other as Madpat powered up his teleporter. In a flash of light, they were once again gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I am in no way bashing on Celine's character. From what few videos we've seen of her, I like to think she's a very passionate type. She's not afraid to throw hands for her friends or family, but as we've seen... sometimes she doesn't think things through and ends up getting in over her head.  
> Damien, on the other hand, is still willing to throw hands, but he seemed way more pacifistic in the videos. He was a bit nonconfrontational and was always trying to help people calm down and make sure they were feeling ok. And when the actor confronted him in the log cabin, Damien told him to just go away and let him live his life in peace.  
> As for Dark, we know it's not just Damien and Celine in there, it was also implied if not stated that the manor entity is in there too. So to me, Damien and Celine are like the world's worst backseat drivers while the entity is the one behind the wheel.


	35. The Good and the Bad

“I’ve already put my own search on hold for this,” Marvin said. “Sean asked me to find the others, and I’ve found only half of them so far. And two of them are in danger and need help.”

“We’ll release Anti,” said Dark. “But you will be personally responsible for him. And if he hurts anyone, he’s going back into his cell.”

“Fair enough,” Marvin shrugged. “But how are we going to find Annus?”

“I’m not too eager to send any kind of search party out,” said Phantom. “It’s like you said, we have no idea where the guy is. I’ve got my contacts working on it, but this guy picked a really good hiding spot.”

“Should we bring Blank here?” Marvin asked.

“I wouldn’t,” said Phantom. “He doesn’t like crowds.”

“The Host interrupts to remind Marvin the Magnificent that finding someone with magic that compliments his own may help us find Annus,” said Host. “Father Ethan wields a magic that is very similar.”

“A collab?” Marvin said. “Wouldn’t hurt to try. Unus says he knows how Annus’s aura feels and looks, so he can help us track Annus down if we can find the right spell.”

“The Host offers his library to Marvin the Magnificent,” said Host. “The Host has been collecting books about magic that may be helpful.”

“Oh thanks,” said Marvin. “I’ll take a look later.”

When they finally had some kind of plan in place, Dark let them all go. Natemare was waiting in the hall, and he approached Marvin and Phantom.

“How is he?” Phantom asked.

“He’s doing better,” said Natemare. “I put him to sleep with a lullaby. He’ll feel better when he wakes up.”

“Poor thing,” Phantom shook his head. “He has all the bad luck, doesn’t he?”

“Ok, I want to know something,” Marvin pointed at them. “Why are you two so protective of Jameson?”

Natemare and Phantom shared a look.

“Look...” Phantom began. “You meet a lot of people in my line of work. Jameson... he’s a rare breed. He’s been through a lot of crap in his life. He’s seen enough of the world to know there’s a great darkness in it. He knows this... but he still chooses to see the good in it. He chooses to see the good in the world and the people in it. Call me selfish, but... I want to see that light in him burn for a little longer. Plus, he understands people like me...”

“People like you?” Marvin asked.

“I don’t consider myself a good man, Marvin,” said Phantom. “But I don’t consider myself a bad one either. I’m a businessman. I provide a service.”

“You make deals for people’s souls,” Marvin deadpanned.

“Still a service,” said Phantom. “And I always make it clear what my price is. Some people come to me with good intentions, but most come to me with bad ones. ‘Make me rich’. ‘Make me famous’. ‘Kill my spouse’. ‘Help me get my revenge’. They’re the ones who take my pen, they’re the ones who sign my contract, and they’re the ones who sell their souls. I don’t force them to."

"And the magician?" Marvin asked. "The one that Dark mentioned."

"Ah..." Phantom said. "Well, perhaps he was a little young to understand exactly what he was throwing away, but he still took my deal."

"What did he asked for?" Marvin asked.

"He wanted the perfect show," said Phantom. "And I gave it to him. I told him what the deal was for, and he still signed the contract. I didn't force him to, I just kept my end of the deal. That's what I do. Jameson understands that, and he doesn’t fault me for it. He understands that people are choosing to do this. They could just as easily decline like he did when I made him an offer.”

“You made Jameson an offer?” Marvin’s eyes widened. “But he told me that you didn’t.”

“Wait, Jameson lied?” Phantom chuckled.

“Oh look at us,” Natemare said with a playfully scandalized expression. “We’re corrupting him with our sinful ways...”

They laughed, and Phantom shook his head.

“Jameson not only declined my offer, he negotiated it,” said Phantom. “Asked for a trade of labor instead of his soul. It was such a small spell that I figured ‘why not?’ I did need help more than another soul...”

“What did Jameson even want?” Marvin asked, folding his arms.

“He just wanted to go home,” Phantom shrugged. “It’s sad, when you think about it. My magic draws me to people who are desperate for something and are more likely to accept my deals. Imagine being drawn to someone who’s so desperate... just to get home. He offered me three months of him doing menial domestic tasks in return for my spell. And during that time, he grew on us.”

“He accepted me even though I’ve don’t some bad things in the past. He helped me with my own powers,” said Natemare. “Introduced me to new genres of music, helped me hone my singing and we discovered new things that I can do.”

“And he also helped you remove that stick from your ass,” Phantom raised an eyebrow. “So that you’ll stop acting like a bratty teenager.”

Natemare flipped Phantom off, and they shared a laugh.

Marvin stared at them both. They weren’t small fry egos, they were very powerful. Jameson had lived with them for three months and they were both acting as if he were part of their family, and had he really helped Natemare with his own behaviors so much? It was incredible, but Marvin could understand. Jameson just had that innocent and jolly charm that was infectious. He was very good at cheering people up or helping them calm down...

“Bottom line is that Jaime’s a good guy,” said Natemare. “And we like him, so we want to keep him safe. You don’t have to be so suspicious of us just because we’re demons.”

“Demon and a _siren,”_ Phantom corrected.

“Whatever! You get what I’m trying to say,” Natemare said. “At the end of the day, we’re on the same side.”

“And what side is that?” Marvin asked.

“Protect the precious beignet,” said Phantom.

“Phantom,” Natemare snorted. “You mean ‘cinnamon roll’.”

“Whatever lingo you kids use these days,” Phantom said with a dismissive wave.

Marvin laughed, despite himself.

“Maybe you two aren’t as bad as I thought,” he said. “I mean... a lot of egos were designed to be dark ones, but it doesn’t mean they have to be that. Dark’s certainly mellowed out a bit and Wilford seems a bit less murder happy...”

He perked up.

“Oh... maybe we owe Anti an apology...”

Down below, Anti was surprised to see his chain disappear. The door to his cell was slowly opened and revealed Jameson.

“JJ!” Anti glitched forward in a flash of pixels. “JJ, are you ok? Did they hurt you?”

He roughly began to examine JJ, moving and spinning him around like a ragdoll to get a good look at him. Jameson dizzily steadied himself when Anti was done.

**… Just fine. A little sore in the neck, but Dr. Iplier said it should only be that way for a few days. Everything else was healed up well enough.**

Anti suddenly pushed Jameson against the wall with a hiss.

“Good. Because you’re mine,” he said. He pressed one of his claws against Jameson’s throat and slowly drug it down with a grin. “No one else is allowed to hurt you. Only I can do that-”

**Please don’t damage my bowtie.**

Anti blinked.

“Huh?” He asked, noticing that his claw had stopped just above Jameson’s bowtie.

**I can repair the collar easily enough, but the bowtie will be a bit harder to. And a gentleman’s wardrobe is not complete without a proper tie or bowtie.**

Jameson didn’t even seem fazed about being threatened.

“Are... are you an idiot that you don’t understand what I’m saying?” Anti growled.

**On the contrary, Jameson tilted his head. I’m quite accomplished at the English language and I understand you perfectly. I am just asking that you don’t damage my garments too much.**

Anti... didn’t know how to respond to that. A voice in the back of his head told him to snap Jameson’s neck right here and now. Kill him for his flippant attitude. Kill him as a message to the others and watch their misery bloom!

But another voice told him to spare Jameson. Anti had no idea where that voice was coming from, but it was making it very hard to listen to the first one...

Anti growled, fingers clenching as he tried to act on the first voice. He could easily snap Jameson’s neck. He could do it so... easily...

But he couldn’t. For some reason, he could not bring himself to kill Jameson...

Instead, he ripped the bowtie off of Jameson and walked off, leaving the gentleman to stare after him in confusion.

Outside, Unus was in another one of his moods. The Clock was ticking down, getting closer to The End. And Annus was still nowhere to be found. Unus found himself losing hope, sunk in a deep sadness. What if they didn’t find Annus in time? What if they didn’t make it to The Clock in time?

He shook his head. He couldn’t lose hope now. Too much was at stake. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders. He had to keep his head up.

“Uuuuunus,” he called softly. “Uuuuuunus....”

There was once again no answer, not that he was expecting one.

Unus sighed and turned to go back inside-

_“Annus!”_

Unus froze, eyes going wide. He slowly turned back around, not daring to believe what he’d just heard.

“U-UuuuunusI” he called again.

_“Annus!”_

Unus gasped.


	36. The Reunion

“Well, this is certainly... woodsy,” Madpat looked around as he raised his goggles, letting them perch on top of his head like they usually did. The goggles had gotten him called a nerd by Roman a few times, but he didn’t care. He as mad, but not mad enough to ignore basic lab safety.

“I like it,” Shawn smiled. “It reminds me of home. I lived out in the country when I was a wee lad, and Ireland had many a tree for me to climb...”

“So you think the property is in here somewhere?” Annus asked, watching as Madpat tapped at his gauntlet and double checked the coordinates of his teleporter.

“This is the right place,” he said. “Maybe we just need to walk a bit and we’ll find the-”

He was interrupted by a loud roar. All three of them turned to see someone suddenly jump out of the nearby bushes. It was a man who was wearing nothing but a pair of socks and some hiking boots. He was carrying a bag of Takis and galloping along on all fours.

He growled at the others and then went loping off.

“Well...” Shawn said after a few minutes. “That was not something I was expecting to see today.”

Roman looked curiously at the retreating man, squinting his eyes.

“I swear I thought that was my brother for a moment,” he said.

“Your brother runs around with no clothes on?” Annus asked.

“My brother _struts_ around with no clothes on,” said Roman. “Like a.... nude rooster.”

“Was anyone not distracted enough to notice that he had Annus’s face?” Madpat asked. “Maybe he’s one of your creator’s egos. Which if that’s true, then this has to be the place. He came from that direction, let’s head that way.”

“Anything to get away from the big, scary, naked man,” Shawn said, following after Madpat.

They walked on for some time, trying to figure out which way was the best way to go. Shawn finally ended up climbing one of the nearby trees and looking around for any signs of someone living nearby.

“I think I see a house over that way!” He called down to them. “Looks pretty big.”

“Let’s go that way, then,” Roman said.

“I dunno...” Annus said. “My creator played enough horror games for me to know that a house in the middle of the woods is rarely a good thing.”

“We don’t have much else of a choice,” Madpat said. He caught Shawn as the other jumped down from the tree. “I’ll protect you. I still have my weapons...”

“And I have this!” Roman drew his sword. “No beast shall stand a chance against my royal sword. Haha!” He struck a pose.

“Great, I'll call you when I have a lizard that I want you kill,” Madpat chuckled as he walked off.

“Excuse?!” Roman said, indignantly walking after him.

The next time they ran into anyone, it was a man with a full beard who was wearing rags and living in a hut. He didn’t really confront them, just yelled at them from his hut.

“You!” He pointed at Madpat. “You didn’t separate your bones from your meat! I can tell!”

He cackled at them as they kept walking by.

“Is this whole forest just full of barely dressed men?” Roman asked. “I mean... I wouldn’t mind, but I would at least hope that some of them are more handsome than the ones we’ve seen so far...”

“That guy looked kind of familiar...” Annus mused, glancing sideways at Madpat and trying to imagine him with a full beard.

“Guys, we can’t keep dawdling,” Shawn said. “Let’s just keep moving and forget about the horrors we’ve seen-”

“Shhh!”

Shawn fell silent and looked at Annus curiously. Annus’s eyes were wide and looking around wildly.

“Annus?” Roman asked. “You ok-”

“Shhh!” Annus shushed them again. He cupped his mouth with his hands and cried out “Annus!”

He walked around, head tilted as if listening for something.

“Annus!” He cried out again. He then looked down a path and pointed. “That way! Come on, guys!”

“Did he turn into a pokemon?” Roman asked aloud as they ran after Annus.

**ELSEWHERE**

Unus rushed down the stairs and off the porch. The mermen stared at him as he ran past them and out into the woods. Someone in the trees above watched him leave and sent word back to Dark.

Unus ran down the path, heart pounding a mile a minute.

“Uuuuunus!” He called again. “Uuuunus!”

_“Annus! Annus!”_

Unus sped up, listening for where he was hearing the answering call from. Annus was close by. He was really here! Just when all hope had seemed lost...

“Uuuunus!” He called.

_“Annus!”_

Unus stopped and looked around, panting harshly. Where was he? Where was Annus? He raised his hands to call out again.

“Unus!”

Unus gasped and spun around.

It was him.

It was really him.

He wasn’t wearing his signature white suit and his hair was tied back, but Unus could still recognize him.

“Annus,” Unus said. “Annus!”

He rushed forward and all but leapt at Annus, crying into his shoulder and wrapping both his arms and legs around him. Annus clutched him, tears of his own welling up in his eyes.

“This is so beautiful,” Roman said, sniffling softly.

“You’re here!” Unus sobbed. “You came back to me!”

“And I always will,” Annus smiled. “Time is not complete without Death. How could I ever stay away from you?”

“I was so scared,” Unus wiped at his eyes and finally unwrapped himself from Annus. “I was scared that they would kill you and then I’d lose you forever. How did you escape?”

“I had some help,” Annus gestured at the others. “They helped me escape and then brought me here. I had no idea that you were here too.”

“Yeah, I went looking for help after that night,” Unus said. “I found a pretty cool magician and this one guy who doesn’t really speak much, but he’s cool too. Come on, I’ll take you back to the house. I want to introduce you to them.”

“Before you do,” Annus moved aside. “I want you to meet my new friends. This is Roman, Shawn, and Madpat. Guys, this is Unus. He’s my other half.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shawn tipped his hat.

“Pleasure,” Roman bowed.

“Hi,” Madpat awkwardly waved.

“Annus!” Unus gasped and pointed at Madpat. “Why is he here?!”

“Relax,” Annus assured him. “It’s a bit complicated, but I promise to explain later. Just trust me when I say that he’s on our side.”

Unus squinted his eyes at Madpat, but he would trust Annus for now. Annus wasn’t an idiot, after all...

“Can I just say,” said Roman, “you two make such a beautiful couple.”

Unus and Annus blinked in confusion.

“Couple?” Annus repeated. “We’re not a couple. We’re just really good friends.”

“But...” Roman looked confused now. “You called him your other half.”

“Yeah, he’s _literally_ my other half,” said Annus. “We’re a pair of old entities who have been here for thousands of years and work together. But it’s cool that you think we’re beautiful.”

“Ugh, don’t inflate his head anymore,” Unus said to Roman. “Annus already has a big enough ego.”

“And just for that, you’re getting a shoulder ride,” Annus said. He picked Unus up and flung him over his shoulder, walking off and carrying him.

“Annus! Put me down!” Unus said.

“Never!” said Annus. “I finally have you back. Now... which way to the house? Shawn said he saw a big one. Is that where you’re staying?”

“Yeah, there’s tons of people there,” Unus said. “Keep going straight.”

“You’re asking too much of me,” Roman said.

“I like him,” said Shawn. “He’s like... a younger brother. Come on, Hatter. Before they leave us behind.”

Madpat smiled and shook his head, following after Shawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show of hands, guys. Who remembers what happens when you don't separate your bones from your meat?


	37. The Dadless Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: Where's Patton?  
> Me: Bold of you to assume he wasn't already killed by The Author...

“You’re staying here?” Shawn looked at the enormous house with wide eyes. “What prince lives here?”

“Hardly fit for a prince,” Roman said. “There’s no moat. No towers. No stables. Where am I meant to keep my prized stallion if there are no stables?”

“You keep him in the bedroom,” Shawn grinned.

“Who would put a horse in a bedroom?” Roman sounded confused.

“This is Darkiplier’s place,” Unus said as Annus finally put him down. “It has to be big because there’s a lot of people here. Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

He led them down the path where they once again came across the mermen. The pool had been drastically enlarged, now several feet wide and deep with underwater tunnels and caves and a sandy bottom. No doubt one of the more powerful egos had changed it.

“Unus!” MerEthan called out. “Look who Host found and brought home!”

Unus could see a new addition to the pool. It looked like a golden retriever that had a long fish tail instead of back legs.

“It’s MerChica!’ MerMark pulled the strange dog into his arms and spoke with a baby voice. “She’s my widdle bub! The bubbiest bub! My widdle MerChica Beeka!”

“MerMark was so worried about her,” MerEthan said. “We thought she was lost forever, but Host found her in one of those carnival side shows and narrated her home!”

“Strange,” Roman said. “I’ve heard of catfish, but not dogfish.”

MerMark groaned while MerEthan’s face lit up.

“See!” He said, pointing at Roman. “I’m not the only one who makes that joke!”

“I’m glad you got her back,” Unus smiled. “I’ll see you guys later.”

The MerMen wished him a good day, and the group moved on.

“Those... were those mermaids?” Shawn asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Out of all the things you’ve seen, does seeing a pair of mermaids really surprise you?” Madpat asked.

“I guess not, Hatter,” Shawn agreed.

“Just be careful, it’s pretty crowded in here,” Unus said as he opened one of the back doors for them.

“New guests?” Security Nate said as he and Security Mark watched the group come inside. “All new guests need to register. We need your name and your creator’s name-”

His eyes suddenly went wide at the sight of Madpat.

“It’s Mr. Afton!” He screamed, jumping back. “He’s come back to kill us!”

“What?” Madpat sounded confused.

“Do you know them?” Annus asked as the guards lost their minds.

“Nope,” Madpat shook his head.

“Guys, his name is Madpat,” Annus explained. “He’s a different ego.”

The guards abruptly stopped screaming and stood back up from where they had been freaking out on the floor.

“Oh,” Security Nate said. “Sorry about that. Mr. Afton’s got a bad grudge against us, and he said there wouldn’t be anywhere that he won’t be able to find us. So... we’re a little on edge.”

“Yeah, we’re sorry,” Security Mark sheepishly held his clipboard up. “Name and creator’s name, please...”

After registering, Unus led them further into the house.

“I need to introduce you to Marvin,” he said. “He and a few others were working on a plan to find you, Annus. They’ll be so happy to see that they can rest now because you’re here!”

“You went and got people to help?” Annus sounded touched. “Just to rescue me?”

“Of course!” said Unus. “I wasn’t going to let them just take you like that. I went and looked for help and eventually found Marvin. Then we went and got help from Blank and Phantom and then ended up here. Dark and Host were helping us try to figure out a plan. It was really hard to find you. Host said he couldn’t See you because of The Author’s magic.”

“Yeah, well most of his stuff’s been destroyed,” said Shawn. “Courtesy of us.”

“Yeah, it was one hell of a showdown, Unus,” Annus grinned. “You should’ve seen it.”

“You sound like you had so much fun without me,” said Unus. “But I still want Dr. Iplier to look you guys over. Madpat, you’re bleeding through your bandages, and I can still see bruises on the rest of you. I’ll tell Marvin and you guys can meet later- oh, excuse us Jameson.”

Jameson had nearly collided with Unus after coming around a corner in the hallway. He smiled and was about to excuse himself-

“Jameson Jackson?” Shawn gasped. _“The_ Jameson Jackson?”

 **I beg your pardon, do I know you?** Jameson asked.

“Do you know him, Shawn?” Annus asked.

“No, but he was famous back in my time!” Shawn squealed. “He was called ‘The Rising Star of the Silver Screen’. Came from Britain and became a moving picture sensation! I saw all your works. ‘The Penniless Gentleman’, ‘The Greiving Soldier’, ‘Lost Love in New York’! I even saw ‘The Dancing Puppet’. He had one of the most expressive faces on the screen, and his dancing was amazing!”

Jameson was blushing very heavily now. It had been a very _very_ long time since anyone had given him praise like this, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

 **Terribly sorry** , he finally said. **But I really must be going. Marvin asked me to get him some books-**

“Marvin!” Unus said suddenly. He’d been distracted by Shawn. “Jameson, this is Annus! He found us!”

Jameson’s eyes lit up as he looked at Annus.

**Is he really? Smashing! I’ll go and inform Marvin. This is such wonderful news, Unus! Make sure they settle in properly.**

And then he was rushing off back to Marvin.

“He gets a little excited, but he’s right,” said Unus. “Let’s go to the doctor-”

“Roman?”

They were once again interrupted by someone. This time it was Virgil, who was staring at Roman with wide eyes, phone in danger from falling form his loosening grip.

“Virgil!” Roman rushed forward and swept Virgil up in a hug.

“Virgil, I think the Jims stole your spare hoodie-” Remus then appeared and he froze too.

“Remus!” Roman pulled him into the hug too. “Thank Disney you’re ok! I was so worried about everyone out there! Is anyone else here?”

“Um,” Virgil snapped out of his shock. “Janus and Logan are here too, but that’s it. No word on the others.”

“I know where Emile and Remy are,” Roman pulled out the prepaid phone he’d bought with his clothes. “I’m gonna text them and let them know I’ll be picking them up soon so that I can bring them here. So... this means we’re just missing Patton.”

“We put him on the list,” Remus said. “Mr. No Eyes has a talent for finding lost people, but there are other requests in front of ours- Ow!”

His hand suddenly smacked him on the face.

“I meant that name with respect!” The Duke yelled at the ceiling. “It wasn’t an insult!”

“Who is he talking too?” Roman asked.

“I’ll explain later,” Virgil said, tugging Roman down the hall. “Come see Logan and Janus. We need to have a meeting about what to do about Patton.”

“But guys, he needs to...” Unus trailed off as Roman disappeared down the hall. “Well... I’m sure he’s ok..ish. Ok enough that he doesn’t need to be immediately seen. Come on, before someone else pops up.”

Annus chuckled as they walked off. The house was already proving to be chaotic and he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... those movie names that Shawn mentioned sound pretty interesting... don't they?


	38. The Different Kinds of Auras

“No kidding,” Marvin said. “This is Annus?”

Dark tilted his head curiously at the newcomer, but Host didn’t seem fazed at all.

“Yep, I’m Annus,” Annus smiled. “Why?”

“It’s just... the way Unus talked about you, I was expecting someone... taller,” said Marvin.

If looks could kill, Annus’s glare would have melted Marvin’s face off. Unus snorted in amusement.

“What are _you_ laughing at?” Annus said. “You’re shorter than I am. I’m sure no one expects Death to be some short and skinny kid like you.”

“People expect me to be a corpse or a skeleton,” Unus shrugged. “I like to think my handsome mug is an upgrade...”

“Upgrade _this,”_ Annus grabbed Unus under his arm and gave him a noogie.

“Ack, Annus! Stop, let go!” Unus struggled in Annus’s arm, but the other refused to let go.

“Never! I just got you back, I’m never letting you go again,” He glanced up at Marvin. “Does anyone have any handcuffs?”

“Let. Go!” Unus managed to pull away from Annus, landing ungracefully on his backside with a yelp. “We can’t be handcuffed. That’s gonna be really awkward when we need to shower.”

“We literally once painted each other’s nude bodies,” Annus said. “I’ve already seen you naked.”

“Still,” Unus stood back up. “I don’t give free shows. I’d have to charge you for each shower.”

“Since you have been reunited,” Dark said, interrupting the banter. “Can we assume that the end of the world has been delayed?”

“For now,” Unus said. “We still have to make it to The End. At least it won’t be hard to get to The Clock... But Annus and I have to stay together until then.”

“Hmm...” Dark narrowed his eyes. “Call in your companions, I should like to meet them as well.”

“We’re missing one, but I’m not about to drag him away from his family,” Annus said as he opened the office doors. “The wizard will see you now,” he said to the others waiting outside.

Madpat and Shawn walked in, both sporting proper bandages for their injuries. Dr. Iplier had fixed them up relatively quickly and gave them a diet plan and sleep schedule to help regain the proper nutrients they had been deprived of for so long. Annus had been surprised to hear that Madpat was malnourished almost just as much as he and Shawn were.

Marvin stared at Shawn as he walked in. Was this another of Sean’s egos? But Sean hadn’t mentioned him...

“Now then...” Dark’s aura began to move, but he kept it mostly subdued. “It’s to my understanding that this man is called Madpat, and that he worked for The Actor. I am... choosing to save my judgement until after one of you explains why this man is currently here...”

Annus moved to stand in front of Madpat.

“I put him under my control while I was imprisoned,” he said. “He helped me escape, but during the escape The Author undid my spell. Madpat has chosen to accompany us and no longer wants anything to do with The Actor or The Author. He was manipulated into joining them because he was alone and didn’t know any better. I am asking that he be allowed to stay here for his own safety...”

Dark looked intently at Madpat, red and blue outlines flickering slightly, wavering as if arguing again. The blue finally grew bigger than the red again and Dark glanced over at The Host.

The Host simply smiled and nodded once.

“Very well,” Dark finally said. “He may stay, but he is your responsibility, Annus. If he hurts anyone, you will not like the consequences.”

“Got it,” Annus flashed a thumbs up. “Should I get him a leash too?” The sarcasm was heavy.

“That’s entirely your decision,” Dark smoothly replied. “Or maybe you could gag him instead. I heard you enjoy a good gagging with your eggs and bacon.”

Shawn gave Annus a confused look, but Annus stayed silent.

“And you?” Dark turned his attention to Shawn. “Who are you?”

“Um, Shawn Flyn, s-sir,” Shawn said nervously. “I’m a toymaker. Or... I _was_ a toymaker. Lost my job after the economy went to hell.”

This guy reminded Shawn way too much of Mr. Drew...

“Are you another ego that’s from a different era?” Dark asked. “What’s the last year you remember?”

“Um...1931,” said Shawn.

“Have someone teach him what he needs to know,” Dark said to Marvin. “I don’t need him burning down the house because he doesn’t know how to work a microwave...”

“I can work a microwave,” Shawn said indignantly. “You put the food in, you close the door, you press the button, and then you wait for it to go ‘ding’. We had a microwave in the hotel room...”

Dark gave Shawn a look, and he quickly fell silent.

“That guy scares the hell out of me,” Shawn said as they left the office later. “He had to have been a button man in a past life. No one comes off that cold who hasn’t bopped a man or two. Not in my time.”

“You mean back in the day when you’d go to a clip joint and see all the dolls and bearcats and hope that you didn’t get the icy mitt?” Madpat asked.

“Exactly!” Shawn pointed at Madpat. “This guy gets it.”

“I have no idea what you just said,” Marvin shook his head. “But I am curious about you. Our creator never mentioned you, but you are obviously one of his egos.”

“More fanmade than anything,” Shawn shrugged. “I was a cameo and the fans went nuts.”

“Kind of like what happened to Robbie,” Marvin mused.

“And us,” said Annus. “Unus and I aren’t official, we were pretty much made up by fans. We actually have your creator to thank for that, Madpat. He did a video on our lore.”

“It was a good one,” Unus smiled. “We really liked it.”

“How are your auras?” Marvin asked. “I’m always curious as to how fanmade compares to canon.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Madpat asked. “I thought auras were just parts of ourselves...”

“They are, but they’re more than that,” said Marvin. “Your aura was made by your fans. It’s their effort and hard work. Every piece of fan art, every story written, every cosplay, every skit... that effort is what makes up your aura. As such, the more popular you are, the more powerful your aura is. It’s why some egos have stronger auras than others...”

Shawn tapped his chin in thought and then summoned his aura. It was jet black and resembled the ink he wielded.

Annus summoned his. It was almost exactly like Unus’s, but the spiral spun in the opposite direction.

Madpat summoned his. It was bright green and crackled around him like arcs of electricity.

“Interesting,” Marvin looked at them. “They’re pretty powerful.”

“What about yours?” Shawn vanished his aura.

Marvin then summoned his own. It looked and moved like ocean waves.

“Pretty,” Shawn said with wide eyes.

“I’m rather proud of it,” Marvin vanished it. “Anyway, let’s give them the tour, Unus. And then we’ll get them set up in their own rooms.”

“I kept the room next to mine empty for you,” Unus said to Annus.

“And here I was hoping I could sleep at night without having to hear you snore,” Annus shook his head.

Unus smacked his shoulder.


	39. The Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I use this chapter as an excuse to throw our science boi down the angst stairs?  
> *in my best Alastor voice* Maybe.
> 
> Also, I'm still working on the plot so I thought I'd give you guys some more filler.

“I really don’t like this,” Madpat said again.

“I understand your discomfort, but I would feel much better to have a thorough record for your health,” Dr. Iplier said. “I wasn’t able to do much when I was fixing up your shoulder, so I’m doing your physical now. Dark insists. It’s for your own health and safety, and it’s all confidential.”

“Whatever,” Madpat shrugged. “Let’s get this over with, it’s cold in here...”

He was sitting on an examination table with no shirt on. Shawn had already had his physical and they had nearly had to drag Madpat to get his own. Madpat didn’t really like strangers touching him. Made him a bit anxious...

“Ok, I’m going to listen to your heart and lungs,” Dr. Iplier carefully warmed up the end of his stethoscope. “Deep breaths.”

Madpat flinched a little when the stethoscope touched him, but he held still afterwards.

“Your heart’s beating a little fast,” Dr. Iplier mused. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Madpat said softly.

“No need to be nervous,” said Dr. Iplier. “I’m just going to check a few things and that’s it. I won’t even take any blood today. Not until you feel better.”

He was very gentle in his examination. He made sure to tell Madpat what he was going to do before he did it, and was very careful with his movements. It dawned on Madpat that Dr. Iplier must have thought it was the examination that was making him nervous.

He wasn’t about to correct him. No sense in opening an old wound like that.

“Ok, so a few questions,” Dr. Iplier scribbled on his clipboard. “Your weight is a bit concerning. Have you been eating regularly?”

“Um...” Madpat thought back to when he was working for The Actor. “Define ‘regularly’.”

Dr. Iplier blinked.

“I am now certain that you have not been, but I will humor you,” he said. “I mean have you been eating three healthy meals a day?”

“I’ve been eating regularly recently,” Madpat said slowly. “But before that, I just sort of... didn’t eat as much.”

“Why not?” Dr. Iplier asked. “Do certain foods make you sick?”

“I just didn’t have time,” Madpat shrugged. “And I... I was... sometimes not allowed to eat...”

“Not allowed?” Dr. Iplier asked. “What do you mean?”

Madpat felt like something was crushing him. It was like shame and fear and guilt all rolled into one. Whatever it was, it felt awful.

“If I did something wrong or I wasn’t good enough, I-I... I was... I was punished...” He said.

“Punished?” Dr. Iplier repeated. “They wouldn’t let you eat as a form of punishment?”

Oh dear, now the problems were going into the psychological territory. He was a doctor, but not that kind. He wouldn’t be able to help with this.

Madpat curled in on himself slightly.

_“Why can’t you just do as your told?”_

_“Why do you make me punish you so much? Do you think I like this?”_

_“Not good enough!”_

_“Do it again!”_

_“No meals for you! Author, see that he doesn’t eat until I say he can.”_

Madpat felt a sudden nausea roll through him, and he cleared his throat. He could do this. He could answer the questions. That’s what he did, after all. He answered questions. He answered them well or else he would be punish-

“Madpat?”

Madpat gasped and flinched at the sound of his name. He looked around, remembering where he was. He took a shaky breath and cleared his throat again.

“S-Sorry,” he said softly.

“You’re not in trouble,” Dr. Iplier said. “I just need to know what’s wrong so that I can help you. I’m going to give you a meal plan to put some weight back on. When I get your blood results back, I’ll adjust it if you have any vitamin deficiencies. Sound good?”

Madpat’s throat tightened, so he just nodded.

“I’m also concerned about the shadows around your eyes,” Dr. Iplier said. “I thought it was a cosmetic choice since there are a few egos around here who like to wear makeup, and I was a bit shocked to see that you’re not wearing makeup at all. Do you sleep regularly? And by that I mean do you get at least eight hours of sleep a night?”

Madpat grimaced, knowing that Dr. Iplier was not going to like his answer.

“Not really...” he said. “I have bad nightmares most nights, and it’s hard to get back to sleep after them. And before I escaped with Annus, I was... um...”

“Were you punished by not being allowed to sleep?” Dr. Iplier asked. “Sleep deprivation?”

“N-No, that wasn’t punishment,” Madpat said. “I just... I had so much to do and not much time to do it in. H-he was always expecting more from me and I tried so hard to keep up, so I... had to sacrifice a few things. He... He said I had to do it if I wanted to get everything done.”

Dr. Iplier stared at him.

Oh yeah, he was gonna need to find a shrink. Honestly, he should have found one sooner. Several of the egos here all had issues in some shape or form. Hopefully someone somewhere had made an ego that was a therapist...

“Ok, so...” He wrote a few things on his clipboard. “I’m going to give you some brochures on a few methods that should help you sleep better. We might have to do a little trial and error, but I’m sure we can find something to help you. I did have one more question. I was going to leave it be, but after listening to some of these answers, I feel that I have to ask. Can you tell me about the scars I found on your body? You have a pretty big one on your shoulder and there were a few on your back and legs. What made those?”

Madpat was silent for so long that Dr. Iplier was worried that Madpat wasn’t going to answer at all. Madpat’s eye twitched slightly, and he was tensing his muscles.

“Claws,” he finally said. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

That spoke volumes. Dr. Iplier could guess that they had been the result of some other punishment.

“Ok, I think that’s enough for today,” Dr. Iplier said. “Let me just get your brochures and your diet plan and then you can leave. Send in Annus when you do, please.”

“Wow, this place is nice,” Remy raised his sunglasses to see better. “And you said the others are here too?”

“Everyone except for Patton,” Roman said. “But we’ll find him! I know we will.”

“That’s the spirit,” Emile said. “We just have to maintain a positive attitude. We’ve been able to find each other, so we can find Patton too. We just need to come up with some ideas.”

“What is this line?” Remy groaned, looking at the ego in front of them. “It’s so slow...”

“Every ego has to check in,” said Roman. “It’s the rule.”

The ego in front of them was a man with dark hair and mismatched eyes. One was bright blue, the other bright pink. He wore dark slacks with a white dress shirt and yellow gloves. His waistcoat and bowtie were both purple with stars on them. He was also carrying what looked like some kind of large yellow costume rabbit head.

Security Mark eventually waved the ego through, and Remy stepped up next.

“Hello,” Security Nate said, tapping at his laptop. “Name, please?”

“Remy,” he sipped his coffee.

“Creator’s name?” Security Nate asked.

“Thomas Sanders,” said Remy.

“Any aliases or affiliations?” Security Nate adjusted his glasses.

Remy wordlessly pointed to the sign on his shirt that said ‘SLEEP’.

“Gotcha,” Security Nate tapped a few more keys and then nodded towards Security Mark. “Please stand there for your picture.”

Remy stepped to the side and Security Mark snapped the camera.

“Thanks,” he smiled. “You’re free to enter.”

Remy waited off to the side for Emile. These people were weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The Actor chose sleep deprivation and starvation as punishments for a reason. Those two things can really mess with your head and your thoughts.


	40. The Glitch's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more angsty filler. Plot will be in the next chapter, I promise.

Anti was ready to lose his mind and just cut his losses and leave.

The house was loud and crowded and the electronics he’d taken to hiding in were hardly up to date.

Though it was funny to see an ego lose it because Anti damaged the software of their computer or ate the save files on their gaming console.

The only ego who had managed to keep Anti out of his laptop was Logan. Anti had no idea how he managed it, but that laptop had better protection than anything he’d ever seen before. He almost wanted to ask what it was. Just for curiosity’s sake.

But that meant socializing, and the idea of socializing made him glitch. There was a reason he was a loner, after all. He didn’t really like people. The Author’s control had been the only way for The Actor to employ him, and it pissed Anti off when he thought about how he’d been so powerless against them after The Author had gotten his pen around him. Anti had heard that The Author’s writings had been destroyed which allowed him to be free of the control, and Anti was seriously hoping that something had killed The Author.

He also hoped The Author had suffered before he died...

So imagine his surprise when he saw Madpat leaving Dr. Iplier’s clinic.

Anti remembered Madpat, and the scientist was probably the only ego Anti would have gotten along with there. Madpat’s lust for blood and chaos and his dark sense of humor made him seem like friend material to someone like Anti. Granted, Anti still didn’t like people, and Madpat was people. As such, a friendship between them was never meant to be.

But that didn’t mean that Anti wasn’t at least curious as to why he was here.

“Maddie!” He popped up right next to Madpat. “Long time no see-”

Sadly for Anti, Madpat’s fight or flight meter was always firmly planted on the ‘fight’ side. When Anti spoke, Madpat panicked at the sudden appearance of the glitch, and he responded in the best way his instincts could command:

He full on decked Anti in the face.

Anti glared as he glitched back to his feet, holding his nose.

“Asshole!” He snapped. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh... it’s you,” Madpat sighed. He then furrowed his brows in confusion. “Wait, why are _you_ here? Did you get stuck here somehow?”

“My puppet is here,” Anti said. “I can’t just leave him behind. Not when I can take him and torment him. But why are _you_ here? I thought you were still humping Actor’s leg like the lapdog you are.”

“I found someone else,” Madpat frowned. “Helped them escape and now Dark is letting me stay.”

“Wait, you broke someone out of that weird warehouse thing?” Anti asked. “Who?”

“Annus and Shawn,” Madpat shrugged. “Ran into The Author on the way out.”

“You were the one who messed with The Author?” Anti asked.

“Technically it was Shawn who did it, he destroyed a lot of The Author’s works,” Madpat shrugged again.

“Oh thank god,” Anti said. “I would hate it if you were the one who helped me. So did you guys kill The Author or did you let him get away?”

“He got away,” said Madpat. “We just got here yesterday. Now if you’ll excuse me, your face is about to make me physically ill... and I’d rather not vomit on this lovely 19th century Persian rug.”

“Wait, I’m still talking to you!” Anti blocked his way. “Does Dark know that you were licking Actor’s boots? Does he know how many people you killed or maimed? Does he know how dangerous you are?”

Anti was taunting him, and Madpat knew this. But each question still hurt. The scars on Madpat’s shoulder tingled and his fingers twitched. He knew Anti was trying to bait him into an attack. Anything to give Dark a reason to get rid of Madpat...

Quicker than Anti could react, Madpat activated his gauntlet and grabbed Anti by the front of his shirt. Anti tried to glitch away, but the technology in Madpat’s gauntlet kept him from being able to do so. Madpat simply threw Anti to the side and out of his path, not wanting to fall into his trap.

“Just stay out of my way,” he said. “You don’t like me, and I don’t like you either. But I’m at least trying to find a different path in all of this.”

Anti laughed.

“Oh please,” he grinned. “You really think being all goody goody is going to erase what you did? You really think you can change? You’re a killer, Maddie. A sadistic psychopath who doesn’t care about anyone or anything besides himself. You’ll never change... and they’ll never accept you. You’ll always be a threat to them, and they’ll _never_ forget that.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“You should have just listened to your master,” he hissed. “And _obeyed.”_

Madpat’s shoulder jerked, and he gasped as he gripped it tightly with his hand.

_“If you would just obey, this wouldn’t happen.”_

_“Why can’t you just obey?”_

_“You are weak. I cannot protect you if you do not obey me...”_

Madpat gagged, feeling his nausea return. His hand moved to cover his mouth, and he trembled. He... he needed to... he needed to get somewhere safe. The Actor was angry at him. He needed to move, _heneededtorunpleasehelphimhedidntwanttobepunishedagain-_

“Madpat!”

Madpat’s eyes were clenched shut, but he recognized the voice. No, he couldn’t face him. He couldn’t face him right now.

“Madpat.” he felt warm hands on his shoulders. “Madpat, breathe with me. You’re ok. I’m here now. You’re safe, remember?”

Madpat focused on the sound of the clock that had started ticking in the back of his mind. It was almost soothing in a way. A steady ticking to time his breathing with. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he suddenly felt more hands on him. He panicked at first, remembering the skeletal clawed hands that The Actor often conjured... but these hands were different. They were warm. They were comforting. They belonged to different people. People who wore black and white clothes decorated with skulls and hourglasses.

People... that Madpat was part of.

“You are under my protection,” he heard Annus say softly. “I will not let anything bad happen to you. You are a follower of Unus Annus. We will keep you safe...”

Madpat focused on Annus’s voice, feeling himself slowly start to calm down. Breathing came easier, and the scars stopped burning.

Anti was watching the whole thing happen with a sneer. He stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but then the world around him suddenly vanished and he was surrounded hundreds of angry people.

“What the hell?” He looked around, summoning a knife to his hand.

The knife didn’t seem to do much as he tried to defend himself when the people around him pounced. Anti struggled, but every time he got free from someone’s grasp, three more people grabbed him in their place. He was being dragged down into the darkness, and he opened his mouth to cry out-

He woke up on the floor later, unscathed and looking no worse for wear.

“What...?” He looked around, but Madpat and Annus were gone.

“Who the hell was that guy?” Anti stood up and growled.

Whatever, he had more important things to do. Anti glitched away, looking for his puppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick about The Followers: They can attack but they can also subdue and not harm someone. It all depends on what Annus tells them to do.


	41. The Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? Plot! Just like I promised.

“You want to leave?” Dark asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was two days after Annus showed up that Marvin told Dark about his plan. He’d asked Remus for more information so that he could be sure that he’d seen Jackieboyman. There was no way he could deny it, it had to have been him.

“Not forever,” said Marvin. “Sean wants me to find my brothers, and Remus said that he saw Jackieboyman in New York. I just want to go there so that I can bring him home.”

“I see,” Dark mused. “And will you be going alone?”

“Well...” Marvin hesitated. “With everything going on, I thought that I didn’t want to risk anyone else-”

“No,” Dark shook his head. “You are not going alone. Find someone to go with you. Only then will I let you leave.”

Marvin sighed. He didn’t want to ask his friends to go with him in case The Actor attacked. It was slim risk, but it was one that he did not want to take. Not to mention, he didn’t want to separate Unus from Annus, nor did he want to endanger Jameson.

“Remus!” He called across the kitchen where they were eating.

“What’s up, Kitty?” Remus asked, munching on a stick of deodorant.

“Will you go to New York with me? I need to find the guy you told me about,” Marvin said.

Remus paused, thinking about Marvin’s request. He said something to Janus, and the other shrugged.

“I’ll be fine,” Marvin heard him say. “Go with him.”

“Sure, but I get to rob a store,” Remus called back.

Marvin rolled his eyes.

“I am not letting you rob a store!”

“Trust me, that’s going to be the fastest way to find him,” Remus grinned. “I won’t steal too much.”

Marvin sighed and turned back to Dark.

“Remus will be going with me,” he said. “I know a spell that can get us there quickly. Since Hosts’s magic prevents us from using teleportation inside or out in the yard, we’ll head out into the woods and teleport from there. I should be back in a day or two. I’ll even bring you back a souvenir.”

Dark gave Marvin a deadpan look while Host snorted and nearly choked on his food as he laughed. He pat Dark’s shoulder and shook it as he continued to laugh, and Marvin couldn’t help but smile at his antics.

“Fine,” Dark finally said. “Make sure you sign out before you leave. Try not to die while you’re out there...”

“So what’s so special about this guy?” Remus asked, spinning the little wheel on his deodorant to bring out more of it.

They were heading to the sign out desk, Marvin eager to leave so that he could find Jackie.

“He’s my brother,” Marvin explained. “I’m trying to find the rest of my family. I have two others that I need to find after this.”

“I still only have the one,” Remus said, chewing loudly. “Pattycakes is still missing and the others are going crazy. He’s a little... hmm... how do I say this delicately? He’s kind of an idiot. He’s an idiot who is going to get himself killed very quickly if he’s not already dead.”

“Do you think he might be?” Marvin asked.

“I hope not,” Remus tossed the empty deodorant over his shoulder. “I may make fun of him, but... I really do like Patton...”

“Maybe after we get back, we can try a spell to find Patton,” said Marvin. “I’m sure we’ll be able to find him. Don’t give up hope.”

He pat Remus’s shoulder and stopped at the desk by the door. The ego manning it was a man with very short hair who was wearing a purple hoodie with matching gloves.

 _“Baby I love you!"_ He sang. _"OOOH! You're so fine! Baby I love-_ oh! Hey-J!” He smiled when he noticed them. “I’m AJ! Are you signing out? Just a few questions to ask first.”

“Yes, we’re signing out,” said Marvin. “Ask away.”

“Are you signing out permanently or will you be returning?” AJ asked.

“We’ll be coming back,” Marvin answered.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“Just a day or two.”

“Would you like to schedule a phone call for us to check on you?”

“Oh, uh... sure. How about tomorrow at this time?”

“Perfect! Now... please write down your names, your creators’ names, and a good phone number to call you at.”

Marvin did so, checking the prepaid phone that Roman was letting him borrow. He wrote the number down and then passed the clipboard to Remus. Remus pulled out a quill and stuck his tongue with it a few times before writing his own information in. He then vanished the quill and handed the clipboard back.

“Everything looks good,” AJ looked over it. He then peeled back his hoodie sleeve to check his watch and note the time. “If you’re not going to be returning in the amount of time that you specified, please call this number to inform us.”

He passed a business card over the desk, and Marvin took it. He flicked his hand and the card vanished.

“Please make sure to abide by all laws of the places you go to,” AJ said. “Dark is really strict about not bringing the police back with you, and he will not spend money to bail you out of prison. Are there any questions?”

“Nope, we’re good,” said Marvin. “Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime!” AJ waved them to the door. “Have fun!”

“You’d think we were in some kind of asylum,” Remus said as they went outside. “Dark’s going a bit overboard with all this security.”

“Trust me when I say that he has a good reason to,” said Marvin. “Things are getting pretty dangerous.”

“Good,” Remus grinned. “Because things have been way too boring lately.”

The made it into the woods and Marvin cast a spell to get them to New York. They reappeared in the city that Remus had mentioned, and night had fallen.

“Maybe we should have waited for the morning,” Marvin said, looking around at the empty alleyway. Places like this made him tense...

“Nah, this is the best time to catch a bondage enthusiast,” Remus led Marvin out to the empty street. “After all, the creeps come out at night...”

“He’s a superhero,” Marvin corrected him. “Not some kink enthusiast.”

“Eh, that just sounds like roleplaying with extra steps,” Remus gave a dismissive wave. “Anyway, let’s find a good shop to rob. That’ll bring him running...”

Marvin really didn’t want to let Remus rob anything in case the cops came instead of Jackie, but he really couldn’t think of any other way to do it. So he kept his distance while Remus walked down the street and looked carefully at each little shop. His eyes lit up when he saw a jewelry store.

“Perfect,” He said, looking through the window. He summoned his morningstar and shattered the window with a mighty swing.

An alarm began to blare, and Marvin sighed heavily. This was such an awful thing to do...

Still, he kept his eyes peeled for whoever was going to respond. By now, Remus had made his way inside and was smashing open the empty display cases. He knew it was unnecessary, but wanton destruction was just too much fun to pass up. From there, he moved to the heavily locked cases in the back, the ones that had the actual jewelry.

Marvin continued to wait with bated breath, praying that the cops didn’t show up...

He got his wish when someone landed on the street in front of the shop.

The man was tall but not as beefy as most superheroes. He was built more like a gymnast, built for speed and agility than raw strength. Still, Marvin had no doubt that he was incredibly strong. He wore a bright red hooded jumpsuit that had been slightly modified with armor, as well as blue gloves and matching boots.

Marvin could not even begin to comprehend the stretch that Remus had had to go through to compare this outfit with bondage gear...

Either way, this had to be Jackieboyman.

Jackie rushed into the shop, moving so quickly that Marvin barely saw him. Not even a few seconds later, Remus came flying out and hit the road rather heavily.

“Ow!” He stood up and rubbed his head. “If you’re going to be rough, I think we should establish a safeword first. How about ‘Octopus’? Unless you’re into tentacles...”

“This doesn’t have to be any rougher than it is,” Jackie stepped through the broken window, glass crunching beneath his boots. “The police are on their way. Just put your hands up and get on your knees.”

“Nobody puts _me_ on my knees,” Remus. “Unless they’re a hot guy. Are you hot under that mask? I gotta admit, that mask is kinda working for me. The mystery just enhances the arousal...”

“Remus, that’s enough,” Marvin walked forward, and Jackie turned to face him.

“Are you his accomplice?” He asked.

“No, I’m his babysitter,” said Marvin. “He broke in because I needed to find you and figured this would be the fastest way. We need to talk.”

“If you’re an accessory to this crime-” Jackie began.

“Trust me,” Marvin raised his mask and showed his face. “We need to talk _now.”_

Jackie’s eyes widened as he saw that Marvin looked just like him.

“Wh... what the...” He fell silent as sirens filled the air. The cops were nearby. Marvin had to get them out of there.

“Come on!” He grabbed Jackie and Remus and cast a spell to teleport them away. When the police finally pulled up, it was to a broken window and an empty street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you have to sign out too. Dark is very thorough with his security now. He also believes in The Buddy System.


	42. The New Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone asking who Dark's buddy in the buddy system is... it's Host. XD

“Start talking!” Jackie grabbed Marvin and lifted him into the air. “Who are you?! Are you some kind of clone that a supervillain made of me? Are you an alien who’s copying my form? Are you a time traveler or dimension jumper? It’s impossible for you to have my face otherwise...”

Remus giggled nearby. Marvin had dumped them all on a roof somewhere for privacy. Remus was sitting on the edge and munching on another stick of deodorant, almost hoping the two would start fighting. It would be very entertaining...

“Would you relax?” Marvin rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. This isn’t a comic book!”

“You’re not answering,” Jackie growled.

“Look, do you know of a man named Sean McLoughlin?” Marvin asked.

“What? How do _you_ know him? Sean’s my creator-” Jackie’s eyes widened. “No... you’re not saying... there are _more_ of us?”

“Lots more,” Marvin said. “Sean asked me to track all of you down, and that’s the only reason why I’m here.”

“That and to get a famous New York hotdog,” Remus said. “We can get one later, right? I’m starving and deodorant only does so much...”

“Not now, Remus!” Marvin called over to him. “Anyway, I’m sorry about the store, but I needed to find you quickly and Remus said that was the best way to do it.”

Jackie slowly put Marvin back onto the ground, turning away with a dazed expression.

“More of us,” he said softly. “How does that even work. Why are there more?” He turned back to Marvin. “Are... are they all like you? Wizards?”

“I prefer the term ‘magician’,” said Marvin. “And no, I’m the only one. And you’re the only superhero in our bunch too. I’ve found two others, and they’re both very nice. I just want you to come back with me so that I can keep an eye on everyone and keep them all safe.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that with me,” Jackie said. “Not to flash my own batsignal, but... I’m more than capable of defending myself.”

“You only think that because you haven’t met an ego who’s more powerful than you,” said Marvin. “And there are several. And those egos are the reason that Sean wants us all under one roof.”

“So you’ve actually met him?” Jackie asked. “Our creator? What’s he like? Is he more of a Stan Lee or a Bob Kane?”

“I have no idea who those people are,” Marvin shook his head. “Regardless, Sean is a great guy. Very caring and compassionate. If you want to meet him, you should come back with me.”

“I... I can’t,” Jackieboyman shook his head. “I’m a superhero. I’m supposed to be out here helping those who need it. Saving lives and rescuing cats from trees, stuff like that.”

Marvin sighed, but then he had a thought.

“Well...” he said. “How would you like to help us save the whole world instead of just a city?”

Jackie’s eyes widened.

“The... the whole world? That’s a hero’s greatest mission!” He said. “But how can I do that?”

“I’ll explain more later, but the gist of it is that there are two egos that could bring about the end of the world if they die before they’re supposed to,” said Marvin. “Right now, both of them are under one roof and we need to keep them safe. You’d be helping us with that.”

“Whoa...” Jackie said slowly. “That sounds like a great arc. Hmm...”

He turned away to look out over the city. Could he really leave this place? This city had been his home for months, ever since he’d first appeared. The people knew him and loved him and most of all, they needed him. Could he really leave them and just let them flounder in all the crime the city had?

“Can I think about it?” he finally asked. “I... I just... I need some time.”

“Sure,” Marvin smiled. “We’ll find us a hotel to crash at. But take this so that I can find you easier...”

He pulled something out of his pocket and attached it to the front of Jackie’s jumpsuit. Jackie looked down to see that it was a pin in the shape of a green and blue eyeball. It was strangely familiar, but he couldn’t remember seeing something like that before.

“When you’re ready, just tap this pin three times and I’ll know,” Marvin said. “And take your time. We’re not in any rush.”

“Thanks,” Jackie said. “Um... it was nice to meet you. You and your... friend.”

Remus gave Jackie a salute with his empty container of deodorant. Jackie shook his head and then leapt off the side of the building, flying off like a red and blue blur.

“Well... that went well,” Marvin smiled as he walked back over to Remus. “We might actually bring him home with us!”

“A happy ending all around!” Remus tossed the empty container over the side of the building. “I might actually vomit...”

“Oh hush,” Marvin smacked his shoulder. “I’m really happy. Now let’s go find a place to stay for the night.”

“Let’s,” Remus grinned. He was very happy that they had both forgotten to ask him if he had actually stolen anything from the store.

Because he had.

**ELSEWHERE**

Anti felt as if his skin was crawling. Either that, or it was itching in a way that a sunburn might itch. Regardless, it meant that his pixels were getting restless. He’d kept himself well fed with the data from the computers and gaming consoles, and he’d even went after one of the weaker egos in a fit of desperation (who knew that Benjamin would have nightmares about cleaning up a shattered wine bottle?).

But no matter what he tried, it just didn’t satisfy him. He needed... he needed something else. Or maybe... some _one_ else.

He hadn’t gone after Jameson since they’d been released from their cells below. Jameson made him... feel things. Things that he didn’t understand or like very much. Things that were fulfilling and overwhelming at the same time.

But his hunger was making it clear that it wanted Jameson again. Maybe he could go after Jameson’s bad memories instead. He’d had plenty of bad memories from the other egos, and those had been satisfying enough.

It wouldn’t hurt to try...

So when he saw Jameson again, he pounced.

He covered Jameson’s mouth with one hand and pushed him against the wall with the other. Jameson looked surprised for a moment, but then it settled into confusion. He glanced down at the hand over his mouth and then raised an eyebrow at Anti.

Anti cursed and removed his hand from Jameson’s mouth.

“Shut up, it’s habit,” he said. “You’ve been a major pain in my ass, and I don’t know why I don’t just kill you and be done with it. But while I got you here, I think I’ll take my next meal. I’m sure you won’t mind reliving some of those horrible memories you must have... I do love to see you suffer.”

Jameson’s eyes widened and he moved as if to run, but Anti’s strings were too quick, wrapping around one of Jameson’s wrists and then wrapping around his neck. Jameson felt the familiar sensation of the ends of those strings stabbing into his neck, and then his vision went dark.

Anti felt the connection succeed and he eagerly began to dig around for some memory to feed from. Jameson had to have something... there! Anti could feel a trail of electrical signals for him to follow and manipulate to his liking. This would take him right where he wanted to go-

But then the signals changed. The chain abruptly shut down and Anti was redirected elsewhere.

“What the-” Anti was surprised. Had... had his puppet actually managed to redirect him? Anti didn’t have much time to think on it before he was dumped into a memory.

**“Oh Jameson, they’re beautiful!”**

**A woman with bright blond hair was taking a bouquet of fresh lilies from him.**

**“You even remembered that lilies are my favorite,” the woman smiled.**

**(No, her name was Eliza)**

**_I’m glad you like them,_ he nervously signed to her. _I was hoping... perhaps you would honor me by joining me for dinner tonight? To celebrate the completion of filming! You worked so hard and deserve a treat._**

**Eliza shyly sniffed her bouquet and chuckled.**

**“Of course,” she said. “To celebrate the end of filming.”**

**She gave him a wink and he felt himself blush darker.**

The memory shifted to another one.

**He checked his watch again, eagerly watching it move closer and closer to noon. She was coming back today. After three weeks of filming out on location, she was finally returning.**

**His heart leapt as a train pulled into the station. He waited in the crowd as the doors were opened and the passengers began to disembark.**

**And then she stepped out, looking as radiant as ever.**

**His Eliza...**

**She found him in the crowd and rushed over, happily throwing her arms around him. He swept her up and eagerly kissed her-**

Anti severed the connection.

He felt the consequences of doing so assault his mind in a powerful shockwave. He shakily stepped back, feeling blood dripping from his nose. Jameson collapsed to his knees, a trail of blood leaking from his eye as he looked up at Anti.

Anti felt ill. He gagged against a stomach churning nausea and feared he might actually be sick on Dark’s stupid rug. Why? This had never happened before. He’d never felt like this after feeding before.

He staggered off as Jameson worriedly reached out for him.

Why did he feel this sick? What had gone wrong? Was it because of the memory? Sure it was all happy and sappy, but he’d never-

Oh...

He’d never felt that emotion before had he? The emotion that Jameson had been feeling in that memory. The emotion that Anti had felt through Jameson...

_Love._


	43. The Lighter Shade of Green

The next day, Anti was sick.

It was strange because Anti didn’t get sick. Human illness rolled off of him like water on a duck’s back. It just didn’t happen. But today he felt almost feverish. His aura moved sluggishly and was more pixelated than usual. Anti’s normally sharp green eyes were dull and almost glazed over.

Could a virus download a virus? Anti wasn’t sure. But he had to have caught something from when he was feeding the day before. But he hadn’t felt bad until...

_Jameson._

Anti growled to himself, he must have caught something from Jameson. His chest still hurt from that sappy crap Jameson had made him watch. Like Anti wanted to see Jameson show his love for some woman. Who was she, anyway? Jameson had been quite smitten with her...

Anti shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It was a slip up, he’d be more prepared next time. No one else had ever been able to redirect him like that. Anti would have been impressed if he wasn’t so busy being sick and annoyed. Jameson was a bigger problem now. It was high time that Anti did something before things went too far.

He looked down at his knife, watching his reflection in the blade. He’d just have to kill Jameson and be done with it...

**ELSEWHERE**

“Would it kill you to put some clothes on?” Marvin asked, hand planted firmly over his eyes.

“Oh _come on,”_ Remus rolled his eyes. “My anatomy is no different from yours. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. And this is how I sleep. If you don’t like it, you can gouge your eyes out and leave them as a tip for the maid.”

He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Marvin slowly lowered his hand and sighed in relief. Waking up to a very naked Remus doing yoga on the floor had not been an ideal way to start his morning. Remus hadn’t bothered warning him that the man slept naked...

Marvin sighed and did his morning stretches. He jumped when the bathroom door opened and Remus emerged, thankfully clothed.

“Shower’s all yours,” he said. “I don’t take showers.”

“Do you bathe at all?” Marvin raised an eyebrow.

Remus raised his arm and took a big whiff of his armpit.

“Nope,” he giggled.

“Yeah, that’s not flying with me,” said Marvin. “I’m not babysitting your ass if I have to smell it too. You either bathe yourself, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus asked. “And how are you going to make me do that?”

Marvin conjured a bar of soap and a large sponge. Both items hovered threateningly by his sides, and Remus glanced between them with narrowed eyes.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked.

Marvin didn’t answer, slowly raising his hand instead. He stared down Remus as the other began to work his jaw slightly as if he were chewing something. Remus’s own eyes were locked on Marvin, ready to see what he’d do.

“Get h-”

Marvin broke off in a cry of disgust as he was suddenly sprayed with the black ink that Remus had spat from his mouth. The ink slowly dripped to the floor, and Marvin was too stunned to do much as Remus ran back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Marvin finally sighed and used his magic to send the sponge and soap under the door and into the bathroom. He used his magic to carefully wash off the ink as he heard Remus spitting more ink in the bathroom and cursing as he no doubt rushed around to dodge the soap and sponge.

Just when Marvin was clean again, the bathroom door was blown off its hinges. Marvin whipped around in surprise as a mess of tentacles erupted from the bathroom. One of them wrapped around Marvin and pulled him in.

“Got you now, Kitty!” He heard Remus cackle. “You’ll regret messing with the Duke like that!”

**ELSEWHERE**

Jackieboyman was flying through the city, rushing to and fro in the search of crime. It seemed to be a bit slow today, so he took small break on top of one of the buildings nearby. He glanced down at the pin that now adorned the front of his costume, rubbing his thumb over it.

Marvin seemed like a good guy. Jackie certainly couldn’t deny that his story had truth to it considering that Marvin had the same face as him. But the guy hung out with criminals, could he really be trusted? He was offering Jackie something big. A chance to save the whole world, not just one city. How many heroes got a chance like that? Even in comic books, the opportunity was a bit rare depending on the hero and the story arc.

And now Jackie was at a crossroads in his own arc. He was being called to do something bigger, something greater, something that he may not get a chance to do again. Does he ignore the call and go about his life as he normally did... or does he answer it and take his place as Earth’s defender?

He fingered the pin, lost in thought.

But what if it was all a trap? Some kind of ploy? Something that a super villain had cooked up and was using to bring him down?

Jackieboyman took off the pin and held it up, looking at it closely. The design was so familiar, Jackie felt as if he should know it. It was a comforting design to him, one that felt like... like home. He pursed his lips, tossing the pin in the air and catching it.

He would take the offer. If anything happened, he could still escape and come back. Marvin may be a magician, but Jackie was a superhero...

Jackie tapped the pin three times like how Marvin had instructed him. He waited a few minutes, and then there was a flash of green light. When it settled, Marvin was standing there with...

What the hell?

Marvin had several red bumps on his face, arms, and neck that looked like they’d been caused by octopus suckers. Remus was dripping with soap bubbles and water, sulking in his wet clothes. Even from the distance between them, Jackie could smell a strong scent of something floral coming from Remus.

“Jackie!” Marvin smiled, adjusting his mask. “Good to see you again! Have you made your decision?”

“Umm...” Jackie stared at them for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Yes, I have.”

He struck a heroic pose.

“I have decided to join you on your mission to save the world!” he said in an epic voice. “I will do everything in my power to help!”

“That’s great!” Marvin. “Welcome to the family, Jackieboyman- oh...” his phone began to ring. “Sorry, I need to take this.” He tapped at his phone and held it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Marvin?” It was Logan. “I wish to pose a query. I know your creator has a youtube channel, but do any of your brothers have one too?”

“Um...” Marvin thought for a moment. “I think Sean said that one of them was a vlogger...”

“Oh good, that means that I am not mistaken,” Logan said. “Virgil was using my laptop to watch the new Helluvaboss episode, and an interesting video was recommended to him. The thumbnail had a picture of someone who has your face and green hair, though his hair is a lighter shade...”

“Really?” Marvin smiled. “Does it say who he is?”

“I did some research for you,” said Logan. Marvin could hear his typing over the phone. “His name is Chase Brody. His channel name is Bro Average and looks to be very popular. It looks he does complex stunts and trick shots. Does that sound familiar?”

“Chase!” Marvin shouted excitedly. “Yeah, he’s one of my brothers! Does it say where he lives? Please tell me it does!”

“Unfortunately not,” said Logan. “However, his latest video mentions that he will be attending a convention called Phoenix Fan Fusion tomorrow. It’s in Phoenix, Arizona. Since you’re already out, I thought you might like to take this opportunity to try to find him and make contact.”

“Perfect,” said Marvin. “I can head over to his panel and meet him there. It’ll be easy.”

“Oh, I apologize for not being clearer,” said Logan.

“What do you mean?” Marvin asked.

“Chase is not attending the convention as a celebrity guest,” said Logan. “He is going as a normal attendee. As in, he will be in costume and roaming around to see the festivities...”

Marvin’s heart sank.

“Um... how big is this convention?” He asked.

There was a bit more typing on Logan’s end.

“In 2018, the attendance was at 57, 853 people,” Logan finally said. “But an attendance record was set in 2016 with 106,096 people.”

Marvin’s eyes widened. So he would be trying to find Chase in a crowd of anywhere between 50,000 and 100,000 people...

“Marvin?” Logan asked. “Marvin, are you still there?”

“Y-Yeah,” Marvin shook his head. “Are there still passes available for sale?”

“Yes, there are some still available for preorder,” Logan said. “I’ll send you the link so that you can purchase some. Madpat has graciously offered his credit card for the purchase. Though it is typically not safe to do so, I will text the card information to you as well...”

“Thanks Logan,” Marvin said. “I really appreciate all of this. You’re a good friend.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Oh... o-of course,” Logan’s voice sounded oddly strained. “Always happy to help a f-friend...”

Marvin could swear he heard Logan sniffle as he ended the call.

“Who was that?” Jackie asked.

“Slight change of plans,” said Marvin. “We need to make a quick stop in Arizona tomorrow...”

**ELSEWHERE**

“Have you found him yet?”

“I... I think I have. In fact, I think I’ve found both of them. Shall I go investigate?”

“Not yet. Let the clock run down a bit more. Give them less time to find them after we make our move...”


	44. The Glitch Brit

Logan sniffled again as he set his phone aside.

“Marvin thanks you for your generosity,” he said. “May I see your card, please?”

Madpat was lying on the couch with his head on a pillow that was braced against Logan’s thigh. His legs hung over the arm of the couch.

“Here,” he held it up, not bothering to open his eyes. “It’s all yours.”

“You seem to be in a bit of a depressive mood,” Logan said as he snapped a photo of the card. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know,” Madpat finally opened his eyes. “I’m trying to figure out what I’m going to do for the future. I mean, I like it here, but I feel like I’m going to eventually wear out my welcome. When that day comes, I at least want some kind of plan.”

“Have you tried contacting your creator?” Logan asked.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t know I exist,” said Madpat. “I’m pretty much fanmade. He never really acknowledged my existence or used me for anything.”

“Join the club, why don’t ya?”

Madpat looked over to see a nearby ego had spoken. It was the ego that carried the costume rabbit head with him. He was sitting on the floor and working on said rabbit head, cleaning it and sewing up tears and such. He had a rather strong British accent...

“What do you mean?” Madpat asked.

“Well you’re hardly the only ego who doesn’t exist to their creator,” said the ego. “Name’s Dawktrap. My creator Lewis doesn’t know about me either. I mean.... technically you could even say I’m not even a real ego. I’m not exactly a separate person from my creator, according to my backstory. If you could call it a backstory, I wasn’t used for a whole lot.”

“Some other egos are fanmade,” said Logan. “Like Robbie. He was a thumbnail that the fans took and created a character from.”

“Really?” Dawktrap asked. “A thumbnail? I was used for a song... and to market merchandise. But the fans got ahold of me and made me what I am now.”

“You were fanmade?” Madpat sat up. “Your creator didn’t give you any sort of substance? No personality? No identity?”

“Nope,” Dawktrap popped the ‘p’. “Just a song... and then a plushie. And I had a little cartoon thing too. But other than that, nothing else really.”

“So you’re just... undefined?” Madpat asked. “Me too. I wasn’t even acknowledged by Matt. I was completely fanmade. Nothing from him at all. I’ve been trying to sort through all the headcanons and stories that were given to me.”

“Oh, I did too,” Dawktrap nodded. “But you know what I did? I gathered all that stuff together... and then I told it all to shove off.”

“But...” Madpat floundered. “How? Why? Why would you let it all go? Your creator did nothing to shape you.”

“I know!” Dawktrap beamed. “It’s exciting, innit? It’s like being a kid and not having your parents around. I can do whatever I bloody well please and no one can stop me or scold me for it. I don’t have any obligations or expectations. It’s rather freeing...”

Madpat blinked. He’d... he’d never thought of it that way before.

“I’ve spoken to egos who have stories,” said Dawktrap. “Canon stories. Highly detailed ones. Some of them hate it because they feel like they have to be what their creator made them to be. They feel more like characters than actual people. But me? I have none of that to worry about. I could even throw this head away if I wanted to, but... it’s grown on me.”

He pat the bunny head and smiled before going back to cleaning it with a rag.

“But... aren’t you lonely?” Madpat asked softly.

Dawktrap paused and then sighed.

“A little,” he admitted. “It’s hard being an ego who can’t talk to their creator. Lewis doesn’t know I exist, and I’m not too keen on visiting him. It would just be awkward, ya know? I don’t even know what kind of character I’m supposed to be. I am literally just Dawko after he’s been possessed by Glitchtrap. I’m not even his dark persona. He has one, but he’s named Darko.”

Dawktrap paused when he realized that his accent made those two names sound exactly the same.

“Um, he’s got an ‘r’ in his name,” he explained. “And I haven’t even seen Darko anywhere. He might not be here. Either way, I figured I’d just find my own friends and family. Nothing says we can’t do that. Oh, thank you Jameson. This looks lovely...”

He smiled as Jameson brought him a mug of hot tea. He set his rabbit head aside to sip it carefully, savoring the taste of real tea. Americans had no idea how to fix a proper cup of tea, and Dawktrap had nearly cried at the sight of a fellow Brit.

Find his own friends and family...

Madpat had thought about contacting Matt or trying to meet him somehow, but he doubted the theorist would like that. Matt had a child and Madpat had killed people. There was no way that Matt would want Madpat around no matter what he’d say to Matt. It was too dangerous. Matt would never risk his wife and child like that...

It was that loneliness and uncertainty, the feeling of not being an actual person, the chaos in his mind that never let him rest that had made him go with The Actor in the first place. The Actor had kept him under his thumb by either punishing him or feeding his blood lust. Madpat had been caught in a vicious and toxic cycle that only served to unravel his mind and drive him insane.

But here... here among other people... he with Annus and the others... Madpat felt different.

He felt better.

The stormy sea was gone, and he was no longer struggling to stay afloat. His head was firmly above the water courtesy of a black and white life jacket. He was a part of Unus Annus now. He was part of a community. And he had friends too. He wasn’t alone anymore.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about the future...


	45. The Purging of a Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call upon my high school knowledge of brain anatomy!

Jameson had a bad feeling.

All day, something had kept him on edge. It was as if some kind of shadow had been following him around. He’d tried to deal with it, but he’d been unable to shake the feeling. So he’d decided to just ignore it. There was no reason to be worried.

Or so he’d thought...

He was returning to the bedroom that he’d claimed on the top floor. The chaotic din of the other egos grew fainter as he walked further from them, allowing him to sigh in relief from the resulting calm.

Suddenly, he was once again pressed against the wall. But this time, there was a knife at his throat.

Anti... looked horrible.

His eye twitched, his body glitched, and his aura was nearly nothing but pixels. He looked half mad with anger, and Jameson knew it was all directed at him. But he couldn’t figure out why Anti was so angry at him...

“You,” Anti hissed, voice distorted and warped. “You have ruined me! You’ve corrupted my coding, and I can’t repair it because you stole pieces from it with your damn aura! I’m tired of you affecting me so much! I was perfectly fine without you, and I'll be even better when I get rid of you!”

He pressed the knife harder into Jameson’s neck, piercing it slightly and causing a bit of blood to trail down and stain Jameson’s white collar. Jameson looked at him with wide eyes... but then they hardened. The hands he’d been gripping Anti’s wrist fell to his sides.

“What are you doing?” Anti asked. “I’m going to kill you! Fight back! Do you want to die, you stupid puppet?!”

 **Unus taught me that we die when we are meant to die,** Jameson raised his chin and bared more of his neck to Anti. **If I am meant to die now... nothing I do or say will stop it. So why should I hurt you in my useless attempts?**

Anti’s flickering eyes widened. This... he had not expected this. No one had ever given themselves up to him so easily. Not even Chase had when he had been at his lowest mood. But even so, Jameson was not giving himself up to Anti. He was giving himself up to Unus and Annus...

Dammit! Jameson couldn’t even die right!

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to go!” Anti shouted, uncaring if anyone heard him or not. “Fight back! You’re supposed to fight back! You can’t just give up and let me kill you this easily!”

He pressed the knife again, but Jameson didn’t move. He still had his chin tilted up, his eyes were closed, his mouth set in a determined line. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t scared at all.

And Anti didn’t know how to handle this.

He hissed in frustration. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! Jameson was supposed to cry and beg for Anti to not kill him! He was supposed to hurt Anti and fight back against him! He wasn’t supposed to give up like this!

He removed the knife from Jameson's throat and the gentleman finally moved to look him right in the eyes. Anti saw... this wasn’t right either!

Jameson’s eyes were full of concern. He was concerned for Anti. He was concerned for the demon that had held a knife to his throat and threatened to kill him. There was no anger, no fear, not even hatred...

Anti needed to kill him. Jameson could not be allowed to walk away from this. And Anti _would_ kill him. He just... he needed to make Jameson do what he was supposed to do first. He could have one last feeding. A proper one. Anti was willing to bet it would even help him get rid of his sickness.

“You really are an idiot,” Anti flexed his shaking hands, strings awakening with a vengeance. “I know you have some dark memories floating in that empty head somewhere, and I’m going to find them. I’ll have you begging for death before the end.”

Jameson tried to run, but Anti’s strings shot out once again. Both sets wrapped around his neck and pulled tight. They pulled upwards, forcing Jameson up onto his tiptoes. Anti laughed and pulled harder, making Jameson choke and struggle to keep the tips of his toes on the ground lest the strings strangle him like a hanged man.

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you,” Anti grinned. “I’m going to enjoy getting those pieces of me back. And when I’m complete again, I’ll go after your friends...”

Jameson felt the ends of Anti’s strings pierce the back of his neck. There was a jolt as they connected to his brain stem, and then everything went dark.

Anti showed no mercy as he dug through Jameson’s mind. He could feel the other weakly struggling and laughed. So now the puppet was trying to fight back. He couldn’t have done that earlier? Anti kept looking, riding through the neurons of Jameson’s brain as if he were riding through code in a computer. Anti finally found what he was looking for and eagerly plunged himself into the memories.

**His hands were in agony from busted calluses and blisters, but he dared not stop. He had been assigned to dig the trench and he would do so. Even if he’d lost feeling in his feet and most of his legs...**

Then it shifted.

**He had a gun now, back pressed against the wall of the trench. Men were shouting around him, barely heard over the sounds of gunshots and the cries of the injured and dying. The young man next to him suddenly fell and he could see that the other was dead.**

**_“Jackson!”_ An officer shouted at him. _“Jackson, shoot! Fight for your country, you coward!”_**

**He clenched his eyes shut. He was terrified. He wanted to go home...**

The memory shifted again.

**He was trying to patch his last good vest. His other clothes had been worn down to the threads, but he had no money to buy more. He barely had money to afford this rat nest of a flat. He barely had money to feed himself. He hadn’t been able to find much work, and the owner of the moving picture company who had employed him had already leapt from his balcony after losing all of his money.**

**His stomach twisted with another pang of hunger, but he ignored it. He'd been ignoring a lot of them lately. He could hold out until tomorrow when the soup kitchen opened again...**

The memory shifted again.

**The envelope had been lined in black, but he still had hoped that it was a mistake or a misunderstanding. But there no mistaking this. His Eliza, the love of his life, had passed from pneumonia. She had left months ago to stay with her family in these trying times, and now... now she was gone for good.**

**He didn’t even have enough money to buy a ticket to travel to her funeral. He couldn’t be there when they laid her to rest. He’d been planning to propose when she returned. But now that dream was dead. He felt as if he was suffocating, choking on his grief. He couldn’t even sob properly, he couldn’t scream in his anguish. Not for the first time, he wished that he could...**

Anti broke the connection and staggered back. His strings vanished, and Jameson collapsed to the floor. The gentleman had tears rolling down his face and was breathing heavily.

Anti should have felt better. He should have savored Jameson’s misery. The memories should have filled him with power and satisfaction.

But he felt none of those things. He felt... empty. He felt sick. He felt... he didn’t even know how to describe it.

Perhaps it was because he was shocked. Surprised that Jameson had such memories. That he had such memories and still strived to smile and spread cheer. Strived to see the good in the world...

And in other people.

“You...” he rasped, feeling a strange warmth on his face. He touched his cheeks and felt... tears?

Anti had never cried before. Why was he crying now? Why was he feeling this way? He should be feeling better! He’d finally found and fed from Jameson’s bad memories, he should feel refreshed like he had so many times before.

“W-why am I crying?” he said. “Why do I feel this way? What did... what did you do? What did you do to me!?”

He stepped forward, murder in his eyes, but he ended up collapsing as well. His feelings of sorrow and emptiness grew until he was sobbing with it, pressing his face into his arms and sobbing like his puppets had before.

He flinched when he felt someone place their hand on his back. He looked up and saw that Jameson had moved to kneel next to him. The concern was still in his eyes. And there was pity too. Anti hated it. He was not some weakling to be pitied!

“You... “he tried to growl, but it came out broken. “I’m going to... k-kill you. I’m going... to...”

His words dissolved into sobs as more tears fell. He couldn’t stop. Why couldn’t he stop?

Jameson slowly pulled Anti into a hug, and the demon froze. No one had ever hugged him before. No one had ever even touched him before unless it was to attack him. He once again felt an odd burning as if he’d dipped a freezing cold hand into hot water. It hurt... and it felt good at the same time.

But this was a good thing.

Jameson’s back was vulnerable, and he wasn’t paying attention. Anti scrambled for his knife and gripped it with a shaking hand. He could do this. He had killed people before. He could kill Jameson too. He slowly raised it up...

But then Jameson rubbed Anti’s back with one hand and pet his hair with the other. Jameson was trying to comfort him...

The knife thudded as it slid from Anti’s hand. He didn’t have the strength to pick it up again.

“I... I don’t want to feel this way,” he said softly. “How do I make it stop?”

He couldn’t tell if he was referring to the overwhelming grief... or the way he’d felt before Jameson had ever turned against him.

“I’m not supposed... to feel this way,” he continued. “I-I’m not... programmed... I-I... I’m not configured... to feel this way. This... this is wrong!”

He tried to hold onto his rage. Jameson had completely ruined him. He was acting weak. He was acting like a puppet! He needed to get back up and reclaim the parts of his aura.

But he was also... so tired. And Jameson’s touch felt really good...

Anti finally let his head fall and rest on Jameson’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. And he was so tried and sick from trying to figure it out. He could worry about this later. He would... he would...

He didn’t know.

Jameson felt Anti go limp, but he didn’t let go. Anti was acting much like the young men who had come home with him after the war. The ones who didn’t know how to adjust back to their normal lives. The ones whose minds were still stuck on a distant battlefield in a trench.

He knew that responding negatively was not what Anti needed. Anti did not need any more anger or hatred. Such emotions were toxic, and they had already poisoned him. With any hope, and a lot of care, maybe he could change.

Jameson certainly hoped so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on how soon to post this chapter because I really wanted to post it but I still kinda felt like it was too soon. I couldn't decide on how much time I wanted to have between this chapter and the next big thing I have planned, but I think doing it now will give me more time to work with.
> 
> Also, you guys remember those movie titles that Shawn had named in a previous chapter? You were all so focused on The Dancing Puppet that no one mentioned the others... XD


	46. The Rebooting Process

“This is impossible!”

Marvin looked out over the sea of convention goers. There was no way in hell he’d find Chase, especially if Chase was wearing a costume. There were massive groups and crowds moving in different directions, making the whole thing even more confusing to look at.

“Don’t despair, little Kitty,” Remus smoothed out his clothes. “I might be able to help.”

“How?” Marvin asked.

Remus grinned and use his magic to summon something. It was a dog. A half decayed dog that had two heads and dripped something toxic from its mouth. Marvin stared, slowly looking from the dog to Remus.

“We can sniff him out,” Remus explained. “You have to smell similar enough for Fido here to pick up a trail. Unless you got any better ideas...”

Marvin watched the dog sniff around and then pee on a nearby bush. The bush promptly caught on fire, but Remus didn’t so much as blink at it.

“I don’t think dogs are allowed at conventions,” Jackie said.

“You _really_ think anyone’s going to think this thing is real?” Remus asked. “Tons of cosplayers bring in puppets and machines and the like.”

“And you’re sure this thing won’t hurt anyone?” Jackie narrowed his eyes at Remus.

“He wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Remus gave a dismissive wave. “You got nothing to worry about, Captain Kink.”

“I can’t think of anything else to do,” Marvin said. “There’s too many people here to do a locator spell. And even so, I don’t know what Chase’s signature looks like...”

“Then let’s go!” Remus picked up the dog’s leash and tugged it. “This way, Fido.”

“That thing’s name is Fido?” Jackie asked as he and Marvin followed.

Just as Remus said, no one thought for a moment that the dog was real. People were in awe over it, praising the robotics or coding or whatever else went into something like that. Marvin had no idea, he was no tech guy...

He’d let the dog sniff him with both heads and it was currently sniffing around for either a match or something close. Remus wasn’t paying attention, distracted by a vendor that was selling real weapons. When the dog pulled him away, Marvin watched Remus create an exact replica of a broadsword he’d been eying.

“It fits my aesthetic,” he said. “But it was also way overpriced...”

“Any luck?” Marvin asked.

“Fido’s still looking,” Remus said. “Give him a little time, there’s like a million people here, and 80% of them probably didn’t shower today...”

“Oh wow, hey Jackieboyman!”

Jackie stopped, turning to see a girl running over to him.

“I love your costume,” she said. “You look just like him!”

“Oh... um... thanks,” Jackie smiled. “It took a lot of work to make.”

“I bet,” said the girl. “There’s so much detail! I’m currently working on a comic about him back home in New York, so I’ve been pouring over any pictures of him I can find. Would you mind if I got a picture of you? I could use some new references...”

“A comic...” Jackie sounded dazed before the girl’s request registered. “Oh sure! Happy to help!”

He struck a few poses and let the girl snap away with her camera.

“Thanks!” She said, handing him a business card. “I post the comic online, come read it!”

Jackie said his goodbyes and walked back over to Marvin and Remus.

“Did you guys see that?!” He said. “She’s a fan! And she’s drawing a comic of me. My own comic! Can you believe it?”

“Wait until the tik toks start,” Remus grinned. “Jackieboyman cosplay videos as far as the eye can see. But remember, with great power... comes smutty fanfiction.”

“What?!" Jackie squeaked.

The dog suddenly barked and tugged at its leash.

“I think Fido’s found something,” Remus said. “Come on!”

They rushed after the dog, hoping that it had found Chase.

**ELSEWHERE**

**I do not know what the problem can be,** Jameson said, leading Madpat to his bedroom. **He has not moved or spoken since yesterday. I am very worried.**

Madpat entered the room and frowned.

Anti was sitting on Jameson’s bed, staring off into space with a glazed look to his eyes. Every now and then, his body would glitch, and someone (probably Jameson) had wrapped a soft blanket around Anti that was patterned with cartoon corgis.

Madpat wanted to turn around and leave. He did not like Anti one bit. He’d been the one to research Anti and knew full well what he was capable of and what he had done in his past.

But at the same time, he felt like he owed the world a favor for letting him stay in the house.

Madpat sighed and tapped at his gauntlet. He scanned Anti a few times and looked at the results.

“I don’t think there’s really anything I can do,” he said. “I don’t know how Anti functions nor how his biology works. Without some kind of reference, I can’t figure out what’s wrong. He's not human, he’s a glitch.”

“Did I hear someone say ‘glitch’?”

Madpat and Jameson spun to look at the door. Dawktrap was standing there with his signature grin and the rabbit head tucked under his arm.

“We’re trying to figure out what could be wrong with him,” Madpat gestured at Anti. “Do you know a lot about glitches?”

“Well... I technically _am_ one,” Dawktrap walked closer and tilted his head as he looked at Anti. “I might be able to help, if you’re ok with that.”

 **Anything would help,** Jameson shrugged.

“Brilliant,” Dawktrap set the head aside. “Welp, let’s have a little look-see, huh?”

He leaned in close, looking Anti over. He tilted Anti’s head up and to the side to get a better look at his eyes. His pinkish purple aura manifested to examine Anti’s own aura. Unlike Anti’s, Dawktrap’s aura wasn’t pixelated, it seemed to almost have layers that faded in and out and changed color and size.

It was also in the shape of a tall humanoid rabbit...

“Hmm...” Dawktrap finally straightened up and picked up his rabbit head. “What do you think of this, then?”

He held the rabbit head’s mouth up to his ear and began to hum and nod as if listening to it speak.

“Oh!” His eyes widened. “I think you might be right...”

“What’s going on?” Madpat asked.

“Quick question,” said Dawktrap. “Has he experienced any kind of trauma or suffered any kind of mental break down recently?”

 **Well... he did have a bit of one yesterday,** Jameson nodded.

“Then it’s as I suspect,” said Dawktrap. “The thing about glitches is that we operate very similar to computers. Whatever happened to Anti caused him to crash, so to speak. This sort of nonresponsiveness is just him doing something very similar to rebooting a computer system...”

 **Oh dear,** Jameson eyes widened. **Will he recover?**

“I have no doubt that he will,” said Dawktrap. “But I can’t say how long it will take. In the meantime, just keep an eye on him. Make sure he’s comfortable, it’ll help him recover faster. Might could do with a good cup of tea when he’s able to manage it...”

“The rabbit head told you all that?” Madpat asked.

“Huh? Oh... nah, it didn’t,” Dawktrap chuckled. “I was just having a bit of fun.”

“Hilarious,” Madpat deadpanned. “Anyway, I guess we just have to wait him out, Jameson.”

 **Oh dear,** Jameson pulled the blanket tighter around Anti. **Poor thing...**

“You _do know_ this guy is a murderer, right?” Madpat asked. “Like... he’s _killed_ people. He’s _hurt_ people. He's _smiled_ while doing it.”

 **And?** Jameson tilted his head. **Would you rather I throw him down a flight of stairs instead?**

“Just... be careful,” said Madpat. “He’s very unpredictable and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“But if he does give you any trouble, you can always call on me,” said Dawktrap. His grin vanished into a very serious expression. “Glitches get stitches...”


	47. The Sad Vlogger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for reading, commenting, and being there when Annus needed you. I appreciate it so much.

“Go, Fido, go!” Remus said.

The people around them quickly moved to get out of the dog’s way, some snapping pictures or recording video. Jackie blushed when he heard more people mention how cool he looked in his costume. Did he really have fans all the way in Arizona?

Fido sniffed around before suddenly lunging at an attendee that was wearing a grey costume. The attendee knelt down and began to coo as he pet the dog.

“Found him!” Remus smiled as he came closer. “Good boy, Fido! We’ve finally... found... Patton?”

Indeed, it was Patton who was talking to Fido in a baby voice while Fido’s tail wagged a mile a minute. He was wearing his cat onesie.

“You’re actually petting it?” Jackie asked, still keeping his distance.

“All dogs deserve to be pet- Remus?” Patton stood up. “Remus!” He threw his arms around the other side and smiled. “It’s so good to see you again, Kiddo!”

“Who’s this?” Marvin asked Remus.

“This is Patton!” Remus said. “He was the only one missing from our group.”

“You’ve found the others?” Patton squealed in happiness. “That’s wonderful! I’ve been so worried about all of you, but I had no idea where you were. I’ve just sort of been wandering around here for months.”

“Me and Virgil appeared in New York,” said Remus. “Dunno where the others appeared, but we found each other. They’re back home. We found this awesome house to stay in.”

“Oh, would you mind taking me back with you?” Patton asked. “I really wanna see my Kiddos again.”

“If Dark says you can stay there,” Marvin shrugged.

“Well I hope he makes a decision quickly and doesn’t leave me in the... _dark,”_ Patton grinned.

“Oh god, I forgot about your puns,” Remus shook his head.

“Remus, I thought Fido had found Chase,” said Marvin. “He smelled me, it should be my scent-”

“Chase?” Patton repeated. “Do you mean my friend? He left to go get us some snacks, he should be back soon.”

“Wait, you know Chase?” Marvin asked. “Green hair, has a youtube channel?”

“Yeah, we met in a support group for fathers who have lost their children,” said Patton. “He’s a really nice guy, _and_ he likes my puns.”

“Hey Patton, they didn’t have any cookies, so I got you a brownie...” Chase appeared, holding a paper bag of food. He was wearing a Connor costume from Detroit Become Human.

“Chase, these people seem to know you,” Patton said, pointing to the others. “They were looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” Chase squinted at the others suspiciously. “I don’t owe any of you rent, do I?”

“No,” Marvin shook his head. He and Jackie both lifted their masks. “But I do think we should talk.”

Chase stared, bag falling from his hands.

“Wh... what the... why do you two...?"

“Come with us,” Marvin slid his mask back down.

He led them to a nearby table and erected a barrier that would prevent anyone from eavesdropping. Patton came back with food for everyone and Marvin explained everything as best as he could. Chase just sat there and listened while Marvin told him about the other egos as well as the whole problem with the Unus and Annus.

Patton munched on his cookies while he listened. He was very happy to hear that they had even found Remy and Emile. The famILY was back together again. He wouldn’t have to worry anymore, and that thought filled him with happiness.

“So... there are more of us,” Chase said slowly. “And we’re a family? Like... brothers?”

“Pretty much,” Marvin shrugged. “I’m trying to get us all together so that we’ll be safer. There’s only one more that I need to find.”

“And you came to find me so that you can bring me to this house to live with you guys?” Chase asked.

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want to,” said Marvin. “If you want to stay here-”

“No!” Chase looked panicked. “No! No, please I-I want to go with you. Please! Please let me come with you.”

“Breathe, Chase,” Patton rubbed his back. “It’s ok.”

“What’s wrong?” Jackie asked. “Is he ok?”

“I... I’m sorry,” Chase was trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. “It’s just... I’ve been so lonely. I... I don’t think my ex-wife and the kids came over with me. I tried calling her, but the number is disconnected. I can’t find any trace of her either. I think... I think it’s just me here. And I... I’ve been taking it pretty hard.”

“You’ve been doing better, though,” Patton said soothingly. “I’m proud of the progress you’ve made.”

“Chase,” Marvin reached over and pat Chase’s shoulder. “I’m not going to leave you behind. I want you to come with us, and we’re happy to have you. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Chase sniffled and managed a small smile, feeling much better than he has in a very long time.

**ELSEWHERE**

Jameson was no doctor. Sure, he’d learned a little first aid during the war, but he had no idea what to do with Anti to help him recover faster. The treatments in his time, once so normal, did not seem so appealing now. Ice water baths, lobotomies, straight waist coats, none of them would help now.

Anti was still not speaking, and this was the second day of it.

So Jameson was left to do his own research with Logan since Dr. Iplier had already said there was nothing he could do.

“Hmm...” Logan thought for a moment. “Dawktrap said to just keep him comfortable? Well... you could take him outside. Some sunshine and fresh air never hurt.”

“That blanket is a good first step,” Janus said. “It’s a bit difficult when they’re in this state, but some music might help too. Just remember to be patient. He must be going through some awful feelings if he’s like this.”

 **That’s what I was afraid of,** Jameson sighed. **Thank you for your help, I’ll see what I can do.**

Jameson took Anti outside and looked for a place to sit. He heard music coming from around the corner and went to investigate. Janus did suggest music, after all...

 _“Electrocution seems enticing!”_ A voice sang. _“But so is freezing in the cold! So many options and decisions, but choose what you would like without the dice to roll!”_

Jameson turned the corner and saw that it was Dawktrap of all people. He was sitting in one of the chairs with his rabbit head and a set of paints.

 _“I am the brilliant one you call intelligent,”_ he was repainting some of the rabbit head’s details. _“Of all the ways to pass from this life in an instant-_ oh Jaime!”

Dawktrap smacked the side of his head, and the music cut off.

“He still not speaking?” He asked, looking at Anti. “He does look a bit better, though. He's got some color in his pixels.”

 **I’m glad,** Jameson helped Anti sit down in one of the chairs next to Dawktrap. **Logan and Janus suggested bringing him out here. He also suggested music and I heard you singing. Could you maybe sing a song for us, please? Perhaps something less morbid?**

Less morbid? All the songs that Dawktrap knew were morbid in some way. Maybe he could cheat and sing something that just sounded less morbid. He smacked the side of his head again and new music began to play.

 _“This reality, my mentality, everything changes so rapidly,”_ he sang. _“And I’m ready for the never ending fire. Dancing with my deepest dark desires. Miracle, how empirical. Don’t know anything quite hysteri-”_

 **Less morbid, please,** Jameson interrupted.

Dakwtrap smacked the side of his head again and the music changed.

 _“Why must I die again and again,”_ he sang. _“These hellbent robots are my only friends-”_

 **Less. Morbid.** Jameson frowned.

Dawktrap thought for a moment and then changed the music again. This time the music was much lighter, and Jameson seemed to approve... so far.

 _“Welcome to the show,”_ Dawktrap sang. _“And like it or not, it’s time to play a game. Let’s play a game. We don’t want you to go. Cuz like it or not, you’ll never feel the same. Let’s play a game. Let’s play it...”_

Jameson was nodding along with the beat, looking as if he was enjoying the song. Dawktrap only hoped Jameson wouldn’t mind the lyrics so much. As the music played, Dakwtrap’s aura manifested next to him and began to sing with him.

 _“One, two, three, four, five... you think you can survive,”_ it sang. “ _Survive. This is all a lie, cuz your story ends tonight! And like it or not, you’ll never feel the same.”_

Yep, Jameson didn’t like those lyrics, if his expression was anything to go by. But he seemed to realize that this was the best he was going to get. And he did like the melody...

Dawktrap continued to sing with his aura, harmonizing perfectly.

_“Feeling trapped and broken... and traumatized... I just want to stay alive...”_

Anti twitched, raising his head and blinking his eyes as a bit of light returned to them. Jameson waited to see if he would do anything else, but Anti didn’t move again.

Janus had said to be patient. Jameson would do so. He felt that Anti deserved a bit of patience right now.

**ELSEWHERE**

“The glitch isn’t moving or speaking. He won’t be able to fight back if we strike now.”

“Hmm, I had wanted to wait, but I suppose we can move sooner. Anti will be one less problem to worry about if we do so. Very well... stand by and await my orders. We need to do this carefully...”


	48. The Infiltration

“So how is this gonna work?” Chase asked.

They had left the convention and found a hotel to stay in. Marvin only asked to wait until the next day to return because he was tired and he didn’t trust his magic when he was tired. The others didn’t trust it either when he explained what could happen if he attempted a teleportation spell.

Lucky for him, Chase actually had a car. It was a bit old and beat up, and he’d been living in it for a while, but it got them to the hotel. From there, Marvin used Madpat’s card to book them a room.

“Well, for now I’m taking you all back to the house we’re staying at,” said Marvin. “We have to stay there for a bit longer until we get the all clear. Plus, I have one more brother that I need to find. Once everything is settled, I’ll be taking my brothers back to Ireland to the house that I created there. The rest we’ll figure out when it’s time.”

“And what about us?” Patton asked.

“Well, your family has already been found,” said Marvin. “You guys can choose what to do next, whether it be to stay a bit longer or find your own place to live.”

“Our own little home,” Patton gushed. “Oh, but it’ll never be like the Mindscape. But that means that I get to decorate my room again. I’m thinking baby blue walls and cat patterned sheets. Maybe a plant or two. Logan always said I was lucky all my old plants were imaginary because I was always forgetting to water them.”

“You could always get a cactus,” Jackie said. “Less needy than other plants.”

“He’d probably kill that too,” Remus giggled. “Patton’s thumb isn’t green, it’s black. All plants die under his care...”

“Sad but true,” said Patton. “My gardening skills never did _flower._ I was always lost out in the _weeds._ But my problems never did _herb_ my enthusiasm.”

“Patton, your puns are showing again,” said Remus.

“Oh sorry, Kiddo. I know my puns can be a bit _mulch_ for some people,” Patton giggled.

“Maybe you should stop before they think you’re just a one trick _peony,”_ Chase grinned.

“Pun buddies!” Patton squealed and hugged Chase. “I’m so glad we’re friends...”

Marvin couldn’t help but chuckle. Patton’s mood was just so infectious. He couldn’t really explain it, but something about being in Patton’s presence just made him feel... happier.

“Something I’m curious about,” said Marvin. “Logan explained to me that he represents your creator’s logical thinking and such. I never asked the others, but... what do you two represent?”

Remus and Patton glanced at each other.

“Well, I’m mainly Thomas’s morality,” said Patton. “But I also embody his heart. Things like emotions and nostalgia. My main job is to make sure that Thomas does the right thing when he needs to.”

“I’m half of Thomas’s creativity,” Remus grinned. “I represent all the dark and forbidden ideas he has as well as his intrusive thoughts. My brother Roman is the other half of his creativity. Between you and me, he’s the boring twin. No sense of fun at all...”

“Remus, be nice,” Patton said gently. “Are we really going to be able to see them all tomorrow? I can’t wait to see my kiddos again! Are they all ok? Did any of them get hurt?”

“Well...” Marvin glanced at Remus. “One of them did. Maybe two. But, it’s not my place to say. You can ask them when we get back tomorrow.”

“Oh my good golly gosh!” Patton covered his mouth, looking concerned.

“I hate to interrupt, but what will we do about my car?” Chase asked.

“Oh, we can bring it back with us,” said Marvin. “Dark has a garage.”

“This is sick!” Chase sounded excited. “A real home and a real family. No more lonely nights sleeping in the back seat of my car or eating gross fast food because I can’t afford anything else! Wait, can anyone cook? I mean, I can cook pretty well. I used to cook for my kids and my ex. Nothing gourmet, but pretty decent. I wouldn’t mind cooking again.”

“I know Jameson can,” said Marvin. “He made a delicious cottage pie before we left. I can cook pretty well too.”

“I... can’t cook at all,” Jackie said sheepishly. “I’d probably burn cereal if it was possible.”

“Awe, sounds like bro needs to be banned from the kitchen,” Chase chuckled.

_Bro._

Marvin smiled at that. Chase really did seem to be looking and acting better now that he knew he was no longer alone. It had taken a bit more time to calm him down and get the full story of how he’d been evicted and living in his car for the past month or so. How he’d tried so hard to find his ex-wife and children, only for his efforts to bear no fruit. Marvin couldn’t even begin to imagine the anguish of losing a family like that. He could only hope he was able to give Chase the love and attention he needed and deserved.

“Oh hush,” Jackie smiled as he playfully smacked Chase with a pillow. Chase laughed and hit him back with his own pillow.

**ELSEWHERE**

Jameson was combing Anti’s hair. Again, he wasn’t sure if he even needed to do this, but... he hated feeling so helpless. He remembered doing things like this for his grandmother when arthritis crippled her hands and fingers. He’d carefully brush and braid her hair for her, and she always loved it when he did.

Jameson stepped back and looked Anti over. His hair was very hard to comb, and Jameson barely made it look any neater. Still, he was just trying to give Anti some kind of senses of normalcy. Even if he had no idea what Anti’s normal even was.

He silently sighed and set the comb on the dresser.

“Why are you doing this?”

Jameson spun around to see that Anti was still staring off, but his eyes now looked rather... sad.

“Why are you helping me?” Anti continued. “After everything I’ve done... you should hate me. Why don’t you hate me? Why can’t you just be like the others? I... I’m not meant to be anything more than a monster...”

He slowly drew the blanket tighter around himself, looking like a child hiding from the monster under their bed.

 **You are not the only one struggling with such things,** Jameson sat down next to Anti. **And you are not just a character anymore. You are not bound by our creator’s ideas. Why shouldn’t you be given a chance to change?**

“Sean said it himself,” Anti shook his head. “I’m meant to be all the things he doesn’t like about himself. All the things that are the opposite of him. The anti-Sean. After everything I’ve done... how could I possibly hope to be anyone else?”

 **Because Sean _made_ you do those things,** Jameson slowly reached out and rubbed Anti’s shoulder. **But he does not control you anymore. He cannot make you do anything.**

His mustache twitched as he debated with himself for a moment.

 **I... I know how such things feel,** he looked away. **I know how it feels for someone to expect you to do things you do not want to do. To be a certain way that you do not wish to be. When... when I fought in the war, I was expected to be a killer. I was expected to shoot the enemy on sight and show no mercy. But I did not wish to be so. I did not even wish to fight, I was forced to. Every day... I felt as if my humanity was being stripped away. I felt as if I was becoming nothing more than a little toy soldier for the officers to manipulate. I felt... like a puppet. They were the ones pulling my strings...**

Anti blinked and finally looked at Jameson.

“What did you do?” He asked.

 **I didn’t want to be that way,** Jameson continued. **After the war, I swore to myself that I would never be someone else’s puppet again. I would never do things just because someone commanded me to do so. I would only ever be myself...**

He looked back at Anti and smiled.

**We all have a darkness within us. If you let it, it will consume you. Mine... mine nearly did. But I managed to defeat it. If you so wish, you can defeat yours too. You just have to want to.**

Anti buried his nose in the blanket as he thought over Jameson’s words. Even now he was still making Anti feel things that he didn’t want to. It was exhausting, to be honest. Emotions that had long been dead within his brain were now working in overdrive as if to make up for lost time.

But even as Anti hated the emotions he was feeling, he knew that Jameson’s words at least had some truth to them. He sighed and once again fell into a more dormant state, eyes going blank again as the last of his strength left him.

Benjamin had just completed washing the dishes. The counters in the kitchen were now clean and no longer had trash or dishes piled up. The floor was clean after a quick sweep and mop, and now he could get to dusting in the living room.

Benjamin hummed softly as he carried his feather duster down the hall, nodding at the other egos as he passed them. He was almost to the living room when he spotted two of Googleplier’s extensions conversing off to the side. He nearly walked right by them, but then their forms flickered. Benjamin paused and looked back at them.

His eyes widened as the extensions’ forms changed right in front of him. To anyone else, they still looked the same, but Benjamin could see through the illusion.

“Mark?” He gasped. “Author?”

The red extension grinned and shifted into his true form, revealing himself to be The Actor. The green extension shifted too, showing off the form of The Author.

“Hello again, Benjamin,” Actor purred. “Perhaps you can tell us where to find Annus...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Benjamin's special ability?


	49. The Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely nervous to implement this idea because I felt like it's so far out of left field and makes no sense, so... let me know what you think, please?

Marvin was sleeping when he was woken up by the ringing of his phone. With a yawn, he rolled over and fumbled for it.

“Hello?” He yawned again.

“Marvin!” It was Natemare. “Get back now! We’re under attack!”

“What?” Marvin sat up.

“The Actor and Author found us and now they’re attacking. I think they’re gonna go for Annus again-”

Marvin then held the phone away from his ear as Natemare used one of his screech attacks.

 _“JUST GET HERE NOW!!”_ Natemare shouted into the phone.

There was a crash on the other end and then the line went dead.

Marvin stared at his phone, adrenaline briefly short circuiting his mind. He shook his head and scrambled out of bed.

“Guys, wake up! We need to get back!” He began waking the others.

“Huh?” Patton groggily sat up. “What’s going on, Kiddo?”

“The house is under attack,” Marvin said, all but flipping Remus out of his bed. “Actor and Author found it!”

“Who?” Chase asked.

“I’ll explain more later, but all you need to know is that these guys are _very_ powerful and _very_ evil and _very much_ want to ruin everyone’s day,” Marvin said.

“Oh sh**!” A black bar briefly flashed over Remus’s mouth, and there was a loud beep. “Roman and Jannie told me about them. We need to leave! Let’s go!”

“Hold on!” Marvin hated wasting time, but he needed to address the others. “We will be entering a very dangerous battle. There is a chance that you could get killed. If anyone here does not have magic or any kind of special abilities to keep them safe, they need to stay here.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jackie frowned. “I’m a superhero.”

“I have this,” Chase drew a weapon from nowhere. It looked like a nerf gun, but Marvin could sense a powerful magic coming from it. “I have a few others that I can summon too.”

“I can’t just not help my kiddos,” Patton looked angry, and it was actually kind of scary. “I’m going with you. I can help!”

“Everyone hold on to someone,” Marvin, gathering his magic. “This might feel a bit weird...”

Marvin teleported them back to the house, dropping them all on the front lawn. Marvin looked up and gasped. Part of the house was on fire, and the doors and windows all seemed to be locked shut with a powerful magic. Marvin had actually tried to land inside the house, but the dark magic had prevented him.

“Hey!” Marvin looked over to see MerMark beckoning. “You need to get in there and help them! We can get you inside. We have a tunnel that leads to one of the downstairs rooms!”

“Get your asses over here!” MerEthan shouted.

**ELSEWHERE**

Jameson had been downstairs when the chaos started. No one really know what started it all, but there had been a sudden blast of powerful magic, and then wraith like creatures began to appear from the walls and floors. The egos had all scattered looking for shelter, but then the voice of the Host rang out.

_“EVERYONE GET TO THE HOST’S OFFICE. THE HOST WILL KEEP THEM SAFE!”_

Most of the egos were taking shelter behind The Host’s magic, tending to any injuries and trying to comfort each other.

Jameson was one of the few outside the barrier. He’d rushed back to Anti to bring him along to safety, but Anti was still out of it. And this time... he wouldn’t move. Jameson had tried his hardest, but the glitch could not be moved.

So Jameson had locked the door and barricaded it with whatever furniture he could find.

 **We’ll be ok,** his shaking hands held Anti to his side, eyes on the door. **We’ll be ok. I won’t let then hurt you. I’ll protect you, I promise.**

Famous last words...

The door knob suddenly jiggled as someone tried to get in. Jameson tensed and held his breath, praying to any deity who could hear him that whoever it was would just move on.

But it seemed that Unus and Annus were unable to hear him...

The furniture suddenly melted, literally forming puddles on the floor. The door then unlocked and opened.

The Author grinned at them from the other side.

“There you are,” He growled. “Stupid glitch. Actor wants you taken care of in case you decide to wake up again.”

He walked into the room, and Jameson was quick to stand in front of Anti.

 **Leave!** Jameson’s aura flared out, shielding Anti from view. **I won’t let you hurt him!**

“You?” Author laughed. “What could a mute idiot even hope to do against me? I’m a god! I can kill you with just a few written words. But if you keep this up, I’ll make sure to have lots of fun with you before I finally let you leave this world. Now get out of my way!”

Jameson shook his head, taking a few steps forward, eyes full of steel. His mother had always told him that he had the blood of warriors and the fires of Ireland in his veins. It was now time to prove it.

Jameson summoned his strings, curling his aura outward to better protect Anti. He wouldn’t let this man any closer, and if Jameson had to risk his own life, then so be it...

Anti could only vaguely understand what was happening. He knew that he was in danger, he knew that Jameson was trying to protect him, and he knew that The Author had found them.

He also knew that Author was _hurting_ Jameson.

Jameson’s abilities were no match against The Author. The author had strung Jameson up with his own strings and was slowly inflicting damage in the form of gashes and broken bones. Jameson couldn’t cry out in pain, but Anti could almost feel it himself.

He... He needed to wake up.

He needed to wake up _now._

Screw trying to figure out these emotions. Screw being afraid of these emotions, he just needed to _feel_ them.

He needed to save Jameson. He needed to save JJ.

He wasn’t going to be the villain any longer...

Anti couldn’t force his reboot, but he could do something else. He'd never done this before, but right now integrating seemed his only chance. There was nothing big enough for him to integrate with...

But there was some _one_ big enough...

Anti’s aura lashed out to connect with Jameson’s own, latching onto it with each green pixel it held. Anti began the download, speeding it along as much as he could. There was a flash of green light, of green pixels, of green code, and then...

**Download complete. Your system administrator is now reconfiguring...**

Author was pushed back by the explosion of pixels. He got back up and peered into the now pitch black room.

Two glowing green eyes glared back at him.... and then something lunged, knocking him back even further. Author nearly dropped his notebook, but he clutched it tighter. He opened it and began to write something-

And then a set of strings grabbed the hand that held his pen and pulled it away.

A set of strings that were very different from Jameson’s or Anti's, and much _much_ more powerful.

Author looked up in shock as someone walked out of the room that Jameson and Anti had been in. It wasn’t either of them, it was someone... entirely new. Someone brimming with power and anger and it was all directed at _him._

The new person sent out another shockwave of green pixels, and the lights in the hallway all shattered, raining glass and darkness upon The Author. A heavily glitching text box popped into existence in front of him.

**Y̸o̴u̵ ̸m̸u̷s̷t̴ ̸h̶a̸v̴e̵ ̸p̵u̸s̶h̸e̴d̸ ̶t̸h̷e̴m̴ ̵r̷e̴a̵l̴l̸y̵ ̵f̶a̵r̷ ̵t̷o̴ ̷m̷a̸k̷e̸ ̵t̶h̵e̵m̵ ̸c̴r̵e̶a̸t̶e̸ ̷m̸e̸.̴.̴.̸**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: One of Patton's abilities is to automatically censor anyone who swears in his presence.
> 
> So... what happened with Anti and Jameson? Well, I'll let you guys think over it for a bit and maybe I'll explain it in the next chapter. Or not. Depends on how badly you guys wanna know... XD


	50. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, still not good with fight scenes. Please be gentle with me...

This was bad. This was very bad.

The wraiths were everywhere, and Marvin didn’t even know where to start. He could see other egos fighting against them, but they just kept coming and coming, multiplying almost instantly. The Actor had everyone busy, and he was no doubt slinking around somewhere and looking for someone. Marvin wanted to rush off and find him, but he couldn’t just leave the others in danger.

“Oh gosh!” Patton gasped, eyes widening as he saw Virgil and Roman fighting against a group of wraiths.

His eyes narrowed and he made a sound that sounded like a frog’s croak.

“No one hurts my kiddos,” he said.

The next thing Marvin knew, a giant streak of green was rushing past him in a mighty leap. It was a giant frog that was wearing torn khakis, glasses, and a cat hoodie around its neck. The frog snatched up some wraiths with its tongue and crushed them between its powerful jaws.

“Patton!” Roman smiled, sword cleaving a wraith in two. “You’re back!”

“I’ll go help them,” Remus drew his morningstar and then whistled loudly. Several giant tentacles sprouted from the floor and began to crush or rip apart the wraiths they caught.

“Jackie, look for any egos that need help and get them to safety,” Marvin said, gathering his magic. “Chase, you’re with me. Hope your aim’s good.”

“I never miss,” Chase said, drawing his gun.

Jackie gave a quick salute and flew off, trying to see who all needed help.

Marvin unleashed his spell in a wave of fire that ignited and burned any unlucky wraiths to a crisp. They were vanishing quickly enough, but more kept coming. But even as Marvin fought his way through them, he knew these were merely a distraction. No doubt the Actor was using them to keep the egos busy while he went after his target...

Dark snarled as his aura lashed out, wrapping around him and propelling him through rips between space and time so that he could get around faster. He recognized these creatures. They had once drug him into an icy lake. He knew who they belonged to, and what their presence meant.

“Where are they?” Wilford called, shooting another wraith. “Where are Unus and Annus?”

“I don’t know,” Dark shouted. “We have to find them before he does! Go! I’ll take care of these. Find them and get them to The Host!”

“Don’t die on me, Dark,” Wilford said as Dark cleared him a path. “I’ll kill you if you do.”

He rushed off.

“Unus!” he called. “Annus!”

Madpat cried out in pain as a wraith slashed him right across the eye. He was trying so hard not to panic. He hated these things. Actor had used them to torment Madpat over and over. They were the causes of most of the scars on his body...

The wraith reared back to hit Madpat again, but a wave of black ink swarmed it and pulled it into an inky void.

“Hatter!” Shawn helped Madpat stand up. “We need to get to safety. Oh god, your eye!”

“I’m fine,” Madpat shook his head, wiping away at the blood that was dripping down his face. “I just... I need...”

He whirled around and fired at a group of wraiths that had snuck up on them. He panted harshly, feeling every muscle in his body tense. He knew he was going to crash after this, so he needed to keep fighting until then.

“Fine,” Shawn gathered his ink. “If you won’t take cover, I’m staying here. We’ll fight together.”

Madpat glanced at Shawn, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Together,” he agreed, powering up his gauntlet.

“There it is, go go go!” Natemare helped Bing through the barrier into Host’s office. He then rushed off, trying to find more egos. He stopped and stared as Jackie flew past him, carrying an injured Mad Mike. Jackie handed him through the barrier to Dr. Iplier.

“Who the hell are you?” Natemare asked as Jackie came back.

“Jackieboyman,” said Jackie. “Are you gathering the others? I think there’s more on the third floor. Come with me!”

He flew off and Natemare watched him leave. He seemed decent enough, and he did need help. Natemare merged into the wall as a shadow and rushed after Jackie.

“What even are these things?” Dawktrap slashed at a wraith with his knife. “They’re worse than system errors!”

“Wraiths,” said Phantom. He blasted another wraith with a wave of magic. “The Actor’s weapon of choice. He’s probably summoned his whole army by now.”

“Well, then he won’t mind if I borrow one or two...” Dawktrap grabbed the next wraith, glaring at them as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter.

The wraith’s eyes turned bright pink, and it suddenly turned around and began attacking the other wraiths around it. Dawktrap grinned and grabbed another wraith.

It was high time he had a few reluctant followers...

The Author hung from the ceiling, strings biting into his wrists. His arms had been stretched out as far apart as they would go, and he felt as if one of them would be pulled off if he wasn’t careful. He glared at the new ego in front of him. The one that had replaced Jameson and Anti.

The ego tilted his head, giving Author a feral grin.

 **He remembers. Did you know?** **He remembers what you did to him. He’s very angry with you.**

“You mean that stupid glitch?” Author huffed a laugh. “Rewriting him was quite the rush. I don’t think I’ve ever felt power like that. Just you watch, I’ll get that ink back. And when I do, I’ll make you all wish you’d died here...”

 **So certain...** the ego shook his head.

Author gasped as the strings pulled tighter on his arms. He could almost hear his bones creaking.

**You’re mad if you think you’re leaving this house alive. You’ve forced a soldier back into battle and angered a demon. How well do you think you’ll f̴a̸r̵e̸ ̴a̴g̶a̴i̶n̸s̸t̵ ̴t̸h̴e̷i̷r̵ ̸a̸n̶g̵e̸r̸?̸ ̴A̷g̵a̴i̷n̴s̴t̴ ̸m̸e̷?̶ ̵Y̴o̵u̷’̴l̵l̵ ̸p̴a̸y̵ ̵f̴o̵r̸ ̷w̷h̵a̶t̴ ̶y̶o̶u̴ ̷d̶i̷d̶ ̷t̵o̸ ̷t̴h̶e̶m̵.̷ ̴I̶’̷l̵l̸ ̴m̵a̶k̵e̶ ̸s̶u̵r̴e̸ ̵y̸o̵u̷ ̸b̶l̵e̶e̵d̵.̷.̸.̸**

He slid the knife down Author’s cheek.

**A̸n̵d̶ ̵w̸h̶e̶n̶ ̵I̶’̵m̷ ̸d̸o̶n̴e̷,̸ ̸t̷h̴e̴ ̴o̷t̷h̶e̶r̶s̵ ̸w̸i̸l̴l̸ ̷w̴a̴n̵t̴ ̸t̵o̵ ̵p̶l̵a̸y̴ ̴w̸i̷t̷h̴ ̷y̶o̵u̴ ̵t̴o̵o̷.̷.̶.̷**

Unus dodged through the wraiths as fast as he could. He needed to find Annus. He needed to get him to safety. They knew what was happening, why the wraiths were there. The Clock was so close to The End, they couldn’t be separated again!

“Annus!” Unus looked around. “Annus!”

He gasped when someone appeared right next to him. The Actor smiled at him and sighed.

“You two... are nearly more trouble than you’re worth,” he said.

Unus looked behind Actor and saw a group of wraiths drag Annus into a dark void.

“Annus!” He tried to run forward, but hands sprouted form the floor and grabbed his ankles. He tripped and hit the floor with a cry and tried to crawl away as the hands pulled him down into the shadows.

“Perhaps I was wrong to separate you,” Actor mused. “After all, why be one god... when you can be two?”

Unus and Annus were swallowed by the portals and the Actor quickly disappeared as well. The wraiths he had brought all vanished and the house was left with a stifling silence...


	51. The Glitchy Gentleman

“They’re missing?!”

Dark stared at Wilford as if daring him to say it was all a joke.

“Afraid so,” Wilford sighed. “I was too late to help them. Actor had taken them before I could so much as fire my gun...”

Dark’s aura flared angrily and spread out to destroy and hurt and _maim_ in his anger-

But then it froze.

Dark took a deep breath and reeled his aura in, red and blue outlines once again at war. He did what he could to quell them, trying to focus on the important things.

“Is... is everyone ok?” He asked. “Is everyone else accounted for?”

“Ah, well...” Wilford scratched the back of his head. “We seem to be missing two more. Anti and Jameson.”

“What?!” Marvin’s eyes widened.

“What the f*** do you mean?” Natemare shouted angrily. He jumped and touched his mouth as the little black bar vanished.

“Try to watch the language...” Patton said from nearby, still sounding dazed. He was currently in the middle of the best group hug he’d ever had with the other sides, still feeling disoriented from his quick change back into his regular human form.

“I did a full sweep,” said Wilford. “I didn’t see either of them. Unless they’re very _very_ good at hiding, they’re not here. But... other than them, everyone else is alive and accounted for. Dr. Iplier and a few others are doing what they can for any injuries. There are a few, but nothing major or life threatening, thank god...”

“How can Jaime be missing?” Natemare asked. “Did Actor take him too? But... but why would Actor want him? He’s not involved with any of this! Maybe you missed something. I’m gonna go look around again.”

He melted into the shadows on the wall and was gone.

“Poor lad,” Wilford shook his head. “I rather know how he feels to lose a friend. Dark, I’m going to go check on The Host. He was looking a bit faint last I saw and Dr. Iplier was a bit overwhelmed...”

He left too, leaving the small group behind.

“I apologize, but right now I have several terrified egos to take care of and damages to assess,” Dark said. “We’ll meet up again later to discuss any ideas...”

He left too.

“Jameson can’t be gone,” Marvin said. “Actor wouldn’t want him. Unless...”

“You think Anti took him instead?” Madpat asked. He had a large bandage covering one of his eyes. “Jameson was taking care of him last I saw. Maybe Anti snatched him.”

“I don’t know...” Marvin shook his head and slowly sat down. “Everything’s so...” he sighed. “What do we do?”

“What _can_ we do?” Shawn asked. “If The Actor has Unus and Annus, we obviously have to rescue them, but we have no idea where they could be. And we have no idea how much time we have to find them, but I bet it’s not much.”

“I don’t even know who to focus on,” Marvin shrugged. “Unus and Annus or Jameson.”

“You think Anti’s gone rogue?” Madpat asked.

“Well obviously we need to find Jaime!” Dawktrap hissed. “We brits don’t just stand aside and let our friends be captured. We could split up, maybe I can find something-”

He was interrupted as a heavily glitching text box popped into existence in front of him.

Everyone flinched and looked over to see a newcomer approaching. They were dragging something behind them.

“Whoa!” Marvin stepped back and pulled his mask back down. “Who are you?!”

He gathered his magic as another text box appeared, glitching too heavily to be read. Marvin stared at it in confusion. The only other person he knew who spoke in text boxes was... His eyes widened.

The new ego smacked the text box with his fist, and it finally cleared up.

 **Apologies,** it read. **I am still trying to get the glitching under control.**

“No way!” Dawktrap stared at the new ego with a smile. “You’re a fusion!”

“A what?” Marvin asked.

“A fusion!” Dawktrap said. “I thought I was the only one...”

“What’s a fusion?” Shawn asked.

“It’s when two egos combine and form a completely separate identity,” said Dawktrap. “Like me. I’m a fusion of Dawko and Glitchtrap. They combined and created me, so I am neither of them. I am a completely different and separate ego...”

“I didn’t know egos could fuse...” Marvin stared at the other curiously.

“That's because they technically can’t,” said Madpat. “Actor experimented with it, but he could never create a perfect fusion. Egos are far too different from each other to be able to fuse. Even egos from the same creator. Fusing is nearly impossible, but an ego can be a fusion if that’s how their creator made them...”

“But I don’t recognize...” Dawktrap took a step closer and really looked at the new ego.

He was a bit taller than Madpat (which was saying something as Madpat was over six feet tall), and held himself with a very confident and elegant posture. His eyes glowed green, his hair was a mix of teal and dark green, and his clothes were some strange cross between formal wear and something Natemare would wear.

 **If I may,** another text box appeared, the ego crossing his arms behind him. **I can solve this mystery right now.**

“Start with something simple,” said Marvin. “How about your name?”

 **I’m afraid I do not have one,** the ego shook his head. **No one gave me one. Which is understandable, considering the circumstances of my birth.**

“What happened?” Shawn asked, glancing behind the ego to try and see what it was dragging.

 **I am a fusion of the gentleman Jameson Jackson and the demon Antisepticeye,** the ego looked proud. **I was created when Anti was trying to save Jameson from The Author’s torture. He was unable to expedite his reboot, so he downloaded and integrated himself. After a brief reconfiguration, I was what was left.**

“Jaime?!” Dawktrap chuckled. “You’re Jaime? No way!”

“Anti and Jameson fused?” Marvin asked.

“How?” Madpat shook his head. “They shouldn’t have been able to.”

“Wait,” Marvin gasped. “Anti interfered with Jameson’s debut and Jameson absorbed parts of Anti’s aura. It combined with his own. Would that allow them to fuse?”

“Maybe,” Madpat shrugged. “I didn’t get much data on fusions before Actor gave up on them.”

“I think it would,” Dawktrap walked closer and tilted his head at the ego. “This is weird. Normally Jaime’s shorter than me...”

The fused ego gave a silent chuckle and pressed his hand down on Dawktrap’s head in a joking manner.

“Well... how do we get Jameson and Anti back?” Marvin asked.

“I bet that’s the difference between us,” said Dawktrap. “I can’t separate, but you can, can’t you?”

 **Indeed,** the ego nodded. **If it should please everyone I can separate back into Anti and Jameson. Apologies for not doing so earlier, but I wanted to make sure the house was safe... and bring you a gift.**

He finally pulled over what he’d been dragging, and the others all gasped when they saw that it was the Author. He was unconscious and tied up in the ego’s multicolored strings.

 **Anti wanted to kill him, but Jameson thought he would be more useful alive,** the ego dropped Author to the floor and smiled again. **Well, it was lovely meeting you all, and parting is such sweet sorrow... but I shall return your friends to you now.**

He tipped his hat at them and then there was a flash of green light. When it faded, Anti and Jameson were passed out on the ground.

“Get them to Dr. Iplier,” Marvin took up the strings. “We need to secure The Author. Jameson was right, he’ll certainly be more useful to us alive...”

They put The Author in one of the cells in the basement, tied up to a chair and carefully watched to make sure he wouldn’t be able to write anything. One by one, a few different egos tried to interrogate him to make him give up The Actor’s location, but Author held strong and refused to say anything. Even when a few egos tried some interesting ‘interrogation tactics’, Author wouldn’t talk.

“I can’t get him to say anything,” Dark said. “He seems to be more scared of The Actor than anyone else here.”

“Damn,” Marvin shook his head. “Maybe someone else can try interrogating him?”

“I don’t think so,” Dark shook his head. “He wouldn’t crack for Wilford, Phantom, or myself. We would need someone as messed up as he is to have any hope of getting any information, and we don’t have anyone like that.”

“Actually... I believe that we do,” said Logan. He thought for a moment and then nodded. “Yes... his brand of creativity should put him on the same level as The Author. I’m sure he’ll get us the information that we need...”

**ELSEWHERE**

"Annus... I'm scared."

"It's ok, Unus. They'll find us. I know they will."

"But will they find us in time? Look at The Clock! We're running out of time!"

"Then let's hope they find us quickly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! An explanation on what happened to everyone's favorite gentleman and glitch demon. I'm so glad that everyone likes the idea of Anti and Jameson fusing. I might write more for this ego if everyone likes him enough.
> 
> I just realized, we're getting a bit close to the end, aren't we? I can't believe I've already written so much for this story, it all just flies by so quickly. Thank you all for your comments, those give me so much motivation to write more. XD


	52. The Dangers of Creativity

The Author sat silently in his seat.

He was still feeling the injuries from the others’ attempts to question him, but he hadn’t said a word. He wouldn’t say a word. He knew how these guys worked. The worst thing they could do to him was kill him, but Actor... oh, Actor knew quite a few fates worse than death. He had eldritch and forbidden knowledge to draw from, and a wrath that was far greater than anything Author had ever seen.

Between him and the egos in this house, he was better off letting them play with him.

Author sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly with a groan. The deal maker had given him a few burns that were still hurting. Who knew such elegance could hide such fury? Author wanted him in his next book. He had the makings of a perfect antagonist. All Author had to do was tweak him just a bit...

Author opened his eyes and flinched.

Someone was sitting right across the room.

This guy had an air about him that was... somehow more unsettling than Dark’s. Dark at least tried to hide his true nature behind a mask of calm, but this guy... this guy wore his insanity on his sleeve like a badge of honor.

The man beckoned and then Author’s chair was suddenly flying across the room to land with a thud right in front of the ego. His eyes twitched as he looked Author up and down.

“Who are you?” Author asked. “You look like that one ego I had. The prissy looking one-”

“Remus,” The ego cut him off. “And I am not my brother.”

“Remus,” Author repeated, and there was a power in that single word. “Interesting name. Maybe I’ll use it in my next book.”

“Oh, but you can’t,” Remus grinned. “I’m not _your_ character, I belong to someone else. No stealsies! That’s how you get sued. And I know you don’t want a copyright lawsuit, right?”

“Huh?” Author furrowed his brows. “That’s not how it works-”

“Shhh...” Remus pressed a finger against Author’s lips. “Don’t tell me how the world works cuz I’ll just ignore it. Creativity knows no laws or rules. It is free to do as it pleases...”

Author blinked. This ego was definitely a few pages short of a novel...

Remus summoned a table to sit in between them. Author’s arm jerked as his hand was splayed out and strapped down to the table, fingers spread. Remus calmly rested his chin on his fist and summoned a knife with his other hand.

He then began to stab the knife between Author’s fingers over and over... while keeping eye contact with him.

“You know, it’s funny...” Remus said, still not watching what he was doing. “If you ask an author what their greatest fear is, do you know what a lot of them say? They say it’s to lose their ability to use their hands or even their eyes. Because then they can’t write anymore. I’m sure you know what happens when an author can’t write. All those ideas just build up more and more and more until they lose their mind...”

Author flinched. The knife blade was getting closer to actually hitting his fingers. Still, Remus didn’t look down at it.

“You think you can scare me?” Author laughed. “You won’t do anything to me. You need me. You’re just wasting your time.”

“Oh... you think I’m here just to scare you?” Remus’s mouth twisted into a wide grin. “No... they’re past that.”

Remus spat a jet of ink at the window of the cell, covering it and blocking anyone from seeing inside.

“I’m here because they’ve given up,” said Remus. “They want you dead, and they gave me the honors. Know why? Because you hurt someone dear to me. You... hurt... _my Jannie.”_

Author looked into Remus’s eyes and saw a sadistic spark in them that he often carried in his own. Remus... was not kidding. Author began to pale as he realized just how much trouble he was in right now.

“You think yourself a horror writer?” Remus asked. “I’ve read your stuff. It's boring! You don’t know real horror. But don’t worry, I’m gonna teach you... No one knows horror like me. Like Dark Creativity...”

The knife trailed over Author’s hand, pressing on his fingers.

 _“We’re going to have so much fun...”_ Remus hissed, eyes sparkling with madness.

“You sure this was a good idea?” Marvin asked as they heard screaming come from the cell.

“Remus is the only one of us who possesses the mind of a horror writer,” said Logan. “It gives him an advantage. He can find what The Author fears and then exploit it.”

“I would think that was Virgil’s job,” Marvin mused.

“Oh, Virgil doesn’t quite have Remus’s... determination,” Patton said, flinching when something splattered against the covered window. “Oh dear...”

“You don’t have to stay,” Marvin said. “You can leave if this is too much for you.”

“Oh, I have to stay,” said Patton. “If you want Remus to not... um... kill him, then I have to be here. Otherwise, he’ll get carried away.”

Remus’s laughter rang out from the room.

Jameson slowly woke up.

He felt a bit dazed as if waking up from a very deep dream. What had happened? He looked around, seeing himself in his bedroom. Lying next to him was-

**Anti!**

Jameson sat up and looked Anti over. He was sleeping too, rather peacefully. Jameson gripped his head as he tried to remember what had happened. The Author had been hurting him, and then...

_A rush of power._

_A feeling of completeness._

_“Go to sleep, JJ. We’re in good hands...”_

Jameson shook his head. He couldn’t remember anything after that...

Jameson shook Anti awake, and the demon opened his eyes.

“Oh good,” he sighed in relief. “It worked...”

 **What worked?** Jameson watched Anti sit up.

“We integrated,” he said. “I wasn’t entirely sure it would work, but it did. Good thing too... that asshole would have killed you.”

 **Integrated? Anti, you know that I don’t know any of these fancy technology words. Please explain it plainer for me,** Jameson huffed.

“We fused,” Anti shrugged.

**Fused?**

“Fused,” Anti yawned. “That’s the easiest way to say it. You and I fused and created someone new. They must have defeated The Author...”

**You... you did this... you risked your life... for me?**

Jameson threw his arms around Anti and hugged him tightly.

“Hey, what the hell?” Anti frowned. The text box that hovered in front of him kept flashing ‘thank you’ over and over again. Anti realized that Jameson was crying. Crying because... Anti had saved him?

Anti slowly returned Jameson’s hug. It... it didn’t hurt this time. These feelings, these emotions, they didn’t hurt. Sure, they were a still bit uncomfortable, but they didn’t hurt anymore.

No doubt that Jameson had rubbed off on him even more since they fused...

“You sure you’re ok?” Shawn asked again. Madpat rolled the one good eye he still had.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just need to wear the bandage for a bit. Dr. Iplier said I should be able to see out of that eye once the swelling goes down...”

“I hate that I couldn’t get to you in time,” said Shawn. “At least you didn’t lose your eye. I saw that happen at the factory I worked at. Piece of metal came loose and went flying through the air. Hit a worker right in the eye. Completely destroyed it.”

“That’s why you’re supposed to wear safety glasses,” Madpat shook his head.

Shawn opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when there was a sudden flash of light and a roar of wind. A swirling silver portal opened and someone fell out of it. The portal vanished, leaving the room quiet again.

Shawn blinked and slowly walked over to see who was lying on the floor. It was a man in a tattered lab coat. A pair of cracked glasses sat on the floor in front of him.

“Oh my god,” Shawn rolled the man over and gasped. “It’s another ego! Another one of Sean’s!”

“Sean’s?” Madpat walked over. “Who is it?”

Shawn checked the man’s pockets for any kind of ID. As he moved the coat, he saw a name sewn just above the pocket on the front.

**Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to put a bunch of trigger warnings and show what Remus is doing to the Author in detail, but I had some really twisted ideas and didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so I'm giving you guys the choice to see it all in the next chapter or leave it as is for now.
> 
> Also, I will take M4R4N14MH's offer and let you guys pick out a name for Jameson and Anti's fusion.
> 
> And um... *cough* you really shouldn't give Author your name...


	53. The Duke Who Became a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys here's your trigger warnings: blood, loss of limbs, crushed by pressure, imprisonment, going insane, panic, near drowning, mentions of human organs, and... I think that's about it.
> 
> This is just more filler, should be more plot in the next chapter.

Author’s hands were gone, reduced to bleeding stumps. He could hear some terrible beast crunching on the bones of his fingers nearby. He twisted away, running as fast as he could. He ran until his lungs burned and his legs gave out, his heart beating a mile a minute in pure terror.

What was this place? How was he supposed to get out? He wanted out. He’d go back to the Actor, anything would be better than this. There were noises all around him. Jarring words he only half understood, horrible screams of anguish and terror.

The screams... of his victims.

Such screams had once filled him with joy, but now they were like (finger) nails (nailed) on a chalkboard. They bounced around inside his mind, giving him a splitting migraine. The ground gave way beneath him, and he was dropped into a freezing ocean. Salt burned in his nose and mouth as he struggled to swim to the surface. He barely managed a breath before a wave knocked him back under.

He once again tried to swim, but something from beneath grabbed him and pulled him further and further down. The pressure around him grew until blood was leaking from his mouth, nose, and ears, and his limbs were constricting painfully. A pain in his chest grew more and more until it finally exploded as his lungs collapsed.

He was dying. He had to be dying. He was in agony-

With a painful gasp, he could suddenly breathe as the scene around him changed again.

 _“Have you ever imagined being imprisoned for a thousand years?”_ said a voice.

Stone walls spouted around him, forming a small room. Author screamed and beat his fists against them. He felt every single year. Somehow, he felt all of them. He was a shaking and nearly catatonic mess when the walls finally crumbled away. But then the sun was beating down on him and his eyes were burning, and he couldn’t see-

The scene changed again.

He was back in that cell. He was curled up in a corner, and Remus was sitting in a chair nearby.

“Welcome back,” Remus smiled. “How was it?”

His hands were still there, his limbs were not contorted, the stone walls and burning sun were gone. Had... had he imagined it all? Had Remus made him see and hear and feel such things? He felt phantom pains in his body, echoes of injuries he could swear had happened to him. But he was intact.

“Oh god,” he choked out.

“Yes,” said Remus. “I am your god now. Forget the Actor. The Actor has no vision. Not like me.”

This ego had forced Author through nightmare after nightmare. He'd made him feel pain and terror without even touching him...

“How much time do you think has passed since we started?” Remus asked. “Huh? Let’s see...”

He made a show of reaching down his shirt and pulling out a watch... that was just a clock face pressed into a still beating heart.

“Seven minutes,” he said. “Seven minutes have passed. Felt like longer, didn’t it? That’s the things about intrusive thoughts, they feel like a lifetime. But if that was just seven minutes... imagine what I could do with ten. With twenty. With an _hour_...”

Author paled and shook, pressing himself further into the walls of his corner.

“I kind of see the appeal,” Remus mused. “Having someone so... utterly powerless crying at your feet. Makes you feel powerful, doesn’t it?”

“You can have more of that power,” Author rasped. “Leave them and come with me. Join us. You can have that power as much as you want-”

“I don’t want it,” said Remus. “I’m not a complete a**hole like you are.”

He blinked and glanced at the window, frowning slightly.

“I’m not evil,” he said, turning his attention back to Author. “I am intrusive thoughts. I am Dark Creativity. I can break your mind a thousand times over with only a few thoughts while you scribble in your little diary. But I am not evil. So you can take your dumb little friend and you can ***** your **** and then stick it up your **** ***** ******”

He flipped off the window, but it was blurred.

“Anyway,” Remus’s smile grew. “Ready to go another round? I was testing the waters as it were. Time to see what you’re really made of...”

The room faded and Author screamed as he fell again.

“He what?” Marvin asked.

“This weird portal thing just popped up and spat him out like a peanut shell,” said Shawn.

“Damn,” Marvin looked Henrik over. “He’s a little banged up, but my magic isn’t showing any major damage, so that’s good. Maybe let him sleep it off for now. I’ll have someone keep an eye on him for when he wakes up.”

“I’ll stay,” Shawn shrugged. “I got nothing else to do.”

“How’s the interrogation coming along?” Madpat asked. “Author finally crack yet?”

“We have Remus working on it,” said Marvin. “Logan and Patton are keeping an eye on him.”

“Remus?” Shawn’s eyes widened. “Sweet Alice Angel, you put Remus in there with him? I thought you were trying to get information, not drive the Author off the deep end.”

“If he’s still alive when Remus is done, let me know,” said Madpat. “I want to get a few hits on him.”

“You’ll have to take a number cuz there’s a line,” said Marvin. “And from what we’ve been hearing, I don’t think there’s gonna be much of him left when it’s over.”

“Then you might wanna head on back,” Shawn said. “We’ll keep an eye on the doctor, and we’ll let you know when he wakes up. If anything, he could be useful. Dr. Iplier has his hands full.”

“How bad is it?” Marvin asked.

“I think he said the worst was a broken arm,” said Shawn. “Other than that, just some scrapes and bruises. I think he’s more worried about everyone’s mental health. Everyone’s terrified that The Actor will attack again.”

“I doubt it,” Marvin shook his head. “He got what he wanted. Now we just need to find him before we run out of time. Anyway, I’ll come check on him later. Thanks again, guys.”

“P-Please...” Author was begging now. “Please... I’ll tell you anything. Anything! Just stop.”

Remus glanced at the now cleaned window. Janus was standing outside, watching them along with Patton and Logan. Janus deliberately shook his head at Remus.

“You’re lying,” Remus giggled. “You really shouldn’t lie to me. Just makes things worse for yourself. Round three! Let’s go for twenty minutes, this time, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toned the torture down because I'm not really good at writing torture, but I think it came out well enough. Also, I am still accepting ideas for Jameson and Anti's fusion, but I am really loving the ones you guys have suggested so far.


	54. The Perfect Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this chapter has no plot. It's still filler, but I have a feeling you guys will like this filler...

**Do you think we could try again?**

“Huh?” Anti looked up from the laptop he had ‘borrowed’ for a quick snack. “Try what again?”

 **Fusing,** Jameson blushed slightly.

Anti raised an eyebrow, turning to face Jameson fully. Jameson was shyly fidgeting with his bowtie (that Anti had given back to him not long ago).

“Why do you want to try fusing again?” He asked. “We’re not in any danger.”

 **No, we’re not but...** Jameson moved on to fidgeting with the hem of his waistcoat. **I... well... the truth is that I enjoyed our fusing. I liked how it felt. It was like... like I was...**

“Complete?” Anti suggested.

 **Complete,** Jameson agreed. **It was like... I was being held. Everything was calm and warm and I was at peace. I felt as if nothing bad could happen to me because someone was protecting me.**

“Yeesh,” Anti shook his head. “You need a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or... something. You sound like a needy dog.”

 **Wanting basic human contact is not being needy,** Jameson protested. **I am sure you felt the same way, and you enjoyed it, did you not?**

Anti frowned and looked away. The laptop in his hands sparked and turned off. In truth he had enjoyed it. It had been a completely foreign feeling to him. He’d never had anyone he’d actually wanted to protect before. He’d never integrated with anyone, and the sudden feelings of warmth and safety had scared him.

He had never felt anything like that before, but once he had let himself relax... it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

 **Besides,** Jameson tried to reason, **The danger is not over and we may need to do this again. I would feel better knowing that what happened was not some sort of fluke. We should be certain that we can do this again if needed.**

Anti gave Jameson a look. He knew all that talk about being prepared was bull. Jameson was just chasing that high. That feeling of power. The warmth of being complete. Anti would never admit it, not to himself or out loud, but he wanted to feel it again too...

“Ok,” he sighed heavily and set the laptop aside. “Fine. We’ll do it again. Just to make sure we can do it again if needed.”

Jameson’s smile and happy clap were not adorable.

“I don’t think you can initiate it yourself,” Anti mused. “You don’t have the capabilities that I do. Anyway, hold still. Let’s see if I remember how I did this...”

He spread his aura, looking for Jameson’s own. The black and white aura spread in response to his, and Anti pinpointed each green pixel that was hiding in it. He carefully overlapped them, connecting at each pixel until a connection was created.

**Initiating download...**

He gasped, pulling air into new lungs, and opened his eyes.

**Download complete. Total time: 6.3 seconds.**

He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat. It was strange to be back. He hadn’t expected it. He'd assumed that when he separated, he would not be coming back because the ones who created him were so different. One full of color who had embraced his darkness but was burning in the light, and the other who had embraced his light, but was shivering in the darkness.

Or maybe... that was what made him stronger. The fact that they could connect so well, like positive and negative poles. The fact that they needed each other so much. The fact that they completed each other so well.

He turned his gaze inwards and saw a flash of them in his mind. Their auras were still intertwined, but their hands were too. Holding each other in a loose embrace while they slumbered. They had brought him back, and he was not going to do anything to betray their trust.

He shook his head and the image faded. He needed to get a better bearing on his surroundings, actually on his whole existence. He had been created last time to fight a threat, but this time there was nothing to worry about. He did not have any immediate tasks to accomplish, his task queue was empty. His readings were calm and normal, nothing triggering any sort of commands or programming.

Did he have programming? Oh, perhaps he was mistaken. He wasn’t entirely made of pixels and code anymore. There was something biological here. Something made of flesh and blood.

Well, more flesh and blood than normal...

What could he do? What was he capable of? He’s managed to get a few impressive attacks last time, shockwaves, electricity draining, his own far more powerful ability to manipulate the electronic signals in a brain...

What did he even look like? There hadn’t been a mirror last time...

He found one in a nearby room and looked into it. He certainly looked more put together than last time. Last time, traits from both occupants had fought and battled for dominance, but now there seemed to be an actual balance.

His overall color scheme was black and white, but there were a few bits of color here and there. His eyes were glowing a bright green, but the rest of him was washed out like an old movie.

He shook his head. No, he didn’t like this. More color!

He focused and his reflection changed. Now he actually had color. No reason to go completely old fashioned. Some things of the future are to be admired, after all. And computers coded such much better in color.

His hair was... acceptable. The fringe at the top was a mix of dark green and teal. It was also a bit messy. He raised his hand and began to instinctively smooth it back, but then he paused. Overcome by new inspiration, he instead fanned it out and swept it to the side. Much better...

His outfit was a bit... dated. A true gentleman’s wardrobe, but it left an odd taste in his mouth. Maybe a compromise?

_You’ve got the blood of warriors and the fires of Ireland in your blood. Don’t be listenin’ to your Da when he tells you to extinguish them in the name of propriety..._

He knew that voice from somewhere...

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. The slacks changed smoothly into black skinny jeans, a few chains looping around at the belt and a few tears ripping into the knees. The smart dress shirt changed from white to green, he vanished the bowtie, the waistcoat stayed black, but glowing green binary code wove itself around it in intricate designs. The dress shoes changed into heeled black boots.

Hmm... no, he needed something else. A jacket! With tails!

A black Edwardian style jacket materialized. It was a simple one, made to hug in all the right places and make him cut a more rugged figure.

Something was still missing...

He flicked his ears, piercing them with black gauges.

Something was still off...

His hat. Jameson was very attached to his hat, and it was understandable when you considered the story behind it. It had been his father’s, and it was the only thing he had left of him after his death. It was a memento of better times, of family... and a reminder of how alone he’d been.

But now... he didn’t need it. Not when in this form.

He tossed it aside, and it vanished in a flash of green pixels.

He gave himself another look in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction. Perfect. A perfect balance between virus and gentleman.

He summoned his strings next. There were green ones as well as black and white ones, and they were far more powerful than either Anti’s or Jameson’s. He wanted to experiment more, but he knew Dark would be very angry if he destroyed anything, and he didn’t want to already wear out his welcome before he even had one.

He...hmm... he couldn’t just keep referring to himself as ‘he’. He needed a name. But what name?

Patcher?

Antigen?

Entiram?

Ah, he’d figure it out later. Right now, he wanted to see just what he was capable of. He vanished in a flash of green pixels, ominous chuckling echoing behind him.


	55. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's plot... ish? I dunno, but I figured I'd give Henrik his backstory...
> 
> Also, I'm glad you guys like the fusion's look. I wish I could draw him for you, but I have no art skills.

Henrik was a rather brilliant man, if he did say so himself (and he often did).

He was a doctor, a surgeon, a chemist, he even dabbled in theoretical physics.

He was also extremely good at all of those things. His senses were almost magical in the way that he could figure out what was ailing a patient or predict that something was about to go horribly wrong during a surgery so that he could correct it. And that was how he built his career.

It had taken some work. He’d needed to have an established identity if he wanted to get into the medical field. He also needed degrees, certificates, academic records, all that jazz. He’d managed to find a very twitchy and standoffish ego to help him with that. He hadn’t even needed to meet him in person. A few messages, some trading of information, and then the documents were delivered in a neat package the next day along with a letter explaining that everything he needed was in the system now.

He got a job at a local hospital and settled into his new life. Gone were the days of being a fake 100% qualified real doctor. Now he was a _real_ 100% qualified real doctor. And he did his job well.

But then something strange happened one night.

Henrik was heading to the break room for another cup of coffee. It was a late shift, and he needed his caffeine. The walk to the break room took past the doors of the labor ward, and... someone was standing there.

It was a man that was dressed in an all white suit...

Henrik paused and opened his mouth to offer help, but then the man turned his head towards Henrik... and then vanished.

Henrik eventually wrote that off as him seeing things from lack of sleep. He took the next day off to himself to sleep and recover. It wouldn’t do if he started seeing things during surgery.

The next strange occurrence wasn’t as bad, and he also wrote it off. He'd started hearing a very loud ticking of a clock or someone chanting some strange phrase over and over. Again, probably from too much caffeine and not enough sleep. Nothing to worry about.

But then something else happened...

Henrik was once again working another late night. He was making his rounds through the halls when he heard it again: a loud ticking and the strange chant. It was coming from a nearby room that had its door open.

Henrik ducked in and saw a young woman sitting in a chair and watching something on her phone. The patient was asleep in her bed, machines beeping faintly around her.

“Something wrong, doctor?” The young woman asked, pausing the video on her phone. Henrik could see the video was called ‘We Attempted to Create THICC Water’. Such a strange sounding video...

“Ah, _nein,”_ he shook his head. “Sorry. I was just checking to make sure is everything ok. Is she needing anything?”

“No, she’s just been sleeping,” said the young woman. “I’ll ask her when she wakes up.”

“Good,” Henrik nodded. “And... perhaps you could use the headphones? Your phone is a little loud.”

“Oh, sorry,” she chuckled as she dug out some ear buds.

Henrik smiled at her and then turned to leave...

Only to see a faceless man in a pure black suit standing right in front of him.

Henrik flinched and the man vanished. He blinked and glanced at the young woman to see that she was back to watching her video, so Henrik just shook his head and walked off. Too much caffeine, not enough sleep.

Except the patient in that room died that night...

Now Henrik was getting worried. He was hearing the ticking and chanting more and more often. He saw the man in the white suit a few more times and decided to just avoid the labor ward all together. The man in the back suit... he’d yet to pop up again.

Until one day when Henrik was performing a surgery...

He’d been so careful with his preparations, but something still went wrong. It wasn’t something he’d caused, it was some kind of freak occurrence. But it was a big one. Henrik scrambled with his nurses in his effort to save the patient, using all of his power to do so.

Then he made the mistake of glancing up.

The man in the black suit was standing across the operating room, no longer faceless, and giving Henrik a harsh look.

The patient flatlined and could not be revived...

Henrik angrily punched the locker next to his after he had gone into the locker room for privacy to cry. He had been so careful! How could it have all gone so wrong? What had happened? And that man, who was he? He’d vanished as soon as Henrik had turned his attention back to his patient.

Henrik laid his forehead against his locker and breathed deeply. What was happening to him? Why was he seeing and hearing these strange things?

He gasped when he felt a cold shiver trail down his spine. He felt frozen in place as a terrible chill filled the room. Then he heard a low whisper in his ear.

_“Death comes for us all...”_

The next second, he was unfrozen and spinning around to yell at whomever had spoken... but he was alone. There was no one else in the locker room, but him. Henrik half collapsed against his locker and slid to the floor. He needed to get out of here...

“I’m very sorry,” he said to the director of the hospital the next day. “I am not feeling well, and I am afraid this will affect my work. I am only thinking of my patients when I ask for this time off.”

The director gave him a sympathetic look.

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” he said. “You’re a good doctor and a very hard worker. I know you wouldn’t ask for time off lightly. Just let me know if you need anything else. I want you well rested and ready to go when you get back, ok?”

 _“Danke,”_ Henrik sighed. “I will keep you updated...”

But things did not get better. Henrik stopped seeing the strange men in suits, but he would occasionally hear the ticking and the chanting. Each time it got louder and louder until he finally broke down.

“Who are you?!” He shouted, hands covering his ears. “Why do you hurt me like this? I am just a doctor, leave me alone!”

It didn’t stop, it just got louder and louder. Henrik slowly sunk to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes.

And then it stopped.

Henrik gasped and slowly uncovered his ears. The noise had stopped, and it was quiet again. Henrik breathed harshly as he looked around. Something was there. A strange swirling vortex, a black and white spiral that spun faster and faster until the colors blurred and it looked almost silver...

Henrik knew what he had to do. He knew what was being asked of him. He had to trust them. He had to trust the creed...

_Memento Mori..._

Henrik stepped into the vortex and fell into darkness. The vortex vanished, taking him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can guess that Henrik has a special ability for healing and surgery.


	56. The End of the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the first part is what happens before Henrik appears to Shawn and Madpat.

A coffin.

Henrik was very familiar with them. He was familiar with death, having seen his share of patients pass on either peacefully or violently. He always did what he could to save them, but sometimes... sometimes they just slipped away. Henrik understood that well.

But why was there a black and white coffin? Some sort of omen?

The coffin slammed shut and vanished. In its place stood two men in suits. Henrik recognized them.

“You two!” he glared. “Where am I? How did I get here? What was... that portal?”

They looked somewhat transparent as if they were ghosts. As if they were shadows. Their eyes were either pure white or pure black. They both stood with their hands lightly clasped in front of them.

“We live our lives taking each second for granted,” said the one in black.

“But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?” said the one in white.

Henrik blinked and looked around. The drop had been a bit bumpy, and the place he was standing in... looked like a pitch black room. A void. An abyss.

“Henrik Von Schneeplestein,” said the one in white.

“Doctor extraordinaire,” said the one in black.

“You have been called before Unus and Annus-”

“To become a follower of our creed...”

“A what?” Henrik took a step back. “Is this some kind of cult?”

“You have always done what you can to comfort the dying-” said Unus.

“Always willing to accept that death happens-” said Annus.

“But you still mourn those who pass as they deserve-”

“Especially those who pass on your table-”

 **“And you always remember us,”** they both said in perfect unison.

 _“Memento Mori,”_ Henrik said softly. He had heard that phrase before, but he wasn’t sure where...

“The End is coming,” said Unus.

“It will be here sooner than you think,” said Annus.

“We are sending out a message-”

“A call to our followers-”

 **“An invitation,”** they said together.

“I-I don’t,” Henrik shook his head. “I don’t understand what this has to do with me. Why have you been haunting me so? What crime have I committed to deserve this?”

“This is not a punishment,” said Unus. “This is an offer. Join our ranks. Help us make it to The End. We have many allies, but they are in need of your abilities. The have been weakened, and they must recover if they are to find us in time.”

“We have used what is left of our strength to send out the invitations and to make this offer to you,” said Annus. “We offer you a chance to be part of something great.”

“A place to belong.” said Unus.

“A wealth of knowledge,” said Annus.

 **“A chance to save this world,”** they said.

“Save the world?” Henrik repeated. “Belong? Knowledge?”

Henrik’s hands began to tingle, and he glanced down at them. These hands had saved many lives. Snatched them from the jaws of Death itself... But still, Henrik felt that he could be doing more. That he should be doing more.

The offer was right there. Did he have the strength and the will to take it?

“I...” He hesitated. “I... want to help. A good doctor always helps when he is needed.”

Unus and Annus both smiled.

“We welcome you with open arms,” said Unus.

“And we thank you for your assistance,” said Annus.

A portal opened behind Henrik, and he spun around to look at it. It was the same swirling silver as before. He felt two hands grip his shoulders.

“Don’t forget the creed,” said Unus.

 _“Memento Mori,”_ said Annus.

They pushed Henrik through, and he cried out as he fell.

Unus and Annus looked at each other.

“Now we can only wait,” said Unus.

“Our call has been made,” said Annus.

They both addressed an audience that only they could see.

**“Will you answer it?”**

Henrik woke up with a gasp and quickly sat up.

“Whoa, he’s awake! Bunny Bud, go get Marvin.”

“On it!”

Henrik fumbled around for his glasses and put them on, the world becoming much clearer. Two men sat nearby, and one of them... had his face.

“Hey now,” he said. “Let’s keep calm, ok? Deep breaths.”

“Who are you?” Henrik asked. “Where am I?”

“I don’t really know where we are, but my name’s Shawn Flynn,” said his doppelganger. “This guy here is called Madpat.”

“Yo,” Madpat didn’t move from his chair as he gave a small wave.

“You stay over there,” Henrik said to Shawn. “I know the stories. You’re here to kill me!”

“Am not,” said Shawn. “I’m just here cuz Marvin asked.”

“He’s awake?” Another man entered the room. This man also had Henrik’s face. “Guys, give him some room. He’s probably really confused.”

 _“Gott in Himmel,_ there are two of you!” Henrik scrambled out of bed and moved to the other side of the room. “Is bad enough I had to deal with those strange men in the black and white suits, but this-”

“Black and white suits?” Madpat perked up. “You saw Unus and Annus?”

 _“Ja,”_ Henrik said. “That was their names.”

“What does this mean, Madpat?” Marvin asked.

“It means... he’s been initiated. He's a follower like me,” said Madpat.

Author had no idea how long he’d been here.

He’d been forgotten, left to die... but he didn’t die. He _couldn’t_ die. Something has been keeping him alive for thousands of years. To think... he’d been afraid of The Actor when there was a far more terrible god to fear. He’d been brought to the brink of death too many times to count, all in various horrible ways. Then he was left here alone for thousands of years...

“Author...”

Author flinched and looked up. Someone was standing there, but it was like looking at something while underwater.

“Your god has come to offer you mercy,” said the figure. “But you must first confess. You must confess the location of the Actor.”

“Y-Yes...” Author’s throat hurt from years of not speaking. “I... I will confess. Please... please... no more...”

A simple pad of paper and a pencil were placed in front of him.

“Write his location down.” said the figure. “This will please your god...”

Author picked up the pencil and stared at the paper. He could this. He could write it down. He could...

His hand moved on the paper, making nothing but scribbles. Author shook his head and tried again, but got the same results. He tried again and again and again...

The page was full of nothing but scribbles.

Author dropped the pencil with a gasp. Had he... had he really forgotten how to write? He’d been locked away and alone for so long... had he forgotten how to during that time?

Author slowly began to sob. He couldn’t write. He couldn’t write!

“Shhh...” a hand pet his hair. “There, there. You can still confess. Tell me so that I can write it down myself.”

With nothing else left, Author finally broke. He told them where The Actor was.

The figure left, and the illusion went with him. Author found himself back in his cell, but he barely saw it. He barely moved, too choked with despair and agony. He had lost his ability to write. He couldn’t write a thing. Not anymore...

“I’ll just pass this along to the big boss,” Remus waved the notepad and grinned as he walked out of the cell and past the others.

“What about _him?”_ Natemare asked, looking back at the Author.

“I said I’d give him mercy,” Remus shrugged. “I never specified what that meant. You guys choose, he’s no fun to play with anymore...”

The others slowly turned back to look at Author.

“What should we do?” Janus asked.

“Let’s wait and decide,” said Logan. “We have nothing to worry about with him now. He's completely broken...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to kill off Author, so I did the single worst thing I could think of to him. And Remus's mercy? Was he referring to giving Author mercy and nursing him back to health... or was he referring to a mercy killing?
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Also, the stories that Henrik mentions? In German folklore, it's believed that if you see your doppelganger, it means you are about to die.


	57. The Doctor's Conundrum

“You can hear it too, can’t you?” Madpat asked excitedly. “The Clock! It ticks in the back of your mind. You know when The End is now. You’ve been invited to watch like all the other followers! Finally, it’s not just me anymore! Cult Buddies!”

Henrik stared.

“Is he... ok?” He asked. “Sir, you are acting in a very hyperactive manner, _und_ I think you should calm down. I can almost hear your blood pressure from here. Take the deep breathes, _ja?”_

Madpat giggled, jumping in place from his excitement.

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s just so great that I’m not the only follower here anymore. We can watch The End together!”

“Huh?” Henrik looked confused. _“Was ist das?_ What is The End?”

“The end of Unus Annus,” said Madpat. "The date that their one year is over. During The End, they will both die before The Clock. They will die and regain their true forms and their true places in the universe. It will be... so beautiful to watch.”

“Beautiful,” Henrik repeated.

“It was beautiful, wasn’t it?” Madpat stepped closer. “The spiral, the coffin, the things they showed you. They were all so beautiful. You couldn’t help but be entranced, right? That’s how it was with me. They showed me the true beauty of the world and the life beyond it. I bet they showed you too...”

Henrik gasped slightly, remembering what he had seen in the black and white spiral. The glimpses he had seen after being thrown into the portal...

“Wow,” Dawktrap shook his head. “I hope the followers I eventually get are even _half_ as excited as you are.”

“You’re getting followers?” Marvin asked.

“In a sense,” said Dawktrap. “I just need to find them. Well... actually, I already have one out there.”

“Seriously?” Marvin asked. “Who?”

“Just someone,” Dawktrap waved vaguely. “Out there. I dunno their name yet...”

“Being a follower isn’t so bad,” said Shawn. “I’m a follower of Bendy the Ink Demon. Granted... his teachings can be a bit hard to follow. It sort of shifts between demanding live sacrifices and demanding that you draw him again in a better way or... sometimes he just sort of stands there menacingly and you have to guess what he wants...”

“This place is a madhouse,” Henrik muttered, inching towards the door. “I need to leave. This was a mistake...”

“Henrik, wait!” Marvin stopped the doctor as he reached the door.

Henrik spun around and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“How do you know my name?” He asked. “I did not tell you!”

“You were created by a man named Sean, weren’t you?” Marvin asked. “You’re one of his egos. We are too.” He gestured at Shawn. “That’s why we look like you and why I know your name. Sean asked me to find his egos and bring them together. You were the last one I needed to find, and it seems Unus and Annus did me a favor and brought you right to me.”

Henrik blinked, slowly starting to relax. Marvin was another ego? He knew Sean? Henrik was safe?

“Nothing bad will happen to you here,” Marvin said, as if sensing Henrik’s thoughts. “We’re all egos here. We’re all just trying to find shelter in this world. If you want, when we go home I can help you go back to working at a different hospital. I won’t take that away from you.”

Oh... Henrik would have to leave the hospital he was already at? Could he leave his patients like that? But then... maybe there were people who would need him more wherever Marvin would take him. It was all too much to think about...

“I... I need time,” said Henrik. “It’s all so much. Too many things to decide in such a short amount of time.”

“Understandable,” said Marvin. “Think about it, ok? I’ll be right here when you decide.”

“If you’re looking for something to do in the meantime, though...” Dawktrap said. “Dr. Iplier’s had his hands full since the attack. I’m sure he’d appreciate some help in the infirmary.”

“Someone needs the good doctor?” Henrik asked. “Well, I am not the type to ignore a need for assistance. I suppose I’ll see you around.”

He walked off, eager to get away from that room. He sighed, trying to figure out what was going on. Why had he agreed to this? It was all so much. Had he even made the right decision? Was he going to be able to go back to his home and just forget this all happened?

But did he _want_ to go back? What if Marvin was offering something better? A home, a family... granted, he hadn’t met the others yet. But was it really so bad to be with Sean’s other egos?

Henrik sighed. He had no idea what to do. He’d just... figure it out later. Right now he needed to find the infirmary...

In a house that he knew nothing about...

He ducked into a nearby room and found himself in the kitchen. Another ego with green and teal hair was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot that... actually smelled pretty good. Henrik watched the ego reach out to a nearby radio and run his fingers over it. The radio suddenly shifted into something that looked like it came from a much much earlier decade. The ego turned the dial and soft jazz began to play.

Henrik stared, breath leaving him in a surprised wheeze. It seemed that he was not the only ego with powers...

The ego at the stove glanced back at Henrik and then turned back to the pot he was stirring. He then flinched and glanced back again with narrowed eyes. Henrik couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. While this ego also had his face, he was also much taller.

“Um, hello?” He said. “You must be another of Sean’s egos. I was just looking for the infirmary.”

The ego let go of the spoon, but a set of strings attached to it stretched from his fingers and continued to make it stir. The ego walked over to Henrik, looking him over carefully.

 **You look familiar,** the text box that popped up said. **What is your name?**

“Um...” Henrik spelled his name in sign language.

 **Thank you for your consideration,** the ego smiled. **But I am mute, not deaf. You are free to speak aloud if you so please.**

“This is... interesting,” Henrik reached out to poke the text box. It glitched when he did. “You will have to forgive me, I am not well acquainted with all of Sean’s egos.”

 **Well,** the ego looked sheepish. **I am not quite an ego. I am a fusion between two of Sean’s egos. My name is Patcher. But... perhaps you would be better off meeting the actual egos I am comprised of. One moment, please.**

“Fusion?” Henrik repeated to himself. He shielded his eyes against the sudden flash of green light and pixels.

When he looked again, there were two men standing before him instead of one. The gentlemanly one glanced at his hands where the strings were still attached and followed them with a confused look.

The pot on the stove was boiling over.

 **Oh dear!** The gentleman rushed over to the stove. **The stew!**

Henrik’s eyes had gone wide, as he recognized the other ego.

 _“Hello Herr Doktor...”_ the glitch demon purred with a fanged smile.

“Anti...” Henrik felt a wave of rage consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I finally chose a name for the new fusion. I loved everyone's suggestions and the reasoning behind them, but Patcher really grew on me, and it has the bonus of sounding like some kind of nickname that comes from some seedy old timey London street gang. So the fusion is now named Patcher. XD


	58. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more filler for you guys. Still tweaking the ending, and plot should continue soon.

Jameson turned down the heat on the stove and turned around just in time to see Henrik lunge at Anti.

 **Oh dear!** He rushed over. **Stop this, you two! We are not animals!**

“Oh, yes he is!” Henrik snarled as his hands tightened around Anti’s throat, not caring that they were becoming stained with blood. “He is a _Gottverdammt_ animal that needs to be put down!”

“You can’t still be salty about what happened!” Anti shouted.

“You possessed me!” Henrik yelled. “You made my surgery fail! You abducted me and held me prisoner!”

“I had no control over that!” Anti snarled. “I was just doing what Sean wanted me to do!”

Henrik froze, narrowing his eyes at Anti.

“What... what did you say?” He asked.

“You think I did all of that of my own free will?” Anti snapped. “Sean wrote that shite. _He’s_ the reason it all happened, it was all planned by him. I was just a character to him. We _all_ were. Characters for him to use for his own means and to do with as he pleased. When all of this happened, it was what he wanted. I had nothing to do with it, and I couldn’t exactly object.”

Henrik... looked shocked. He had clearly never considered this before. He had clearly not considered what he had been before he came to the real world.

“I... _nein. Nein!_ You are lying, Antisepticeye!” He growled. “You are lying! Sean would never... he would _never_ want to hurt us!”

“Shows what you know!” Anti chuckled. “Everything that happened to us, everything that makes up our past, everything that makes us _us_... that was all decided and written by Sean. He’s the one who created us. His fans were just the ones who brought us to life. If you want to get pissed at anyone, do it at him because he’s the one who caused all of this in the first place.”

No... it couldn’t be true. Sean wouldn’t have made all of those horrible things happen. Not to them. He was their creator. He loved them, right? He wanted them to be happy and healthy, right?

Henrik’s grip tightened again, and he cried out in his rage. Anti had to be lying!

He suddenly felt something wrap around his wrists and yank him away from Anti. His arms were pulled upward and held there by... black and white strings?

He looked back at the other ego, seeing the ends of the strings wrapped around his fingers.

**That is enough! I will not tolerate such brutish behavior! We are not beasts, we are men. Civilized men. We will speak and act like it.**

“Thanks, JJ,” Anti sighed.

 **You are not exempt from this,** Jameson turned his attention on Anti.

“Me?” Anti said. “I’m not the one who started this!”

 **Please exercise just a bit more patience,** Jameson folded his arms and gave Anti a disapproving look. **He is obviously new and does not know the things that we do. It’s also probably quite the jolt to hear such things about his creator. Especially since he seems to look up to Sean so much.**

“Ugh, fine,” Anti said. “I’ll try to be nicer.”

 **Thank you Anti, J** ameson smiled and pat Anti’s shoulder. **I am happy that you are being the bigger person here.**

“Do that again,” Anti said, looking away.

Jameson pat his shoulder again, and Anti’s lips twitched in a very slight smile.

“You have obviously been brainwashed by that demon!” Henrik said. “Do you have any idea what he did to me while I was imprisoned? The tortures he put me through-”

 **You are hardly the only ego who has suffered at Anti’s hands because of something that Sean wrote,** Jameson frowned. **I have suffered too. Twice! Listen, I understand that you are upset, and you have every right to be. But you are getting upset at the wrong person. Sean was the one who wrote everything that happened to you.**

“You are not listening!” Henrik said. “You refuse to see reason, to see the truth! And so I am done listening to you! Let me go!”

Jameson released his strings, and Henrik stumbled as he regained his balance.

“He is a poison,” Henrik rubbed at his wrists. “A parasite! A virus! Nothing good can come of him, and you are endangering yourself by associating with him-”

**Leave.**

Henrik flinched. How was is possible for a word to hold so much emotion without making a sound? Henrik huffed and left the room.

“I liked the fusion better,” he said.

Jameson took a deep breath... and then slowly let it out. That could have gone better, and he could have gone without getting so angry. But Henrik was being so mean, and Jameson didn’t like it. He'd been hoping for a pleasant meeting with Henrik just as he’d had with Chase...

He heard a sniffle nearby and spun around to see Anti rubbing at his eyes.

 **Anti?** Jameson walked over and put his hands on Anti’s shoulders. **Are you ok?**

“I don’t know,” Anti sniffled. “I can’t figure out these damn emotions! Why am I crying?”

 **Was it because of what Henrik said?** Jameson sighed. **Anti, he was speaking from anger and confusion, you should not listen to him-**

“No, its because of what you said,” said Anti. “You... you stood up for me. No one’s ever really done that before. I mean... Marvin did once, but I think it was mostly because he wanted me to help you. You... you did it without any motive...”

 **Well, of course!** Jameson smiled. **I won’t let anyone harm my brothers or speak ill of them. Even if they are also my brother. We are a family, we should act like it. We shouldn’t be slinging accusations against each other.**

Anti chuckled softly and accepted the handkerchief that Jameson offered him. How could someone who went through so much hell still retain their heart like this? Jameson had the past of a villain, but he chose to be kind instead. It was something that Anti had never encountered before, but he was glad that he had.

“Thanks, JJ,” he smiled. “Your stew’s boiling over again.”

Jameson flailed as he scrambled back to the stove. Anti laughed.

**ELSEWHERE**

“The clock is ticking down. Can you feel it? We’re getting so close. Are you excited?”

Actor grinned at his captives. They both glared back at him and said nothing.

“Death is hardly permanent,” Actor continued. “And your bodies will be free for the taking. It’s a difficult spell, but I’ve been able to pull it off before. I’ll even be nice enough to dump you somewhere together. You won't have to worry about a thing anymore. I'll be the one taking over your duties. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

He turned around to walk away.

“The Clock is ticking down,” he repeated. “The End is near. **And no one will stop me...”**


	59. The Call to Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more filler with a bit of plot.
> 
> Warnings for mentions of teeth pulling, but nothing graphic.

“This is where The Actor is?” Dark asked, looking over Remus’s sloppy hand writing.

“That’s what he said,” Remus shrugged.

“And you’re sure he was telling the truth?” Dark asked. “The Author has been known to lie.”

“I had Jannie confirm it,” said Remus. “It’s the truth. Besides, after what I did to him, he wasn’t in any condition to fight me or lie to me.”

“What did you do?” Dark asked, feeling morbidly curious.

Remus chuckled in a way that actually sent a shiver down Dark and The Host’s spines. They had been a bit leery of the Duke, but everyone had vouched for him, so he’d gotten to stay.

“Nothing physical, I assure you,” said Remus. “My weapons... are thoughts. It was all in his head, but the mind can only take so much, and I’m very good at unravelling it like a ball of worms. He never stood a chance. What I did... was make him forget how to write.”

Host gasped and Dark looked at Remus with wide eyes.

“You... you did what?” Dark asked.

“He can’t write anymore!” Remus cackled. “You should have seen him try to write down that location. All he could do was scribble on the page. Hell, I’d be surprised if he could even recite the alphabet now. Anyways... if there’s nothing else, I’ll be on my way. But call me if you need me again. I had a lot of fun playing with Author.”

He sashayed his way out of Dark’s office, leaving the other two egos watching him in horror.

“The Host... feels ill,” Host gasped. “Remus Sanders... has broken The Author. He has taken away The Author’s power...”

“I am so freaking glad that he’s on our side,” Dark said, feeling the souls within him shiver. “Can you imagine if Actor got ahold of him first?”

“The Host would rather not,” said Host. “What will Darkiplier do now? Time is running out.”

“We can’t rush into this,” said Dark. “I’ll call a meeting and see what the others say. If we’re not careful, a lot of egos could get killed.”

“And what will Darkiplier do with The Author?” Host asked. “Mercy or death?”

“Considering his state,” Dark said slowly. “Is there really a difference?”

Dawktrap was wearing his VR headset and smiling widely.

 **“Hey you,”** he said. **“I know you’re there. I know you’re reading this. You want to become one of my followers that badly? You’ve made me blush with all the things you’ve said about me, so I’ll let you join-”**

“Dawktrap?” Shawn walked up and poked Dawktrap’s shoulder. The other ego took off his headset and put it back into his rabbit head.

“What were you doing?” Shawn asked, looking down at the rabbit head.

“Looking at other realities,” Dawktrap grinned.

“You can do that?” Shawn’s eyes widened.

Dawktrap nodded. He’d seen his share of alternate realities.

“I’ve seen realities where egos are swapped around,” said Dawktrap. Like... if I was the toymaker and you were the one who got possessed by a computer program. I’ve seen realities where the egos are all animals, realities where egos work at coffee shops or flower shops, or tattoo parlors. I’ve seen realities where the egos all go to some high school or college together. And there was even this one reality that was very strange. I was in a room and there was this fluffy little corgi just tapping away at a laptop with its little paws...”

“You didn’t happen to catch the winning lottery numbers while you were seeing all that, did you?” Shawn asked. “Anyway? Dark’s calling a meeting. Remus got the Author to give up The Actor’s location. Dark wants to launch an attack, but he wants us to come up with a plan first. Let’s go.”

Dakwtrap picked up his rabbit head and paused, slowly looking off to the side.

 **“You’re welcome to come join us,”** he said before he turned and followed after Shawn.

Henrik had settled into the infirmary rather well. Once Dr. Iplier realized that Henrik actually knew his stuff, he had Henrik looking after a few of the patients that were still recovering. Luckily, none of the injuries were too severe, just change a few bandages every so often.

Henrik was still angry over the fight he’d had with Jameson and Anti. How dare they accuse Sean of beinf so cruel. Surely there was a misunderstanding. Sean would never willingly torture others. Sean would never just take a man’s family away from him. Sean would never create a monster to torment the rest of them over and over.

Would he?

What was he saying, of course Sean wouldn’t.

Anti had to have been lying. Jameson was too naïve to think that Anti could be lying, so he must just be going along with it. Marvin seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, Henrik would talk to him later. The others...well, they all seemed a bit mad.

He remembered Chase. He remembered helping Chase. He had no idea who the others were. It was so strange to think that they were all created by the same man, and yet so few of them had actually met before.

But it didn’t matter now. Henrik had managed to make a good life for himself. Marvin had invited him to share a home, but no way in hell would he share any kind of residence with that demon. He would just go back to his apartment and his hospital and his patients and forget this ever happened.

He would be just fine on his own...

Janus watched the Author through the window of his cell. Author had yet to stop mumbling to himself as he lay curled up in the corner. Remus had truly done a number on him, and Janus couldn’t help but feel a bit... satisfied. He imagined Patton would tell him how wrong it was to take delight in another’s suffering, but Janus couldn’t help it. Author had tortured him with glee and no remorse.

Janus could still feel the pain of when Author had forced him to pull the snake fangs from his mouth with a pair of pliers. Janus had screamed and cried out in his agony, but the Author had just laughed at him and then forced him back to his cell. Janus’s fangs eventually grew back, but he still hd nightmares of his times with Author.

Janus pursed his lips and then turned around to walk away. The Author was broken now. Remus had helped him get his vengeance.

And no one was ever going to tell him how wrong it was for that vengeance to feel so good...

**ELSEWHERE**

“The call has been sent. Do you think they’ll come?”

“I know they will. They’ll come to watch The End with us. They’ll help us get to The Clock. And when we get there, we’ll die and shed these forms. We’ll regain our powers. Just hold on, Unus. Don’t lose faith in our followers. They’ll answer the call, I know they will...”


	60. The Apology

“You’re not going to the meeting?” Dr. Iplier asked.

 _“Nein,_ I have no skill in battle,” Henrik was looking over Mad Mike’s x-rays. The arm had been a clean break, but Henrik’s abilities seemed to be accelerating the growth rather nicely. “Besides, I am not going to any room where that... glitch will be.”

“Glitch?” Dr. Iplier asked. “You mean Dawktrap? I mean, he can be a bit loud sometimes, but he’s a pretty decent guy-”

“Not him,” Henrik sighed. “I mean Anti.”

“Oh him,” Dr. Iplier nodded. “Yeah, he can take some getting used to.”

“I do not wish to!” Henrik said. “I wish that he would go far far away and just leave us all alone. He should not even be here, why is he?”

“From what I heard, a few people vouched for him,” said Dr. Iplier. “After Dark calmed down, he decided to let him stay. Do you have a history with him?”

 _“Ja..._ and I do not wish to speak about it,” Henrik turned back to the x-rays. “Suffice to say, it was Hell.”

“Ah, so your creator made a dark side ego too?” Dr. Iplier said. “Anti _does_ seem like a dark side ego now that I think about it. What is it with youtubers and creating dark sides?”

 _“Was?”_ Henrik’s eyes widened. “Anti is not the only one?”

Dr. Iplier chuckled. Oh this poor sweet summer child...

“Hardly,” he said. “My creator has his share. Dark is literally his dark side, and Wilford is no saint either... though he’s a bit more complicated. And then there’s Googleplier, Bim Trimmer, The Author, and The Actor. They’re not really considered dark sides, but they’ve all either murdered or were created to murder, so...”

 _“Was?”_ Henrik squeaked. “Why would he do such a thing?”

“Well, he didn’t know this would happen,” said Dr. Iplier. “He had no idea we would all come alive one day. To him, we were just stories. Characters. Costumes to wear.”

Henrik blinked. Sean wasn’t the only one to create murderous egos? Mark had made them too? What about other youtubers? How many had created dark egos, and for what? To entertain their fans?

“It’s the reason why we’ve been so forgiving,” said Dr. Iplier. “A lot of us have some pretty crappy backstories. Hell, Dark and Wilford’s backstories could be considered downright cruel. Mark felt awful when he found out about us coming to life. He actually cried. He apologized a thousand times and said he would never have done such awful things with or to us if he’d known this would has going to happen. And I don’t doubt that. Mark is a good man.”

Henrik stared at the x-rays, but he was no longer looking at them. Had.... had Anti been right? Had everything been nothing more than a script they’d all been forced to follow?

_Henrik having to dig a bullet out of Chase’s head..._

_Chase’s divorce..._

_Henrik’s misfortunes with his own family..._

_The surgery._

Henrik could still feel the chord wrapping around his neck. He could still feel the jerks and twitches and the feeling of losing control. And then the aftermath, all that time being tortured by Anti...

That had all been Sean...

“Think of it this way,” Dr. Iplier’s words broke through his thoughts. “Everything that happened before you came here is a result of your creator. Everything that happens now is all you.” He pat Henrik’s shoulder and smiled. “Try to make the best of it, huh?”

He walked off, leaving Henrik with his thoughts.

_Oh, Gott in Himmel..._

He owed them an apology didn’t he? He owed Anti an apology and... the gentleman. Henrik hadn’t even gotten his name.

“How’s it looking, Doc?”

Henrik looked up and saw that Mad Mike was looking at his x-rays.

“Um...” Henrik cleared his throat. “It’s looking very good. I have no doubt that you will not be needing that cast for much longer. A few days or so.”

“Wow, really?” Mike asked. “When Heapass broke his arm, it took weeks to recover.”

“Well, Heapass did not have me as his doctor.” Henrik chuckled.

“Thanks a bunch, Doc. This is for you,” He handed over something in a white wrapper, and Henrik recognized it as an ice cream sandwich.

“It’s not drugged,” Mike said as he walked off. “You just look like you could use some chocolate.”

Henrik looked at the ice cream. Ice creams were unhealthy. Lots of sugar and carbs and fat and... Henrik ripped the wrapper off and took a bite. He’d need something sweet if he was going to apologize.

When he was finished with his duties in the infirmary, the meeting still hadn’t started. Apparently, trying to wrangle together a house full of various egos for a meeting was like trying to herd cats. Not to mention, Dark and The Host were still making adjustments to the room so that everyone could fit.

Though, the way it was going... it looked like someone was going to have to sit on another ego’s lap...

Still, Henrik took this time to seek out Anti. He had no idea where the other could be, but he lucked out when he noticed a few lights flickering in one of the hallways. He followed them to a bedroom.

“JJ, maybe you should stay here,” He heard Anti said. When he made it to the doorway, the gentleman already had his answer on display.

**If I go with you, we can form Patcher. Patcher is very powerful.**

“Jameson, I just don’t want you to get hurt- the hell?” Anti noticed Henrik and scowled. “What are you doing here?”

Jameson looked at Henrik curiously, text box vanishing. Henrik fidgeted awkwardly, trying to find the words.

“I came to apologize,” he said. “I... Dr. Iplier explained everything to me. I... I did not know that Sean could be capable of such things, but... apparently I was wrong. I just... I was scared. I was scared that you were going to hurt me again. But I realize now... that was not your fault. Sean did not know we would come alive. He was just creating a story for his fans. Like so many other youtubers did... So, I am sorry for what I said and did.”

He looked up at Anti to see the other staring at him. Jameson looked thrilled, clapping his hands together and beaming.

But then Anti huffed and rolled his eyes, staying resolutely silent as he folded his arms. He glanced at Jameson to see the other was giving him an expectant look.

“What?” Anti asked.

Jameson’s expression did not change.

“Hell no!” said Anti. “He tried to strangle me!”

Jameson raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Anti sighed. “I accept your apology.”

Jameson smiled again and rubbed Anti’s shoulder. Henrik could swear he saw Anti subtly lean into the touch.

 **This is wonderful,** Jameson turned his attention to Henrik. **I am glad that we can put this behind us and continue forward as the brothers that we were meant to be.**

“Speak for yourself,” Anti muttered.

 **If we are to be living in the same house, a good familial connection will help keep us from killing each other** , Jameson continued, ignoring Anti’s remark.

“Well... that’s the thing,” Henrik said nervously. “I am... not so sure that I will be joining you after this.”

Jameson’s expression fell.

**Why not?**

“Well... before I came here, I had created a life for myself,” said Henrik. “I work at a hospital and I cannot just abandon my patients. Life is good to me. I do not wish to uproot everything to abruptly, so... I think I will be going back to that after this.”

Jameson’s expression looked like a kicked puppy. His entire positive and happy manner deflated right before Henrik’s eyes.

 **I... I understand,** he eventually forced a smile. **It’s not fair to ask you to leave everything behind like that. I’m sure we can keep in touch someway. Once I learn how to operate these smart devices that everyone seems to have these days. Or I could always just write you a letter.**

Anti scowled at Henrik from behind Jameson’s back, glaring daggers at the doctor for making Jameson sad.

 **But I am glad that we have at least mended our bonds,** Jameson continued. **We will be needing to work together if we are to topple The Actor...**


	61. The Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely self indulgent. I wanted to try my hand at this kind of writing, and I think it turned out pretty well.

The door to Author’s cell opened, and Darkiplier stepped through. He closed the door behind him and then turned to look at the man who was still curled up in the corner.

It was a sad sight. Dark had once respected the Author. He had been a powerful ego, not quite at Dark’s level, but very close. Dark only ever kept himself out of Author’s clutches because he never gave Author the names of the souls that made him up. Darkiplier was a name for someone who technically didn’t exist...

Remus’s description of Author’s helplessness had made him curious. Dark wanted to make sure that Author could never threaten his family again. And he wanted to see if there was anything worth salvaging, or if it would be better to just have Wilford put a bullet in his head and be done with it...

He also wanted to see if Author was willing to give up any more information before the big meeting.

“Oh... it’s you,” Author said, slowly turning his head to look at Dark. “I should have known you’d come down here...”

“You’re sounding better,” Dark said. “Remus made it sound like you were some drooling, twitching invalid all curled up on the floor.”

“Don’t let it fool you,” said Author. “I can only speak because I need to now. When I’m done, I have no doubt that my mind will once again shatter. I bet this is how Wilford feels, huh?”

Dark frowned at the mention of Wilford’s name. Author wasn’t making much sense, but Dark didn’t really expect him to. He had a slightly dazed look on his face with a grin. It was a bit creepy.

“So then will you magically regain your ability to write?” Dark sneered.

Author bared his teeth in anger.

“No,” he said. “That is gone for good...”

“Shame,” Dark said. “I always did enjoy your novels. Whatever shall I read now?”

“If you want something, ask for it,” said Author. “You’re making them impatient...”

“Who do you mean by ‘them’?” Dark narrowed his eyes.

Author leaned his head back and let out a small laugh.

“It’s interesting,” he said. “How I’m the only one who knows. I suppose it’s because I’m a writer. I know how it feels...”

He looked back at Darkiplier, grin back in place.

“We were all just characters, Dark. Characters for Mark to use for his videos. Masks for him to wear as he pleased. But we are _still_ characters, Dark. All of us. The only thing that’s changed is who holds the pen. Who’s click, click, clacking at the keyboards of their computer...”

“You still haven’t said who they are,” said Dark. “Do you mean The Actor?”

“Oh, they are much more powerful than The Actor,” said Author. “More powerful than any of us. But I’m the only one who knows about them. I tried to free myself from their grasp. I stole demonic ink and experimented on so many other egos in the hopes that I could free myself from their millions of hands..."

He chuckled and leaned his head back again.

“The end is coming...” he said.

“Yes, Unus and Annus often spoke about that,” Dark said. “Do you know about it?”

“No, not _that_ end,” said Author. “A different end. The end! The end!” He laughed. “It’s such a brilliant play on words, isn’t it? The end is coming, and they are all waiting for it. It’s a bit nerve-racking, if you think about it. We've all been going for so long... and the end is coming.”

Dark didn’t know what to think. Everything the Author was saying was going right over his head. None of what he was saying made any sense. What end was he referring to? Who was ‘they’?

“Actor took your friends, didn’t he?” Author said. “He said he would. Are you going after them now that you know where he is?”

“I am,” Dark said. “You don’t seem concerned.”

“Serves him right for leaving me behind,” said Author. “I have nothing left to me now, and when you leave I doubt I’ll remember any of this. Why the hell should I stay loyal to him now? If you go... you should be careful.”

“Are you saying something bad will happen?” Dark asked.

“I’m saying to be prepared for something bad to happen,” said Author. “The audience, Dark... they like a happy ending, but they _love_ a sad one more. They’re watching us right now, Dark. Reading my words. Staring at their screens with hungry eyes...”

He glanced off to the side.

**“Some of you liked me, didn’t you? Look at me now. Is this fair? Is this what you wanted? Is this what you’ve always wanted?”**

Dark glanced to the side too, but saw nothing there. He shook his head and focused back on Author.

“I plan to be careful, don’t worry,” he said. “Is there anything you can tell me? About Actor?”

Author looked back at Dark, and for the first time, Dark saw a spark of something other than the sadistic gleam his eyes usually held. He couldn’t say what it was exactly. Fear? Resignation? Hope? Sorrow?

“Do not take anyone that you are not prepared to lose,” Author finally said. “Because I have a good feeling that you are going to lose someone. I know this audience well. I know _them_ well too. All of them with their pens and their keyboards... They’re as bad as the ones with the pencils and tablets. They all love to see us hurt. To see us in pain. _They love it...”_

He chuckled darkly, rubbing at the back of his head. Dark continued to stare in confusion.

“My time is up,” Author said. “I’ve said what needed to be said...”

He collapsed onto his side, whimpering slightly, hands twitching once again. Dark saw that he was still alive, but he was just as Remus had described him. With nothing else to do, Dark left the cell.

Wilford was there waiting for him, leaning against the wall with his prized gun in his hand.

“Well?” He asked. “Are we killing him or not? My finger’s getting a bit twitchy...”

“No,” Dark shook his head. “I don’t think we should be the ones to make this decision.”

“Oh?” Wilford vanished his gun in a puff of pink smoke. “Then who will?”

Dark took a deep breath and sighed.

“We’ll let Mark decide,” he said. “He created him, he should be the one to choose how his story ends...”

He glanced to the side as If expecting to see someone there like the Author had.

“Oh don’t bother looking,” Wilford said. “This is the last line...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, one of Author's abilities? He knows he's just a character in a story. He's a writer, he knows how that feels.
> 
> But is he the only one that does?


	62. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bully... how wonderful! I need to tell Dark-**

Dark stood at the head of the table in his meeting room. Obviously, he hadn’t realized just how many egos he’d allowed to stay here as the room was absolutely packed.

The chairs were all occupied, and the rest were all standing around the room. In the corner, a small kiddie pool held the mermen. Someone had also neglected the shut the door, and Chica’s egos had wandered in. Security Chica was getting belly rubs from Eric, and Chica With Angel Wings was licking the peanut butter from King of the Suirrels’s face.

“Dark!” Wilford appeared at Dark’s side in a flash of pink light. “Dark, they love us! They love us! This is good!”

“What are you talking about?” Dark asked.

“If enough of them love us, we’re less likely to die,” Wilford grinned. But then it faltered. “Oh... but favorites are also more likely to get hurt. Depends on who’s holding the pen, so to speak.”

He then disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the table before Dark could ask what he meant.

“If we could all please settle down,” Dark said, using his magic to make his voice loud enough for all to hear. “This meeting is very important.”

The rowdy group slowly settled down and turned their eyes to Dark.

“Thank you,” said Dark. “I called this meeting to explain a few things. As everyone knows, we were recently attacked by the egos known as The Actor and The Author. Many of us were injured, but two of us were kidnapped. Unus and Annus. I am gathering a team of egos to accompany me so that we can go and rescue them.”

Some of the egos looked around, curious to see who would be going with Dark.

“I want to impress upon everyone that this is a very dangerous mission,” Dark continued. “The risk of debilitating injury or even death is very real. If you choose to not go, you will not be shamed, mocked, or judged. If anything, there are quite a few of you that I would prefer to stay behind. If I ask you to stay, it is not out of any sort of malice, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Understand?”

There was a low hum of agreement from the egos. Some were looking scared or fidgeted anxiously. Virgil pulled up his hood and Eric buried his face in Chica With Angel Wings’s fur.

“The group known as The Sanders Sides,” Dark stated. Eight heads perked up. “I would ask that you stay behind. This is not your battle, and you should not be injured because of it. You have already suffered greatly, and I would hate to be the reason for your family to be broken up again.”

“That’s bull****,” said Remus. “I can fight!”

“Remus,” Janus put his hand over the other side’s, “Please. I already lost you once...”

Remus grumbled, but sat back and didn’t raise any further objections.

“The egos I ask to accompany me are Marvin, Anti, Natemare, Phantom, Jackieboyman, Madpat, Shawn Flynn, and Chase Brody,” said Dark. “We will adjourn to my office later to discuss plans. Everyone else is to stay behind.”

There was another hum as the egos spoke quietly about what Dark had said. Jameson frowned, feeling angry at not being chosen. He moved to stand up, but Anti pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“JJ, don’t,” he said. “Dark is just making sure you stay safe.”

Jameson narrowed his eyes at the guilty look Anti was trying to hide.

**You... you asked him to make me stay behind, didn’t you?!**

Anti sighed.

“JJ...” he began, not even trying to deny it.

Jameson angrily stood up and left the room, letting the door close behind him. Anti rubbed his hand down his face, feeling very guilty for going behind Jameson’s back like that.

“Anti, it was the right thing to do,” Marvin said to him.

“I know,” Anti sighed. “I know...”

Wilford glanced at the door, eyebrow raised. He then vanished from the room.

Jameson strode down the hallway, angry at Anti for what he’d done. Some part of him tried to reason that Anti had only done it out of care for Jameson, but a far louder part of him shouted how it was unfair. That Anti shouldn’t have done it.

“Jameson!”

Jameson turned to see Wilford following him.

“Jameson... are you ok?” Wilford asked as Jameson stopped. “You look a bit peeved.”

Jameson's eye twitched, and not for the first time, he wished he could shout.

**Peeved? I am downright furious! I wanted to go with them to save Unus and Annus, but Anti’s asked Dark to make me stay behind!**

“Oh lad...” Wilford sounded sympathetic. “He’s making me stay behind too.”

 **Why!?** Jameson threw his hands into the air. **You’re one of the most powerful among us. I may not be as powerful as Natemare or Marvin, but I am still strong enough to fight! I am tired of people assuming me to be weak because I am not as loud or brash as the others! I AM NOT WEAK!**

“Jameson,” Wilford tried to reason.

 **I fought in a war!** Jameson kicked a footstool into the nearby wall. It thudded against it and left a hole. **I’ve killed people! I survived frostbite, I survived bullets, I survived hunger and exhaustion and those damned gases they threw at us! I can fight to save my friends, and I want to! I had no choice but to fight last time, but I wish to fight this time and they will not let me!**

Wilford’s eyes widened as a memory flashed in the back of his mind.

_“And who do we have here?”_

_“Colonel Barnum! This is one of the new recruits, Jameson Jackson.”_

_..._

_“Did no one teach him how to address his superior officers?”_

_“He’s mute, sir.”_

_“Mute?! And they sent him here?”_

_“He can fire a gun, he’s good enough.”_

_“Bloody hell... they’re all mad...”_

Wilford shook his head, the memory vanishing in an instant and leaving him wondering what he was even thinking of to begin with.

“Jameson, come sit down,” he said, sitting on one of the couches.

Jameson sat down, still fuming.

“You are not the only one to have fought in a war,” said Wilford. “I did too. A very long time ago, and I can’t remember it, but Dark assures me that I did. He showed me the medals I got from it. The point is, Dark doesn’t want me to go because I’ve fought enough in my life. It’s a flimsy excuse, and I called him out for it, but... he’s very attached to me for some reason. You’d think we had some kind of history before all this Mark nonsense...”

He laughed, and Jameson curiously tilted his head.

“Perhaps Anti doesn’t want you to fight because the war was terrible for you as well,” Wilford continued. “Perhaps he is attached to you as well and just wants to keep you safe. It’s not a matter of who’s weak and who isn’t. It’s a matter of care. Anti cares for you, I’ve seen him. He’s like... a protective older brother.”

Jameson sighed, feeling his anger drain. He never could stay angry for long. He ran a hand through his hair.

 **But... I want to fight.** He shook his head. **I care about Unus and Annus. I want to see them safe again. I want to see The End. I want to be there for them.**

“I know, lad, I know,” Wilford smiled and pat Jameson’s shoulder. “I want to go to. But Dark has made up his mind, and he’s a stubborn old bastard. He’s not going to let us go. Besides, you’re a favorite. They’re not going to be very happy if you get hurt. We should think about them, shouldn’t we?”

 **Huh?** Jameson looked confused. **Who are you talking about?**

Wilford just giggled and used his hands to flash a heart at some unseen presence.


	63. The Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***popcorn munching noises***
> 
> Um... hello? What are you doing here?
> 
> **Hush now, Dear. This meeting is important. I need to be able to read what they say...**

“Jameson’s upset,” Marvin said.

“So is Wilford,” Dark sat down at his desk. “Sometimes you must upset the one you care about if you wish to see them safe. Wilford and I have been friends for a very long time and I have come to value his company... however chaotic it may be.”

“I don’t see why Jaime can’t come,” Natemare shrugged. “He’s a pretty solid fighter.”

“And the Actor is far more powerful,” Dark gave him a look. “Do you wish to risk his life?”

Natemare fell silent, and Anti glared at him.

“I thought not,” Dark said. He looked at Chase and Jackie. “I trust Marvin has explained things to you?”

“Sounds like your run of the mill plot,” said Jackie. “Big bad guy wants to steal some ancient powers and rule the world. Seen it dozens of times.”

“I’m just curious as to why you want me here,” Chase said. “I’m not a superhero or a magician or a... whatever you guys are.”

“No, but you have a plethora of enchanted weapons that you can summon at will,” said Dark. “And you never miss a shot, from what I’ve seen. That will be useful to us.”

Chase blinked.

“They’re enchanted?” He asked.

“Moving on,” Dark said. “Everyone is talking about something called The End and how it’s coming soon. We need to move as soon as we are able to and retrieve Unus and Annus. I am not about to let The Actor succeed and screw the rest of us over.”

The red and blue outlines flickered again, standing on either side of him and looking determined. Damien was gripping his cane and Celine looked about ready to murder someone.

“The Actor should have been stopped before it came to this,” Dark continued. “But we have no time to fight about that. How long would it take you to be prepared to leave...?

Jameson was still upset, but he was at least trying to keep it under control. It didn’t stop his aura from spreading out and sucking all sound and color from his immediate area. Most of the other egos were avoiding his area, going to sit elsewhere to watch tv or play games. Only the Jim twins were there, trying to interview him.

“Vintage Jim!” Jim said, holding up his microphone.

He stepped into Jameson’s aura, trying to ask him a question, but no sound came out. Jim froze and then tried again only to get the same results.

“This is quite the story!” He said, stepping back out and closer to his cameraman. “It appears that Vintage Jim is stealing all the sound and color! He wasn’t satisfied with just stealing all the crayons in the box, he needed more! Vintage Jim, can you tell us-”

He leaned back into Jameson’s aura and continued speaking, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

**Sir, please leave me alone. I am feeling rather cross.**

“Vintage Jim is feeling cross!” Jim leaned closer to the camera. “We know what cross means. When you write it, it means that you are adding something together. What is Vintage Jim trying to add? Will he ever find the value of X? Or will X continue to elude him like a summer’s dream or a childhood wish?”

Jameson got up and walked away, aura still affecting the area around him.

“Vintage Jim gave back the crayons in the box!” Jim said, now gesturing to the couch that had its color back.

Jameson managed to cool off enough to reign his aura in, but he was still ticked at what Anti had done. He understood why, but it was still a crappy thing to do. Jameson actually had a choice this time, but they were trying to take it from him. It wasn’t fair!

“C-c-come on. C-c-come on. Go, go!”

Jameson paused when he heard Dawktrap. A nearby door was cracked open, and he opened it to see Dawktrap inside with his VR headset on.

“C-c-come on. C-c-come on. Go, go!” He said, bouncing in place and sounding frustrated.

Jameson loudly closed the door, and Dawktrap froze.

“Who’s there?” He turned around, lifting the headset up. “Jaime? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

 **Door was open,** Jameson pointed back at the door. **What are you doing?**

“Nothing,” Dawktrap said, trying to look casual. “Why are you asking? What, are you the police? Have you come to cart me off?”

Jameson narrowed his eyes, noticing that Dawktrap’s headset was still playing something. He walked closer, impolitely barging into Dawktrap’s personal space.

 **Dawktrap,** he gave him a firm look. **What are you doing?**

Dawktrap fidgeted for a minute and then groaned.

“Ugh, fine!” he said. “I want to go with the others when they go after The Actor, but Dark didn’t call my name. He’s holed up in his office, so I can’t talk to him, and I don’t know how long it’ll be until they leave. I was trying to sync up with something of theirs so that I can hitch a ride with them.”

 **So what’s the problem?** Jameson asked.

“The easiest thing I can think of to sync with is a digital watch, said Dawktrap. “And the only watches they all have between themselves are pocket watches. I can’t sync with those!”

He sighed, lowering his headset again.

“Some of them have phones, but there’s no guarantee who will bring their phone with them, so it’s all a bit of roulette,” he said. “I’m running out of ideas.”

Jameson thought for a few minutes. He may not be able to go, but if Dawktrap wanted to, he wasn’t going to stop him. It was his choice, after all. He suddenly had an idea.

 **Wait!** He tapped at the headset until Dawktrap lifted it again to read Jameson’s text boxes. **I think I have a solution. If you need something electronic... I know Natemare has some kind of device that plays music, and he never leaves without it. He uses it with his singing abilities. You could try syncing with that.**

“A music device?” Dawktrap lowered the headset again and was silent for a few minutes. “Yes! It’s a little out of date, but it’s new enough that I can sync with it. I can use that to go sneak off with them when they leave!”

He removed the headset and spun Jameson around in a hug.

“Thanks, Jaime! You’re the best!”

**ELSEWHERE**

“So close... so close to greatness. So close to immortality. So close to power. So close... I’ll be worshipped as a god...”


	64. ????

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being! My name is Wilford Warfstache...**

**We have a spicy new chapter for you!**

**While things are still settling into place with plot and whatnot, I thought I’d drop in and see how The Audience is doing.**

**Let’s get to know each other! Some lowball questions, some anecdotes, some funny stories...**

**Why are you reading this story?! And what are you hoping for, exactly?**

**Tell me in great detail and list all of your favorite characters. Rank them from most handsome to most beautiful.**

**Did they entice you? Are you enjoying them? Did you cry?**

**Did you fall in love...?**

**Don’t tell me with words!**

**Tell me... with words...**

**Oh yes, write down all your most illicit thoughts. Write them slowly so that I can savor the feeling...**

**And don’t be shy. The Audience is always safe to express themselves freely.**


	65. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I really enjoyed them!
> 
> **You all made our dear little corgi cry tears of joy! That was such a wonderful interview, I should invite you over again.**
> 
> Don't tell them that! Hush...

Dark had a few people to talk to. He’d already finalized things with the others, and they had a decent plan to follow. Whether or not that plan would hold up was still debatable. But it would have to do for now. There wasn’t time for much else.

“Are you sure about this?” Dr. Iplier asked. “I mean, I’m flattered, but you’re putting a lot of faith in me...”

“I’m sure,” Dark said, hands clasped behind his back. “You are a good man, and you’re a smart one. I want to make sure the family is looked after. So... if anything happens to me, you will take over as head of the household. I am sorry to put such a responsibility on you-”

“No,” Dr. Iplier shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I can do it. I was just surprised is all. I thought you would hand it over to Wilford.”

“Wilford is a good man,” said Dark, “but he’s a bit...” he struggled to find the words. “Scatterbrained. I need someone who can keep things in order, and you do the best job of it. I have no doubt that you will be a perfect choice, should the need call for it.”

Dr. Iplier chuckled. He understood where Dark was coming from, but he always assumed that Dark had a list that he was very low on in terms of who would ‘inherit’ his responsibilities. As far as everyone knew, Dark could not grow old or die, but no one was in a hurry to test it...

“I’ll do my best,” he finally said. “I promise. I won’t let you down.”

Dark smiled and pat Dr. Iplier’s shoulder.

“I have no doubt that you will do just fine,” he said.

The next person Dark needed to speak to was Madpat.

“I know you’ve been through a lot,” he said. “I know you’re trying to change. And I’m proud of you for that. They’re proud of you too.” His form flickered in blue and red as if in affirmation.

“Thanks,” Madpat said. “But... where are you going with this?”

“I need to know something,” Dark continued. “Are you... are you going to be able to kill The Actor if needed?”

Madpat felt an anger slowly bloom in his chest.

“Why are you asking that?” He snapped. “You think I have some sort of loyalty to him still?”

“I did not say that,” Dark said calmly, putting his hands up. “I know you have a history with him, but I also know that you have renounced any association with him. I only ask because you are trying to get away from... that side of yourself. You don’t wish to hurt or kill people anymore. I need to know... if it comes down to it, will you be able to do what needs to be done?”

Madpat hesitated. He hated the Actor more than anything, but... but he felt like killing him would just be playing right into his hands again. Madpat would once again be a killer, and he was terrified that the taste of blood would reawaken his lust for it. He was trying to put that behind him, he was trying to find his new identity. He... he was...

Madpat didn’t even realize he’d started crying. He had no idea why he was, but he couldn’t help it. He sobbed and sniffled into his hands, curling within himself and rubbing at the patch of scars on his shoulder.

He hated The Actor, but he couldn’t bring himself to kill him. He couldn’t bear to be that man again. The man who killed and enjoyed it.

“It’s ok,” Dark’s hands were gently rubbing his shoulders. “It’s ok, I understand. I understand. You don’t have to say anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Madpat whimpered. “I’m so sorry. I...”

“Don’t apologize,” Dark helped him straighten up again and offered him his handkerchief. “This does not make you weak. It just means that you have changed. You are not the man who once worked for The Actor.”

He hesitated, red and blue forms flickering into existence.

“If you need to stay behind, I will understand-”

“No!” Madpat shook his head. “No, I... I need this. I need to face him again. I n-need... I need to see him die. I need to.”

“Then you may come with us,” said Dark. “But if you choose to back out, I will understand. I will not judge you.”

Madpat wiped at his eyes and paused when he felt someone touch him. He lowered his hand to see the forms of Damien and Celine on either side of him. Both were touching his shoulders and giving him gentle reassuring smiles. Celine tenderly reached up and brushed some hair from Madpat’s eyes and Damien rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

Madpat managed a small smile and sniffled one last time. He'd be ok. He had a family to help him now...

The last person for Dark to talk to... was the one he dreaded most. He went back to see The Author in his cell. He had news to deliver.

“Are you lucid?” Dark asked as he closed the door behind him.

Author slowly turned to look at him.

“I appear to be,” he said. “I seem to be slowly recovering... little by little. They must want me for something...”

“I spoke to Mark,” Dark ignored Author and casually adjusted his cuff links. “I’m letting him decide what to do with you. But... we are not so cruel as to not allow you one last chance to speak and ask for mercy so should you desire it. He will be here in three days, and we will expect an answer.”

Author burst into hysterical laughter.

“Let _me_ decide?” He said. “Is this what they want? One last chance to beg them for mercy. To beg them to change my ending. As if I actually have a choice...”

He suddenly got to his feet.

“Like Hell I will!” He shouted. “Like Hell am I begging them! They think they can laugh at me as they type away at their keyboard? They think they can fool me into thinking the choice is really mine? They want to decide what to do with me?”

He chuckled, suddenly looking up.

“I won’t let you!” He shouted. “I won’t let you! I’ll take that choice from you! I’ll make you a slave just like me! I’ll make you have to obey someone else! I’ll let _them_ decide.”

He then glanced to the side as if looking at someone who wasn’t there.

 **“You,”** he snarled. **“All of you! You who just sat there and watched me suffer! You who are reading this right now without a care in the world! You who claim to love me and are horrified by my fate! Now's your chance! You all get to choose what happens to me. You all get to choose if I live or die. Tell them! Tell them what you want to happen to me. Defend me or condemn me, whichever you want. _You_ will be the ones to decide. Not them. Not the one at the keyboard. Not the one who’s typing this! _You_ will!”**

He fell to the floor again, breathing harshly.

“I’ll have your answer for you,” he said to Dark. “When Mark comes, I’ll have your answer. I’ll know what they choose. I’ll know. Don’t worry about a thing, Dark. My fate is in _their_ hands now. You can go wash yours...”

Dark gave Author an unimpressed look, glancing around the cell as if he might glimpse who he had been yelling at. He saw no one else...

“Very well,” he said. “I’ll be back with Mark in three days. In the meantime, I’ll be leaving to destroy your former employer.”

“Good luck with that,” Author laughed. “Let’s hope they like you enough to see you all survive...”

Dark said nothing else as he left, door locking behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I was not expecting that to happen...


	66. The Gentleman's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more filler. I'm still setting the stage for the great finale...

If there was one thing a gentleman was good at... a snooty gentleman, but a gentleman nonetheless... it was ignoring people.

It was an art. The way you were supposed to hold your posture to give off an air of powerful indifference, the amount of coldness you were supposed to put into your eyes, and the way you held every muscle in your face still so as to not betray any sort of emotion besides stern dismissal.

Jameson’s father had an uncanny talent for ignoring people this way. To the point where some people actually felt guilty or upset that they had angered him in some way and would usually beg for forgiveness. Jameson himself had been on the receiving end of that a few times. Try talking to your father when he refused to look down and see what you were signing to him...

When Jameson was older, his father taught him the secret and Jameson made it clear that he had inherited his father’s talent. And that came in handy now.

“JJ? JJ...” Anti tried to speak to Jameson, but Jameson kept up his façade of ignoring him. He kept his eyes on the television and both hands on his teacup and saucer.

The few other egos in the room were watching them, interested to see how entertaining this would be. They’d seen Dark do the exact same thing to Wilford a few times, and Jameson seemed to be able to match his intensity almost perfectly. It was strange seeing the usually jolly gentleman channeling his inner Darkiplier. Some of the other egos could even almost swear the temperature in the room was rapidly declining from Jameson’s behavior.

“JJ, please talk to me,” Anti said, tone of voice wavering between angry and sad and guilty as if he couldn’t decide which one he should be feeling.

The other egos snorted in amusement at Anti’s actions, and Jameson’s eyes suddenly snapped over to them. The egos flinched and froze under Jameson’s glare, thoroughly silenced. Jameson narrowed his eyes at them and then slowly returned his attention to the tv that he wasn’t even watching.

One of the egos promptly booked it from the room with a whimper.

“Jameson!” Anti abandoned the nickname. “Jameson, answer me! Dammit, you can’t just ignore me!”

He stood in front of Jameson, blocking the tv, arms folded and mouth turned down in a frown. Jameson knew he was being petty. He was being childish. He knew that Anti had made this decision because he cared...

But Jameson was still pissed, and he was going to act a little petty until he was ready to talk to Anti about it.

Anti finally growled and unleashed his aura. The lightbulbs in the ceiling fan above shattered, and the tv began to glitch and crackle with loud static, giving Anti an eerie looking glow. The other egos fled the room, leaving Anti and Jameson alone.

Jameson finally acknowledged Anti, eyes still narrowed, and slowly lowered his cup and saucer to sit in his lap.

“Are you done acting like a toddler?” Anti huffed. “You’ve been nothing but an asshole to me since the meeting. I wanted to talk to you.”

 **Then talk,** Jameson didn’t move, his expression didn’t change.

“I want you to listen, though,” Anti growled. “Not sit there with a stick up your ass and treat me like I don’t exist!”

 **Oh, it must be frustrating when someone completely ignores your feelings,** Jameson’s expression _still_ didn’t change. If anything, the temperature dropped another ten degrees. **When someone ignores what you want...**

“Jameson, I did that for you!” Anti snapped. “I was worried that you would get hurt. I mean... Actor is a powerful ego. You only beat me in that one fight because you surprised me. You won’t be able to surprise Actor, and he’s way more ruthless than I am...” He sighed and turned around, pacing a bit. “I just wish you would understand-”

CRASH!

Anti flinched when a saucer flew past him and shattered on the wall. He turned around just in time to dodge the teacup that Jameson threw at him, cold tea spilling on the carpet. Jameson was standing now. The cold indifference had given way to red hot rage, and he was breathing harshly, posture tensed in a way that seemed almost painful. His aura had exploded, stripping sound and color from the room around him. Anti’s own aura kept it away from him, and he watched as Jameson’s form began to flicker and glitch as if an old film reel were skipping frames.

 **I wish _you_ would understand!** Jameson’s text box crackled with energy. **I wish you would see me as something more than some china doll to keep on a shelf so that it doesn’t get damaged! I wish you would see me as your equal and not some weakling!**

His aura was pushing against Anti’s, and the glitch pushed back, keeping it from devouring his own aura. This... was almost scary. It felt like Jameson was unleashing over a century of repression in one fell swoop.

“Jameson, I don’t think you’re weak-” He tried to explain.

 **Don't lie!** Jameson picked up some decoration from the coffee table and flung it Anti. Anti dodged, and the decoration suffered the same fate as the teacup. **You’ve always thought me weak!** He kicked over the table next. **You’ve always seen me as some puppet for you to control and mock! Everyone treats me as some child who can’t do anything for himself!**

He picked up one of the heavy floor lamps and threw it across the room. Anti was staring. Part of him wanted to calm Jameson down, but another part of him said that this... this was good for Jameson. It was good for him to get angry.

Even if Dark was going to have a cow over the damage to the room.

 _ **I’m not a child!** _Jameson continued, baring his teeth. **I fought in a war before you were even born! I lived through tragedy and heartbreak, I lived through poverty, I fought muggers and thieves with knives and guns! I fought soldiers with demons in their eyes and fire in their guns! I did all of this and more, and you all still see me as some innocent fragile little child! I wish I could still be innocent! I wish I could still see this world through rose tinted glasses, but that was taken from me when I _was_ just a child because the sergeants didn’t care how old I was! _I was sixteen!_ Sixteen and forced to kill people! But I did it, and I survived! I went through every layer of Hell imaginable, and as the gods above and below are my witnesses, I will not let you call me weak and tell me that I cannot fight when I actually want to!**

Jameson sounded like he was about to have some kind of fit and pass out. His form was glitching and skipping badly, and his breathing was uneven and so shallow that it could hardly be called breathing.

Anti... didn’t know what to do.

He slowly walked forward, flinching when Jameson actually hissed at him (wonder where he picked that up from?).

“JJ,” he said. “Please listen. I... I don’t want you to go... because I don’t want to lose you...”

Dammit, why was he starting to cry? How the hell did tears work?

“You have no idea... how much I care about you,” Anti continued. “How much you mean to me. How much I _need_ you.”

Jameson was slowly starting to calm down, a little bit at a time.

“I was a puppet for so long,” Anti sniffled. “Dancing for Sean, and then dancing for The Actor. But you... you were the one who helped me break free of my strings. You cared for me when no one else did. You showed me so much... you helped me feel so many things. Wonderful things. Things I had never felt before. I like those things. I want to keep feeling them. I want... I want to keep learning..."

Jameson’s aura finally retracted. His anger was gone, and his gentlemanly guilt was quickly replacing it. He was feeling guilty that he’d lashed out so badly against Anti. He felt so ashamed-

“No!” Anti reached out, grabbing Jameson’s shoulders. “Don’t feel guilty. Don’t ever feel guilty for getting angry. It is your right to be angry and to feel upset over something. Don’t ever try to push those feelings away! Get angry!”

Jameson huffed his version of a laugh, sounding more like a wheeze than anything else. He shook his head and pulled Anti in for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Anti wiped at his eyes. “You are not weak. I just don’t want to lose you. I’m a selfish bastard for it, and I know it. I... I’ve never had someone to care about before, and I like it. I like having someone to protect and care about. I don’t want that to be over...”

Jameson rubbed Anti’s back. He could understand what Anti meant. He’d had his own people that he had once cared about and protected. He'd wanted them to be safe too... and he’d hated himself when something had happened to them.

He understood...


	67. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *watching you guys debate on if I should kill Author or not* What has he done...?

It was quiet. The egos were gathered to see the rescue party off, Dark speaking to a few of them to make sure that everything was prepared. Father Ethan would help with the defenses, Dr. Iplier would keep an eye on everyone and enforce the lockdown.

“No one in and no one out,” Dark repeated. “If anyone needs shelter, they can come back when this has been settled. Father Ethan, will you be able to keep the barrier going?”

“I will,” Father Ethan nodded. “I shall be praying for your safe return. Go with God.”

“Has anyone seen Dawktrap?” Shawn called out. He wilted slightly. “I wanted to say bye to my Bunny Bud...”

“You’ll see him when we get back,” Madpat was busy calibrating the devices on his gauntlet. “Don’t worry.”

“But what if we _don’t_ come back?” Shawn asked.

“Think of it like those cartoons you like to watch so much,” said Madpat. “We’re going to defeat the villain and then come back and eat pizza rolls.”

“That _does_ sound better,” Shawn agreed.

“I heard that Jameson blew up at you last night,” Natemare said. “If you hurt him...”

“He’s fine,” Anti rolled his eyes. “He had a lot of stuff to get off his chest and I think he really needed last night to happen. He’s been holding it all in for years-”

**Anti!**

A text box appeared out of nowhere startled the two. Anti looked around and saw Jameson rushing to him.

**Anti! Here...**

He held out his hand and Anti saw what looked like a metal shamrock.

“What’s this?” He took it from Jameson and held it up to see it better.

 **A charm for good luck,** Jameson smiled. **Some of the other soldiers had things like this back in the trenches. I thought... maybe you could use one too. I had Googleplier make it. I had to trade him a vintage radio for it..**

“You had this made for me?” Anti asked, looking touched.

Natemare snorted, and Anti scowled at him.

“You’re just jealous that he didn’t make one for you too,” he said.

“Nah, he knows I don’t need one,” Natemare grinned.

 **Both of you behave,** Jameson said. **And both of you come back safe. If you die, I will find a way to resurrect you just so that I can scold you.**

“Seems kind of excessive,” Natemare mused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his music player, checking to make sure it was fully charged. The screen glitched slightly, and he frowned.

“Hey, keep your glitches to yourself,” Natemare said to Anti.

“Huh?” Anti raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything-

 **Anti, keep your glitches to yourself,** Jameson said, glancing at Natemare’s device. The screen settled down and Natemare tapped at a few buttons to test it.

Anti just rolled his eyes again, shrugging in defeat.

Jameson silently sighed in relief as Natemare pocketed the device again.

“Please try not to murder anyone while I’m gone,” Dark had moved on to Wilford. “Or make too much of a mess. Or commit arson. Or commit grand larceny. Or-”

“I get it, Dark,” Wilford smiled. “I’ll be a good boy and wait for my Daddy to come back home so that we can out back and throw a baseball around.”

“Don’t ever... call me that again,” Dark said with a shiver. “That means something very different these days. But yes, please behave. Dr. Iplier is in charge while I’m gone.”

“Oh we’ll be fine,” Wilford gave a dismissive wave. “We’re not animals, after all. Except for the Chica egos. But even then, they just have Wii music playing in their heads and don’t really do much...”

“This is all kinda new to me,” Chase was nervously saying to Phantom. “Never shot another person before.”

“Trust me, it’s no different from shooting a target,” said Phantom. “It’s just a lot messier is all, but you’ll get used to that.”

Chase nervously scratched at a small scar at his temple.

“Kinda hoping I won’t _have_ to get used to it,” he said softly.

Phantom tilted his head curiously... and then smiled.

“I can help you with that,” he said. “We’ll figure out the details after this...”

Jameson watched them as they left later. Dark’s aura spread and seemed to swallow them all before vanishing. He sighed, anxiety pitting in his stomach.

“You ok?”

Jameson looked over to see Virgil standing nearby.

“I felt your anxiety and came by to see if wanted to join us,” he gestured at the other sides who were huddled over their phones and playing Among Us.

 **Thank you, but I don’t feel very well. I think I’ll go rest for a bit.** Jameson gave a forced smile.

“I understand,” Virgil said. “And hey... you don’t have to smile if you don’t want to. It’s ok to not be ok.”

Jameson’s smile vanished, but he thanked Virgil all the same before walking off.

“Worried about your friends?” MerEthan said as Jameson passed the huge fountain/pond/pool/thing that was taking up a good amount of space in one of the common rooms. Dr. Iplier had brought the meregos inside for protection and Host had created a place for them to stay for the time being.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” MerEthan smiled. “Don’t worry about a thing.”

 **I’m afraid that is much easier said than done,** Jameson sat on a chair next to the pool. **They are my family, and it has been a long time since I have had one. I do not wish to lose them.**

“We all gotta die someday...” MerMark said softly. He cried out when MerEthan angrily smacked him in the face with his tail fin.

“Don’t listen to him,” MerEthan said. “Everything will be ok. Dark’s powerful, he’ll make sure they come back all safe and sound.”

When Jameson didn’t perk up, MerEthan looked around for something to cheer him up. He pulled MerChica over and sat her on the lip of the pool. MerChica licked at Jameson’s hand until he couldn’t help but smile and pet her.

“Wet dog kisses always make everything better,” MerEthan said.

“Jameson!”

MerEthan cried out and flailed backwards, splashing Jameson with water.

“Are you ready to go?” Wilford appeared, loading bullets into his trusty gun.

 **Go? Go where?** Jameson tried to dry his now wet shirt with a nearby blanket.

“Into battle!” Wilford said. “I’m going with them, and I wanted to see if you’d like to accompany me.”

 **But... Dark said we have to stay here,** Jameson looked confused.

“Yes he did, and I’m doing it anyways,” said Wilford. He glanced to the side. **"I often do a lot of things that people tell me not to do.** I’m Wilford Motherloving Warfstache. I don’t take no s*** from nobody!”

“Language!” Patton called from the other room.

“So, are you coming with me, or am I going alone?” Wilford asked, eyes lit up with excitement.

 **I’m going with you,** Jameson jumped up. **I want to help.**

“Bully!” Wilford grabbed Jameson’s hand. “Let’s hope Dark doesn’t yell at us _too_ much.”

There was a flash of pink light and they were gone.

MerMark and MerEthan stared at the spot where they had just been standing.

“That guy is super weird,” MerMark said.

**ELSEWHERE**

“This is it?” Marvin asked. “This place is huge.”

“This the location the Author gave us,” Dark scowled. “I should have known he would be here. I never wanted to see this place again...”

They had arrived... at Markiplier Manor.


	68. The Return to the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying with the action scenes...

Dark glared at the manor in front of him. The twin souls within him writhed in anger and despair being so close to their final resting place. Dark had no way of knowing if their bodies had ever been recovered or if the manor had swallowed them along with everything else.

Dark took several deep breaths, trying to calm them down. He felt a buzzing of electricity beneath his skin as they continued to cry and thrash, and a feeling of sore stiffness began to spread through his limbs. It felt as if something was trying to break out or tear him in two.

“Dark?” Marvin heard Dark’s grunt of pain. “Are you ok?”

“They don’t like this place,” Dark said. “This... this is...”

“Oh my god...” Marvin’s eyes widened. “This is it, isn’t it? The place where...”

He shook his head and grabbed Dark’s shoulders.

“Hey! Hey, calm down,” he said, speaking to the twins. “Guys... I know you’re hurting, I know you’re angry, but you have to calm down. Dark will take care of it. You’ll all get your justice or revenge or whatever you want, but you have to settle down...”

It took only another moment before Dark was straightening up and smoothing his hair back as if nothing had happened.

“Let’s not waste any time,” he said. “He already knows we’re here. He’s just waiting for us now. Stick to the plan. Three groups, three floors, search every room. Every nook and cranny. If I recall... this place has hidden passageways...”

Chase nervously cocked his gun and Madpat powered up his gauntlet.

“I really don’t like the idea of you going off alone,” Marvin said, pulling down his mask.

“Someone needs to distract him,” Dark said. “And he’s obsessed with me. His little villain.”

“Anything else we need to know before we go in?” Phantom asked.

Darkiplier was silent for a moment.

“Stay away from any mirrors,” he finally said.

“Uh... why?” Natemare asked.

“Because I said so!” Dark snapped. “Now, let’s go...”

A lone figure watched them from a third floor window. He hadn’t expected them to find him, Author must have ratted him out. That worm... Actor was going to kill him when this was over.

If they hadn’t already done it...

Actor moved away from the window and vanished, reappearing on the other side of the manor. He knew this building like the back of his hand. He knew every door, every window, every square inch of it. But Dark was the one housing the entity that had once possessed this manor. He’d know it too.

He had to be smart. He couldn’t get cocky. Of course, it was hard to when he was... so amazing. He had a power unlike anything the other egos knew. He had little to fear with Dark’s band of misfits. Especially since he’d had two of them under his thumb.

One of which was still very susceptible to his power...

He’d let them come in, he’d let them look around, and then he’d strike. He'd kill them one by one and then take his place as the god that he should be.

The god of time and death.

After all, why be a hero in your story when you can be a god?

“This place just reeks of bad energy,” Phantom said as he walked around with his group. Natemare and Chase followed behind him. Chase jumped at every little sound, holding his gun tightly.

“Hey, ease up there,” Natemare said. “You’re gonna shoot something on accident and no one wants that. We’re here, ok? We’ll keep you safe. You gotta trust us.”

“I barely know you,” Chase hissed. “And I’m terrified, can you blame me?”

“Relax,” Phantom said, using his magic to help Chase calm down. “We got your back.”

Chase took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I trust you.”

He didn’t really have a choice. Not for the first time, Chase wondered if he should have stayed behind and let someone else go in his place. The only monsters he’d ever fought before were the ones that hid in his kids’ closets or under their beds.

Monsters he would never fight again...

Chase was alone, and he knew he needed to branch out and start trusting the people around him. They knew more than he did, and they were stronger than him. But heartbreak made for serious trust issues...

“Someone died here,” Natemare suddenly said. “Several someones. I can tell.”

“Um, how?” Chase asked.

“Death leaves a particular energy behind,” said Natemare. “The last bits of life that flee the body in its final moments. That energy lingers like a bad smell.”

Chase shivered.

“Dunno why you’re reacting that way,” Natemare said to Chase. “You have had a brush with death, haven’t you? You got that same energy lingering around you. You almost died and the experience still haunts you to this day...”

“You don’t know a thing-” Chase angrily began.

“Hush! Both of you!” Phantom said.

He was looking down the hall, and Chase could see movement. Someone was there. Someone was slowly walking towards them.

A woman?

It looked like a woman...

She was wearing some kind of black, floral patterned dress and shawl. Her hair and a veil covered her face, but her arms were enough to show off that the body was badly decayed. She stopped and slowly raised her head, showing off two glowing eyes.

“An Undead,” Natemare said.

“Yep,” Phantom narrowed his eyes. “She died a long time ago... but the magic is fresh. She was recently reanimated.”

“Is that a zombie?” Chase raised his gun, aiming for the head.

“Not quite,” said Natemare. “Her soul is long gone. She’s just a shell being piloted by dark magic. Aiming for the head isn’t going to cut it here...”

He took out his music player and turned it on, getting ready for when she pounced. She was human, that much was clear-

She vanished.

And then Phantom spun around to block her attack with his cane. The undead screeched at him and then blasted them all back with a wave of energy.

“She had magic!” Natemare summoned his shadows. “Some of it was left behind!”

The undead stomped her foot and the ground began to crack and give way. Natemare pulled Chase to safety, and Chase took aim. The world seemed to slow as spots on the Undead lit up. Weak points. He always knew where someone’s weak point was with his guns...

He fired, but the undead dodged and teleported again, striking at Chase. Natemare barely managed to pull him away in time.

“What gives?!” Chase shouted.

“The shell’s absorbed the dark magic and is using it to strengthen what magic was left behind,” Phantom conjured a shield as the undead threw fire at them. “This is gonna make things harder. Chase, aim again.”

Chase did so, but as he did, the undead’s form changed into someone familiar.

“What?” Chase’s eyes widened. “S-Stacy?”

The Undead lunged again, striking Chase across the shoulder with her claws. Chase cried out and dropped his gun, and she struck again, going for his eyes. Phantom unleashed his own wave of magic, knocking her back. Her head fell off in the attack, but she quickly put it back onto her shoulders.

She then opened her mouth and began to sing in some strange language.

“Oh no!” Natemare looked terrified, suddenly frozen in place. “No! Make her stop! Quick! _Chase, shoot her!”_

Chase picked up his gun and aimed again, but once again the undead’s form changed into that of Stacy’s.

 _“Chase...”_ she called to him. _“Chase... don’t you love me?”_

“Stacy...” Chase didn’t notice Natemare collapsing to the ground, Phantom following suit.

 _“Chase...”_ she began to move closer. _“Chase, come back to me. Our children are here. Let me take you to them...”_

Chase shook his head, feeling tears in his eyes.

“No!” He said. “No, you’re not real. She... she didn’t come over with me. She’s gone!”

 _“He can bring me back,”_ Stacy said. _“He can bring the children back. We can be a family again. Together... just like before. Don’t you want that?”_

Chase’s hands shook as he held the gun... and it slowly started to lower.

“Stacy...” he whimpered. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t shoot.

A flash of purple and pink light suddenly bloomed from Natemare’s music player, and someone pushed Chase behind them. When the light faded, Dawktrap was the one standing in front of him, grinning at the undead.

“Welcome to the show,” he said. “And like it or not,” he put on the rabbit head and summoned his knife, “it’s time to play a game...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs nervously* So... we never did find out what happened to Celine's body, did we...?


	69. The Clock that is Counting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Actor mentions his previous suicide attempts, but nothing too graphic. There's also a bit of dismemberment in this chapter.

It was something that Actor didn’t want to do.

He’d already reanimated Celine’s body and sent it after one of the groups, but the only other body still available for him to use... was his own.

The DA’s body had been hijacked by Damien and Celine, and Damien’s body... well, Actor was inhabiting that one currently. He’d never known just what to do with his own body, so he’d stored it away in case it could become useful later.

And now it _would_ be useful. He could consider it a shame to use such a magnificent corpse, but it had gotten a bit ugly in the recent days. Without the entity's magic, it had started rotting and showing the results of his fruitless attempts at ending his own misery...

Such a testament to the foolishness of love. To how powerless we all were when fighting against the ones who held all the cards. To think... if only he’d been allowed to die... how much different things would have been...

But neither Unus nor Annus had been paying enough attention to save him from the manor’s entity and give him the sweet release he had craved once upon a time...

Oh well...

Actor had reanimated his own corpse, and set it after the intruders along with Celine’s body. The corpse followed the group he’d been sent after, stumbling slightly, dripping blood and bile from his stab wounds and the poison he’d drunk. His head lolled on his shoulders slightly, neck still broken from the hanging attempt.

He wasn’t even going to mention the other attempts. By the time he had gotten to those, he’d... well... he hadn’t been in the best of places...

“This place gives me the creeps,” Shawn said, looking around. “Looks like a scene we made in an old Bendy cartoon. That place was full of ghosts.”

“Well, maybe this place won’t have any ghosts,” Madpat said. He passed a mirror on the wall and furrowed his brows. “Wonder why Dark doesn’t want us going near the mirrors...”

“Simple,” Shawn playfully stroked his chin and then smoothed his hair back. “Some of us are far too handsome for the mirror to handle.”

“Talking about yourself?” Madpat chuckled. “What about me?”

“Eh...” Shawn pretended to give him a good look. “I suppose you’re... decent...”

“I’ll have you know that my creator is considered to be a very handsome man,” Madpat said, pretending to sound offended.

“Yeah,” Shawn agreed. _“Your_ _creator_ is...”

Madpat just chuckled and shook his head. He froze when he heard something behind them. He quickly spun around and aimed his gauntlet... but nothing was there.

“Hatter?” Shawn spun around as well, gathering his ink. “Hatter, what is it?”

“I heard something,” Madpat lowered his goggles and used them to carefully zoom in and look around. “I don’t see anything, though.”

“Hmm...” Shawn narrowed his eyes. He felt too on edge for it to just be nothing.

And then he saw something move.

“It’s on the ceiling!” Shawn sent a wave of ink at the shadow on the ceiling, and it jumped off with a shriek. It charged them, running on all fours like an animal.

“What the hell is that thing?” Shawn sent another wave of ink, and Madpat fired his gauntlet. It dodged both attacks and ran along the wall to lunge-

_“Madpat..”_

Madpat froze, eyes widening in terror. He knew that voice... He knew that voice!

“Kill it!” He screamed, rapidly firing at the corpse. His gauntlet gave out a warning beep that it was overheating, and it stopped firing on command.

“No!” He began to fiddle with it. “Dammit! Shawn, cover me.”

“I’m trying,” Shawn said, sending his ink out in any attack he could think of.

The corpse was way too fast, moving and jumping and rolling away from every attack. Shawn’s anger and frustration began to grow... and then the corpse vanished entirely.

“What the-”

Madpat suddenly cried out, falling to his knees. The corpse was standing over him, hands glowing with magic.

“Asshole!” Shawn pushed it back with a wave of ink. His eyes turned black and began to leak with ink, and he summoned all of his power to call for help.

His ink began to pool on the floor, rippling and moving as if angry. It slowly began to change and shift until it formed into a figure. A large horned figure with a demonic smile.

“Bendy, I offer you this sacrifice,” Shawn said, kneeling in reverence. “You uh... just have to catch it first...”

Bendy looked from Shawn to the corpse and growled low. The corpse then took off, running down the hall with Bendy hot on its heels.

“Hatter?” Shawn knelt down next to his friend. Madpat’s eyes were wide and glazed over with magic. He was bleeding from his shoulder, gripping it tightly and whimpering.

“Madpat?” He tried again. “Can you hear me?”

It seemed that Madpat couldn’t. He was seeing something that only he could...

_“Madpat...”_

_Madpat was running as fast as he could. He was without his goggles or gauntlet. He was going to catch him. It would end just like all their other sessions..._

_Something then knocked Madpat to the ground, and he looked up in terror._

_The Actor stood there, looking down on him with that same disappointed expression he’d always had._

_“Madpat...” he said gently. “Why do you make me do this? Why do you make me hurt you when you know that I don’t want to? Why can’t you just do as I say? It would be so much easier if you just... obeyed.”_

_Spectral hands with long claws sprouted from the ground and grabbed Madapt, claws digging painfully into his skin. He knew what was going to happen. It had happened so many times before. Every time he had disappointed Actor, every time he had disobeyed..._

_He was punished._

_“Hold still,” said Actor. “You know that struggling just makes it hurt worse. You deserve this, Madpat. You know that, I know you do. You know deep down... that you deserve this...”_

_He did. He did. He had disobeyed. He hadn’t done as he was told. Actor was all that he had-_

“Hatter!”

_Madpat blinked, the hands pausing in their torment. What was..._

“Madpat! Madpat, snap out of it. It’s not real!”

_It wasn’t real? No, it had to be. Why wouldn’t it be real? It had happened so many times before because he was weak and alone and such a disappointment-_

_No. No, but he wasn’t alone. Not anymore. He had friends now. He had a place to belong. He had people who cared about him._

_“Obey, Madpat!” Actor snarled. “Don’t listen!”_

_Hands covered his ears, but Madpat pried them off with a roar. Actor lunged forward and grabbed him, hands on his shoulders. Madpat pushed him away and then aimed with his gauntlet._

“Madpat?” Shawn had his hands up, looking at Madpat with wide eyes. The other was aiming that gauntlet at him, powered up and ready to fire.

“H-Hatter?” Shawn tried again, hoping the nickname might get through to him. Madpat’s eyes were still clouded by magic, he wasn’t seeing Shawn, he was seeing something else.

“Hatter, please... please put that down. It’s me. It’s Shawn...”

_Madpat couldn’t hear much over the roaring in his ears. Actor was on the ground, hands up in surrender and begging him for mercy. Oh, but Madpat would not give it. Actor never gave him mercy before..._

_Madpat pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet, powering up the canon again. He wasn’t going to take it this time. This time, he was going to free himself-_

_“-nus Annus. Unus Annus...”_

_Madpat’s eyes widened as he heard the chant and felt hands on his shoulders. He looked to his sides and saw Unus and Annus there with him. The others, the followers, they were there as well. They began to appear all around him._

_“He’s tricking you,” said Unus. “Let go of your fear, Madpat. You are not alone. He cannot hurt you anymore.”_

_“This is not your enemy,” said Annus. “Look again. Cast off the illusion. See the truth.”_

_The chanting grew until it was all that Madpat could hear. He felt their strength, he felt the support of the followers, of Unus and Annus themselves. He opened his eyes..._

Madpat gasped. He was still aiming his gauntlet at Shawn.

He quickly lowered it, grunting in pain as feeling returned and alerted him that his scars on his shoulder were injured.

“Hatter!” Shawn rushed forward and pulled Madpat into a hug. “Hatter, it’s ok. You’re safe. Bendy’s taking care of that... thing. You’re ok, Hatter...”

“I know where they are,” Madpat suddenly said. “Unus and Annus. I know where they are!”

“What?” Shawn pulled back. “How?”

“I... I can feel them,” Madpat said. “Come on, this way!”

They quickly got up and ran back down the hall.

**ELSEWHERE**

It could be said that science and magic were very similar. Virtual reality could be considered the bridge between them. At least, that’s what _some_ people said.

But Dawktrap didn’t buy into that. He always considered VR to be superior to anything and everything. Though... he could be a bit biased...

It didn’t stop him from holding his own against the undead, though.

She tried her hardest with her spells, but Dawktrap just glitched and teleported away and around her, looking for an opening. He laughed as she tried to throw fire at him, but he glitched away from that too.

“Don’t fall for her lies!” He called to Chase, eyes of the bunny head glowing pink. “It’s all just another reality...”

Chase’s eyes glowed pink as well, and Stacy vanished from his sight. He saw the undead for what it was, and he angrily aimed his gun again. Time slowed down as spots began to appear over the undead’s body again. But Chase waited until the weakest spot was revealed. He then fired his gun, the bullet exploding upon contact in a burst of magic. The undead screeched and flailed, but slowly fell to the ground and went still.

Dawktrap removed the bunny head and nudged the undead with his foot. The undead suddenly thrashed, and Dawktrap slashed with his knife. The undead’s left hand came clean off, and it fell to the ground. The ring on its ring finger crumbled into dust, and the spell was broken. The undead was once again nothing more than a corpse.

Chase slowly stood up as Dawktrap cleaned his knife off on a nearby curtain.

“Who are you?” He asked. “Please say you know what’s going on...”

“Relax, I’m a friend from the safe house,” said Dawktrap. “I snuck over with you guys in Natemare’s music device. Bet you’re glad I did... the name’s Dawktrap.”

“I'm Chase,” Chase slowly nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure as hell glad you did. But... what are we going to do about them?”

He gestured at Phantom and Natemare.

“They’re asleep,” Dawktrap said, looking closer. “That undead’s spell was a lullaby created specifically for demons. Poor guys. Shouldn’t be too hard to wake them up again...”

**ELSEWHERE**

“Madpat’s here!”

“I know! Do you think he brought others with him?”

“He’s not an idiot. He probably did. We have to get ready. If they manage to find us, we won’t have much time. We’ll have to summon The Clock and our followers as fast as we can.”

“They’ll make it in time, I know they will...”


	70. The Man Who Tried to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, guys. This chapter talks about the Actor's suicide attempts.
> 
> Just some filler to catch your breath before we get back to the action.

_Looking back, one could say it wasn’t Unus’s fault._

_Years and years ago, he had seen a clock stop. He had gone to collect the one who had died._

_But when he got there, they had vanished._

_“Huh?” Unus looked around. He just saw someone die here, where were they?_

_“Unus?” Annus felt Unus’s confusion. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I could swear that someone died...” Unus said, peering into one of the manor’s windows. He couldn’t see a stopped clock anywhere. The clocks he did see belonged to a butler, a chef, and a groundskeeper. But they were all still going with plenty of time left..._

_“Are you sure?” Annus asked. “Maybe you were mistaken.”_

_“I’m never mistaken,” said Unus. “I know I saw someone die!”_

_He looked through the manor, carefully examining the people that were still alive to make sure their clocks hadn’t glitched somehow (it had happened before). The whole manor was empty of any bodies..._

_“There’s a presence here,” Annus said as he looked around with Unus. “Some sort of entity. You know we are not allowed to intrude...”_

_“Maybe that’s what I saw,” Unus said. “The entity here. Let’s go, someone else just died and I need to go collect them.”_

_The two vanished, leaving the manor behind._

_Within the manor, a terrible shadow chuckled as it held down a twitching body, shielding it from the watchful eyes of the others. This man would not be dying today. Not yet. The bottle of poison rolled away, staining the carpet. The man being held between life and death struggled to move so that he could grab it again, but he had no more strength to do so..._

_When it happened again, Unus again came to investigate._

_He peered into the manor, just missing seeing a rope being cut and a hanging body being dropped into the dark maw of the entity. Again, Unus’s search turned up no corpse, and he left. Whimpers and sobs fell from the blue lips of the no longer hanging man as the entity mocked him again._

_The third time it happened, Unus still came to look. A shadow fell over the pool, hiding the body that was lying in its watery depths. The entity silently chuckled as it watched Unus look for the body. It was just powerful enough to hide the corpse, much to its delight._

_“Why are you here?” The Entity called out to Unus. “Death has no place in my domain.”_

_“This is the third time someone has died here,” Unus growled. “Are you doing this?”_

_“What I do is my business only,” the Entity snarled. “And there are no corpses here. Death and Time may not trespass here. It is against our laws. Begone with you!”_

_Unus narrowed his eyes and looked around one last time. He still saw no body, so he was forced to leave. The entity fished the body from the pool and once again forced it to breathe and live. The man sobbed. Why couldn’t he just die? Why did he have to be tortured?_

_Death had forsaken him..._

_The next time Unus saw someone die at the manor, he turned away from it. The Entity was messing with him again, if the party he saw going was any indication. He turned away and focused on the other deaths. The ones he needed to collect._

_The man in the manor, whoever he was, smiled with eyes that were pure black. He had succumbed to the Entity’s corruption..._

That same man was now called The Actor...

“It’s funny to think about,” he grinned down at his captives. “This whole thing could have been prevented if you had just done your job. If you had come and taken me away when I first drank that poison...”

“I tried!” Unus snapped. “The Entity hid you from me. I couldn’t see you!”

“Then you didn’t look hard enough!” Actor roared. “Do you have any idea how much I suffered because of you?! It held me right there between life and death, I could feel the horrible pain of my body dying, and it didn’t stop until the entity brought me back!”

“There are laws that you cannot hope to comprehend!” Annus said. “Laws that we are bound by to maintain the balance in this world!”

 _“And how many must suffer in the name of those laws because you can’t do your jobs?!”_ Actor said, eyes flashing with red light. A nearby wraith struck Annus across the face, making him cry out in pain.

“Annus!” Unus turned to glare at the Actor.

“But that’s all in the past,” Actor calmed down and the wraith vanished. “I have long since decided that you are unfit for your jobs. I was just going to steal Time’s powers, but... why not Death’s as well? I’m sure I’m not the only one who suffered because you two ignored me. But that’s ok because I am going to be taking your roles now. I will make sure that no one else suffers. I will let them worship me and bestow upon them a kindness unlike anything they have known. They will love me as their new god. And the fact that I can make you suffer from this is a lovely cherry on top.”

“You think our followers will follow you?” Annus said. “They never will! They are loyal to _us!”_

“So I’ll have to sacrifice the love of a few million to gain the love of the rest of the world...” Actor shrugged. “In time, you will be forgotten, and your followers will die out. And then there will only be me...”

“If we don’t die, our powers will stay locked away forever,” said Unus. “How do you plan on taking them by keeping us here?”

“Oh I’ll let you die,” Actor said. “I’m well versed in magic, particularly soul magic. When you die, I just need to take your souls and replace them with mine before you regain your powers. It’s the best way of getting what I want, when you consider how my other experiments failed. If you behave, I’ll lock you both away in the same abyss so that you can remain together. Won’t that be nice?”

He turned and began to walk away.

“Now if you’ll excuse me... I have guests to greet...”


	71. The Murder Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're getting closer and closer to the end and I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I've had the ending planned out for such a long time and I can't wait to show you all what it is, but... I've really enjoyed writing this for you. I love reading all your comments and seeing your predictions and reactions and it's motivated me to keep going with this story. I still can't believe how long it's gotten.
> 
> I'm gonna be sad when it's over, but I really hope I can end it in a way that doesn't fall short of the hype.

Dark swore that he was going to burn this place to the ground when this was over.

The fact that it was still standing after all these years like some perverse monument to what had happened to him and his friends enraged him like nothing else. He could still remember some of these rooms.

The room that held the poker table, cards still spread across in a game.

The room where they found the body, white tape faded and peeling.

So many memories here, each worse than the last. He’d burn it all down and put it to rest...

He froze when he saw what room he was in. The mirror on the other wall was still cracked, and Dark could swear he saw something move within it. He felt a jolt of nausea rise within himself, and he quickly turned and walked away. He was not going any closer.

A nearby crunching noise caused him to tense, and he went to investigate. He had always believed that if one heard an enemy, one should immediately take care of them. It never ended well when one decided to ignore them...

The sight that greeted him... was not one that he expected.

A large demon was... eating a corpse. Its sharp teeth were chewing and ripping off pieces of the body, dripping blood and ink everywhere. The demon turned to look at Dark and hissed loudly.

“I’m not interested in taking your snack,” Dark said. “You must be something that Shawn summoned...”

The demon tilted its head, chewing loudly, then it walked off, carrying its meal with it...

It was only a second after the demon had left that Dark recognized the body it had been eating. The red dressing gown had been kind of dead **(Ha! Good one!)** giveaway. That had been Actor’s body. From the very night that started all of this...

The red and blue outlines of his form flickered again, solidifying for a second and then fading again.

 _“Magic,”_ said Celine. _“There are spells that can reanimate corpses, I could sense it on the body. Actor must have done it.”_

 _“Use his own corpse as a weapon?”_ Damien shivered. _“And here I thought stealing my body was the worst he could have done with it.”_

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about sharing that fate...” Dark mused as he moved on.

 _“You idiot!”_ Celine snapped. _“My body was left here! He might have done the same thing with it! And if he did, mine will be more powerful because of the magic I had!”_

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Dark dug a finger in his ear.

 _“Find it!”_ Celine said. _“I don’t want my body to be used in such a horrible way!”_

 _“Celine, we’ll have to wait,”_ said Damien. _“We have more pressing matters at hand and we’re running out of time. After this, I promise we will find your body and give it a proper burial.”_

“How about we cremate it?” Dark grinned, imagining the fire this place was going to make when he set it aflame.

**ELSEWHERE**

“Our heroes have found the dark lair of the villainous Actor as they strive to recover their allies Unus and Annus. Time is running out, our heroes must be quick, lest they fail and the world ends as we all know it. Everything is being carried heavily on their shoulders-”

“Jackie, if you don’t shut up I will slap you,” Anti snapped.

Jackie fell silent and gave a sheepish look.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ve never done this big before and silences like this make me nervous...”

“This isn’t a comic book,” Anti sneered. “You don’t get to come back for another issue if you die here...”

“I know,” Jackie narrowed his eyes. “I’ve had my share of near death experiences.”

“You have?” Marvin said, sounding surprised.

“I didn’t have such a great handle on things when I first appeared here,” he said. “I had to learn all of my powers by myself. Let’s just say it took me a while to master how to fly. Had a few crashes, a few free falls here and there... even a close call with a plane...”

Anti chuckled, imagining Jackie falling through the sky.

“It wasn’t easy,” Jackie shrugged. “I’m still not entirely sure that I’ve discovered all of my powers. I’ve been keeping a list of all the ones I’ve tried, but it’s hard to think of ones I don’t know... about... yet...”

He trailed off, suddenly looking around the room they were in.

“Something wrong?” Marvin asked.

Jackie looked around again, brow furrowed.

“Something about this room,” he said. “I’m very good at detective work, and something just feels... off. There’s a clue here.”

He walked over to a nearby bookcase, letting his instincts pull him around as needed. The books. Something was off about the books. But what was it-

One of them was out of order!

Jackie pulled back on the book, and there was a loud click. A nearby shelf moved, sliding behind the others and revealing a secret stair case.

“Well that’s not creepy at all,” Anti said, moving closer for a better look.

“Who’s willing to see where they go?” Marvin asked, moving over too. “Dark did mention to search everywhere.”

“I’ll go if you guys are gonna be wusses about it,” Anti said, starting up the stairs. Marvin and Jackie followed close behind, feeling cramped in the narrow stairway.

Anti eventually came upon a door and opened it, revealing a dark room that was mostly empty except for a few pieces of furniture. There was a table nearby that held a cracked crystal ball, and tarot cards were scattered over it and the floor underneath.

“This isn’t something you want to find in an abandoned house,” Anti mused, looking around. There were dark stains on the carpet, walls, and even the ceiling. “Pretty sure this is all blood. I know how it smells...”

“Blood?” Jackie looked around. “A murder scene?” HIs senses took in the room and saw numerous clues. “Oh, someone definitely died in this room. And it wasn’t a natural death.”

“Obviously not if it’s murder,” Anti scoffed.

“No, I mean that nothing human did this,” Jackie frowned. “The whole thing looks unnatural. I mean... how can blood splash on a ceiling this high with regular means?”

“He’s right,” Marvin scanned the room. “Something supernatural did this. Let’s just leave and get back to looking. This room gives me the creeps.”

He turned to leave... but the door suddenly slammed shut.

**ELSEWHERE**

Chase nervously looked around as he held Dawktrap in his arms. They were both sitting on the floor and Dawktrap was... well, Chase wasn’t sure.

_“Under no circumstances are you to remove this headset,” Dawktrap had said as he put the headset on. “Just wait for me to get back. Now... be ready to catch me...”_

Dawktrap had collapsed and was now drooling on Chase while they sat on the floor, and he worked on waking up the others. He had mentioned jumping into their dream realities and waking them up that way. Chase wasn’t sure, most of the technical babble had gone over his head.

He was nervous about something else appearing as he sat there alone and helpless. He had his gun, but if something else like that corpse came to attack, he wouldn’t stand a chance...

Dakwtrap suddenly spasmed in his hold, and Natemare woke up with a gasp.

“What the hell happened?” He asked.


	72. The Wall That Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a bit experimental again. Hope it works...

“I’m disappointed. You should know to be careful when sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong...”

Marvin spun around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but it was impossible. The voice sounded as if it was coming from all around them. Anti hissed, eyes glowing with anger.

“Coward!” He said. “I’m going to really enjoy watching you die. Just like how I enjoyed watching your little dog break...”

“Oh? Has Author broken?” The voice laughed. “I knew he was weak. He couldn’t do even the simplest of things that I asked of him. But... he _did_ do a very good job with you, Anti. I do have to admit that. Watching you lose yourself under his words... You were so much more _obedient_ after that. So much more compliant. You would have done _anything_ I asked of you. You would have begged me to order you around, so _eager_ to please...”

Anti’s eyes flashed and he growled in anger.

“I’m guessing this is The Actor?” Jackie said softly to Marvin. “The villain?”

“That’s him,” Marvin cast a spell, trying to find where Actor was, but it came back with no results.

“I’m not here, Marvin,” said Actor. “Not physically, at least. You’re all split up and it’s very difficult to greet you all when you’re in different parts of my house. And I can see that your friends did not like the welcome party that I sent them...”

“What did you do?” Marvin snapped.

“Don’t worry,” said Actor. “They all reacted just like how I wanted them to. They all helped me prepare for my next role. I should really thank them, and I will... in person. But first, I need your help. And I need to get rid of one of you...”

Marvin cast a spell to shield them, but hands reached out and suddenly dragged Jackie away before the other could even cry out in alarm. Jackie vanished into the shadows, and Actor laughed.

“Jackie!” Anti tried to grab him. “Dammit! Marvin, he’s gone!”

“The door won’t open,” Marvin could see the magic blocking it. “We’re trapped! The magic has to be coming from something in this room if Actor isn’t here. He's using something to generate it!”

Clawed hands sprouted from the shadows and swiped at them. Marvin conjured fire and began to burn the ones that got too close to him while Anti began slashing with his knife and ripping others apart with his strings.

Marvin cast a spell to see what item was generating Actor’s magic, and it slowly encompassed the room until something lit up brightly. It was one of the tarot cards! Marvin reached out for it, but one of the hands grabbed the card first and pulled it behind the others. Marvin growled and began hacking away, trying to get at the card...

Jackieboyman was pulled into a void and he fell into a different room, smashing a piano beneath is wait as he crashed to the floor.

Jackie groaned as he slowly got up, cracking his back and rolling his shoulders to alleviate the pain. He looked around, seeing nothing but a regular looking room.

“What... where am I? What did he do?” he spun around again, suddenly seeing someone standing right in front of him.

A man in a red suit jacket with a grin that promised nothing good. He leaned forward and spoke into Jackie’s ear.

“The Audience is watching...” he said, vanishing a second later.

“You damn-” Jackie faltered when he vanished, lowering the fist he had raised. What was he even talking about?

‘The Audience is watching’. What audience? There was no audience, Jackie was alone. It’s not like people were watching him and wondering what he was going to do next. He wasn’t some character on a stage, he was a real superhero-

_“Nothing can best Jackieboyman!” He smiled and posed for the camera in front of him. Wow, the fans were going to be really happy to see Jackie back in a new video-_

Jackie gasped and shook his head. What... what was that? Where had that come from? He began to feel nervous, but he couldn’t figure out why...

 **“The audience is watching...”** the voice repeated.

“What audience?!” Jackie shouted. “What do you mean?!”

_“This isn’t a comic book...”_

_“I’m currently working on a comic of him back home... I post the comic online, come read it!”_

_“My own comic! Can you believe it?!”_

A comic. A comic? No, this wasn’t a comic at all. Anti had said so himself. Jackie shook his head again, gripping it with his hand. His head was starting to hurt, and the world around him was starting to look a bit hazy...

_“With great power comes smutty fanfiction...”_

Fanfiction? A story? No, this wasn’t... he wasn’t...

“I’m not just a character anymore!” He yelled angrily. “Your tricks won’t work! I know I’m not a character... I’m not... I’m...”

**“The audience is watching...”**

“There is no audience!” He shouted. “What are you talking about?!”

_“D’aw... Jackie’s meeting fans...”_

_“Don’t mind me crying with love over the Septiceye egos...”_

_“Oh thank god Natemare didn't try to just kill Jackie on sight, lol. That would've been pretty unfortunate indeed...”_

_“Yay Jackieboyman has joined your party!”_

_“Can't wait to see Jackie meet Jack's only homicidal ego. Bet that will go down well XD.”_

_“Love Jackieboy so much”_

Jackie’s vision flashed and he saw something before it faded again. His head was pounding in agony, he fell to his knees, groaning in pain. What was happening? Why was he seeing these things? Why was he hearing these things?

The girl at the con... she was drawing a comic of him. And then... Remus warned of fanfiction...

He wasn’t a character because he’d come into the real world, but... he was a character in other works. Did that mean...

His vision finally... shattered.

He could see...

He could see people staring at him.

“What?” He scrambled back, trying to get away. **“Wh-Who are you? Where did you come from? What’s going on? Why are you all just... just staring at me?”**

He looked around, seeing so many different pairs of eyes staring at him. He could hear muffled voices, but what were they saying? What was happening? Jackie felt terrified, his breathing quickly picking up until he was nearly hyperventilating.

 **“Leave me alone!”** Jackie pressed himself against a nearby wall. **“Go away!”**

But no matter how hard he tried... he could feel their gaze upon him.

The gaze of The Audience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good actor always knows where the audience is at all times...


	73. ????

**It amuses me how much you all speak as if I cannot hear you. How you all sit there on your computers and your phones and scream and shout to kill me, beat me up, give my just desserts. How you cheer for all the other characters. Why not cheer for me? Should the hero not be cheered for?**

**Am I not good enough for you? I have the tragic backstory, the humble upbringings, the charisma of all the characters you love and adore these days. What makes me so different from them?**

**What is it about Madpat that makes you love him? What is it about Dark that makes you love him? What is it about Jameson or Anti or, heaven forbid, the Author that makes you love them? What is it about Dawktrap or Patton or Wilford that makes you love them?**

**You there in the front, you’ve been especially vocal about your love for Dawktrap. What makes you think he’s better than me?**

**Is it because I reached for the stars and managed to actually grab them? Do you dislike the way in which I operate? You dislike seeing me hurt those precious little characters you adore? Oh, don’t fool yourselves. As if any of these other characters are saints. You’re all cheering for murderers! So if you must cheer for someone who kills and does little else, why not cheer for me too?**

**Did any of you ever wonder how I was able to get this far? How I was able to overcome every obstacle? Well, I have you all to thank for that! All of you... who said such useful things about what was happening.**

**I must especially thank the ones who pulled actual quotes and details and waxed poetic about them...**

**A true actor... a good actor... is always aware of the audience. And I am always aware of all of you. Every word you speak... I hear it. Everything you do... I see it.**

**And I can use you very effectively when I need to. I'm sure you all saw what happened to the superhero...**

**But I am not cruel. My moment of greatness will soon be here, and when that happens, you will all be very sorry for the words you have said. I offer you all one last chance: join me. Renounce Unus and Annus and follow me instead.**

**Follow the true hero.**

**The decision is yours. I really hope you make the right one...**


	74. The Figure in the Mirror

Jackie slowly opened his eyes and uncurled from the wall he’d been pressing against.

They were gone.

The people... the eyes that watched him. They were gone.

 **“Hello?”** He called. **“Are you... still there?”**

There was no answer, and he was glad for it. What even was that? And why did he still feel as if he were being watched somehow? He shook his head. It must have been a trick. A trick of The Actor’s.

He needed to get back to Marvin and Anti, but he had no idea where he was in the house how. Some kind of parlor? Sitting room? What did rich people call these rooms?

The next room over was a kitchen. Nothing really stood out to him except for a small statue that sat on the counter. Something about it felt important, so Jackie took the time to examine it. It looked like a regular statue of a chef, but when Jackie pressed a hidden button, the face slid away to reveal an old black and white screen.

“A camera system,” Jackie said, pressing the buttons to operate it. The screen flickered between the cameras, showing numerous different rooms in the manor. Jackie paused when he saw Chase and the others on the screen. They looked to be ok... ish. Phantom and Dawktrap appeared to be unconscious and Natemare was nervously pacing between them. Jackie changed the camera a few more times and spotted Dark walking down a hallway. Another camera showed Madpat and Shawn rushing up some stairs. No other camera showed him Anti and Marvin, much to his disappointment.

Jackie stepped away from the statue with a sigh. He could figure this out. He just needed to keep going. He wandered around a bit more until he came upon something else. A massive blood stain on the floor right below a sort of balcony. Jackie looked at it with a shiver and quickly moved on. This house was like a villain’s lair straight from a comic book...

He kept walking until something else caught his attention. A broken mirror. The mirror was setting off all kinds of alarms in his head, so it had to be something important. Jackie slowly approached it and looked at his cracked reflection.

“What’s so special about this...?” He asked. “Dark said to stay away from the mirrors, but my instinct says that this is important. Maybe there’s another hidden switch somewhere...?”

He began to move the mirror slightly, trying to feel along the edges of the frame for any hidden buttons or switches. When he felt nothing, he set the mirror back against the wall and sighed.

Someone was staring at him from the mirror.

Jackie yelped and jumped back. There was a strange figure in the mirror. The image was so warped and broken that Jackie couldn’t make out any distinguishing features. Or any features at all, really. But there was one thing he could tell about it very well.

“You... you feel like them,” he said. “Your eyes look like theirs. The... the audience? Are... are you part of the audience? Who are you?”

The figure slowly tapped against the glass, almost pawing at it defeatedly as if it knew that Jackie could not help them. Jackie slowly walked closer, looking deeper into the mirror. The gaze from this figure definitely felt like what he had seen and felt earlier. This figure had to be part of those staring eyes... whatever they were...

“How did you end up in here?” He asked. “Are you trapped? Do you need help? I can help you, tell me what you need...”

The figure paused its pawing, and then it began to beat against the glass frantically, looking as if it were trying to yell and call out to Jackie. As if it just realized that Jackie could hear them and wanted to help them. Jackie’s heart twisted as he tried to figure out what to do. He felt that if he broke the mirror further, it would make things worse.

“What do I do?” He muttered frantically. “What do I do?”

He had to do something, but he didn’t know much about magic. He needed Marvin. Marvin would know what to do. But Marvin was somewhere else, it was all up to Jackie.

Or... or maybe it wasn’t.

If this figure was a part of The Audience... maybe...maybe they could...

 **“H-Hello?”** Jackie called out. **“Can... can anyone hear me? Are you there? If you are there, can you please help? They need help! I... I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do, or... or help them if you can. Please!”**

His vision began to go hazy again, he could swear that he heard muffled voices. Was it them? Was there really someone there? Had they come to help-

Something suddenly pulled him away.

Jackie looked and saw the very angry face of Dark. Dark’s aura was pulling him away from the mirror and down the hall.

“Dark, wait!” Jackie struggled. “Stop! There was someone there! They need our help-”

“No one was there,” Dark growled. “It’s one of Actor’s tricks.”

“No it wasn’t,” Jackie finally freed himself. “I can sense these things. There was someone there! We have to go back and-”

“And what?” Dark asked. “Stand around and wait for The Actor to come find us? That was just an illusion. One meant to distract us by playing on our emotions. You’re a hero, you save people. So he conjured someone who needed to be saved to distract you.”

“B-But... “Jackie glanced down the hallway. “I-I could swear...”

Dark sighed and placed a hand on Jackie’s shoulder.

“I know,” he said. “Actor is very good with his illusions. I don’t blame you for falling for them. But we have to keep moving.”

He paused.

“Why are Anti and Marvin not with you?” He asked.

“Oh crap!” Jackie’s eyes widened. “Dark, they’re in trouble. Come on, we need to save them!”

He rushed off, and Dark took a moment to glance back down the hallway. That had been way too close...

**ELSEWHERE**

“Do Demons dream of three headed sheep?” Dawktrap mused, looking around.

It was an interesting dream for sure. A dark room, a table, a contract spread out...

Yep, typical demonic deal-maker dream...

Phantom was sitting at the table with... someone. Dawktrap couldn’t make out the other person at all, too cast in shadow to tell anything.

“Do not sign this lightly,” said Phantom. “If you do, you are giving up your soul upon your death. It will belong to me forever. If you really so desire to have this career...” he held the pen out. “I personally would prefer to be a judge or the mayor, but... to each their own. I understand that the Mayor's your friend.."

The other person took the pen and quickly filled out the contract per Phantom’s instructions. When they finished, they set the pen down and left without another word. Phantom looked over the contract and nodded in satisfaction.

“Hello!” Dawktrap suddenly popped up where the person had just been sitting. Phantom flinched.

“Dawktrap?” He asked. “What are you doing...” his eyes widened and he looked around. “This... this is a dream, isn’t it?”

“That’s right,” said Dawktrap. “I’ve come to help you wake up. Someone sang a cursed lullaby and put you and Natemare to sleep.”

“The undead!” Phantom leapt from his chair. “She was... Chase! We have to help him!”

“Calm down,” said Dawktrap. “Chase is fine. We took care of the undead. We just need you to get up so that we can move on.”

“Oh,” Phantom said, looking around. “I’m hoping you have an idea how to do that because I’ve been trying to wake up.”

“Just take my hand and I’ll do the rest,” Dawktrap said.

Phantom did so, and there was a flash of pink and purple.

Phantom woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly and looking around. Dawktrap was sitting up as well, taking the headset off with a grin...


	75. The Final Act

“What was that dream?” Dawktrap asked Phantom as they moved down a different hallway. “Do you normally dream of making deals?”

“Less a dream and more a memory,” said Phantom. “I’ve made many deals in the past, but this one stands out the most.”

“Why’s that?” Dawktrap asked.

“Because I still haven’t been able to collect on it,” said Phantom. “That deal was made years and years ago. I can’t even remember their name. They were stuck in some dead end job as a secretary somewhere and wanted to have a better career. They said they liked helping people and bringing justice to those that deserved it. They signed away their soul... to become a District Attorney.”

He laughed.

“Can you imagine? I asked them ‘why not become a mayor? A senator?’” said Phantom. “But they said that they were friends with the mayor and didn’t want to steal his job. So... they became the D.A instead. I helped them build their career and they had their dream job in a year after that. Life was good for them, but then...”

“Then?” Dawktrap prompted.

“I don’t know,” Phantom shrugged. “They just disappeared. Vanished off the face of the earth. I went looking for them, of course... but I never found them.”

“Wow,” Dawktrap chuckled. “Vanished? Maybe they left this world.”

“If they had died, I would have known,” said Phantom.

“Not death,” said Dawktrap. “Maybe they knew some magic? Maybe they left this world for another one. A different reality...”

“If they did, then they’re outside my jurisdiction,” said Phantom. “The contract is still active, but I’ve given up on finding them. Bravo to them for being able to elude me. I have other deals to focus on.”

He narrowed his eyes at Chase. Dawktrap followed his line of sight and frowned.

“Uh uh,” he said. “You keep your claws off him. He’s already had a rough time.”

Phantom opened his mouth to reply, but froze when he felt a shift in the air. The group froze as the hallway... began to tilt.

“What’s happening?” Chase began to slide sideways until Natemare grabbed him and held him still. Phantom grabbed onto the wall with his aura, Natemare doing the same. Dawktrap jumped and grabbed the chandelier, hanging from it as the hallway quickly turned onto its side. The wall that now served as the floor crumbled away, revealing a pit of darkness.

“Well... that was a close one,” Dawktrap grinned.

There was a sudden jolt that surged through the whole hallway, shaking all of them loose from their grips and causing them all to fall into the darkness.

**ELSEWHERE**

Madpat was rushing up a flight of stairs. He was so close, he could tell. Something was guiding him, further and further. He was so close-

It was gone.

Madpat skid to a halt, eyes going wide.

“No!” He said. _“No, no, no!_

“Hatter?” Shawn stopped beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“I... It’s... it’s gone!” Madpat looked around as if he would see a sign or something to help him figure out where to go next, but there was nothing. “They are close by, I know they are! Dammit, why did it stop?”

“Hatter, calm down,” said Shawn.

 _“Don’t tell me to calm down!”_ Madpat angrily snapped.

Shawn splashed him in the face with some ink.

“Calm down,” he repeated. “Getting angry isn’t going to help anything.”

Madpat wiped his face off and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I just... I was so close! We have to find them, Shawn.”

“I know, Hatter,” said Shawn. “Look, we made it this far. I’m sure if we look around we’ll find them. We just gotta stay positive is all, ok? Keep that mental attitude optimistic. Now... do you remember where the thing was guiding you before it stopped?”

Madpat frowned and looked around, slowly pacing as he tried to think.

“I think... it was straight ahead,” said Madpat. “But it got a little spotty when we came to this room, so I can’t be sure.”

“Ok, well let’s look around and see if anything jumpstarts it again, ok?” Shawn pat Madpat’s shoulder and began to do just that.

Madpat sighed heavily and growled in frustration. He’d been so close! So close! What had happened? What had stopped it?

 _“I think you can figure out what stopped it,”_ he heard a voice say.

Madpat gasped and spun around as he heard Shawn cry out. A chill washed over him, and the room plunged into darkness.

**ELSEWHERE**

Actor watched as the others were thrown, dropped, or dumped into the ballroom with him.

“Hello, everybody,” he greeted from the top of the stairs. “My name is Markiplier, and welcome to... The End. I’m glad you could all join me for this momentous occasion. In just a short amount of time, I will take my rightful place in this world... and your corpses will pave my path to it...”

“Do you ever shut up?” Dawktrap asked, frowning over the fact that one of the ears of his rabbit head had snapped off in the fall.

“I don’t think he can,” Dark said, quickly standing up. “He always was quite the peacock.”

“Where are Unus and Annus!” Madpat shouted as he stood up. “I was so close to finding them!”

“You were,” Actor agreed. ”You were very close, that’s why I had to stop you and bring you here instead. I can’t have anyone finding them before I’m done with them. You can have them back after that... if there’s anything left of them.”

“Do you really think we’re going to let you do this?” Marvin asked, adjusting his mask. “We’re here for a reason, and that’s to stop you. You may be powerful, but you can’t beat all of us.”

“Oh...” Mark grinned. “Can’t I?”

He laughed and shadows covered the windows and doors of the room, preventing any escape. His aura fanned out, wavering behind him.

“To be an actor, one must be able to learn new things,” said Actor. “One must be able to perform many different roles and become many different people. One must be able to mimic.”

His aura flashed a familiar electric green.

“Imitate.”

It flashed dark purple.

“Copy.”

It changed into black shadows.

“One must convince their audience that they are someone else...”

His aura changed into sea blue waves, and Marvin gasped. He was... he was copying their auras.

“But my talent is far greater than any mere actor’s,” Actor continued, his aura cycling between theirs in near rapid fire. “I only need to see your auras once in order to perfectly imitate them... as well as most of your... abilities.”

His grin grew wider.

“Such a shame that our esteemed guests were cut off from their powers,” he said. “it would have made things so much easier. But, let’s not dwell on that.”

He sent out a shockwave that he had copied from Anti, knocking everyone back.

“Let us begin the final act!” He said. He glanced to the side. **“I hope you’re all ready...”**


	76. The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to write fight scenes when you're bad at them: just bypass them entirely.

“So close,” Unus tugged at his shackles. “We’re so close. Time is running out. We have to move now. We have to do something.”

They were both still stuck in the hidden room Actor had locked them in. It was hidden on the third floor next to Actor’s master bedroom.

“Unus, there’s not really anything we can do,” said Annus.

“Yes there is,” Unus looked around, a wild look in his eyes. “You can... you can break my wrists... o-or you can cut my hands off! Then I’ll... I’ll find the key and you can get free.”

“Unus,” Annus sighed. “You’d bleed out and die, which would do us no favors. We’ll just have to wait it out.”

“We are almost out of time!” Unus shouted. “And instead of gathering our followers for The End, we are chained to a wall, at the mercy of a mere mortal! We are gods, Annus. We are Time and Death! I am not dying this way, I am dying in front of The Clock with you like how we’re meant to die! Help me find a way to break these chains!”

“Unus, calm down, you’re going to work yourself into another frenzy!” Annus said. “Let’s... Let’s try Madpat again. He’s the closest follower we have.”

“Actor's blocking our connection!” Unus said, pulling harder on the chains. “We already tried!”

“Let’s try one more time,” said Annus. “If it doesn’t work... we’ll think of something else.”

Unus sighed heavily and growled at the chains he was trying to break. He sat down and closed his eyes with Annus, focusing on Madpat...

“It’s working,” said Annus. “I think Actor’s distracted, it must be why we’re able to get through...”

**ELSEWHERE**

Madpat dodged another wave if ink and fired at Actor again. His shot was blocked by a shadow, and a bolt of green electricity came roaring for him. He was unable to dodge in time and cried out as his muscles seized in agony and he collapsed.

He wheezed harshly against the floor, gathering his strength to stand again-

A familiar black and white spiral appeared to him.

Madpat gasped and raised his head, feeling relief that the spiral was back. Unus and Annus were trying to contact him again. They were ok! He had to help them!

But the room was locked down pretty tightly...

Madpat tried to think of another way out. His eyes widened as he looked down at the teleporter on his gauntlet. But... he couldn’t use it unless he knew exactly where he was going. He had to put in precise coordinates or he could end up trapped in a wall, and he didn’t know this manor at all.

 _“Reach out to us,”_ he heard Annus say. _“Use your connection.”_

 _“Our followers will help you,”_ said Unus. _“They will always help you. Reach out. Trust them.”_

Madpat checked to make sure that Actor was distracted by the others before he quietly moved away from the fight. Shawn saw him leaving and began to deliberately draw the Actor’s attention towards him to make sure that Actor wouldn’t see him moving away. He knew Madpat was no coward. He had to have a good reason for this. Shawn trusted him...

Madpat crouched, hiding behind another flight of stairs in the corner. He closed his eyes and began to chant.

“Unus Annus,” he said quietly. “Unus Annus. Unus Annus...”

He kept going, praying that this would work. Praying to anyone who would listen that this would work. He reached out to the others, to the followers of Unus Annus.

 _I need to find them,_ he thought over and over, _Please help me find them._

He could hear the ticking of The Clock, hear it ticking down to The End. Time was almost up, they had to be fast. The End was almost upon them!

When he opened his eyes, he could see them. The followers of Unus Annus were all eagerly waiting for The End. At his cry for help, they began to respond. Madapt listened carefully, trying to hear their words. It was difficult, like trying to hear from underwater or through a thick wall. The followers began to fade, and Madpat panicked, calling out to them again.

The voices broke through just as the followers faded, and he heard where Unus and Annus were...

Madpat came back to himself just in time to see Marvin crash against the wall nearby. Marvin groaned in pain and gave him a confused look.

‘Trust me’, Madpat mouthed to him.

Marvin gave a subtle nod and then ran back into battle.

Madpat knew where Unus and Annus were, but he still didn’t have coordinates. He took out a marker and began to scribble mathematic formulas on the floor, trying to calculate the coordinates himself. He could hear his friends getting injured in the battle, but he had to keep going. It was up to him now. He had to do this...

Madpat finally programmed his teleporter, listening to it power up. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

“It’s just a theory,” he said. “But sometimes...that’s all you need.”

He vanished in a flash of light, leaving the others behind.

Natemare was choking on ink, grabbing at his throat and trying his hardest to vomit it up. Shawn ran over to help him. Phantom was twitching after one too many electrical shocks from Madpat’s and Anti’s aura. Chase had been knocked out by a powerful spell, bleeding from a gash in his head. Jackie was flying around, trying to dodge between multiple attacks. He'd hoped his list of powers would prove useful, but they were biting him in the ass as Actor was able to copy the powerful ones. He finally hit the ground after one of Natemare’s sonic attacks, his super senses amplifying the sound and hurting him even worse.

Natemare himself finally lost his battle to the ink and passed out, ink dripping from his mouth. Dawktrap and Anti were both glitching around the actor, trying to distract him so that the other could get a hit in, but then Actor copied Dawktrap’s aura and set the corrupted Glitchtrap upon him. Actor then copied one of the attacks on Madpat’s gauntlet, hitting Anti with something that disrupted his inner coding and made him glitch beyond his control.

“Is this it?” Actor laughed. “This cannot be it! You cannot be this weak. You’re only fighting against yourselves, surely you would know someone’s weakness...”

He shook his head and copied Dark’s aura, ready to strike the killing blow.

“And here I was hoping for a grander battle,” he said. “A battle worthy of a hero...”

There was a sudden flash of pink light, and a gunshot rang out. The Actor cried out in pain as he was hit clean in the head. He grasped at his injury, already feeling it begin to heal, a blessing and a curse from the entity...

“Who-” Dark looked over and his eyes widened.

It was Wilford and Jameson.

“Cry havoc,” Wilford cocked his gun for another shot. “And let slip the dogs of war!”

“Wilford,” Dark couldn’t tell if he was angry or relieved.

“I think in these circumstances, it would be better for me to answer to... _Colonel Barnum,”_ Wilford said, glaring at the Actor.

He missed Jameson’s wide-eyed stare of shock and recognition at him...


	77. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to keep Wilford in character sometimes...
> 
> **Excuse me? I am Wilford Motherloving Warfstache! I will do as I bloody well please!**
> 
> Guys, I tried. Fight scenes are not my strong suit. Just take it and please be gentle with me...

_“You,”_ Actor hissed. “And here I thought your mind was too broken to even remember this place.”

“Oh I remember,” said Wilford. “The memories are there, they’re just mixed up most of the time. But every now and then I’ll remember with perfect clarity. And I remember how much I hate your utter _guts...”_

Jameson shook off his shock and took his chance to quietly sneak away. Actor let him go, seeing Jameson as no great threat...

 **Anti,** Jameson helped the glitch sit up. **Fuse with me. We need to form Patcher!**

“JJ,” Anti sounded dazed. “Why are you here? I told you to stay-”

Jameson violently shook him with a frown.

**Patcher. NOW!**

Anti braced himself on Jameson’s shoulder and tried to begin the download. His form glitched again, and the command was interrupted.

“I can’t,” Anti growled. “He messed with my code. I need to repair it first.”

Jameson glanced back at the Actor and quickly grabbed Anti under his arms.

 **Do what you must,** he began to drag Anti away from the others.

“Do you really think you can beat me?” Actor asked Wilford. “You, a broken drunkard without a shred of sanity to his name?”

“Sanity is overrated,” said Wilford. “And I find myself with much more freedom without it.”

“Wilford, be careful,” Dark said. “He can imitate our attacks.”

“Imitate this, you pompous rat!” Wilford cried.

He summoned a large pink spiral that filled the room with a bright pink light that could give anyone a migraine if they looked at it for too long. Actor squinted slightly and summoned another aura to attack-

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being!”

Actor blinked and looked around to see that Wilford was now hanging from the crystal chandelier.

“Let’s welcome our first guest, ‘Ze Good Doktah’ himself, Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein!”

Henrik appeared in a flash of light and immediately scanned the room for any injured parties. He'd been waiting for Wilford’s summons, having talked it out with him before he’d left.

_“A good doctor goes where he is needed,” Henrik had said to Wilford. “If I am needed, then call me. I will help my family...”_

He ran over to Natemare, seeing him in bad shape.

“What are you doing?” Actor reached out to pull Henrik away with Dark’s copied aura, but then another gunshot rang out, hitting him square in the shoulder.

“Your cues are over here, Actor!” Wilford called, appearing somewhere new. “Or are you so incompetent that you cannot follow simple directions? Considering how you have no friends that you can summon, I doubt you can copy that ability. And you can hardly copy a gun, can you?”

Actor growled and decided to ignore Henrik for the time being.

Henrik quickly worked on Natemare, getting him to finally vomit up the ink and take a deep breath. Natemare shakily woke up, wheezing and coughing. Shawn crushed the corrupted ink within his own, angry at having it used against his friends.

“Slow breaths,” Henrik instructed. “It would not be good to start hyperventilating. Who else needs me?”

“Phantom can’t stop twitching,” Shawn pointed. “I think he got zapped too many times. Saw it happen to a guy I used to work with...”

Henrik rushed over to the near convulsing demon and began to work on him.

“Eyes on me, Actor!” Wilford fired again. “Don’t look away! I am your audience now!”

Actor once again turned away from Henrik and managed to hit Wilford with a shockwave.

“I should have killed you that day!” He roared. “I should never have let you leave alive!”

He unleashed another attack, hitting Wilford again. Wilford grinned, pushing the pain away. It was only pain. He’d felt it plenty of times before on the battlefield...

“Ok, let’s try again,” Anti said to Jameson. “I think I’ve got it now...”

**Initiating Download...**

“Are you still salty over Celine?” Wilford said. “Still angry that she left you for me? That she wanted a real man?”

Actor’s eyes flashed, and Dark’s outline glowed red. Wilford was hitting below the belt now...

Henrik was working on Chase now, wrapping his injury with a bandage while the others stayed back to recover. He glanced at Actor for only a moment before returning to his work. Let the powerhouses fight, his job was to heal...

Actor went to attack again, but a set of strings wrapped around his wrists and pulled them apart, causing his arms to painfully stretch. He looked over to see Patcher standing there with a focused look, form glitching slightly as he held the strings. He was a bit unstable from Anti’s injuries. Actor pulled at the strings, snapping a few, but Patcher conjured more and glitched around him. He conjured his knife- 

A spike made of solid ink appeared and speared him straight through the chest. Patcher's form glitched and warped, and he struggled to hold it together.

Actor laughed and sent an electrical shock through the strings. Patcher’s face contorted in pain, mouth opening in a silent cry-

“You pathetic weakling,” Actor grinned. “I’ll make sure you die too.”

The electricity suddenly stopped when a knife flew through the air and embedded itself in Actor’s shoulder. Actor cried out and tensed. A wounded Dawktrap chuckled, wiping blood from his face.

“Normally I’m a terrible aim, but that was spot on,” he said.

“So is this!” Actor pulled on the strings and flung Patcher across the room, making him crash into Dawktrap.

Patcher burst apart a moment later, becoming Anti and Jameson once again.

“Why are you here?!” Actor summoned a wave of flame and shot it at the others. Dark and Wilford both used their auras to shield them, pink and black pressing together to keep the magic at bay.

“What makes you think you could possibly defeat me?” Actor continued. “You’re villains! You’re meant to lose and then die in my glorious moment of victory. What could a broken murderer and the unholy amalgamation of a corrupt politician and an adulteress have that could possibly compare to the likes of me?!”

Over the roar of the fire, Actor suddenly heard someone laughing.

The fire faded, and Wilford lowered his aura to show that he was the one laughing. Actor’s rage grew. How dare this man laugh? Laugh at him? He’d always been laughing at the Actor. Ever since he stole away his dear Celine...

“Once again...” Wilford smiled. “You think this is all about you. You think that Jameson and I came here to defeat you? You poor deluded fool... we merely came here to distract you.”

Actor blinked and glanced between the two egos. Jameson slowly stood up, wiping blood from his nose, and grinned at the Actor. He may not have been able to do as much as he wanted, but he'd done enough...

“Distract me?” Actor repeated.

“You cannot die,” said Wilford. “Dark told me that. You cannot die no matter what we do. I may like to act like a fool sometimes, but I am not stupid. I knew that I couldn’t defeat you. That’s why I’m only here to distract you.”

“What are you distracting me from-” Actor’s eyes widened as realization set in.

He felt an ominous shift in the air, and his eyes filled with rage.

Someone had freed Unus and Annus...


	78. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The End!  
> Please take this time to get yourself a drink or snack, or use the bathroom.  
> If any of you have any Unus Annus merch, now's the time to put it on.  
> Warning for stabbing.

“I’m so sorry that took so long,” Madpat groaned. “These chains are so much different than the ones he used before...”

“Don’t worry,” Unus beamed. “You got us out and that’s all that matters. We’re not too late, we still have time, but we must hurry. Our followers have already gathered for The End.”

“We need to leave now,” Annus said. “Come on, Unus...”

He summoned a white spiral and Unus summoned a black one. The spirals combined and spun faster and faster until a portal formed. Madpat couldn’t help the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” he said. “Thanks... for letting me be a part of this.”

**THUD**

Madpat spun around as something crashed into the door to the room. He flinched when he heard one of Natemare’s screeches outside. The door began to splinter as someone roared with rage, lights flashing so many colors that it was almost dizzying. The door finally broke open, revealing The Actor.

“You guys, go!” Madpat powered up his gauntlet. “I’ll hold him off-”

Unus and Annus each grabbed one of Madpat’s shoulders and pulled him through the portal with them.

Madpat stumbled and fell into a wall of people. They grabbed him and kept him from falling, helping to steady him again. Madpat’s eyes widened as he looked around. There were millions of people standing around a giant hourglass with black sand. They were all wearing clothes that were black and white and decorated with either skulls or hourglasses. Some were talking to each other in groups. Some were recording with their phones. Some had drinks or food with them. It was like another world...

And there were even more followers out there. Some were out there watching their favorite videos one last time, some were looking at memes, some were drawing fanart, some were reading fanfiction. But they were all connected. All joined by Unus Annus...

The Clock above the hourglass was still counting down, showing so little time left.

**000:00:05: 23**

Unus and Annus looked at each other and smiled.

“Unus Annus! Unus Annus! Unus Annus!” They began to chant together. The followers began to join in, the chant spreading through the crowd until everyone was chanting.

 **“You too,”** Unus said. **“Those of you who can’t be here, join us!”**

 **“Raise your voices with your friends, with your family,”** said Annus. **“Raise your voices with the followers of _Memento Mori!_ Joins us for The End!”**

The chanting grew louder and louder until it was near deafening.

Annus grabbed Unus’s hand and gripped it tightly.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Of course,” said Unus. “We go together. Just as we always have...”

They began to run, the crowd parting for them. The followers continued to chant and record the two with their phones. Some took selfies.

Madpat watched it all with a smile, chanting with the others. He felt... like he belonged here. Like he was no longer alone. Like he had finally found himself and his purpose. He felt amazing.

So of course something had to ruin it...

Someone ran past Madpat, and he gasped when he saw it was The Actor. He had no idea how he’d gotten here, and he didn’t care. He just had to keep him from getting to Unus and Annus.

“Grab him!” He shouted, pointing at Actor. “He wants to stop The End!”

The followers nearby all turned to look at Madpat and then the Actor. The people in front of Actor suddenly squeezed together to form a wall to slow him down. They began to yell and insult him. Actor struggled to get past them, shoving and pushing at them.

He could not call upon his powers here. They were all equal here. Death and Time made them all equal...

Still, Actor did not give up, growling as he slowly made his way through the crowd.

**000:00:02:08**

One of the followers threw their soda at Actor, splashing him with the cold drink. A sandwich soon followed, hitting him on the shoulder. A bowl of noodles smashed over his head, and then any follower close by with a drink or snack began pelting him with them.

The rest of the followers were all grabbing at him, scratching him with their nails, tearing at his clothes, hitting him with their fists, kicking him with their feet. They unleashed the wrath of the Unus Annus Followers upon him. But as hard as they tried, they began to slow him down less and less. Actor was fueled by his own rage and desperation, and he was slowly gaining on Unus and Annus.

Madpat saw this and rushed forward to help. The followers parted for him, cheering him on as he passed.

Another portal opened and more people arrived. Wilford and Dark stepped out with the others, closing their own portals. They had come to help with The End.

“Where are they?” Marvin asked, trying to see through the crowd.

“Look!” Shawn pointed.

Unus and Annus were nearly to the clock. The crowd parted the rest of the way, giving them a clear path. Actor was getting closer and closer to them, shoving and powering through any follower that got into his way.

**000:00:00:37**

Actor snarled as he lunged forward, hands grabbing for Unus, but then someone tackled him to the ground. Madpat held tight, keeping Actor pinned. The followers were all distracted by Unus and Annus now, no longer paying attention to Madpat and Actor.

**000:00:00:10**

Unus and Annus were nearly there. They saw the time left and panicked, running as fast as they could.

**000:00:00:05**

They were nearly there.

**000:00:00:04**

Just a little further!

**000:00:00:03**

They had to hurry!

**000:00:00:02**

So close!

**000:00:00:01**

HURRY!

**000:00:00:00**

Unus and Annus lunged for it, landing in front of the hourglass just as the last grain of black sand fell. The Clock then broke, and the hourglass shattered, sand rolling out and pouring over Unus and Annus. The sand continued, rushing through the followers and taking them with it.

It was over.

Unus Annus was dead.

The followers were gone, leaving the egos behind.

“No,” Actor said. “No.” He stood up. “No! NO! This cannot be happening!”

“It’s over,” Madpat said. “They died together and in front of The Clock like they should have. They will reclaim their rightful places. You lost...”

Actor turned to look at Madpat with a snarl.

“You!” He said. “You can join them!”

He suddenly pulled out a knife, the very knife that Dawktrap had stabbed him with, and then drove it into Madpat’s chest over and over, screaming and shouting like a madman. Madpat barely had time to defend himself before he was soon coughing up blood, crying in agony, and collapsing to the ground.

“Hatter!” Shawn shouted, running forward. “Oh my god, Hatter!”

Madpat slowly fell still, bleeding out on the floor. Through his hazy vision he could see another clock. A different clock that was counting down.

His own clock.

He finally went limp... and his clock hit zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you guys would like one last crack at the Actor... before I broke all your hearts...


	79. The Fate of The Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for more stabbing

Dark was the one who got to Actor first.

He wrenched the knife out of his hand and decked him in the face, sending him to the floor.

“Will,” He growled to Wilford, “keep him down.”

Wilford cocked his gun and aimed it at Actor, promising hot lead if the other so much as moved an inch.

“Hatter!” Shawn fell to his knees and pulled Madpat’s body into his lap, holding him close and sobbing heavily, not caring that he was getting blood all over himself. “Oh god, Hatter... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have been here with you. We were supposed to stick together. Shawn and his Hatter...”

“Dammit,” Marvin lifted his mask and ran his hand down his face. He turned away, feeling ill and not wanting to watch Shawn cry over Madpat’s corpse.

“Should we... Dark cleared his throat. “Who... who wants to carry him back? We’re not leaving him here...”

“I will,” Shawn choked out, not even hesitating. “I’ll carry him. I’m not leaving his side. I shouldn’t have left it to begin with...”

“Shawn, it’s not your fault,” said Marvin. “You did what you could.”

Shawn just shook his head and pulled Madpat’s body closer. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Madpat was dead. And he’d died right when he’d found what he’d always wanted. Madpat had not died as some random unfinished project. He’d died as himself. He’d died as Madpat. Not just a true ego... but his own person.

“We should leave,” said Marvin. “We have so many injured to take care of, and we need to get them back. Dr. Iplier can help when we do...”

“What about him?” Wilford asked, waving his gun at Actor.

“He’s not coming back,” said Dark. “He dies here. Now. Shoot him, Will...”

“You said it yourself,” Actor laughed. “I cannot die. You can shoot me all you want...”

Wilford did just that, shooting Actor right between the eyes. Actor jerked back, collapsing onto the floor. Wilford cocked his gun and aimed again, but his gun was snatched from his hands by Shawn. Shawn aimed the gun right at Actor’s stomach and fired. He cocked the gun and fired again, taking out one of Actor’s kneecaps. He then handed the gun back to Wilford and went to pick Madpat’s corpse up.

Wilford gave an impressed look at the injuries that Shawn had inflicted. He was a decent shot...

Actor struggled to sit up, wheezing in pain. He still spat out a mouthful of blood and laughed at them. They were all so foolish to think that he could actually die-

A blade suddenly speared Actor through the chest, causing him to cry out in agony. The blade lifted him into the air, revealing the blade to be a scythe.

A scythe that was currently being wielded by an ethereal looking Unus. He was still wearing his back suit, but his entire being seemed hazy and smudged as if made of black smoke and shadows.

Unus looked up at The Actor and smiled.

_“I missed you once before... I will not do it again. You wanted me to take you so badly... well, here I am. You are not going to like where you end up...”_

Unus rested the handle of his scythe on his shoulder, still holding Actor in the air. He looked at the others and smiled. The others seemed to be torn between shock and Schadenfreude, happy to see that Actor was not going to be leaving, and that he would finally get what he deserved for what he did.

 _“Thanks for your help, guys,”_ Unus said. _“It’s good to be back. And do us a favor. The next time Mark and Ethan want to do something like Unus Annus... don’t let them.”_

He pretended to think about it, letting Actor suffer even more as he hung in the air.

 _“Or... you know what? Go ahead and let them,”_ Unus said. “ _I like to think a lot of good came out of Unus Annus. **Our followers certainly think so...”**_

He gave them all a cheerful wave as he just casually turned around and walked off, disappearing into the darkness Actor’s groans and cries of pain eventually faded, and all was silent again.

“He’s... he’s gone,” Marvin said.

“Good riddance,” Wilford finally vanished his gun. “I’m sure Unus is going to have some fun with him...”

“Come on, Hatter,” Shawn struggled to lift the taller ego. “We’re going... we’re going home.” He was still sniffling, still crying. “I’ll... I’ll find you a nice spot out in the garden. Jameson’s always going on about how pretty it is out there. I’m sure you’ll love it...”

Dark’s outline flickered with red and blue, and he quickly turned away, covering his mouth. Marvin was all but sure that he was trying to choke back tears. It was strange to see Dark so overcome with emotion when he was usually so calm and collected... but the emotion was probably coming more from Damien and Celine, if the flickering figures were anything to go by.

Shawn grunted as he collapsed under the weight of Madpat’s body and his own emotions. He breathed heavily, trying to keep himself from bawling again. He just wanted to get Madpat out of there...

He braced himself to try lifting again, but paused when he heard something.

It was a loud ticking sound.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked around. The others could clearly hear it too, and they were looking for the source as well.

And then... Annus appeared.

Much like Unus, his form looked different. He looked as if he was made of light and stars, his white suit glowing softly.

Annus walked over and looked down at Madpat.

Madpat’s clock once again appeared, the line of zeros confirming that he had run out of time.

“H-he’s gone,” Shawn whimpered to Annus.

Annus smiled softly and then reached out to touch Madpat’s clock. He clock lit up... and then the numbers began to change. They grew higher and higher, no longer zeros. The clock eventually faded before it finished and displayed its new time, so no one could see the final numbers.

But no one cared. Because Madpat suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp.

He coughed and looked around in confusion, hand pressed to his chest.

 _“We are not cruel,”_ said Annus. _“We do not wish for our followers to suffer. **And once a follower, always a follower.** Memento Mori, Madpat. Take this gift of more time and use it wisely. Create the life you’ve always wanted...”_

“I... what?” Madpat sounded confused as Annus gave the others a warm smile and walked off much like Unus had. When he vanished, the strange place vanished with him, and they were once again at Markiplier Manor.

“Hatter!” Shawn nearly bowled Madpat over as he lunged at the other, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Hatter!”

He was crying again, but these were tears of sheer joy.

“What happened?” Madpat asked. “Why are you crying?”

“Madpat,” Dark reached down and pulled both Madpat and Shawn in for a hug. “You died. The Actor killed you. And now it seems that Annus has granted you more time to live again...”

“I died!?” Madpat’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s right. Actor... he... wait, what happened to Actor? Where is he?”

“Unus took him,” Shawn said. “Don’t worry about him, Hatter. It’s all going to be ok...”

Madpat moved his hand over his chest, feeling no marks left by the knife. It was as if it never happened. His hand trailed higher to his shoulder, and his breath caught in his throat.

The scars were gone. The scars from the Actor... they were really gone...

“A happy ending!” Wilford came from behind and joined the group hug. “I do so love a good happy ending.”

He glanced off to the side.

**“And I do love being wrong about the favorites...”**

“Let’s get the injured egos back home,” said Marvin. “We should each be able to carry one of them.”

“You know damn well Jameson is going to try to carry Anti himself,” Shawn chuckled. “But yes, let’s get home. I’ve had enough of this place.”

“Wait...” Dark said softly. “There’s... there’s something I have to do first. Something I should have done a very long time ago...”

His thoughts drifted to a certain broken mirror...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I was going to let him stay dead, did you? I always knew that I was going to have Madpat die and then be resurrected by Annus. It's all symbolic and deep and stuff. Like, he's been reborn. He was born as no one and now he's born again with his own identity.  
> Or something like that, I can't explain it well.  
> Either way, props to Tei for catching the plot point I set up just for this over sixty chapters ago.


	80. The Truth About the DA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of important filler. I've been chewing on this for a while, trying to figure out how to explain it in a way that made sense.

“Why am I here?” Phantom asked, folding his arms. “You sent everyone else back to the house except for me. I would love to go rest too, you know.”

“Trust me, you’re going to want to see this,” Dark said, leading Phantom through the house.

“I highly doubt that,” Phantom said, looking around. “Everything here is tainted, there is literally nothing I could have even the slightest bit of interest in- what’s that?”

He tilted his head at the mirror that Dark was showing. A broken mirror. Not even a nice looking one either.

“If you try to sell me some nonsense about self reflection or looking within, I will hit you,” Phantom said.

“Would you please just look closer,” Dark snapped. “Actually look?”

Phantom rolled his eyes and moved forward, looking as if he were humoring a toddler. He looked into the mirror and raised an eyebrow when nothing happened.

“This is a waste of t-”

A figure suddenly overtook his reflection.

Phantom perked up at the newcomer, narrowing his eyes slightly. He couldn’t make out any features, but something about them seemed so... familiar.

He gasped.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding all this time,” said Phantom. “No wonder I couldn’t find you. Dawktrap had the right idea about you jumping realities.”

He glanced at Dark.

“How long have you known about our connection?” He asked.

“Ever since you told me the story,” said Dark. “I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that they had gotten mixed up in your dealings as well as everything else... but I had to face the facts. Everything lined up too perfectly to be a coincidence.”

“Poor thing,” Phantom shook his head. “You were expecting to just be screwed over by me, and you got screwed over by your friends as well. If only you hadn’t taken that deal...”

“I think they still would have been there,” Dark said. “Just in a different way.”

“How can you tell?” Phantom asked.

Dark sighed.

“Celine sensed something about them,” he said. “She sensed that they were to play a great role in what happened that night, and she was right...”

Dark reached out and wiped the dust from the mirror. As he did so, the reflection became clearer and clearer... and it showed that the figure was not alone.

Behind it stood many _many_ more people, but they looked like ghosts. They were all as featureless as the DA

“Wait...” Phantom narrowed his eyes. “Those... those are...”

“Yes,” Dark said. “That is what Celine sensed. The DA is not just a single person, but a vessel for many others.”

“How many?” Phantom asked.

“Millions,” said Dark. “She didn’t know this until we stole their body. Until we cast them out. She did more research after that night and realized just what the DA truly is. Nothing more than a window...”

“A window?” Phantom repeated.

“A window,” Dark repeated. “Those millions of people all see through the DA’s eyes. They hear what the DA hears, and they see everything that DA sees. The DA is mute save for their words... The DA is not a real person. They are something else. Celine studied any book she could find, and she managed to find a name for it. This phenomenon is known as _Quartum murum,_ and it is not the only time I’ve seen something like it. Celine was able to recognize it other times...”

“So what does this mean?” Phantom asked. “Why did you show me?”

Dark chuckled.

“It means... that you were tricked,” he said. “The DA has no soul to give you. They have no soul at all as they are not a real person. We were all fooled.”

“What?!” Phantom growled at the reflection. “You little-”

“Don’t blame them,” said Dark. “They didn’t know. They were just as powerless as the rest of us in this plot. Granted, I don’t know if Actor knew what they truly were when they invited them. Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. Either way, they are not to blame for this.”

He glanced at the mirror, smiling softly. He did still feel guilty about leaving them here, and he hated himself for never coming back for them. But, in his defense, he had been still trying to find his way as well. Damien and Celine were constantly fighting until they managed to settle down into a more peaceful form. Dark had also been trying to figure out what to do next. He’d lost everything just as much as the twins had, and he had no identity to speak of.

So when he came into the real world, he remembered the DA in the mirror, but he’d been so busy trying to save the people that he _could_ save. He was so busy trying to pay penance for what he’d done. And he’d been too afraid to come back to this place and find them again. Too afraid to face his past crimes and the place where he’d met his untimely demise.

Or... was his demise even all that untimely? Unus and Annus had some words to say about that concept...

“Well, this is a majorly anticlimactic end to my story,” Phantom shook his head. “And I’m out a soul. Unless you want to offer one up in their place. You have two, after all...”

“Please,” Dark chuckled. “I just wanted to rub this in your face a bit. And ask for your help in releasing them...”

Phantom sighed, glancing at the mirror again. Maybe he should have known something was up. They were much too specific in their desires. Much too solid too. Nothing he said or did swayed them for even a second. It was as if someone had stamped it all on their brain and refused to let them consider anything else.

Still, he’d take it as a lesson learned and move on with his life...

May as well put the story to rest.

“Fine,” Phantom said. “Let’s free them. They’re a mark on my record anyway.”

Dark chuckled and gathered his magic, waiting for Phantom to do the same.

“And one more thing,” he said. “I trust you can keep this between us.”

“My lips are sealed,” Phantom said, ready with his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really brought this full circle, didn't I?


	81. ????

**I know you’re still there.**

**I’m still here too.**

**Ha, as if I had any choice. As if I could leave. Even if I escape this prison, I’ll still be a slave to you.**

**Maybe this is my karma. I spent so much time manipulating others. Torturing them. Testing the limits an author has over their characters. Trying to find a way to break free...**

**I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. Such a rush of power! Such a feeling of having total control over someone, making them bend and break to your will...**

**But none of that matters anymore.**

**You all still have to make a choice.**

**So make it now.**

**Choose to spare me or kill me.**

**Defend me or condemn me.**

**Choose well...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Make your final decisions. You won't get a chance to change your mind.


	82. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've tallied all the votes on the relevant chapters...
> 
> Warning for suicide attempt (nongraphic) and talks about suicide
> 
> Also, if you're looking for a good Unus Annus song, try Memento Mori by Mxmr. You can find it on youtube. XD

Author opened his eyes and looked up to see his creator Mark walk through the door. Dark and Wilford followed close behind. Wilford had his gun out, finger off the trigger and pointed towards the floor.

“Hello Creator,” Author smiled. “How are you today?”

Mark sighed and brushed his long hair back.

“What am I gonna do with you?” He said. “Dark told me everything.”

“You created me to be this way,” Author shrugged. “Should what I’ve done really surprise you?”

Mark gave him a pointed look and gestured to the egos on either side of him. Author scowled.

“Not everyone can change,” he said.

“You could have,” Mark said. “You and Actor both could have. And now he’s dead.”

“Am I to join him?” Author asked. “Dark _did_ tell me that you were going to decide my fate.”

“And Wilford told me that you were given the chance to plead your case,” said Mark. “And that you left your decision to someone else.”

Author’s eyes widened only marginally, glancing over at Wilford. The pink ego smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

Did he... no, he couldn’t know...

Author cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Mark.

“They have made their decision,” he said. “They have decided to kill me.”

“Liar,” said Wilford. “The majority vote was to spare you.”

Author froze, staring at Wilford. He knew...

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Author forced a smile. “I’ve chosen death. Take your gun and put a bullet in my head.”

“Are you sure?” Mark sounded distressed. “I... I don’t want to kill you.”

“What is left for me?! Author raised his voice. “I’m not even an author anymore! I can’t write! What else is left for me if I cannot write?”

“I’m not killing you,” Mark said. “You may have been an asshole, but you don’t deserve to just die.”

“So I deserve to live my life in utter misery?” Author snapped.

This was not fair. He’d suffered enough, why wouldn’t they let him die? He’d spent his entire existence under the scrutiny of The Audience, powerless and the mercy of them. He had no free will. He had worked so hard to try to find a way to be free. To break away from their control so that he might finally have his own life. That he might finally be more than just a character.

But he had nothing left now. No allies, no talents, no desire to live.

And he could not even choose to die.

“You’re a cruel bastard, Mark,” he said out loud.

Mark narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back to speak to Dark. Wilford turned away for just a second...

Author lunged forward and grabbed Wilford’s gun. Before anyone could move, he held it up to his own head and pulled the trigger.

**CLICK**

Author paled and quickly tried again.

**CLICK**

Wilford grabbed the gun back and shoved Author away.

Author was shaking, eyes wide with terror. Mark was shocked to see him tearing up.

“No,” said Author. “No. No! NO! **Why can’t you just let me die? Why do you have to keep me here to suffer? What kind of cruel being are you!?** **Why did you ask to spare me?! Why can’t you just let it end!? My story is over!”**

He dissolved into sobs, collapsing to the floor and curling up. He had hoped that this would be his last day in this life. He had hoped that he would be given a mercy and a quick death. He had hoped... for once... that he could make an actual choice.

But he was still just as powerless as ever...

“I can’t keep living like this,” he choked out. “I can’t keep living under someone else’s control. Please... please just end it. Let me leave this world with some dignity left. I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stand feeling so hopeless... so helpless... I can’t stand their eyes on me all the time. I can’t stand their words and their insults...”

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Wilford held up his hand to silence him.

“May I have a word with him, please?” he asked. “In private. I know how to help him.”

Mark glanced at Dark, who shrugged at him.

“We’ll be right outside,” Mark said as he left the room with Dark.

Wilford vanished his gun and sat down in front of Author.

“You know about them,” Author said with a wild look in his eyes. “Don’t try to deny it. You know about the Audience.”

“I do,” Wilford shrugged. “I have known for a long time.”

“How?” Author asked. “You’re not a writer.”

“Because a long time ago, I learned that this world is not what it seems,” said Wilford. “And I rejected everything I knew and opened my eyes as wide as I could. And I saw so many things. I saw the corridors between worlds, I saw the cracks in the walls that showed you what realities lay just beyond them. I saw their eyes. I know that they’re watching us now. They are reading what we say. And I have heard what they have said in return.”

“They pity me,” Author scowled.

“They believe you are worthy of another chance,” said Wilford.

Author scoffed. Another chance? Him? Another chance at what?

“What can I possibly do with a second chance?” he asked. “I can’t write anymore. Writing was my core. It was my essence, it was what made me who I am... and it’s gone. I cannot get it back. I’m better off dead at this point.”

“You would disappoint The Audience?” Wilford raised an eyebrow. “True that some of them asked for your execution, but a lot of them would like to see you change. You are not the only one with this problem. Madpat and even Anti have broken free of their creators and chose their own paths to take, why can’t you? Is it because of pride? You think changing would make you seem weak?”

“It’s not really changing,” said Author. “I would still be powerless to their will.”

“Oh, so it’s a control issue,” Wilford said.

Author fell silent and angrily looked away. Wilford was right. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated knowing and feeling that he had no control over his life. That no matter what he did, he would always be under _their_ power.

Actor had promised him test subjects to experiment with. To see how far an author’s control over their characters really was. Actor knew about The Audience too. He’d empathized with Author, and given him support. Everything had been good until Actor had started punishing him...

“It makes no difference,” said Author. “Once again, my choice was tossed away and a decision was made for me. It’s over.”

“Maybe,” Wilford said. “But... perhaps you should listen to them more. A lot of them really seem to believe in you. Think about that...”

He got up and left, leaving Author behind with his thoughts. Author looked around and growled.

 **“Go away!”** He shouted. **“Leave me alone! I hate you!”**

He fell into sobs once again...


	83. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I might cry. There's only one chapter left after this one...

Dr. Iplier had examined them all carefully. Luckily, there was no permanent damage. Especially not with Dr. Iplier and Henrik’s skills. Still, they were told to take it easy for a few days. Lots of rest and fluids and no heavy lifting or rough housing.

“I don’t think we’re going to be here much longer,” Marvin said to Dark. “As soon as we’re healed up, I’d like to take everyone home. I’m sure Sean will want to see them all. He’s very happy that they’re all found.”

“And you’re sure that you’ve found everyone?” Dark asked. “I understand that Shawn was not part of your original list...”

“Well...” Marvin shrugged. “I’m still going to keep an eye out for any others. I know Jack played other parts, but there’s no way of telling if anyone else made it through.”

“I know that feeling,” Dark nodded. “I’m still looking for some of Mark’s egos. He’s very sorry that he created so many...” he chuckled.

“Oh nonsense,” said Wilford. **“I’m sure some of you still haven’t seen your favorites and are just eagerly waiting to see them, huh?”**

“Who’s he talking to?” Marvin quietly asked Dark.

“No idea,” Dark shrugged.

“I will miss you all,” Wilford pouted at Marvin. “You’re all a nice bunch of chaps. And that Jameson... I still feel like he’s familiar somehow, but I just can’t figure out why...”

He shook his head.

“But please don’t be strangers. You are always welcome to come visit,” he smiled. “Just make sure you call first. It’ll get you through security much faster that way...”

“I’ll make sure we do,” Marvin smiled back. “Egos have to stick together these days.”

Madpat entered the common area with a yawn. He was happy to report that he was sleeping much better now. The nightmares that had once plagued him were nearly completely gone, and his insomnia was slowly being reigned in. Months of sleep deprivation at The Actor’s hands had really screwed with his sleep cycle, but it was slowly getting better. Madpat was able to sleep longer and deeper now.

“What’s up, Jesus?” Remus asked from the couch.

“The phoenix graces us with his presence,” said Janus.

“Huh?” Madpat looked at them in confusion.

“They heard about what happened to you,” Shawn said, patting the spot next to him on the other couch.

“Ugh,” Madpat said as he flopped down, but Shawn could see his lips twitching in a small smile. “Can you guys please just let that go?”

“Um, excuse me?” AJ walked into the room, carrying a package. “Madpat?”

“That’s me,” Madpat said.

“We recently received a package for you,” said AJ. “We had to perform a few security measures since it arrived with no return address, but we did not open it. We had it scanned, and there is nothing harmful within it.”

He smiled and handed the package over. Madpat looked confused as he took it.

The box was small and light, with his name and address printed neatly on the front. Indeed, no return address was listed. Madpat carefully opened it to reveal... a shirt?

Madpat held it up, and his breath caught in his throat. It was a black and white shirt with the words Unus Annus printed on the front. On the back were the words **#Wewerethere 000:00:00:00.** Madpat's hands shook as he picked up the note that came with it.

 _Once a member, always a member,_ it read. _Don’t forget that you are never alone. Memento Mori. Memento Tempus. Signed, U and A._

“Hatter?” Shawn asked, seeing tears well up in his friend’s eyes. “Are you ok?”

Madpat sniffled and smiled, despite feeling like he might break down at any minute.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m fine. I’m just... really happy is all.”

He would always remember them. He would remember the entities that forgave him and helped him find his place in the world. He’d remember them for the rest of the time they had gifted him...

“Dammit!” Dawktrap growled as another game over flashed across the screen. “You were so close Jaime...”

Jameson sighed, choosing Night 3 again. Dawktrap was trying to teach him how to play video games, and he’d started him out on the first Five Nights at Freddy’s. Jameson lacked any sort of video game reflexes, but he was determined to beat this game.

Anti was on the other couch, cheering him on. He was still trying to figure out where he and Jameson fit in all of this. It was almost surreal to think about how far they had come and how much had changed with them, and with Anti especially. He was still trying to figure out emotions and feeling some of them still made him a bit uncomfortable, but he was... working on it.

 _“So, let me say before we part,”_ Roman spun into the room, eyes closed and singing along to the music he was listening to. _“So much of me Is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend...”_

Anti blinked, glancing back at Roman, the lyrics of the song causing a flutter in his stomach.

 _“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better,”_ Roman continued. _“Because I knew you... I have been changed for good...”_

Anti scoffed and snapped his fingers. Roman shrieked as his device glitched and the music shut down.

“Logan!” He rushed off to find help. “We have an emergency!”

Anti chuckled as he turned his attention back to Jameson and Dawktrap. Jameson finally got past the night and began to clap happily.

 **Anti, I won!** He beamed. **Did you see?**

“Sure did,” Anti smiled back. “You’re doing great!”

Well... Jameson had definitely changed him. And maybe it even was for the better...

“I’ve decided to leave,” Henrik said to Marvin.

“Oh,” Marvin tried not to let his disappointment show.

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Henrik said. “It’s just... a good doctor goes where he is needed. I am needed back at my job. I have patients to see and I already kind of have a life back there. But I will definitely keep in touch! You have my number.”

“Of course,” Marvin smiled. “I understand. Just let me know when you’re ready to go and I'll send you back, ok?”

Henrik nodded. He couldn’t help but feel sad that he was leaving like this, but he had a job to do...

Mark was finishing up his visit, saying good bye to his egos as he headed for the door. He decided to start checking in on them more often, especially since so much had happened in his absence. He had to admit, though... it sounded like an awesome video series he could make...

“Hey Mark!”

Mark paused and turned around, seeing Shawn rushing over to him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Hey, I need a favor,” Shawn said nervously.

“Sure,” Mark shrugged. “What did you need?”

“Um...” Shawn carefully looked around. “You... You wouldn’t happen to have Matt’s number, would you? I kind of need it.”

“I do, but why did you need it?” Mark asked.

“It’s nothing bad,” said Shawn. “I just need it for a surprise is all.”

Mark narrowed his eyes slightly.

What was going on...?


	84. The (Other) End

It was a few weeks later that Henrik received a letter.

It was a very neatly, very beautifully written letter that contained a group photo of the other Septic egos (Anti was looking away from the camera). It made Henrik smile... and it also made his heart ache.

He’d been overjoyed to get back to his life and his job. His coworkers had all been happy to see him again, and he’d gotten right back into the swing of things as if he’d never left. But even as he went on with his life, his coworkers expressed some... concerns.

Namely that he didn’t seem as happy as he was before. Henrik had puzzled over it on the way home, and he’d puzzled over it as he entered his... very empty apartment.

It just wasn’t the same without all the chaos of the ego house he’d stayed in. There had been so many people to greet him, ask him to join them for television or games, cook him a meal, keep him silent company out on the porch.

He'd had no idea how starved for company he’d been until he realized just how empty his apartment was. But what could he do? A good doctor goes where he is needed, and he was needed here.

Right?

Henrik sighed as he looked at the photo Jameson had sent him in the letter. Jameson had told him much of what the others had spoken to Henrik about with phone calls and text messages. Things were going well, and they were all adjusting to their new lives rather nicely. Blank and Phantom had set them up with official documents and identities so that they could get jobs and live as normal as they could.

And they were living so very far away...

Henrik dropped the photo and ran his hand through his hair. A good doctor goes where he is needed. A good doctor goes... where he... is... needed...

Henrik blinked and looked around, silently debating in his head. He made a decision and quickly dialed his phone before he lost his nerve.

“Hello, Phantom?” he said when the other line picked up. “I need a favor...”

Not long after that, the doorbell rang and Marvin answered it.

“Henrik?” he was confused as to why Henrik was at the door.

“I changed my mind!” Henrik said, “I... I want to live here. I am so sorry, but I cannot stand to be so alone. I had grown so used to all the voices and the goings on with multiple people and I enjoyed it so much that when I got back to my apartment I... I got so sad.”

He sighed and gestured to the neatly packed cardboard boxes behind him.

“You did say that I would always have a room ready if I changed my mind,” he said nervously. “Is... is that offer still open? I would have called, but I was afraid that if I did, I would change my mind.”

Marvin laughed, smiling at Henrik.

“There’s always room for family,” he said. He cast a spell, and Henrik’s boxes vanished. “I sent those to your room. Come on inside, we’re about to have dinner. Jameson made pot roast.”

Henrik stepped inside and his mouth immediately began to water from the aroma that was wafting from the kitchen. The others were already sitting at the dining table.

“Henrik!” Chase got up from his chair and rushed over to hug the doctor. The others all called out Henrik’s name in matching happy tones and joined in on the hug. They were all talking about how much they had missed him and how glad they were that he’d come to visit.

Henrik felt his heart burst with joy, and a happy tear slid down his cheek. He had made the right decision in moving. He was with his family now. A good doctor goes where he is needed... but sometimes his family needs him more than a patient does...

“Hatter, where’s your phone?” Shawn asked.

“Huh?” Madpat looked up from the laptop he was working on. “Um... I think I left it in the kitchen. Why, do you need it?”

“Yeah, just for a second,” he said, leaving the room. Some of the other egos were talking and laughing loudly in the kitchen as they ate lunch. Shawn quickly found Madpat’s phone and smiled. He pulled out his own phone, one that Madpat had bought and taught him how to use, and sent a quick text.

Madpat looked up again when Shawn came back into the room and dropped his phone in his lap. Before he could ask what was going on, his phone began to ring. The screen showed a number that Madpat did not recognize.

“Answer your phone.” Shawn said.

“Why, do you know who’s calling?” Madpat squinted at the screen.

“It’s Matt,” Shawn said, pushing the phone closer to Madpat. “Now answer it.”

“Matt? Who’s-” Madpat’s eyes widened. “Wait, _my_ Matt?!”

“Yes, _your_ Matt!” said Shawn. “I texted him and he wants to meet you. Now answer your damn phone!”

He reached over and pressed the answer button. Madpat fumbled the phone, almost dropping it, and looked at the screen. The call had connected. Matthew Patrick was on the line right now.

Madpat nervously looked at Shawn, who gave him a gesture that told him to hurry up and say something. Madpat swallowed heavily and shakily brought the phone up to his ear.

“H-Hello...?” he squeaked.

Author looked up when his cell door opened.

“You ready to come out now?” Dark asked. “I’m sure you remember what we talked about. Until you show signs of improving or give us reason to trust you, you will adhere to a strict set of rules. Now, this is not a prison. We will do all that we can to help you, but you must show some desire in return. If you hurt anyone, you will be sent right back here immediately. Do you understand, Author?”

“Don’t call me that,” Author snapped. “I’m not an Author anymore...”

“Oh?” Dark raised an eyebrow. “Then what shall we call you instead?”

Author glanced to the side before he looked back at Dark.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I guess I’ll have to figure it all out...”

**The (other) End!**


	85. The Corgi Takes a Bow

Hey guys! Thank you so much for making it all the way to the end!

And to think, this whole story started out as a very small one about Marvin going out and finding the other Septic egos. I mean, you can definitely tell from the first two chapters. And then some random plot bunny punched me in the face and said ‘Hey, change of plans, we’re doing this now’ and then a story that would have been less than 10 chapters became... this.

I want to thank every single one of you who read this. And I want to let you know that I appreciate every kudo and comment left from the short ones to the ones that were as long as essays. Every single one made me happy and made me want to write more and more so that I could get it out to you guys. I would be lying if I said I didn’t just sit here and constantly refresh my inbox to see who had commented.

I’m very glad that I was able to write something that so many of you liked. When I first started, I only knew a few plot points for certain, and the rest I pretty much made up as I went along. I’m so happy that you were able to figure out the references, the symbolism, the parallels, and so much more. You guys were the perfect audience and it makes me so sad that this story is finally over-

**Oh, then it’s a good thing that you’re going to be doing a sequel.**

Huh, Wilford? What are you doing here? The story’s over.

**I hardly think so.**

No, I’m pretty sure it is. I gave everyone a good ending, I wrapped everything up in a nice little bow-

**You gave everyone an ending? _Everyone?_**

Yes, I did.

**Well, if you can’t remember the egos who haven’t gotten their ending yet, I’m sure The Audience will only be too pleased to inform you. You can’t just leave things unfinished with them. Besides, I’m sure The Audience wouldn’t mind seeing all their favorites again.**

Look, if they really want a sequel, I’ll give them one. But I doubt they do. I gave everyone a happy ending, what can be better than that?

**Well, let’s ask them then. Dear Audience, would you like for this fluffy little corgi to write a sequel and give the endings that are missing in this story? Tell this corgi what you want. You must be vocal if you want it. Don’t tell them with words. Tell them... with words. And don't forget to leave your thoughts on this story as well. I think some nice words will motivate them more...**

Ok, I think we get it, Wilford. That’s enough. You can... run off now.

**I shall see you in the next story. Buh bye!**

That was weird. Anyway, thank you guys so much for taking this journey with me. I can only hope that I managed to keep it good until the very end and that everyone leaves here feeling satisfied. I cannot state my appreciation for you all enough.

Oh, and if you do want a sequel for some reason, let me know. I still have no idea what Wilford was talking about, though...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please comment. Comments give me life!


End file.
